


When Night Falls

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 112,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're called demons, the creatures that cause so much pain and suffering in the world. Born from the dark wishes of humanity, they only seek to destroy. As a half-demon, Alfred wants nothing more than to right the wrongs of his past. As a human, Ivan won't let anything get in the way as he seeks revenge. Their common goal; kill them all. RusAme main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_They are created by the negative wishes of mankind. Creatures, monsters. Demons. At least, that is what they are called. They aren't from Hell nor do they swallow souls or even follow after the words of Satan. No, they are the epitome of dark wishes. For when people wish to have money to make others jealous, those that wish for the death of others. They take many forms; blobs of no shape, something that can resemble various animals, or for the more powerful, human._

_Demons are known to harbor only negative feelings towards humanity, terrorizing the very beings that created them. Humans are left unable to fight back due to every demon's common ability to regenerate at impossible speeds. The death of one demon most often results in the death of dozens, perhaps hundreds, of humans and impossible amounts of money and weapons. There is one hope left for humanity, however._

_Only those that take a human shape have the ability to reproduce, though only through the help of another human. What they create is known as a half-demon. These combinations share the regeneration speed of demons, along with other common attributes; increased strength and speed, improved senses, etc. What they do not share with demons, however, is the innate sense to terrorize humanity. They hold a human soul and a heart._

_It was discovered not long ago that half demons share another attribute with demons; wishes. While demons are created through negative wishes, half-demons hold a compelling interest in wishes, negative or otherwise. Should a half-demon sense a wish strong enough that resonates with them and the human holding that wish, a contract will be made between the two. This creates a 'team' of sorts. It is these teams that most commonly fight the demons, giving the human race a fighting chance. Granted, there are many teams created from negative wishes that take after the demons themselves._

_A half-demon's strength will depend on the strength of his/her parents. The most common occurrence of half-demons comes from a half-demon and a human, creating a somewhat weaker, more fragile version. 'Pure' half-demons come from a demon and a human and are immensely strong. There are many other combinations that have not been researched but are undoubtedly possible; half-demon and demon, half-demon and half-demon, 'quarter' demon (if you will) and demon. The possibilities are endless._

_Most half-demons are heavily discriminated against. Their attributes are fairly easy to see; blood red eyes, abnormally large canines, and an immensely muscular physique, regardless of gender. Most half-demons hold the ability to 'suppress' their demon side, giving them human features, though losing their demonic abilities._

_Due to this discrimination, partners of half-demons, commonly spotted due to an image ingrained onto the bodies of both halves of the partnership and commonly called 'Hunters', are also treated poorly, despite the effort put in place to keep humanity safe._

Alfred yawned. Nothing he hadn't read before. It was all old news. He'd read through all of the basics, they were so easy to find, after all. But what he really wanted, what he needed, was nowhere to be found. It didn't matter what library he looked into, what bookstore or museum he broke into or stole from. The important information wasn't anywhere he could access.

He stretched at the table he was occupying, taking up nearly all of the space, considering his build. Everyone made a wide arc around him, the guy who was obviously a half-demon. Alfred didn't bother to hide it. What was the point? Especially because the demons that went after him seemed to go haywire whenever he showed his 'weak', human side. Alfred didn't think that he looked like much. He didn't have a lot of money to look like much, anyway. A plain, dirty, smelly, used-to-be-white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans along with really worn-out converse that were so faded they didn't even look like they had black on them anymore. They were back from the last time he had money because he was absolutely certain he would never steal again.

Alfred knew his hair was a mess, especially considering he hadn't even seen a mirror in months. He probably looked like he had no sleep because he really was running on three hours from the past three days. But, still, his red eyes shone brightly, broadcasting his 'freakiness' to the world. No one came near him, they were afraid. Terrified. That he was anything like his parents.

Alfred stood up, apparently so suddenly that it made half of the nerds in the library jump out of their skin. He put his books back where he found them and quietly made his way out. He wasn't about to give any human a chance to demonize him any further. It was raining outside. The classic gray, dreary drizzle that soaked everything in seconds. People walked around him in a wide berth, not going near him because he just might kill them or something.

It was getting late. Alfred yawned again. Maybe it would do him some good to get another few hours of sleep before he continued his search. Maybe the next town over would have a book about some of the demons in the world. There are a few of them, Alfred had found them. They talked about 'classifications' or something, giving animal labels to the animal shaped ones, giving vague, scientific names to the others. But there was nothing on the humanoid ones. Alfred clenched his fists tightly. He had to find out as much as possible.

He walked calmly through the streets, ignoring the people that ran through the rain to find their own cab, go off to their own lives. He finally reached a highway overpass where he could see a small bundle of homeless people. Alfred didn't hesitate to plop down. He felt like he could fall asleep at any second, really. A good rest was exactly what he needed.

Alfred's eyes weren't even closed for a whole minute before he felt a fist slam into the back of his head. Alfred winced.

"Ya fuckin' freak!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Fuck you!"

"Go kill someone else!"

"No one wants your demons here!"

Alfred winced with every kick to his side, every punch to his head or face. He healed quickly, but the spurts of pain were hard to ignore. He saw one of them pull out a knife.

"Fine, I'll leave," Alfred stood up suddenly, enough of a shock to make everyone move away from him. "Sorry for disturbing you."

He walked back into the rain, wiping some of the blood off of his face from where someone punched him extra hard. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, clenching his fists tightly as he walked through the rain. He just wanted to sleep for once…But he knew what that meant when he was a half-demon. No one wanted him around, they'd rather see him dead, like that was gonna happen anytime soon…

* * *

Ivan was studying late into the night. It was beyond studying for tests to get some stupid grade. This was for the sake of _knowledge_ to help him kill all of them. All of the damn demons that infested the world. He was going to do it, kill all of them. Despite what everyone else said.

His eyes started to burn and he rubbed at them. He couldn't sleep yet. He still had to finish the new textbook they'd given him that day. He was so close to being done, too. He made it past page 1500 just a little bit ago…

He was in training to be a Hunter, to kill the demons that threatened the Earth. It was his older sister that had found this…school or whatever that helped people interested in perhaps being a Hunter. Students learned about demons, studying all of the different types and learning their weaknesses. There was only a single draw back.

Ivan didn't want to be a Hunter. A Hunter fought with a half-demon, with the very things that Ivan hated. There was no difference between a half-demon and what they were born from, the damn demons that were powerful enough to masquerade as humans. Ivan knew plenty of students at the school that had…made their wishes and contracted their half-demons. They were 'friends', they were 'friendly'. Ivan didn't trust any of them for a damn minute, regardless of the smiles and fake happiness. They were all demons on the inside.

Ivan slammed the book shut. He wasn't going to finish it anytime soon. He was far too exhausted. He looked up from his desk and looked at the bed just waiting for him to sleep in. The school paid for him to have his own apartment. Just across the hall was a mostly empty room, save for a bed. The school was just…waiting for him to make his damn wish and find a damn half-demon to work with.

Because apparently the only thing to kill a demon was a half-demon. Which Ivan knew was bullshit. He'd killed plenty of demons, granted, they were low level, but he still killed them himself. It just took effort. He didn't need a half-demon to be strong. He was strong enough on his own.

Just as Ivan stood, his phone buzzed on his desk. He sighed and picked it up. It was a text. Only a very few amount of people knew how to contact him and neither of his sisters should be awake at this time. So that meant it was someone from the school. Ivan glanced at it, nodding before sending his reply. It was another assignment, a low level one fit for students like him. 'Helpless' students that still didn't have a wish to grant.

Ivan laid down on the bed, his mind and body far too ready for sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is shorter than most chapters are going to be. There just wasn't a lot I could do before the main action got started. Anyway, welcome to my new fic! I'm like super stoked. The idea for this fic morphed from me watching Black Bullet, but I fine-tuned a lot of things while re-watching Blue Exorcist, so there you go.
> 
> Anyway, as for pairings, obviously it's RusAme/AmeRus (because they do some fluctuating in this), but there will also be side PruCan and GerIta. There is also FrUK, but it is going to be a fairly unhealthy relationship, but that's because of things that will happen in the future.
> 
> Also, ages! I will tell you everyone's ages as they show up. Alfred is 17 and Ivan is 16.
> 
> Warnings for the fic, because they are necessary this time around. This is pretty dark and intense, so here we go. There's some pretty hefty mentions of child abuse that will go on later, obviously, considering we have children being born from creatures that seek only to destroy. There will be death mentions. Not a lot of main character death, but there's some big mentions. I'll put warnings at the beginning of chapters that will have anything possibly triggering, but consider this the first big warning. There'll be a fair amount of blood as well as weapons, such as guns. This is going to be a really heavy fic.
> 
> Other than that, that's all I've got. I'll see you all next time around.
> 
> And I do not own Hetalia, in case you were worried.


	2. Come Out Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Warnings in this chapter are weapons and blood.)

Chapter 1. Come Out Fighting.

Alfred huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He'd barely gotten any sleep, but he had some. And no dreams, so that was a plus. He couldn't even count how many times he'd had more than enough sleep but the nightmare that plagued him made it feel like he hadn't even batted an eye. He walked down the street, watching as the sun barely peeked over the houses in the neighborhood. It was a suburb, happy kids with overbearing parents that really just cared too much. He walked with them in the same direction, towards their little school. Alfred sometimes wished he went to school, but only sometimes. Just being some regular kid…maybe he'd find a subject he enjoyed, decide some kind of job he wanted to do when he got older.

He couldn't help but smile as the kids walked past him, talking about some test or some guy that they found hot. Alfred ducked his head down, kept his eyes out of view. He could just blend in if he didn't make a scene. His goal was to make it to their library. He'd heard that it was a pretty good library with some information on demons. He'd be willing to go anywhere, he really was desperate at this point to get information. Anything.

In a matter of minutes, he made it through the doors, made it into the school. It was the beginning of the day, so everyone was coming in at once. He could just blend in. If anything, he just looked like any other teenager that hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. Alfred walked with purpose through the hallways, trying to find his way to the library. On his way, he passed by a few kids that he could tell were hiding the fact that they were half-demons. Well, quarter-demons. You'd never see an actual half-demon that happy. They stuck together, they had a small power surging through them. And there was one quarter-demon that walked with their red eyes proud. She was alone.

Alfred finally found it; surrounded by windows, walls covered in computers, and shelves taking up the middle. Perfect. He could just find a book and…what, steal it?

Alfred scoffed as he walked inside. No, he shouldn't steal, that was…wrong. He'd figure something out. Even if it meant hiding in the library so the librarians wouldn't see him when class started. He started looking through the books, tracing over the spines to try to find the right section, the right names, the right titles. He hummed a little to himself as he went through. He could easily ignore the other kids, especially the ones that hissed whispers at each other when they saw him.

Finally, he reached the section about demons and half-demons. They were beat up, not well treated, but they were there. Books Alfred didn't recognize for once. He let out a small, giddy laugh before pulling out a few, looking over their front covers. He picked out two that seemed to be about demons that weren't blobs or animals. Powerful demons.

He smiled as he plopped down at a table, ignoring the fact that the kids around him had finally all noticed him. They moved around him in the usual circle. He opened up the books, glancing through the tables of contents to decide which one to read first. He tapped his fingers against the table as he looked. It was actually mostly about animal-types. Strong animals, sure, but not a lot about human-types.

There was just a little bit, though.

The kinds of wishes they were born from. This was obviously a Christian influenced author, talking about the Seven Deadly Sins. Alfred hummed, tapping his fingers. Part of him really wondered what kind of wish he was born from…his father. He'd never met him, so it was anyone's guess, really. Alfred sighed. He also wondered what possibly possessed his mother to have a child with him. The books never talked about that.

They ran on and on talking about the children of humans and demons like it was no big deal. But some person decided to have a child with a creature willing to kill at the drop of a hat. It really interested him. He wondered what kind of person his mother was…what kind of demon his father is…

He flipped through the pages of the books with a sigh. There were only a few examples, three to be exact, of when a demon like that was killed. They'd taken down countless others with them, left their mark on the world.

The bell rang above him, but Alfred didn't move. A few other kids in the library didn't move either, so Alfred supposed he was fine. He continued reading, but he was cut off with the sound of the second bell, which was followed swiftly after by a scream. Alfred stood up immediately, looking at the source. Kids were screaming and running away from…something. Alfred felt his heart rate speed up, ready for a fight. If he had to fight to protect the people in this school, he was more than ready.

That was when he saw it. It took the form of a dog. A dark shadow with crimson eyes tore past them, its pace sloppy while it stumbled across the entire hallway. Alfred's heart dropped, however, when he saw nine more run after it.

The half-demons in the school weren't built to take it down, Alfred was their only chance… But he couldn't take on that many at once…

* * *

Ivan ran as fast as he could, stumbling over his own damn feet as he followed his instructors. This was a simple job. A demon sighting at a school with a few demons no higher level than a simple dog. This would be just fine. The job hadn't said just how many there were, but it was definitely a few. They only knew based on social media, too, and that lied way too often. Since it was so simple, there was no need for the half-demons this time. Thank God…

They calmed to a walk once they reached the school that the police had closed off, but had been too afraid to go inside. A lot of students had been evacuated, but Ivan knew that there were plenty afraid to come out of their hiding places to try to get out. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone had been killed yet. Ivan felt the familiar feeling of his gun holstered on his hip, it made him feel secure. Demons could take bullets fairly well, but riddle them with enough and they're dead, simple as that.

Ivan was…admittedly a little nervous as he walked past the police line, towards the front doors of the school. Demons were ruthless, loved to kill and harm, and didn't stop and wait when it was too much for him to handle. That he knew first hand…But he couldn't stop now, he had to be brave, strong. He could do this.

The instructors opened the doors in front of him and he filed in after them, making sure that the door was closed and secure. The police officers locked it, just in case. Just to make sure the demons didn't make it out. The hallways were dark and stiflingly quiet. It was obvious people left in a panic, some lockers hung open, papers were scattered, and scuff marks on the floor were obvious. The further they got in, the less they saw of a mess. It was still quiet. Where were the demons?

An instructor motioned for Ivan to go upstairs. Alone. He swallowed thickly and nodded, going up the stairs. He couldn't show that his hands and legs were shaking. No, he could handle this if he was going to be strong enough to take down all of the demons on his own. He pulled out his gun just in case. It was full, thankfully, and he had plenty of refills for a job like this. He walked past the library, which still had books left on the tables. One bookcase had even fallen over in someone's haste.

That was when he heard the low growling, just past the library. He crouched down and moved slowly and quietly, inching forward. He went into some classroom that looked like it was made for math. He immediately pressed against the wall closest to the door. There was one demon inside, taking the appearance of some kind of demented dog. It already looked like it had holes punched through it. It was alone, there was nothing near it. Ivan's shots were sure to make others notice, but it would also bring his instructors to make sure he was okay. This was his opportunity.

Ivan leaned over again to see the demon, sniffing around the empty classroom, like it was trying to find something. He calmed his breathing and his shaking hand, though his hand didn't stay as still as he wanted it to. He bit his lip and started firing.

* * *

Alfred inwardly cursed himself, a hand firmly over his mouth as he breathed quietly and shallowly. He couldn't make a sound. These things' hearing seemed pretty good, but luckily their smell was shit. He didn't make it long in the library alone before some of them found him, maybe five. He couldn't take them on without risking the building around him so he had ran. It was only a matter of minutes before he saw the Hunters and he knew he had to hide. So he'd found a math classroom, but he'd been too loud. A demon had followed him inside, trying to sniff him out. He was hiding behind a teacher's desk that blocked him from the view of the rest of the room.

He stayed still, refusing to be caught by either the demon or the Hunters. He knew what happened with half-demons and Hunters…that stupid contract and the stupid wish. It was basically like making a servant, the half-demon doing whatever the Hunter says…It made Alfred's skin crawl, the very idea. No. The Hunters could handle this. Now the only thing he could do would be to make it outside of the building, make believe that he was weak and nothing important. The Hunters could handle this…

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the first gunshot, but it was quickly followed by several more. They were closer than he thought. The demon beside him probably didn't stand much of a chance. Eventually, it was eerily quiet again. Alfred almost stopped breathing to make sure he wasn't found.

"How many did you find?" an adult asked after Alfred heard his loud footsteps run for them. He tried to focus his hearing. More demons would come any minute and he would just be hiding…

"Just the one." Alfred's interest piqued. That was just a kid, no older than him. What was a kid doing being a Hunter? Alfred fought the urge to look over and investigate. He had to be patient and stay still. He could make it out of this just fine.

"Let's move, more will come soon. There's a lot more than we thought."

That much Alfred knew. There was more than just 10. These demons seemed to like the idea of moving in packs, for some reason or another… Alfred let out a long breath as the two moved away, their footsteps echoing loudly. Alfred sighed slightly and came out from the desk. Okay, all he had to do would be find the exit. The door he came in would be fine. He just had to get out, not cause a scene, and he could continue with this life.

He carefully snuck out of the room and started walking by the library, keeping low and alert just in case. If he had to run, he would. He scanned the halls, taking in the creepy silence around him. Maybe the demons were all downstairs…That would be nice…He heard more gunshots behind him and he walked a little faster, careful to make sure his shoes didn't squeak on the tile beneath his feet. He made it to the stairs. He was close to the exit now and no one had seen him. This was good.

He padded down the stairs quietly, still hearing nothing but the gunshots above him. The demons would go towards that noise, surely. Finally, Alfred saw the door to his exit. Perfect! He walked a little faster. He heard footsteps behind him. He walked even faster, now making noise. He could hear a demon behind him, too. Shit.

Alfred all but ran to the door and desperately tried to open it, but it was locked. Alfred stared at it with wide eyes. He could break it, sure, but there was a Hunter behind him that would surely take him with them. And not to mention the demon right behind him. If he broke the door, the demon could get out and then where would they be?

Alfred heard the demon close behind him, closer than the Hunter. There was only one thing he could think of to save himself from being found out as a half-demon. He sealed away his powers, making himself pretty much human, even his eyes were normal now. He tried to turn and brace himself, but the demon all but slammed him into the door, crushing his right arm. Alfred all but screamed in pain. The demon met his eyes before biting down roughly on Alfred's arm. Pain coursed through him, far worse than anything he'd felt as a half-demon. He almost forgot what real pain felt like.

He cried out, he couldn't help it. Blood poured from the holes the demon made with its razor sharp teeth and Alfred felt his breath hitch. He had to masquerade as a human now, he couldn't heal like he used to. He could even think of words to say as he desperately tried to get the creature off of him, trying to slam his fist into the thing's head. Nothing worked. Finally the Hunter got to his senses, but he couldn't shoot. Alfred looked up at him, just now noticing the tears in his eyes. Damn, this hurt.

It was an adult, holding their gun warily, seemingly unable to shoot. The dog bit down harder and Alfred felt his legs fail him. His arm would be useless now, until he could get back to his half-demon form. But he had to hide in plain sight for now. Or else he'd be caught.

A kid ran towards them, his gun held even as he took in the situation. From what Alfred could tell, his hair was almost silver and his eyes a very dark purple, eyes that knew a lot of pain. His serious face was half hidden behind a scarf while the rest of him was completely covered. Dark blue jacket, completely zipped up, dark jeans, dark boots. Everything about him was dark except for his hair and his skin. Alfred wondered just what kind of horrors this kid had lived through.

The kid didn't hesitate to shoot. The bullet slammed through the demon, going right past Alfred's head and into the wall behind him. The demon let go with a small whimper and Alfred immediately stumbled away as the two shot the thing down until it was nothing more than dust. Alfred clutched his injured arm, holding it close to him as he stayed as far away from the Hunters a possible. Damn, that kid was some serious business…

"Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you," the adult said simply, carefully walking towards him. Alfred tensed, but the pain in his arm outweighed any of his other concerns. "Are you a student here?"

Alfred nodded quickly. If he didn't say anything, they probably couldn't tell that he was lying. Blood was leaking quickly onto the floor. Alfred was already starting to feel dizzy. If he didn't get proper attention soon, he might just have to show his true colors. He had to ask for help from these people.

"We should get him to the cafeteria," the adult turned to the kid, who nodded simply. He holstered his gun, since the adult obviously didn't intend to actually help Alfred up. And there was no way Alfred was standing on his own. Damn, his arm hurt. He looked down at it and it didn't even look like his arm anymore. It was just…messed up, crunched up.

"Come on," the kid held out a hand for Alfred, who studied it carefully, before using his good arm to hold onto it. The kid helped him to stand straight. "We'll get you medical attention there." Alfred swayed slightly and the kid sighed, shaking his head. He moved Alfred's arm around his shoulders to help steady him. Alfred held his injured arm as close to his body as he could as the kid lead him through the hallways. He almost blacked out a few times, too, but he knew he had to stay awake.

* * *

Ivan grunted as he tried to walk at a steady pace, but this damn, stupid kid could barely keep himself up. What kind of an idiot would run for the front door when a demon was following him? He was lucky there were Hunters there. He seemed innocent enough, but there were a few things…off about him. His hair was so disheveled and messy and greasy that it looked like he'd never put any care into it, his skin was almost sickly pale and his bright blue eyes had such heavy bags under them that it looked like he didn't sleep. Not to mention that his clothes were incredibly dirty and smelled disgusting.

Ivan had his suspicions, but that could wait until they were out of danger. There were a lot of demons in this school, but the question was…how did they really get there? They finally made it to the cafeteria, where two of the Hunters with them were setting up a blockade of sorts where they could hide behind while shooting down the demons. It would be the most efficient way of taking them down.

The Hunters noticed them immediately, rushing over to give the 'student' the best treatment they could. At the very least, they'd stop the bleeding and put his arm in a sling. The kid seemed like he was barely able to stay awake. Ivan just hoped that, for his sake, these demons weren't poisonous. Ivan made sure that his gun was fully loaded as he made his way behind the blockade, his instructors doing the same. There was just one left, who was drawing attention to the demons and drawing them close.

Ivan glanced back at the kid, who was bandaged and being told to lie on his back for the time being, his arm on his stomach. He looked like he was in really bad shape, hardly able to keep his eyes open, even if he wasn't injured. He just have piqued the interest of the instructors as well, but they had more important things to tend to.

He heard the growls first and looked over, seeing his instructor run towards them. Ivan almost dropped his gun. There were at least 20 black, dog-like monsters headed right towards them.

"Call for help," an instructor snapped at another one, the one with the phone. Ivan bit his lip. That meant it was too much for them to handle alone. They needed a half-demon. The instructor quickly made his way into their blockade as Ivan aimed his gun and started shooting with all of his instructors. A few of the dogs went down, but plenty more of them made it to their blockade and Ivan stumbled back, still keeping his gun up.

One dog leaped right over him and Ivan watched as it landed, almost on top of the student, who looked up at it lucidly. Ivan aimed his gun but so many other dogs brushed past him without a thought to surround the boy. Had that bite targeted him or something?

"Protect the boy!" an instructor shouted and started carefully shooting at the dogs around him. They were growling deeply, ready to attack, but not doing it yet…Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Cliffhanger ending on the first chapter, look at me go! Anyway, here we have the first real chapter. It's obvious Alfred and Ivan both have heavy things on their mind, but at the same time they're just kids. No new important characters this time around, but next time, there will be. So exciting.
> 
> I'm going to be writing and updating now as much as possible because in, like, a week, I'll be in college, I'll probably have a new job, and I may or may not be working with a publisher in the near future, so my life's gonna be pretty busy. But I'll finish this story, I promise. I may just turn into slow going soonish.
> 
> I'll see you all next time, my lovelies.


	3. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings: weapons, intense pain, hospital-esque things, and a really light death mention.)

_He's pissed._

_Why would you do that?_

_You're so weak!_

Alfred wanted to scream as the demons around him bared their teeth, threatening to snap at his face and bite off his nose. But Alfred couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could only breathe, stare…and _listen._ That was a part of the curse of being a half-demon, they could communicate with demons better than any human. Hear them. Those were the only messages Alfred had ever gotten from his father; the ones through the demons he had the power to send.

_Show them._

_Show them your terrifying true self._

_Do it!_

_Don't be so fucking weak!_

It was only a matter of time before they attacked. But…thanks to Alfred making the bright decision to stifle his demonic powers for the time being, they would focus on him. Alfred should have known that these demons were from his father. He liked testing him, making sure Alfred was as strong as he wanted him to be. Nothing pissed off his father more than showing weakness and, to him, humans were weak. Now that Alfred was practically human, his father must have been pissed.

That meant that the humans were safe from the attention of the demons, they could get away if they wanted to. But Alfred knew they wouldn't. They were Hunters, they wouldn't leave a defenseless kid alone with demons.

Alfred stared, breathing heavily and blacking in and out as he tried to stay focused. Damn, he lost a lot of blood. He shook his head, trying to keep his focus.

_Would you like us to wake you up?_

_It'd be our pleasure._

Alfred heard the whines as they started being shot down and sighed with relief. He'd had enough pain for one day, thank you. Even as the demons were shoved away from him by the gunshots, he couldn't quite get up yet. His head was spinning, his breaths came out as wheezes, his vision refused to focus. He'd lost way too much blood.

Pain stung across Alfred's face and he opened his eyes wide, only for them to focus on the kid Hunter, those violet eyes perfectly center in his vision.

"Get up," the kid ordered and it took Alfred a moment to register that he'd been slapped. Well…it woke him up. Alfred carefully sat upright, cradling his injured arm close. Damn, it hurt, like a million knives were stabbing right into his bones. He glanced to where the demons had gone, seeing that the older Hunters had managed to herd them into a corner, never stopping their firing. The kid held out his hand for Alfred to take and, soon, they were both running back where they came from.

"Please tell me help is on the way," Alfred gasped out as he followed the kid up the stairs once again and they ran down the hallway.

"If that's what you want to call it," the kid muttered darkly, glancing back to give Alfred a thorough once-over. "Why were they after you?"

"I don't fucking know!" Alfred snapped. One thing he'd gotten good at because of his past is lying. He could come up with a believable story on the spot if he had to. "I've never even seen a demon in real life before!"

The kid stayed quiet after that. Alfred's arm sent jarring paint through his whole body every time he took a step. It was slowing him down. Alfred gritted his teeth, but he did eventually stop running. The kid glared back at him.

"I can't," Alfred shook his head, panting. He was getting double-vision again. He could bounce back from a lot of things…but in his human form? He was basically defenseless.

"Do you want them to catch you?" the kid snapped. "I guarantee you they won't hesitate this time. They will eat you."

"You wanna carry me?" Alfred groaned. "That's the only way the both of us are leaving this spot." He panted heavily. He could feel sweat all over him, giving him cold chills. He couldn't go very far like this. "How much longer until help comes?" It still made him wonder why the Hunters thought it was such a great idea to go into this without half-demons. But, whatever, as long as one came soon. And one that was willing to hide his secret…

"I don't know," the killed rolled his eyes. Alfred heard the growls again, but he couldn't move. The kid scoffed and gripped hard onto Alfred's good arm, dragging him into the library where they'd been before. Alfred sighed heavily as the kid slammed the doors closed, putting all of his body weight on it and waiting for an impact. This had been a stupid idea from the start. Anytime Alfred went somewhere vulnerable like a school, his father loved to make a mess of things. This was just the worst mess he'd gotten into yet.

The door slammed and the kid winced, digging his heels hard into the ground as he pushed back with everything he had. Alfred wished he had enough strength left in him to help. He all but stumbled onto the ground, leaning against a table as he watched, his own breathing taking up way too much of his own hearing.

Alfred had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually the slamming stopped. He blacked in and out and, next thing he knew, the kid was helping him to his feet, using his good arm to wrap it around his shoulders and getting them walking. Alfred basically put his whole weight on the kid. When did the door open?

They made it out of the library when Alfred saw them…The red eyes of a half-demon. Everything else was too fuzzy for him to figure out, but he looked right at those red orbs, pleading. Hoping the half-demon would understand. He got a nod in response. That was all he needed.

* * *

Ivan stiffened as the student fell completely limp against him. He gritted his teeth. Of course he got stuck with this job while everyone else had the chance to fight the demons. Not to mention the half-demon they had sent was worse than most. He stood proudly around the three demons at his feet, who were already dissipating as if they were made of dust. The rest must have fled out of fear, but they wouldn't get far. The half-demons messy head of white hair was already slightly disheveled from the quick fight while his crimson eyes shone brightly, almost dangerously. He panted, but only slightly, boasting his usually tight clothes as he looked closer at the person placed in Ivan's charge.

"Aw, Ivan, you got the babysitting gig this time?" he smirked.

"Get back to work, Gilbert," Ivan spat disdainfully. It certainly didn't help that he was a half-demon, but Gilbert's personality in general made Ivan feel rather angry just by being near him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gilbert put his hands up in a false surrender. "Where'd you even dig that guy up? Does he even go to this school?"

"I don't know," Ivan shook his head, looking at the kid collapsed at his side. If Gilbert hadn't shown up…they both would have died in that library…

Gilbert paused for a second before placing his finger on the device in his ear that enabled him to listen to his partner, wherever he was in the school. Ivan could clearly see the mark that looked almost burned onto his left hand as he did so. The mark of a bond between a human and a half-demon, every symbol was different based on the wish made. Gilbert's was a pure black eagle with designs swirling and stretching from it, nearly extending to his fingers and wrist.

"Yeah," Gilbert spoke, his voice directed to his partner, "I'll be there in a sec." He turned his attention to Ivan. "Get the hell outta here, alright? I don't know why you were all so stupid, not bothering to come with a half-demon. This is what we're for, isn't it?"

"I don't need your help," Ivan grunted, adjusting the kid for a better position on his back.

"Sure as hell looked like you did," Gilbert sneered. "Get that kid out of here. Before you make even more of a fool of yourself."

Ivan glared as the half-demon ran down the hall at far too fast of a pace to be natural. He was out of sight in seconds. Ivan tightened his grip on the kid on his side before walking him down the hallway. He wasn't making a single move to wake up, his face showing a peacefully resting expression. For half a second, however, a frown traced the boy's face. Ivan looked away, continuing on his way.

The stairs were tricky, but he managed to make his way down. There wasn't even so much as a growl as he made his way down the hallway and out the door, where one of his instructors was eager to close the door right behind them.

"This boy needs immediate attention," another instructor said and Ivan handed the boy for them to take. They already had an ambulance called and they carefully placed the kid on a gurney, cautious of his arm, which honestly looked nothing like an arm at this point.

"The closest person would be Elizabeta," an instructor said. "We have to have him checked for that bite anyway."

"Then we should get moving," Ivan sighed. He couldn't wait to leave this school behind. He couldn't believe he had to be saved by a half-demon again. Why was he so damn weak?

* * *

Alfred groaned as he felt his eyes beginning to open, allowing blinding white light to flood into his vision. It hurt and he winced. He tried shifting, but something held him still…hands. Delicate hands. The flood of pain from his arm came first, then the memories. Shit…he'd passed out in the school. He just hoped that the half-demon he'd seen wouldn't say anything to make anyone suspicious of him. He just needed to get away and continue with his life like nothing happened at all.

"Good, you're coming to," a woman muttered beside him and Alfred blinked, slowly adjusting to the white light around him. "We have that going for us…" Alfred started at the white ceiling above him for a short while before he glanced around, groggy. They must have given him drugs; that was why his arm didn't hurt as much as it had before. He was in some place that reminded him of a hospital, with little beds side by side in a row. His had an IV drip beside it, along with a few monitors he didn't bother looking at.

The only other person in the room was a woman with rather long, flowing brown hair with a little flower clip tucking it behind one ear. She was turned around, looking through papers, so Alfred couldn't see her front, but he could see her white lab coat. She was a doctor, great. At least he didn't accidentally go back to half-demon while he was passed out, that usually lead to an awkward conversation.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked, his voice sounding like sandpaper, his throat feeling the same way. He winced slightly. He tried to clear his throat, but came up with the same pain.

"Let's focus on the why for now, okay?" the girl turned to smile at him, showing off bright green eyes. She held a clipboard behind her back as she walked so that she was at his bedside. "Do you remember everything?"

"Yeah, right up to what happened at the library," Alfred muttered. "A half-demon came, right?"

"Yeah, and he liked showing off," she rolled her eyes. "I have to talk to him next about pulling all of those muscles and breaking that leg. But we're focusing on you right now. That arm injury isn't something to scoff at."

"Yeah, I noticed," Alfred sighed. He just had to get out of here. Surely, this girl wasn't that strong. He could make it around her if he really wanted to. He just had to get out. Before his father sent even more demons and hurt anyone else.

"Let's give you a rundown," she sighed, turning to a monitor that she flicked on. It was an x-ray. But it definitely didn't look right. Alfred winced. "Your forearm is shattered, sorry I don't like to sugarcoat. You aren't going to be able to use it again." Alfred blinked in surprise, looking at the picture as close as he could. He'd be able to pull himself back together if he brought back his demonic powers, he knew from experience. But it would hurt like Hell.

"Any other good news?" Alfred huffed.

"The bite that you suffered dug deep into your arm as well," she continued. "If you had been maybe another 30 minutes late, you could have bled out." Alfred swallowed thickly. Then he really would have returned to his half-demon state. Like a survival instinct or something. "On the bright side, it wasn't poisonous. Which brings us to the question as to why they targeted you and only you while you were still in the building…"

"Hell, I dunno," Alfred shrugged, wincing at his arm. Even drugged up, he couldn't stop the pain. He had to get out of here fast so he could heal and get on with his life. He couldn't afford to slow down this much.

"Sure," she hummed, sounding almost as if she didn't believe him. "You weren't a student at that school. I checked through the records trying to find something about you." Alfred didn't look at her, rather he focused on the IV drip. "When I didn't find your face anywhere in their databases, I went a little further. This town has never seen you before."

"I move around a lot," Alfred muttered.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Alfred asked defensively.

"I'll give you mine, it makes things a little easier," she smiled. An innocent smile that completely betrayed her dark tone from moments before. "I'm Elizabeta."

"Alfred."

"Do you have a last name?" she asked. "Family we can contact? Someone to inform about what happened?"

"No," Alfred answered honestly. If they tried to go to his father, it wasn't like he was going to give a shit.

She sighed heavily. "Well, I won't press anything. I can't legally take your blood without your consent to try to find anything out, despite how much I'd love to find out. You interest me. For the time being, I need you to stay still. Avoid shock, things like that. I'll be the one to clear you to leave. Then you're out of here." That would come a lot sooner than she would think.

"Thanks," Alfred said simply. She nodded and took a clipboard with her as she left the room, turning off the x-ray machine as she went. Alfred let out a long sigh. Now was his chance. He just had to leave and everything would be fine. He could deal with the pain for a little bit. It would be gone soon anyway. He tried sitting up fully and his head immediately spun, his arm throbbing. He groaned and flopped back down, glaring at the ceiling. Maybe he should deal with the IV first…

He heard the door open, followed by a low whistle and a laugh. Alfred stiffened slightly and looked up, seeing the half-demon from before. A half-demon, no matter how weak, can always tell if another half-demon is suppressing their powers. Demons had that ability as well. Humans were the only ones so easy to fool with a simple trick. The half-demon in front of him had white hair and incredibly pale skin, his eyes an unnatural blood red. He wore a smirk to match the tight band T-shirt and skinny jeans he was wearing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the half-demon asked, kicking the door closed with his foot to give them some privacy.

"Go away," Alfred muttered.

"Why?" the half-demon asked. "I'm curious about you. Why go so far to make sure you don't get found out?"

"I'm not like you," Alfred snapped. "I'm not about to be some slave to a human because of a wish."

"Is that what you think a contract is?" he scoffed, proudly showing off his hand, which held his mark. A black eagle. "Where the hell are you even from?"

"Nowhere," Alfred answered. "Get out."

"And if I tell people your little secret?" he smirked, walking over and absently tinkering with what Elizabeta left on her desk. "What will you do? Run? You're already planning on that…We'll see how far you get."

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for," Alfred said. He tested his fingers out of curiosity. Pain shot up his arm and they didn't even twitch. His arm really was unusable until he left…He could try to reveal his true nature now, but it was true…he wouldn't get far. If he was around Hunters, they were experienced with dealing with uncontrollable demons. Then again, this half-demon might just be bluffing for the fun of it.

"I'm just saying, I care a little about you," the half-demon shrugged. "I mean, first off, our kind has to stick together, all considering. Then there's the fact that you've got my curiosity. Those demons practically ran right for ya. They wanted _you._ Now, I don't know what demon you pissed off, but you've got me hooked."

"I don't need anyone involved," Alfred said. He could handle his father on his own.

"If no one got involved, you'd still be bleeding out while those wolves tried to tear through you," the half-demon said pointedly, turning on the x-ray machine and studying it closely. "Sure, you could handle them. Eventually. But how many times would you have to die in order for that to happen?"

"I don't need you to talk down to me," Alfred muttered.

"No, you wouldn't listen to my words of advice anyway," he shrugged, turning to face Alfred, look him in the eye. "But I'm tired of bullshit. If you're a fucking half-demon, be proud, don't fucking hide like a coward. If you can't even fucking say who you are, what are you even going to accomplish? I don't give a shit what you're afraid of and what you're hiding from, but so help me, if I see you disrespecting yourself like this again, I'll fucking kill you myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Alfred said dryly. The half-demon just shook his head and stalked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Alfred let out a long sigh, falling deep into the pillows behind him. He could really feel the drugs working in him now. He wasn't sure if he could stay awake much longer.

He thought about the other half-demon's words and bit his lip. He didn't hide often, it was only when it was necessary. And he didn't like it. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Ivan sighed, resting his chin on his hand. As soon as he was checked over and was discovered as fine, they shoved him right back into classes. With teachers that hadn't had much experience with demons, who just droned on and on and gave him easy tests. He learned much better via different sources anyway. He'd already learned what they were going over. It was about high level demons, the ones that take human shape.

Ivan already knew beforehand that the most powerful ones had learned to control a single element. They were usually very old and experienced. Fire, earth, water, air, it depended on the demon and what they intended to learn. It was said that any possible children from these demons could gain that ability as well, but no one at the school had actually seen one as of yet.

Blowing a puff of air against his bangs, Ivan tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for some kind of test or whatever to accelerate his time in this classroom. He'd already finished the textbook in front of them. He'd ordered a new one, the one for advanced students or some other bullshit, but he had to wait a few days for it to come in. For now he would have to settle with being bored.

Oddly enough, his thoughts drifted to the kid from the school earlier that day. Something was just…off about him. He certainly didn't attend that school, both he and Elizabeta agreed on that the second she saw him. He didn't seem…scared of the demons. He'd said he'd never seen one before and yet he handled being around them as well as any pro Ivan had seen. Not to mention how he handled the pain. Most people would be groaning, writhing on the ground in that kind of pain. No, this boy was able to be quiet, bite his tongue, and walk, _run_.

Ivan shook his head. Something wasn't right. If he was still in the infirmary, Ivan just might have to visit him, ask him his own questions. Surely, he wouldn't be moved anytime soon with an injury like that in his arm.

If Ivan was lucky, he just might have a new partner on his hands, one that wasn't connected with demons, that could help him in his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is 19 and Elizabeta is 20.
> 
> Woot, woot, look at me go! I'm having a lot of fun with this, guys, you have no idea. I love Elizabeta (and all of the other characters you haven't met yet) and Alfred's gotten himself into quite a pickle just because he was afraid. And Gil's definitely not afraid to speak his mind to him. I'll be giving you background and info on the demons as the story goes along, but if any of you have questions about them, feel free to ask me and I'll answer any and all questions.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! So I'll see you next time!


	4. Bring Me To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings: We're just gonna start assuming that every chapter has a lot of blood and mentions of weapons, mkay?)

Class couldn't have ended soon enough. Once they were dismissed for the day, Ivan walked out as quickly as possible, ignoring the other students as per usual. Most of them had already made their contract with a half-demon. Granted, there were a few without a half-demon, though Ivan had no interest in communicating with them. If they couldn't do well on tests and during class, what use were they to Ivan on the actual field? No, Ivan had someone much more interesting to talk to. Sure, the kid from before had gotten himself injured, but maybe he wouldn't be that bad of an ally. The only problem would be that arm of his…

Ivan was so lost in his musings, he almost missed the fact that he walked right past the person he'd been going to meet. Ivan blinked, looking around. They weren't anywhere near the infirmary. He turned around, seeing that the boy was looking around curiously, as if he was lost.

"Are you supposed to be moving around so soon?" Ivan asked simply and the boy jumped slightly before looking back at him.

"Uh, yeah," the boy nodded, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, his bad arm secured in a sling. "Elizabeta cleared me and everything, so I'm just tryin' to find my way out. You know where it is?"

"You're leaving?" Ivan asked curiously and the boy nodded. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? You only just received that injury." Ivan noticed the boy's good arm. Right where the IV was supposed to be, there were cuts, little trickles of blood. Barely noticeable. This boy ripped out his IV and left. He hadn't been cleared, had he?

"I'll be fine," the boy shrugged. "I've been through a lot, I know how to handle pain, believe it or not." He turned to leave, but Ivan moved forward quickly, holding onto the boy's short sleeve, causing him to stop.

"Wait," Ivan muttered. This boy really was strong if he was willing to just up and leave hours after his arm was nearly crushed. And if he knew anything about demons like Ivan suspected…he could make for a good partner… "My name is Ivan," he blurted out without thinking. He needed a friend, an ally that wasn't any kind of demon.

"Alfred…" the boy said carefully. "Look, I really gotta-"

"Come with me for just a moment," Ivan muttered quickly, hoping that this chance wouldn't leave. Alfred made him curious, if he could just get something out of him before he disappeared… "I know you weren't cleared, judging by your arm. Elizabeta wouldn't let anyone out so soon. If you come with me to the library, I can hide you." Granted, pulling a stunt like this could get him in big trouble, but that wasn't important right now.

"Library?" Alfred asked, pulling his arm away. "Before I go anywhere with you, mind telling me what the hell this place actually is?"

"I'll explain on the way," Ivan said. Alfred bit his lip, looking back down the hallway he'd been going down before. Ivan wasn't about to say that it could lead Alfred to the exit if he followed it for long enough. Alfred finally nodded and Ivan let out a small sigh of relief. Okay, so that gave him at least a few minutes with him. If Ivan could convince him to stay and work with him…

"This is a Hunter facility," Ivan explained as they started walking, making sure to stay alert to ensure no one was coming for Alfred. "One of the largest in the country." There were Hunter bases all over the United States, but the largest one was in DC, naturally. "It's treated as a base for trained Hunters, where they can get weapons, train, and get missions regarding demons. It is also treated as a school for those interested in becoming a Hunter, regardless of age. You could stay, if you wanted to."

"Not my thing," Alfred said quickly and Ivan sighed. Of course.

"You seemed rather interested at the idea of a library," Ivan said and Alfred shrugged.

"I just like learning things."

Ivan nodded. They continued on their way in silence, soon coming to the library, which held it's doors open for them to walk in. It was a very large room, filled to the brim with as many books about demons that they could find. Ivan had read through a majority of them.

"So…uh…what do you even have in your library?" Alfred asked quietly. There were quite a few people in the library, students and instructors alike. Even a few half-demons that made Ivan's skin crawl.

"It's mostly just information about demons and half-demons," Ivan said simply. For someone that wasn't that interested in becoming a Hunter, the idea of learning more about demons seemed to catch Alfred's attention. "Would you be interested in reading about them, since your first encounter with them was today?"

"Uh, sure, I mean, if I gotta," Alfred muttered, his hands in his pockets. He couldn't take his eyes away from the stacks. "I mean, I've already heard a little bit about demons and stuff. I'm really curious about those really powerful ones. I've even heard they can take a human form."

Ivan smirked slightly. This kid knew exactly what he wanted to see, didn't he? Getting straight to the point…

"If that's what you're interested in," Ivan hummed and Alfred nodded absently. "I'll take you to that section." Alfred followed him, not taking his eyes away from the stacks of books around them. Ivan regarded him closely, scrutinizing his broken arm and the boy's stature. Yes, this boy intrigued him a lot. Hopefully Ivan could get some information out of him before Elizabeta came searching for him.

* * *

Alfred couldn't believe his luck. He wound up in one of the few places that would be stocked up on information about demons. More specifically, the humanoid ones. This could be his only chance. It just sucked he couldn't use his other arm to carry more books over to the table he had with Ivan, who was quietly doing his own studying. Sure, Ivan would look over at him occasionally, curiously, but Alfred didn't say anything. He'd be gone soon anyway.

He found a particularly interesting book. It covered the fact that it was only male humanoid demons that could reproduce, the females could not. (Either that or they just killed their offspring in the womb.) It also covered the fact that demons could gain power over time. Should a weak demon be born and live long enough, collect enough negative energy, it could eventually become a humanoid demon, which was something Alfred didn't know.

Another book talked about the demons that could control various elements. _That_ one he knew about. But it was still cool to read about. Not to mention another book which detailed the most common behaviors of humanoid demons. Another one was an in-depth account of a Hunter and half-demon team that was able to take one down, but it was barely successful. But that demon was nothing like Alfred's father, he could tell. Alfred may not have ever seen his father, but he'd heard the messages, seen what his father could do. He was stronger than the demon they'd killed.

Another book covered the fact that, should a demon be powerful enough, it could in fact control other demons below them. Like mind control, except most demons were already mindless. Alfred knew his father had pretty much an army of his own. It was a damn good thing that demons couldn't summon other demons or the world might just be overrun by now…

Alfred heard the purposeful footsteps first, of heels clicking on the tile ground. He looked up and winced. Elizabeta looked positively livid. Ivan looked up curiously at first, but then ducked his head into the book he'd been reading.

"Just what do you think you're doing out of bed?" Elizabeta demanded in a voice that seemed to ring in the library and bounce right back. Alfred shrugged.

"Reading?" he tried.

"I did not say you could leave," Elizabeta said clearly, drawing attention to them. Everyone in the library had at least glanced over. "Your arm is still injured, it could still cause you harm if you move too much. What the hell were you thinking? Do you really want to leave that badly?"

"Um," Alfred muttered, trying to look around her. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could get out here…He'd gotten a lot of information after all…

"And you," Elizabeta snapped, turning to Ivan, who tightened his grip on his book before looking at her over it. "You, out of everyone, should have known not to let him go walking around because he wanted to! You were there when it happened! Are you two stupid?"

"No," Ivan sighed. He obviously didn't like being talked down to and neither did Alfred, who was gritting his teeth.

"And another thing-" Elizabeta stopped when the lights above them began blinking red and an alarm started. It was almost like a fire alarm, but it didn't sound quite right. Alfred and Ivan stood up while the people in the library started leaving in an orderly fashion.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"There's a demon in the facility," Elizabeta muttered. "But, how?"

Alfred looked at Ivan, who was looking right at him, like this was his fault. It probably was, considering his father always seemed to know where he was and what he was doing. Alfred glanced at his books, biting his lip.

"Sorry, but I should go," Alfred said before he started running for the exit. If he acted fast enough, he could get out of the building and the demon would follow him, putting innocent people out of harm's way. Both of the people behind him shouted for him to stop, but he was already nearly out of the library. He could get out and save everyone inside if he did this right.

He didn't even step beyond the doors before he saw the black shape flying towards him. It was a bird demon. Alfred couldn't even try to dodge before the bird slammed into his chest with so much force, Alfred clearly heard the _crack_ of bones as he flew back, crushing a table under him as he landed. He groaned, trying to regain his breath and his sight as he collected himself in the rubble. His head throbbed and buzzed and he barely saw the black figure perch on top of him, staring right into his soul with its ruby eyes.

_You're a disappointment._

The demon slammed its long beak, which it elongated even more, right into Alfred's chest. Alfred felt his whole body tense as blood poured from the wound that the demon wasn't moving from. In fact, it was only making it's beak bigger. Alfred felt his pulse and breathing quicken almost impossibly before he felt it all stop.

He blacked out for maybe a second before he felt his heart restart and breath slammed into his lungs. He gasped for breath as pain coursed through him for another few seconds. Until his heart stopped again.

* * *

Ivan stared, his hands clenched into tight fists. At first, when the bird had stabbed Alfred, he had been concerned for the fate of his new friend. But…he saw him die. And when Alfred opened his eyes again, they were no longer blue, but vermillion. He took a breath and died once again, coming back moments later. He was a half-demon hiding his own existence.

"Ivan don't you dare," Elizabeta glared harshly at him as he turned to leave. "You are a Hunter, your job is to keep demons from hurting people."

"He's not a person to me," Ivan spat disdainfully, continuing on his way out.

"I found it." Ivan blinked as he saw Gilbert run into the room, his hand on his earpiece. Gilbert nodded. "Gotcha. On it." He glanced at Ivan with a glare before running into the library. Ivan wanted nothing more than to leave…but he had to admit, hearing Alfred's weak cries as he attempted to escape…it made him soften just slightly. Only because he sounded like a human. When he glanced back, he saw an inhuman amount of blood pooling around Alfred as he struggled.

Gilbert ran forward, jumping up to put himself into a good position to slam his foot into the creature. The demon didn't so much as glance at him before its tail feathers grew at an alarming rate, reaching far past what was natural. They slammed into Gilbert's stomach, slamming him into a bookshelf. Books tumbled loudly to the ground around him, on top of him, as he spat blood, forcefully trying to wriggle out of his situation. Ivan balled his hands into fists. Even half-demons could be useless.

"Ivan, do you have a gun on you?" Elizabeta asked seriously, keeping a distance from the bird-like creature. "Maybe if we can distract it long enough-"

"This isn't my problem," Ivan shook his head, but his gun felt heavy at his side. He worried his lip, finding his feet unable to move. Gilbert's pained grunts and shouts coupled with Alfred's groans and gasped breathing. Why wasn't the damn demon finishing off the job?

"Dammit, kid!" Gilbert eventually yelled as Ivan heard a group behind him running with thunderous footsteps. "Fucking kill it like its asking you to!" Ivan clenched his jaw. Right, he forgot demons and half-demons could communicate. Ivan glanced at the crowd rushing to the library. Hunters all with guns drawn, pointed at the bird, half-demons ready to jump into the fray, should they be necessary.

Alfred let out a shout, startlingly close to a scream, and Ivan blinked in surprise as he saw the demon on top of him become covered in flames. The creature let out a screech before it vanished with the fire into black dust. Alfred laid still in a pool of his own blood, panting. Gilbert dropped to the ground, holding onto his already closing wound.

"Steady," an instructor near the front of the group instructed the others. No one in this facility had seen a half-demon strong enough to control an element, let alone fire, the hardest element to control. No one knew what this half-demon even wanted. Ivan thought back to how interested Alfred had been in those books. He bit his lip as he glanced at where they were sitting, which still held open books.

Ivan turned and left the room. He didn't want to be a part of this.

* * *

Alfred just laid back, allowing himself to breathe. That was all he focused on. Breathing. And the pain. But that was slowly ebbing away as he healed, slowly. His arm fitted and cracked back into place slowly while the hole in his chest closed, his organs and skin stitching themselves back together. He blinked when he saw…something above him. His vision cleared slightly to see that half-demon from before looking at him.

"So that's what you were hiding," the half-demon smirked, kneeling beside him. He held up a hand, like he was telling someone to wait. Alfred glanced over and saw that a large group of people, Hunters, were crowded in the library, one of them holding Elizabeta back as she desperately tried to get over to them. "That demon was talking to you like it knew you. What the fuck is going on here?"

"Nothing anyone else needs to be involved with," Alfred croaked, shaking his head. God, everything hurt, but it was ebbing away slowly.

"It was screaming at you to kill it," the half-demon said clearly. "It didn't want anyone else, it wanted you. It said it wanted to see your true strength."

"I said it's not important," Alfred snapped, his head feeling dizzy. How much blood had he lost?

"Sorry, kid, but I don't believe you," the half-demon stood up fully, holding up his hand as he expertly caught a little case someone else had thrown to him. "In any case, I've gotta do this, so my apologies. We've gotta give you a proper check-up now that everyone knows your little secret. After that, we can work through the details."

Details. Alfred snorted. Right. The details that involved him getting a contract, getting chained to a human that would only slow him down. If his father got this pissed at him for hiding his demonic powers, how mad would he get if Alfred teamed up with a human? He'd never hear the end of it. He had to get out of here.

The half-demon roughly grabbed his arm, opening the box and producing a syringe. They were gonna knock him out. Alfred weakly fought back, knowing he didn't have enough strength left in him now that his body was so focused on healing itself. Alfred had to get out, had to get away.

But before he knew it, he found his mind slipping, found reality too hard to grasp. He closed his eyes into a painless abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love how they're both exploiting each other. Ivan's keeping him around for more power while Alfred just wants to read through the books in the library. And I swear I'm not meaning to make so much action go on at once. It'll slow down a bit from here before it speeds up again. There's not going to be action in every single chapter, I know how tiring that gets, trust me. I just had to get through some stuff first.
> 
> Also, in some other big news…that publisher did get back to me and so now I am going to get published! Don't ask me when yet, I still have to work through shit like editing and layout and stuff, but I'll keep y'all posted.
> 
> Anywho…no new characters yet so that's all I've got to tell you. See you around next time!


	5. Kill Them All

Alfred heard the humming first. Elizabeta was humming the tune to a song he'd never heard. He slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in pain anymore. How long had he been out? He wasn't connected to an IV drip this time…he wasn't connected to anything, actually. He sat up slowly, glancing around. The infirmary was just as empty as it had been last time. Just him and Elizabeta, who was going through objects on the counter, humming that damn tune.

Alfred clenched his hands into fists. This was the opposite of what he wanted to happen. He was a half-demon without a contract, which meant he was dangerous, volatile. It was a Hunter's job to make sure that everyone was safe. They would probably try to force him into having a contract. Besides, after seeing what he was capable of, who knew how many Hunters wanted him on their side. For the sake of good and protecting people. But Alfred wasn't obsessed with all that like they were. He just had one goal in mind and they'd get in the way of that.

"It really didn't take you very long at all to heal," Elizabeta mused. "Two hours and twenty three minutes."

Alfred just nodded numbly, watching her. Elizabeta turned around with that same bright smile. It hadn't changed since the last time Alfred was in there. That was good at least. She at least hadn't changed her mind…

"I still can't take your blood without your permission," Elizabeta said, turning around. "But I have to say, you have my curiosity piqued. You're a lot stronger than the other half-demons around here. I'd like to see if I can find out what demon you're connected to…"

"You can do that?" Alfred snapped his attention to her. He'd been trying to find his father for…years. His whole life. All it would take would be a simple blood test and he could find him?

"Assuming he'd be in our database of known demons," Elizabeta shrugged, smiling happily now that she knew she had Alfred's interest. "If nothing else, we can see just what you have up your sleeve with your abilities. They must be something. After all, we've only seen your healing and your fire. Not even your strength or anything else you might have."

"What do you mean, 'anything else'?" Alfred asked carefully. He did have a few other tricks, but he wasn't the kind to show-off. He only used those if they were necessary.

"Well, half-demons can inherit abilities from their parents," Elizabeta shrugged. "That's basic genetics. Who's to say that it's limited to just elements and your physique?"

"Go ahead," Alfred sighed, looking down at his arm. Elizabeta nodded, pulling out a small syringe that was already prepped, like she expected him to say yes. Alfred rolled his eyes and held out his arm. It wouldn't matter if he lost a little blood anyway. Alfred didn't even feel the prick of the needle, let alone anything else. In a matter of seconds, Elizabeta pulled away and turned back to the counter, where Alfred noticed she had a machine he'd never seen before.

She easily poured his blood into a little beaker before putting it into the machine, which stirred it a little while shining lights.

"How long does it take?" Alfred asked curiously. It couldn't take that long, could it? Obviously, he was ready to walk around if he wanted to, it wasn't like there was anyone that could stop him now.

"We've got the best technology available," Elizabeta smiled. "It should be nearly done now." Alfred nodded, feeling his stomach twist into knots as he waited patiently. If he could get the name of his father, maybe even a common location…it would be like a dream come true. He could finally get his revenge on the asshole that had controlled his life.

There was a small ding and Elizabeta turned to the computer beside it, typing and clicking around. She motioned with her head for Alfred to come over. Alfred didn't even hesitate before he stood up and walked over to her. He was still wearing the same clothes from before, but his shoes were set delicately to the side. They'd most likely get him new clothes, one of the few good things that could come from this 'arrangement'.

Elizabeta hummed while Alfred watched her click through a bunch of numbers and letters he couldn't decipher. Finally, a single picture showed up on one half of the screen, the other blank. It was a woman that looked startlingly like Alfred. She had a bright smile on her face and the same golden locks Alfred would have if he bothered to take care of them.

"It looks like your father isn't anywhere in our database," Elizabeta said apologetically. Alfred clenched his fists. That meant that the woman must have been his mother. "I'm sorry. We were able to find your mother. She was very pretty."

"Thanks," Alfred muttered disdainfully, looking away from the picture. Elizabeta sighed and clicked some more. A new screen popped up with a list of things on it.

"Based on what we can tell," she was quick to change the subject, "you've inherited a lot from both sides of the family. Most of it is from your father, however. Your strength and speed and fire manipulation, as well as…blood manipulation, among others. You are quite impressive. From here, we can also tell just how much of you is 'human', per-say, and how much of you is demon. AKA, how much DNA is from your mother and how much is from your father, more or less."

Alfred nodded, vaguely following along. It would be nice to know what he had to work with. But she pointed at the screen, pointed to a number that made Alfred's blood run cold. He stared at it for a while, reading the words around it. He shook his head numbly before he swiftly turned around, shoved on his shoes, and stormed out of the room. Elizabeta didn't even call after him.

He barely even made it out of the room before he was all but surrounded by Hunters, who all seemed overly cautious of him. Yeah, he was a danger when he didn't have a contract, didn't have a babysitter to control him. Alfred didn't doubt for a second that they'd try to force him into a contract, believing that would be best for him. For everyone.

"Come with us," their 'leader' said simply. As if Alfred had much of a choice. Granted, it would be fairly easy to break out and leave if he used his full strength, but he wasn't about to hurt anyone. He wasn't about to prove to anyone that their superstitions about half-demons were right. So, Alfred followed them through the hallways. They were nearly empty around this time of day. He stayed quiet, not looking at anyone. He'd never actually tried to listen for a wish before, never felt the need to. He certainly didn't feel the need now. If they couldn't get him into a contract, what would they do with him? Alfred hadn't thought about that possibility…

They made it to a door that the leader opened for them, walking in first. Alfred was all but forced in, but he kept his head held high. What would they even try, anyway? Once he walked into the room, he nearly felt his jaw drop. It was full of kids. Alfred remembered Ivan talking about how this facility doubled as a school for kids that wanted to be Hunters. Were these the kids that didn't have a contract yet?

Alfred nearly jumped when he saw, in the back of the room…Ivan. He was giving him a glare harsh enough to melt through steel. Alfred sneered right back. Ivan was perfectly fine with him when he thought he was a human, so he just had prejudice against the half-demons. Definitely not someone he'd care to get to know.

"Students, thank you for waiting," the leader said after clearing his throat. He sounded so authoritative, Alfred couldn't help but roll his eyes. He looked at the other kids, who regarded him with interest, some with fear, some with anger, but far less than Ivan's. "As you know, a requirement to be an official Hunter is to have a contract with a half-demon." Well, that sounded like bullshit if Alfred had ever heard it. What, a Hunter was too weak to handle all of this shit on their own? "We would like to see, as we've recently had a half-demon join our ranks," Alfred snorted. A few people laughed at his reaction, "if any of you could be compatible. Make your wishes from your hearts."

Now that just sounded cheesy. Alfred sighed, standing perfectly still. The room was stiflingly quiet. Some kids closed their eyes to focus, others just stared at him. Alfred couldn't hear a thing, didn't hear a thing. He didn't know what it felt like to hear a wish that resonated with him, he didn't know what to expect.

Ivan was still glaring at him. Alfred moved to glare back, but he froze when he heard his voice. But Ivan hadn't moved his lips, the voice was in his head.

_I want to kill them all._

Alfred felt a shudder go through him before he felt the stinging. On the inside of his right forearm, just before the inside of his elbow, it felt like just that single spot was on fire. It felt like his ears were ringing, his head shaking. Alfred bit back any pained noise that threatened to come out of his mouth as he held onto his arm. The words in Ivan's voice echoed in his head.

Was that a…a wish?

The pain started to ebb and Alfred immediately looked up at Ivan, who was clutching his right arm as well, in the same spot. Alfred shook his head. No fucking way. He looked down to his arm, carefully lifting his hand. The mark looked like it had been delicately traced, swirling designs intersecting with beautiful, jagged edges to make a snowflake. Alfred trembled slightly.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"Thank you all for participating," the leader said before the Hunters started escorting him out of the room. Alfred was so stunned that he let them. Ivan looked up one last time to give him a wicked glare, like this was all his fault. Who knew, maybe it was.

Alfred stared at the mark on his arm while he was lead through even more hallways. He wondered where they were taking him now… They opened another door, but this time no one went in. They pushed him inside and Alfred blinked in surprise. It was a fairly big room, resembling a lounge with multiple seating areas with televisions around them. It was filled with half-demons. Alfred was keenly aware of all of their marks as he held a hand to cover his own.

"Hey, look who's finally joined the party!" a familiar voice chimed. It was the demon with white hair. He had been seated at the nearest couch before he caught sight of Alfred and sauntered over to him. "Aw, you don't gotta hide your mark. We all know you've got it or they wouldn't put you in here. You can ask some of the others that didn't get along too well with others."

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred demanded. First he was forced to hear the wishes of goddamn teenagers and now he was forced into a room with half-demons? It looked like this was just a place for them to be out of the way. When Alfred glanced back, it didn't even look like there was a way for them to get out, even if they tried. The Hunters were the only ones that could get them out. "What the hell is this place, a play room?"

"I've gotten used to their condescending attitude towards us," the half-demon shrugged, like he really didn't care. It was a wonder how anyone felt comfortable with this. "They're scared shitless of us, that's why they want a contract so bad or some other bullshit. I've had mine for years, though. They think I'm domesticated or some shit." He laughed and Alfred just stared at him. "Let 'em be. If they look at us and only see our fucking DNA, who gives a shit? What the hell's your name, anyway? I'm Gilbert, the awesome."

"Alfred." He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out, he needed to go find his father, get on with his life. All of this would only slow him down. He wasn't someone's dog, he couldn't just obey someone, that wasn't in his nature. He had to get out.

"Since we might be here for a while, let's at least try to get you some friends, kid," Gilbert smirked, turning to walk back to the couch he'd been occupying. There were two others seated at the couch. One of them was slouching with his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he glared at the TV. He had dark brown hair that delicately traced above his burning red eyes as he stretched. He wore slacks and what looked like a dress shirt and vest, but he seemed perfectly relaxed. Next to him was an Asian boy, jet black hair, dark red eyes, who sat with nearly perfect posture. He was wearing some kind of a track outfit or something. Once Alfred and Gilbert walked up to them, the one slouching just barely glanced in their direction while the Asian regarded them with his full attention.

"This is Alfred," Gilbert introduced him happily. It was hard to believe that this guy had gotten stabbed in the stomach just a few hours ago. "He's the next to join our big, happy family."

"Hey," the one slouching muttered in greeting.

"My name is Kiku," the other one stood to offer his hand. Alfred sighed and took the hand carefully. Kiku's mark was on the side of his neck, a ghost-like cat that seemed about ready to run.

"Mr. Grumpy over here is Lovino," Gilbert smirked, patting Lovino's head, which resulting in a string of curses. At least, Alfred thought they were curses, they weren't in a language he understood. Alfred couldn't see his mark, he must have hidden it. Gilbert just laughed at the curses before plopping down between his…friends. Alfred had never really had friends before. He didn't make friends for a reason.

"Are you gonna fucking stand there all day?" Lovino snapped and Alfred carefully sat down on the far edge of the couch. He couldn't make friends, that was a mistake he couldn't afford to make.

"So, tell us a little something about you, mystery man," Gilbert smirked. "Where you from?"

"I don't know," Alfred said simply. That was actually a fact. Alfred was sure he'd been born somewhere, but after that…he never really stopped moving.

"You travel a lot?" Gilbert tried. "What's your favorite place you've seen?"

"I don't pay much attention to scenery," Alfred muttered.

"Damn, aren't you just a ball of sunshine," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I'd hate to be rude, but do you not talk to people often?" Kiku asked carefully.

"I don't make friends," Alfred said stiffly. If he did, they'd probably get hurt, even if they were half-demons.

"At least tell us one thing," Gilbert groaned. "If you're that strong, you've gotta be a pure half-demon, right? We don't get those around here. It's gotta be fucking awesome, right? All of those powers at your disposal!"

Alfred stiffened before looking Gilbert right in the eyes. "Let me get one thing straight," Alfred said, keeping his voice as even as possible. "The shit I've been through because of my father, the people I've seen die, the pain I've endured my entire fucking life, it's not cool. The fact that I've never even seen my parents, all I've ever fucking _known_ is blood and hatred isn't fucking cool. In order to be strong, you go through some shit. Having a demon as a parent isn't awesome. And it never will be."

Alfred turned his attention to the TV, watching the news drivel on about some stupid politician scandal. Thankfully, the three were quiet now, leaving him in peace and quiet. It took a while for Alfred to relax enough to unclench his jaw and his fists. He didn't need people romanticizing his life, assuming that it had been easy because he was so strong.

But those three…they had parents to take care of them. That was why they could smile and laugh. That was how they could pretend that nothing was wrong with the world. They'd never had to deal with a demon strong enough to take human form. They probably never would.

Alfred traced his hand absently over his mark.

His life? Awesome?

No, it was living Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is 18 and Kiku is 17, but Kiku isn't a main character in this.
> 
> Alrighty, so this entire chapter was in Alfred's perspective, pretty cool. And we get to see a little into the way his mind's working and a tiny bit into his past, which I'll explore in depth later because this leaves a lot of holes. I mean, he's never seen his parents, so how did he grow up? You'll find out soon, my lovelies. And the number he saw with Elizabeta? I'll bring it up later, don't worry. It's a very important number.
> 
> Anywho, I'll see you all next time!


	6. Special Snowflake

Ivan had stayed late, as usual. He enjoyed staying late, reading through what he could in the library, getting pointless homework done and ready to turn in. Staying late also helped him procrastinate. He didn't want to go home. No, definitely not. Going home would require taking that damn half-demon with him.

Staying late also gave Ivan ample time to calm down from what had happened earlier. First he was forced into a room with other Hunters-in-training and then he had to see the damn half-demon again… Ivan was already mad at not only himself for believing the lie, but also the half-demon for lying for as long as it did… On top of it all…Ivan hadn't even made a wish, he had no idea what happened that made the half-demon resonate with him, but damn did the mark hurt when it was made. Ivan had no idea it hurt so much. Now, however, it was just sitting on his skin, mocking him as he attempted to study.

He briefly thought about the chances of being able to go home without the half-demon. It was fairly likely, but the consequences would outweigh a good night's rest. Ivan knew he would barely be able to sleep with something related to a demon in his own home. He shuddered at the very thought.

Ivan tapped his fingers against the table he was seated at in the library. Work was already being put into place to repair what had been broken, but they were fairly quiet as long as someone was studying. But even the library would close soon… Ivan would have to go home…with Alfred.

After a quick glance at the clock, Ivan resigned himself to his fate. He stood up, slowly replacing his books, before leaving. The librarian locked the door behind him. The hallways of the facility were empty and quiet, the only sounds were Ivan's own footsteps. Practically everyone had gone home, aside from the night crew that had to watch monitors and make sure nothing went bump in the night.

Ivan knew exactly where he was going as he walked through the halls. He had the displeasure of walking by this room quite often. It was where half-demons were held during the day when their Hunters were busy. It seemed that some of the leaders of this place held some of the same values as Ivan. Half-demons were dangerous, especially without their Hunter around to control them. So they were put into a room that they couldn't escape from, could only be opened from the outside. It gave Ivan a little bit of comfort, just not when they were let out of their cage.

Once he reached the familiar door, he let out a sigh and put a number into the keypad that he'd been given after he'd gotten his mark. Everyone else in the room had been so jealous of him, happy for him… It made Ivan's skin crawl. Why couldn't the damn half-demon pick someone else?

The door opened and Ivan found that the large room was, in fact, mostly empty. The majority of the lights had been turned off and the only TV on was producing jut a small amount of noise. It was rather easy to find Alfred, who was lying on the nearest couch. He was on his back, his eyes closed, soundly sleeping. The closer Ivan got, however, the more he noticed a few small details.

Alfred was frowning, he was sweating. It was a restless sleep, his hands and feet twitching every so often. He was most likely having a nightmare. Ivan cleared his throat, hoping that would be enough to wake him up. But Alfred's face just scrunched slightly, his breathing coming out less even.

"Wake up," Ivan sighed disdainfully, but Alfred didn't even flinch. He whined slightly in his sleep. "Wake up!" Ivan said, shoving Alfred's shoulder in hopes of waking him up. Alfred's eyes immediately snapped open as he sat upright, instinctively slamming his fist directly into Ivan's gut. Pain shot through Ivan's spine as he registered the harsh blow, stumbling backwards. Alfred probably hadn't even used his whole strength, but it left Ivan mostly immobile as he regained his breathing.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Alfred blurted out immediately, standing up from where he was.

"Don't come near me," Ivan said harshly and Alfred's feet stayed rooted where they were. He looked down in confusion.

"Don't give me orders," Alfred growled and Ivan smirked slightly. That was one thing he had up his sleeve. Yes, he had to live with a half-demon, but he had control. A Hunter and half-demon pair had a special bond and that meant that Alfred had to obey Ivan's orders.

"We're going home," Ivan huffed, still not fully recovered, but he had to make it look like he was fine. So he straightened up and walked the exit of the room, Alfred glaring at his back. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, glancing back at Alfred, who begrudgingly began to move. They walked in silence through the rest of the facility. Alfred yawned occasionally, which made Ivan yawn a few times.

They finally made it into the cool night air. It was close to midnight, but Ivan never minded walking home alone. If anyone tried to attack him on his walk, he could handle them. He was going to fight demons for a living, a human was nothing in comparison. Not to mention, right now he at the very least had Alfred. Granted, he didn't like relying on Alfred, not by a long shot, but if a demon were to come from the darkness, he may be their only chance since Ivan was mostly unarmed, aside from a gun with only a few shots.

Alfred was silent, aside from his yawns, on the walk. It was a few blocks before they reached the apartment complex. The facility had offered to put him somewhere closer to the school, where the other Hunters and half-demons stayed. But Ivan wasn't about to socialize any time soon. He insisted on being further away. They walked through the complex. A few people were outside smoking, but other than that, it was peaceful and quiet. Not even a cricket was out that night.

Once they reached the correct building, Ivan walked up the stairs to the second and top floor, producing his keys from his pocket. He glanced at Alfred, who was looking at the door curiously, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Ivan unlocked the door with a sigh, stepping inside and allowing Alfred to close and lock the door behind them. His apartment wasn't much. The front door opened into the living room on the left, and the small kitchen and a table on the right. Just a few steps after that were three doors; two bedrooms and a bathroom on the very end of the hall. Ivan's bedroom was on the left while Alfred's…

"Your room is on the right," Ivan said simply, walking down the hall. He was rather tired from the events of that day, so he was going to just sleep and hope that, when he woke up, this had all just been a silly dream. He looked down at his arm, which was still covered by his jacket, thankfully. He didn't know what he would do if he was forced to stare at the mark all day.

Alfred blinked in surprise when Ivan looked back at him.

"You mean, I get a room?" Alfred asked and Ivan nodded slowly. "Like, with a bed?"

"Yes, that is generally what comes in a room," Ivan sighed. He hadn't looked much into the room. It had a bed and perhaps a desk if he remembered correctly. It wasn't much, but the look on Alfred's face made it seem as though just a bed was more than enough. There was a faint smile on his face as he walked forward curiously. Ivan, curious as well, followed after him a few paces, careful to maintain a constant distance. Alfred opened the door and peered inside.

"This is seriously for me?" Alfred asked.

"The facility requires I have a room for when I contract a half-demon," Ivan said simply. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have one."

"Gee, thanks," Alfred smirked.

"School starts at 8," Ivan said simply. "I wake up early, but I expect you to be ready by 7:30."

"Right," Alfred nodded slightly. "Well, g'night!" He happily stepped into the room, slamming the door in Ivan's face. Ivan blinked in surprise, but sighed and turned to go into his room. He could do with some well-earned rest as well.

He carefully took off his scarf and jacket, taking off his shirt in the process to change into something more suitable for sleeping. He hadn't even turned on the lights, there was no point. But something caught his eye in the vague moonlight. He looked at his arm, where the mark resided. It was on his right forearm, just above the inside of his elbow…a snowflake. He had to wonder why that was possibly his mark…

Snowflakes were delicate, cold, easily melted and broken. And in a crowd of millions of other snowflakes, it was impossible to tell them apart from any other. He traced his thumb across the design, wondering just what wish he had possibly made. It somehow connected Ivan and Alfred, despite many differences. It had to have resonated with Alfred, so what was it?

Ivan shook his head, continuing to undress and get ready for bed. It wasn't important. He wouldn't need Alfred anyway.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning when Ivan woke up. Soft sunlight trickling into his room, pure silence surrounding him…And he woke up before his alarm. Ivan smiled slightly, reaching over to disable the alarm. He could take his time to get ready, perhaps make a breakfast…yes that would be wonderful. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a deep breath. Today seemed like a fairly good day…

As Ivan walked out of his room and went straight for the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, but that was a common morning occurrence. It wasn't until after he started the shower and started shedding his clothes that he saw it; the jet black against his ivory skin. The snowflake. Right.

Ivan sighed heavily, glaring into the mirror. There was a half-demon in his home…How could he forget? Well, at least he wasn't making any noise. If Ivan was lucky, they could go through their morning without incident and then make it to the facility before going their separate ways. Ivan wouldn't even have to see him for the entire day. It was unrealistic to hope for that all of the time, but Ivan could dream.

After a short while, Ivan was showered, dressed, and ready. He hummed slightly to himself as he went about making breakfast. He couldn't think about the last time he'd had this good of a morning. It had been a while, most likely from the last time he and his sisters…

Ivan frowned slightly. Perfect, he might have just ruined his own morning…

Ivan shook his head and continued, making a rather good looking omelet if he did say so himself. He ate it quickly before cleaning off the dishes he'd used, returning them to their proper place. He checked the time. He could make it to school early, too…But, then again, there was Alfred, who hadn't even moved from his room…

Ivan sighed and didn't even bother knocking before walking into the room. Alfred hadn't even bothered with the comforter as he laid on his stomach, his head resting peacefully on one pillow while he tightly hugged his other pillow in his arms. He wore a peaceful expression this time and it looked like he wasn't ready to move anytime soon. Ivan remembered how it had looked like the kid had looked like he hadn't slept in days, maybe that was true.

He didn't know anything about Alfred in the first place; where he'd been before, what he was doing at the school, hell, Ivan didn't even know anything about the demon that had produced him.

Ivan turned around, shutting the door before going to head out. It wouldn't hurt to go a day without Alfred, anyway. If the instructors asked about it, Ivan would just tell them the truth. He was stuck in bed.

* * *

It had been a rather long day. Quite a few tests and the librarians kicked him out early. A few more people were attempting to talk to him now that he had a half-demon contract, but he didn't pay them any mind. He didn't need to talk to anyone that allied with half-demons to get their work done. After all, Ivan did just fine on his own today. Granted, he did get reprimanded by a few instructors, but that was beside the point.

Ivan unlocked his door, fully expecting Alfred to attempt talking to him or yelling at him or something, but he was nowhere in sight. Ivan walked by, checking the kitchen and the living room, neither looked like they'd been touched. He still didn't bother knocking as he walked into Alfred's room.

Alfred looked like he'd tossed and turned a little bit, and the pillow he'd been hugging had fallen on the ground, but he was still sound asleep. His arms and legs were sprawled out slightly and his face looked at peace. Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

"How much do you even need to sleep?" he muttered as he shut the door soundly behind him. Whatever. He could wake up Alfred tomorrow. He couldn't go another day without bringing the half-demon anyway. Ivan shed his coat, dropping it off in his room, before he turned to his kitchen. He was rather hungry and, since he'd been kicked out early, he could actually make dinner for once. Usually, he just found something in the facility or at a nearby store of the facility.

Ivan rather enjoyed cooking, it usually put him into a good mood. Especially when no one was around to bother him. As long as Alfred stayed asleep, there would be nothing to worry about.

And Alfred did stay asleep. As Ivan cooked a rather nice plate of pasta with some tomato sauce. It wasn't much, but he didn't exactly have a lot to work with in the first place. Ivan sat down and ate in a peaceful silence. Alfred didn't even so much as snore. Ivan even managed to clean up the kitchen as well as get ready for bed and Alfred hadn't stirred. Just how exhausted had he been? He'd slept a majority of the day before as well, but that was more of blacking out than sleeping.

Ivan sighed as he looked at the mark on his arm. The snowflake. It actually wasn't that bad looking, it was rather artistic, with careful swirls that almost looked like an icy wind. The detail in it was fantastic. Supposedly, the marks had something to do with the wish that was made…so what wish could Ivan had made that would create such a pure…beautiful snowflake?

Ivan was nothing but dark. He was angry, sad, conflicted, held no trust, despised almost anyone he met…and yet something seemingly so pure and…bright had morphed onto his skin. And it wasn't about to go anywhere. He would have to ask Alfred about the wish when he finally woke up. Ivan had to know what could possibly link the two of them together. Especially considering how much he detested the idea of making a contract in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one's all Ivan because the last one was all Alfred, how sweet. Not a lot happened, but a lot did at the same time. Ivan's a little different when no one's around to watch him. And, as much as he hates Alfred and half-demons, who's to stop him from sleeping? Bear in mind, Alfred doesn't sleep much, considering he usually lives on the street. Not to mention the toll on his body from the events of the day before, he has to be exhausted and being passed out from pain and meds hardly counts as a good sleep, if you ask me.
> 
> Anywho, that's enough for now! I'll see you around next time!


	7. Mental Health

Alfred felt slightly groggy when he woke up. He rolled over onto his stomach, the comforter coming with him, considering he had it trapped between his arms and legs. Alfred actually felt well-rested, too. He'd never really had a good night's sleep in his life and, now that he'd had one, he really wanted another one. But he totally couldn't go back to sleep now. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he glanced around the room. There wasn't a lot in there, obviously Ivan hadn't considered doing anything to it…

The bed even just had a plain white comforter and plain white sheets. Aside from that, there was a desk with literally nothing on it. Alfred wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to put anything in this room. Granted, it was his, which was really weird. He'd only ever had a room once before, and that didn't last long, either. Alfred huffed, detangling himself from the covers, as comfortable as they were, and he stood up, stretching happily. Damn, he felt like he'd slept for days. And he wasn't disturbed at all…he figured Ivan would've been more than happy to disturb him. Not to mention the fact that Alfred's father must have been severely pissed off by the very idea of Alfred making a contract.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, taking note of the empty closet. Well, there wasn't exactly anything _wrong_ with the clothes he had now… He could do with a shower, though. Alfred smiled at the thought. How long had it been since he'd actually had the time and luxury to take a shower?

He hummed slightly to himself as he left his room, careful not to wake Ivan up just in case he hadn't gotten up yet. Looking out a window, it seemed like it was still fairly early in the morning. He slunk into the only room that could possibly be the bathroom and blinked at it in shock. Sure, he'd used public bathrooms before, plus the shitty one he had in that old apartment, but he'd never even seen something this nice. He usually wasn't allowed in very 'respectable' places with his appearance. It was small, but that was to be expected. The white, porcelain sink that ran clean water, the porcelain toilet that didn't look like it was about to crack and break apart, not to mention how clean the shower and tub looked. And when Alfred started running the water on the shower, it didn't even take a minute for it to be hot.

After rummaging around the cabinets to find a towel, Alfred happily hopped into the shower, sighing contentedly as he felt the scalding hot water wash away the dirt and grime. As the liquid drummed rhythmically against his head, washing out his hair, Alfred couldn't help but think.

It really was disconcerting how his father hadn't said a single word or done a single thing, all considering. He treated weakness like a disease, something that had to be killed or else it would infect everything around it. And yet…Alfred was stuck in an alliance with a human, the proof was resting right on his skin, and his father hadn't done anything. Sure, this wasn't the longest Alfred had gone without fighting off demons, but this lapse certainly made him antsy. He couldn't let anyone get hurt because he was stupid and let his guard down. He'd already done that enough.

And now he was basically out of the option that he could possibly run away and leave all of this behind. He had a contract…

Kill them all, huh? Why had that resonated with him so much? Alfred looked up at the shower head, as if it would hold all of the answers he was looking for. Steam rose up around him as he tried to think. Ivan certainly wasn't someone he could find much in common with. He hated half-demons and, from what Alfred could tell, it was only due to the fact that they had something to do with demons. His hatred was no better than that of a common person on the street. He was hardly worth Alfred's time.

But at the same time…Ivan held a certain sadness in his eyes, carried himself in a way that made Alfred sure that he'd seen some shit. Ivan had lived through a lot, maybe he had a reason to hate demons other than the basic fact that they were evil. And he was so determined to be strong. Alfred could tell by the wish, the way it rang in his head, just the sound of Ivan's voice. He wanted to be strong so badly, but Alfred didn't know for what reason. He was just a human, but he wanted to kill all of the demons? Probably even alone? That was pretty fucked up. Not even Alfred could do that.

Granted, Alfred hadn't entertained the thought for very long in the first place. He only had one demon he cared about. He just had to be strong enough to kill him. Maybe that was their link…they were both so desperate for strength, maybe they couldn't do it alone.

Alfred shook his head.

It didn't matter if he could do it alone or not, he had to do it alone. He couldn't risk anyone else's life in his personal matters. No one else was being affected by his father anyway. It was just him. His problem. No one else's.

Once Alfred stepped out of the shower, he could hardly see through all of the steam. He swiftly dried himself off, replaced his clothing, which did smell rather…ripe. But it wasn't like he had any money to get new ones. Alfred left the bathroom, leaving the door open so it could air out, and tossed his towel into his room before going to the kitchen. He was starving, like he hadn't eaten in days, which was very likely. He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd sat down and eaten something.

He wasn't in there long before he heard Ivan's footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Ivan demanded as Alfred rummaged through the pantry.

"Uh, looking for food," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, look out, the half-demon's gonna go on a rampage while he makes some toast!"

"Shut up and stand over there," Ivan sighed and Alfred, before he even realized what he was doing, shut his mouth and walked over to the entrance to the kitchen. He hadn't even seen where Ivan had told him to go. Alfred growled. Was this really the power of a contract? Would he have to do everything that Ivan said? God, Alfred hoped not. That smug smirk on Ivan's face certainly didn't help anything. "I don't want you to cook in here," Ivan said clearly. "I do the cooking."

Alfred didn't open his mouth, despite how much he wanted to tell off Ivan. Alfred could cook if he damn well wanted to!

"You are much more tolerable when you don't talk," Ivan said happily and Alfred was about ready to punch the smile off his face before Ivan began looking through the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. Whatever, if someone was going to cook for him, he shouldn't complain too much. It didn't happen often. On the bright side, Ivan did seem as though he didn't like the idea of doing this. He pulled out a pan, prepping it, before going to prep the eggs he was going to make. He wound up cracking open all that was left in the carton. Alfred's stomach growled angrily.

"I'm guessing you should be hungry," Ivan sighed, not bothering to look at him while he continued on his way, pouring some of the eggs in to a pan. He was making omelets… "I don't know anything about your eating habits before, but you went through a lot the other day. Not to mention that you slept all of yesterday."

"I slept that long?" Alfred asked. Apparently, Ivan wanted him to talk now. Whatever. He still wasn't about to move his feet. Alfred never would have guessed he'd slept that long. He'd never slept that long, mostly due to the fact that he'd never slept in a place that was safe, there was always a danger that someone or something could attack him, which was why he usually slept so lightly. But here he was sleeping deeply. Did he really trust Ivan that much already to keep him safe while he slept? Hell, it was only a door and a pathetic lock in the way of the outside world.

"I was going to wake you up today, though it seems that you have already done that for me," Ivan said simply as he cooked. Alfred leaned against the nearest wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched. This was going to be…weird, and they both knew it. Neither of them liked the idea of living with each other, but it did seem like Ivan held all of the power when it came to arguments… Alfred huffed.

He honestly couldn't decide if this was going to be bad or not.

* * *

The walk to the facility was mostly quiet. Ivan didn't seem like he was about to start a conversation, and Alfred certainly wasn't going to. That had been the majority of the morning, when Ivan wasn't bossing Alfred around. Ivan also seemed intent on reading a book while walking. He was an expert at avoiding people and finding the right place to stop at an intersection without even looking up. Meanwhile, Alfred just dug his hands into his pockets and looked around.

Naturally, there were those people that saw them together and glared at them, muttered under their breath, directed small children away. Alfred just looked away from all of them. A few gave them looks of sympathy, but nobody talked. People stayed far away from them if they could. It was a feeling Alfred was used to and Ivan appeared to enjoy, so no one was complaining.

_You better watch out_ , something cackled from his feet once they were at a crosswalk they couldn't cross yet. Alfred immediately looked down, finding a small demon that resembled a snake. It was staring right up at him. _He's gonna come for you, weakling. He's gonna break you for this contract. You should run if you know what's best for you._ It let out a hissing laughter that made Alfred's hair raise on end.

"Weakling, huh?" Alfred muttered distastefully, slamming his foot onto the head of the creature.

"Alfred," Ivan said and Alfred looked up. He was already halfway across the street, his nose still in his book. Alfred gritted his teeth and jogged to catch up to him, ignoring the crack in the sidewalk he'd left. At least the demon was gone for now. What did it mean, he was coming for him? Was Alfred's father really going to come out of the shadows for this? Sure, hiding the fact that he was a half-demon was one thing, but apparently a contract warranted attention. Alfred gripped his hands into tight fists. He just hoped he was ready to face something like that.

The rest of the walk was uneventful. They reached the facility and Ivan produced a small card that let him through. Alfred was almost stopped, however, and Ivan was forced to roll up his sleeve and show his mark for Alfred to be let in. The hallways were a lot different when people were mulling around. There were plenty of half-demons that didn't seem to leave the side of their Hunter. Quite a few of them seemed to be rather unhappy about it.

The adults walked around like they owned the place, holding papers, not bothering to walk around the kids that were going further in to go to school or…whatever Ivan did. They were going to go on missions, their weapons in the best shape possible, the half-demons looking ready to fight, let off some steam.

"Let me guess," Alfred sighed, "I'm going back to the little playroom?"

"That's where your kind belongs, out of the way," Ivan said simply and Alfred nearly stopped in his tracks, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists.

"What did you say?" Alfred growled.

"Don't act like you're anything but a demon," Ivan scoffed. "You'll only serve to get in my way and be a potential danger to everyone around you. I'll pick you up when I'm done."

"I'm not just some animal you can lock away and forget about all day!" Alfred snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me," Ivan said pointedly as they reached the door. It opened as he entered a code. "You are the one with demon DNA. Now go inside." Ivan hardly even looked at him, like Alfred was some sick thing he didn't want to look at. And yet, Alfred's feet moved without permission. He growled as he entered the room and the door closed. Immediately, Alfred reared around and slammed his fist into the metal. It creaked and groaned as he saw the dent around his fist.

Alfred winced as he felt his bones snap back into place, slowly retracting his hand. It was quiet in the room, but when Alfred looked back, it was as full as it had been before, but all of the half-demons were staring at him with identical eyes. Alfred just took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down and he sat down in a lone chair near a corner.

"I've never seen anyone do that," a familiar voice, Lovino, said beside him. Alfred didn't look at him, just glared at the ground. "How fucking strong are you?"

"I have no idea," Alfred muttered. The metal hadn't been that hard. Hell, if he _really_ wanted to get out, he could punch his way out. Yet, no one else in the room had been able to accomplish that? Guess that solved the mystery of if they'd seen another pure half-demon around.

Lovino tried to continue conversation but Alfred wasn't entertaining him so he left, going back to Gilbert and Kiku. Alfred sighed heavily. So, first Ivan was okay with letting him sleep and cooking for him in the morning, but the second they go into public, Alfred's the scourge of society and Ivan doesn't even want to look at him, let alone share the same space? What the fuck? It didn't make any sense…

And now Alfred had to worry about is father coming around every corner to fuck up even more of his life…

Alfred ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. The question now was what he would do while he was locked in a room all day with nothing to do. The door opened, albeit a little clunky, and he glanced up to see Elizabeta poke her head in curiously before catching his gaze.

"Aha!" she said proudly, stepping inside. "I knew you'd be here today!" A few half-demons looked over, but not many seemed interested. Gilbert, Lovino, and Kiku seemed fine watching, though… "You slept all day, yesterday?" She walked right up to Alfred.

"So I've been told," Alfred said simply.

"Hm, alrighty, then, I'll just have to make up for lost time!" she nodded happily, gripping onto his wrist and pulling him to his feet. "You're coming with me!" She didn't even give Alfred a chance to argue before she was dragging him out of the room. She didn't even bother closing the door behind her as she walked down the hallway. Alfred could easily break out of her grip, but he wasn't about to hurt anyone that didn't deserve that kind of pain. Besides, she didn't seem to care about the fact that Alfred was a half-demon, which was refreshing.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's frankly obvious now that you've showed up like that," she scoffed. "You don't have any clothes, so we're going shopping!"

"We're doing what?" Alfred asked flatly.

"My main job is to look after the half-demons in this facility," she said simply, with a bright smile, "you just got lucky on your first day because I was the only medic on duty. I almost exclusively work with the half-demons, make sure they're health is good, their bones set right, everything heals correctly, and I also care for mental health! Which is especially important in places like this. I still can't get over that stupid room you're locked in all day! It's criminal!"

"Why are we shopping?" Alfred asked, hoping to find an answer to his question. It was rather nice that someone like her was around to care for his health. He'd never really had someone like that before in his life.

"I said I care about your mental health, didn't I?" she winked. "You're not going to go around in those old street clothes for much longer, don't worry! The facility will pay for it and everything. Confidence is key if we want to pull out your full strength, after all!"

"Uh, sure…I guess," Alfred nodded, following her back out of the facility, though she still didn't release his wrist until they reached a train station that would take them to a mall. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if Elizabeta had better ways to spend her time, like maybe doing her work at the facility. But the thought was still kind of nice.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he walked into the 'playroom' at the end of a fairly tiring day. Elizabeta sure didn't run out of energy as she popped from store to store. Alfred had never been in a mall before. There were so many people it was practically claustrophobic and Alfred was never one to pay attention to money, but damn did it all look expensive. But Elizabeta just waved it off, forced him to try on so many things Alfred actually lost track of his old clothes at one point.

Now, however, he was in a new pair of jeans, a shirt with the name of a store and some random date on it, and new sneakers that actually fit pretty damn well. That and two giant bags stuffed with a bunch of other bags from other stores. According to Elizabeta, it was actually pretty heavy. The second he walked into the door and it closed behind him, Gilbert was on his feet to greet him.

"I should've guessed that was what she wanted," Gilbert laughed slightly as Alfred regarded the door. They had already fixed it. Alfred just figured it was because they were so afraid of the half-demons breaking out and being unable to control them. "She took you out for a while, too, huh?" Gilbert smirked, like he knew something Alfred didn't.

"Even with Elizabeta, your fashion sense is still shit," Lovino laughed from where he remained on the couch.

"Come on, ya loner, sit with us," Gilbert took hold of Alfred's wrist and pulled him towards the couch. Alfred didn't bother trying to fight it. "I bet Mr. I-Don't-Need-A-Contract is gonna throw a fit once he sees what she decided to do."

"As much as Ivan wants to, he doesn't control every aspect of my life," Alfred scoffed, slumping on the couch after Gilbert. "Besides, it's just clothes, what the hell is he gonna care?"

"Please tell me she actually got you good clothes," Lovino said, peering over to investigate what was in Alfred's bags, but not touching them. "It's bad enough with some of these jackasses."

"Yeah, I mean, not all of them can look as awesome as me," Gilbert sighed, leaning backwards with his hands laced behind his head.

"Case and point," Lovino smirked, motioning towards Gilbert.

"Hey!" Gilbert whined. "My fashion sense is awesome! Don't you think so, Kiku?"

"I don't wish to be involved in conflict," Kiku said hurriedly.

Alfred just smiled slightly as he leaned back into the couch. It was kind of relaxing, not having to constantly worry about being on the streets, not worrying about food since Elizabeta was more than happy to buy him something at the food court, not worrying constantly about demons in a place crawling with Hunters. Though he did still wonder about that bird demon and how it managed to get so far into the building…

Other than that, everything was rather peaceful. He'd even managed to pretty much catch up on some much-needed sleep. Alfred smiled slightly. His brother would be proud of him, at the very least. Making peace, co-existing, not causing trouble…that's what Alfred's always wanted to do. His father just usually made that impossible, ruining moments like this as soon as he could. It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the subtle hint of Matthew up there? He is coming, I promise, that's just gonna take a bit. A few things have to happen first. And another new character will be introduced next chapter, I promise! 
> 
> Other than that, more of Alfred's perspective, as well as a look into the contract made between half-demon and human. The human does have a little control, but that is mostly due to the fact that, in battle, half-demons will have a tendency to throw caution to the wind, in essence. A human, who generally doesn't fight on the front lines, can tell when a half-demon is being too reckless and pull back on the reigns for their own protection. Granted, due to racism and stuff like that, a lot of people that make contracts decide that they can use this control to their advantage in everyday life. There are plenty of partnerships where no control is used at all (a perfect example is with Gilbert and the Hunter he's in a contract with, along with Lovino and his). 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all again next time!


	8. Is That A Threat

Alfred was almost asleep out of boredom. There was nothing to do, everyone had left for at least an hour by now, but Ivan hadn't even shown up yet. It was just like last time. Who knew what he was doing, but it was probably going to be late again before they made it back to the apartment. Alfred huffed, laying on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. He could always sleep, but he shouldn't. Who knew when Ivan was going to pop in and Alfred knew that he wouldn't wait for Alfred to wake up before moving.

As Alfred started tapping his fingers against the couch, he heard the door open. He sat up and looked over. Ivan wasn't even looking inside, the little prick. He was looking down the hall.

"Let's go," he said simply and Alfred sighed, standing up before picking up his bags. That captured Ivan's attention. "What are those?"

"Uh, clothes," Alfred smirked. "Elizabeta was more than happy to make sure I wasn't sitting around in my old clothes."

"Whatever," Ivan said simply. Once Alfred was out the door, he started walking, not bothering to look back. Alfred rolled his eyes and followed after him, practically dragging the bags. The facility was just as empty as last time, with only a few people milling around. No half-demons, though. All of the Hunters must have gone home…

Once they were near the entrance, however, Alfred felt a powerful presence he just couldn't ignore. It made his heart rate speed up as he held the bags tightly, instinctively walking a little closer to Ivan just in case. He immediately looked in every direction he could until he found the source.

It looked…just like a man. He had fairly long, delicate blonde hair and frighteningly electric blue eyes, along with a smirk that played across his face, showing off a light stubble. His clothes were quite loose and what one would consider 'fashionable', but Alfred nearly stopped in his tracks when he felt the full-force of his powerful aura. He was casually flirting with one of the women that had stayed late, tightly clutching some folders in her arms. She smiled and flirted back. Alfred felt the sudden urge to throw up.

That was a…a demon.

"Alfred," Ivan said simply and Alfred jumped, looking over. He hadn't noticed he'd stopped walking. Ivan was already at the door. Alfred glanced back to the demon, who just winked at him, sending chills down Alfred's spine. But what could he do? The only people around to fight him were Alfred and Ivan, who were not capable of doing something like this alone. Alfred had never seen that kind of power before…It almost made him…scared. But the demon didn't seem like he was going to do anything anytime soon…

"I'm coming," Alfred muttered, following Ivan out the door. What was a demon going to do in a mostly empty facility? They didn't care much about finding out information. Hell, most demons Alfred had seen couldn't care less about Hunters, as long as they could wreak havoc…Then again, Alfred had never seen a demon that strong before. He clenched his hands into tight fists. If only he was stronger…He could have killed him on the spot…

Alfred almost stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the powerful aura didn't leave while they were outside. Alfred glanced back, finding that the demon was behind them. Granted, he was a ways away, but he was definitely following them. Alfred swallowed thickly. What if the demon wanted to fight? Alfred couldn't…he could try to fight him, but who knew how many people would get hurt in the process…Alfred looked straight ahead. He couldn't tell Ivan about this, the idiot would try to fight the demon…So what could they do now?

The demon followed them all the way to the apartment complex, though he'd done such a good job of hiding from humans that no one noticed a damn thing. Alfred felt himself start sweating in panic. What was this demon planning, anyway?

Alfred bit his lip as they reached the correct building and started up the stairs. He looked back and saw that the demon had stopped at the next building over, offering him a small wave of his hand. He was waiting for him…Alfred blinked as he followed Ivan into the apartment.

"Man, I'm beat," Alfred said quickly, stretching as best as he could with the bags in his hands. "I'm gonna just head to bed." It didn't matter that he hadn't had dinner and he was kind of hungry. This warranted his attention now. Besides, he'd lived without a meal before. Ivan didn't even say a word before Alfred all but slammed the door to his room closed behind him. He swiftly discarded the bags onto the floor before walking up to the window and almost throwing it open. He was going to figure this out now…

After carefully and quietly prying off the screen and setting it aside for the time being, Alfred climbed out the window, dropping to the ground below him almost soundlessly. It was late enough that no one would really be looking around, so they could do this peacefully…hopefully.

Alfred walked over to where he'd seen the demon, but he was nowhere to be found. Alfred glanced around, but couldn't find who he was looking for anywhere…

That was when two strong hands placed a steel-like grip around his neck before slamming him roughly into the stone behind him. Alfred's head stung as his vision swam and the hands clamped down on his windpipe. He barely had time to register before he was pulled away from the building before being slammed back against it. Alfred heard the crack in the bricks before he felt it. His vision cleared as he clamored for breath, his hands trying to pry open the hands holding him captive, but he was too…weak…

Alfred stared at the demon in front of him, who wore a sly smile on his face.

"So you are the Alfred I've been hearing so much about," the demon purred, looking him over. Alfred's head was starting to feel fuzzy as he gasped for breath, his clawing hands growing weaker with every second. "I have to say, I am a bit disappointed…Maybe it's just that mark on your arm. Perhaps I could get rid of it for you…"

Alfred gritted his teeth as he felt himself start slipping, spots appearing in his vision as he started feebly kicking in an attempt to get away.

"He's just as disappointed as me," he continued, as if Alfred wasn't dying in front of him. "Your father just can't stand for something this disgraceful," Alfred barely had the attention at this point to hear and properly register the words. "And he's seen quite a lot from you."

Alfred felt his heart stop and he shuddered as it started again. The demon finally released his neck and Alfred sucked in as much air as he possibly could while his body restarted. The demon decided to just place a hand on Alfred's chest to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Alfred didn't even need to fight to know he wasn't getting out. He felt his sternum crack, sucking in a breath of pain as he tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"You…know…" Alfred panted, his throat hurting with every movement, "my…fath…er?"

"You could say I know him a little too well," the demon smirked and Alfred shuddered, his body finally returning to a normal state. "You knew just how angry all of this would make him and still went ahead with it…I applaud your bravery."

"I couldn't…help it," Alfred argued. It wasn't like he honestly wanted to make a contract, it just happened! Of course, his father wouldn't stand for that. Alfred had to be strong enough to beat away fate and chance…

"Then you're just stupid," the demon chuckled, pressing harder. Alfred whined at the pain of his organs being crushed. "Considering you came from him, I was hoping you would be so much stronger. That you would actually _fight back._ I'm a little disappointed."

"What are you gonna do?" Alfred winced. "Kill me?"

"No, that's for your father to decide," the demon smirked, pressing their faces uncomfortably close. Alfred shuddered. He could feel his organs beginning to fail him. Hopefully the demon would let go before he died again. "But I have a feeling he'll do much worse than actually kill you."

"If you're not gonna…do anything," Alfred felt his legs fail him but the demon kept him standing perfectly fine, "then leave."

"Of course," the demon smirked, letting off just enough pressure so that he was only keeping Alfred standing. "You'll be seeing a bit of me around, mon cher. I'll at least give you the courtesy of knowing my name. It's Francis, a pleasure to meet you."

With that, Francis let go and Alfred crumbled to the ground, gasping for breath while his organs scrambled to heal. Francis gave a deep bow before walking away calmly, humming a tune. Alfred stayed still for a few moments, processing what had just happened. That demon was in league with his father…that meant that he must have been strong. He could have hurt Alfred a lot more than he did, which mean he must have been told not to hurt Alfred much…This was the second demon that day to tell Alfred that his father was going to…punish him for his decisions. Alfred groaned slightly, glaring at the wall across from him.

So that was a powerful, humanoid demon, huh? Alfred closed his eyes tightly. He would have to get a hell of a lot stronger to even stand a chance…just around Francis. Who knew how strong even he was when he wasn't holding back…Not to mention Alfred's own father…

After a short while, and after Alfred was sure everything was back in its place and properly healed, Alfred stood up and walked back to where his window was. It was a quick climb and, soon, Alfred popped his head into the proper room. He nearly fell, however, when he saw Ivan standing in the doorway, looking at him expectantly.

* * *

Ivan wasn't stupid, he knew something was up with Alfred. He hadn't said anything to try to annoy Ivan on their way home, in fact, he looked…scared. Not to mention that he bypassed the idea of food and went straight for his room, slamming the door shut. Ivan could hear Alfred's stomach even if the half-demon couldn't. So, Ivan pressed his ear against Alfred's door and listened. He could hear crickets clearly, so that meant that Alfred had opened the window…The sounds were barely audible, but if Ivan guessed right…

He heard Alfred grunt before the only sound he could hear were the crickets. Ivan opened the door. As expected, Alfred was nowhere to be seen, the bags that had been in his hands left on the ground to be forgotten. What had gotten into him? He wasn't running away, if he wanted to do that, there were plenty of other opportunities he could have done so. In any case, the contract ensured that neither party would actually _want_ to be too far from their partner. Ivan did have a few problems with that the previous day at school, but he'd worked through it.

So, Ivan waited. Alfred would surely be back… There were a few noises outside, but Ivan couldn't distinguish them from any other noise in the night. After a few minutes, when Ivan was about ready to move away, Alfred finally poked his head up into the view of the window. Ivan raised a brow while Alfred looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shit, uh," Alfred muttered, swiftly climbing into the room.

"Where did you go?" Ivan asked suspiciously.

"For a walk," Alfred said tensely. He wasn't that good of a liar, but it seemed like he thought he was.

"You have bruises on your neck," Ivan noted as he looked a little closer. Alfred stiffened, his hands covering said bruises. They were barely noticeable, mostly healed. But that meant Alfred had encountered…something while he was out there. "What were you doing?"

"It's really nothing major," Alfred shrugged. "You know, I could really do with some sleep right now, jeez, I'm tired."

"Tell me," Ivan said simply, knowing Alfred had to answer because of the contract. Alfred let out a heavy sigh, putting his hands down. The bruises were hardly even a tint of color now.

"There was a demon," Alfred muttered. "I had to…take care of it."

"Without telling me?" Ivan asked bluntly.

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Alfred protested. A cold night wind brushed into the room, but neither of them moved.

"Alfred, what was out there?" Ivan demanded.

"A…humanoid…demon," Alfred mumbled, barely audible. Ivan nearly froze before he felt his hands begin to shake. A powerful demon was that close and he didn't know? Alfred didn't tell him? "It wasn't…a big deal. He left."

"You just…let him leave?" Ivan asked through clenched teeth. Ivan never let a demon that crossed his path live and Alfred just let this demon go without much of a fight? Ivan would have heard something if Alfred had fought back.

"Yeah, I did," Alfred argued. "You know why? Because I couldn't fight him."

"You should have tried," Ivan snapped.

"Let's see you fucking try it," Alfred said. "You can't even fight back a simple demon without going through all of your bullets. He was fucking strong, alright? You wanna see me get my ass beat into oblivion because of some stupid decision to fight him? No fucking way."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ivan asked. "I would have heard something from that window."

"He just wanted to talk," Alfred breathed. "It was nothing."

"What did you talk about?" Ivan asked. He never would have entertained a demon long enough to actually hold a conversation with it. Yet, Alfred seemed perfectly comfortable with the idea of doing just that. It made Ivan's skin crawl. What, was Alfred trying to conspire with them? Was that how he intended to get stronger? But Alfred didn't even open his mouth to reply. "Alfred! Tell me!"

"About my father," Alfred sighed. Just by the sound of his voice, he sounded…scared, terrified. Ivan was curious. What could get such a reaction out of Alfred, who didn't seem to have a very large range of emotions? "He's…pissed about this stupid contract and he wants to punish me for it, I guess. I don't know, okay? You don't need to get involved."

"I am involved," Ivan protested, glaring at the damn mark he could see on Alfred's arm. That damn snowflake.

"You shouldn't be," Alfred argued. "This isn't wolves or some fucking bird, Ivan! This is the guy that's tormented me all of my fucking life because he's so obsessed with power, he doesn't care what happens to my own fucking sanity! This is the demon that…killed…." Alfred yanked his hand in to his hair, effectively hiding his face as he closed his eyes to collect himself. "Fuck it, you wouldn't get it."

"What? I wouldn't get a demon killing the people I've cared about?" Ivan scoffed, his own memories flooding back, but he'd learned how to hold back his tears a long time ago. "You're not so special that no one else has the same issues."

"You really don't get it," Alfred muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Fix that window," Ivan turned on his heel before he slammed the door closed. He took a deep breath when he felt the familiar sting just behind his eyes, felt his breath hitch. No, he refused to cry now. Once he was sure his emotions were in check, he went to the kitchen to cook. He was hungry.

* * *

Ivan was finishing drying the dishes he used when he heard Alfred's door open and close. Ivan didn't so much as look up.

"Am I permitted in the kitchen?" Alfred asked and Ivan glanced at him.

"Just don't cook anything," Ivan sighed and Alfred walked in, going through the pantry. So he really was hungry after all. Ivan looked down at the dishes he'd been drying, but something caught his eye. He'd taken off his jacket for when he washed the dishes and his short-sleeve shirt enabled him to easily see the mark he shared with Alfred. "What was my wish?" he asked, looking to Alfred, who jumped slightly before looking over. "I want to know."

"It's not very heroic or sappy, if that's what you're trying to get at," Alfred snorted, pulling out a bag of chips Ivan had long forgotten. "I want to kill them all."

Ivan blinked. That counted as a wish? But how did something like that translate into something as delicate as a snowflake? It didn't make any sense…

"Sounds about right," Ivan sighed, moving to put the dishes away.

"You know, I think," Alfred smirked slightly, admiring the mark on his own arm, "all considering, we shouldn't have gotten something as lame as a snowflake. For a wish like that? Hell, we deserve a lion or something. I wanna know what the fuck Gilbert did to get that badass eagle."

"If you want real food," Ivan said, looking away from Alfred, "I wouldn't mind cooking something else."

"You keep changing your mind about me," Alfred chuckled. "I'm fine, honest." Ivan frowned. It was true, he kept changing his opinion about Alfred. It was true that he was a half-demon, spawn of everything Ivan detested. However, he continued to remind Ivan of his human side, especially when Ivan least expected it.

"It doesn't mean I like you," Ivan said simply, bypassing Alfred and going to his bedroom. He had some time to study before going to bed.

"Ditto," Alfred nodded to him, popping a chip into his mouth. Ivan sighed as he closed his door. Why was this so confusing? Everything had been fine when the world was black and white. When all that mattered was the fact that Ivan was a human and there were demons in the world that he had to eradicate. But then Alfred came in…the gray area.

That didn't change anything. Ivan straightened up as he sat down in his chair. There were still demons to kill. He wasn't strong enough now to defeat a humanoid, but he would get there eventually. He would have to know everything about demons, inside and out. Their weaknesses, their strengths, what to avoid, what weapons worked best…

Yes, Ivan just had to change his tactics. Rather than focusing solely on brute strength, he had to work with tactics…

He opened a book to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis, being a demon, has the appearance of someone in their mid-twenties. He is, however, 71 years old. And I did choose that age for a reason. Just think of all of the negative wishes and demons created during World War II.
> 
> Also, we had bonding times between Ivan and Alfred! How exciting. Also a teeny tiny glimpse into their pasts, which you'll get to see in the future. And for now, all we know about Alfred's father is what Francis has told us, how intriguing. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all next time!


	9. We're Not Partners

The walk to the facility was exactly the same as before. Ivan reading a book, people avoiding them, quiet. Thankfully, there was no demon in sight this time to tell Alfred what he already knew. Alfred had actually changed clothes, which was a plus. Other than that, everything was thankfully uneventful. They walked into the building without a hitch this time and Alfred was left in the damn 'playroom'. Everything was as usual.

Gilbert, Lovino, and Kiku were already there to greet him. Alfred didn't even try to sit away from them this time, knowing that they'd talk to him eventually.

"Aw, how sweet, you're actually volunteering to sit next to us," Gilbert teased, his hands laced behind his head as he watched the TV. "Don't get too comfy, we're about to leave."

"Leave?" Alfred asked. "Why?"

"What? You think we really just sit here all day and do nothing?" Gilbert scoffed. "Doesn't happen often, kid. Our partners may be students, but that doesn't mean they don't go off and fight demons."

"You're fucking lucky," Lovino sighed heavily. "I wanted to be around to see Alfred fight."

"I don't get it," Alfred shook his head.

"This is Ivan's first assignment with a half-demon and your first assignment ever," Gilbert said. "We'll be with instructors and shit, but you're mostly alone on assignments. Which means you two got assigned me and West as your partners. Pretty fucking lucky, I'd say."

"Right," Alfred sighed. Well, an assignment would be interesting. Alfred did have a lot of experience killing demons, so it should be easy. And a nice way to stretch his legs without things getting too dangerous. But that was under the off chance that Ivan would actually let him fight. Knowing the bastard, he'd probably try to fight all alone and force Alfred on the sidelines just because he could.

"Gilbert," a fairly deep voice called from the door and Alfred glanced back. The guy was fairly tall and almost as well built as Gilbert, a feat considering he was human. Everything about him was neat and tidy, his light blonde hair was firmly put in place, his dress shirt and slacks were pressed and neat, even his stoic face seemed put in order. What surprised Alfred the most was the fact that his eyes were such a light shade of blue, hiding a kindness he didn't often show. Alfred could see Ivan behind the man and sighed.

"Show time," Gilbert smirked, standing up while stretching his arms over his head. Alfred stood as well, following Gilbert out the door. Alfred could see a matching eagle on Ludwig's hand as the two of them started talking about something Alfred didn't care to listen to.

They started walking, Ivan and Alfred in silence with Gilbert and his partner in front of them with two instructors leading the way. So this was how assignments worked for 'students', huh? Alfred placed his hands in his pockets and followed absently.

"I gotta say, I can't wait to see how someone like you is gonna fight," Gilbert smirked, glancing back at them. "It's gotta be impressive."

"I'm definitely not the best fighter," Alfred sighed. Yeah, he could handle quite a few demons on his own if he wasn't holding back, but…

"Yeah, but you've got fucking fire on your side," Gilbert laughed as they left the facility, the instructor leading the way down the street, in the opposite direction of Ivan's apartment. "You completely torched that fucking bird. Just imagine what else you could do!"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Alfred muttered, looking at the ground.

"If I were to be honest, I would much prefer to see you fight without demonic powers," Ivan said simply and Alfred blinked before glaring at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alfred asked. "You saw how well that went last time."

"I just think it's a good idea," Ivan shrugged and Alfred glared at him. "How about you give it a try?"

"If you fucking think-"

"Seal away your demonic powers and we can find out," Ivan smirked and Alfred blinked in surprise. Gilbert looked back curiously and nearly stopped in his tracks like Alfred actually did. Ivan actually made him do it… He sealed away his powers without his own permission. "Hm, I didn't think that would work," Ivan smiled, continuing on his merry way.

"Ivan, are you fucking serious?" Alfred snapped, jogging to catch up with Ivan before matching pace again. Ivan didn't so much as look at him. "Ivan!" Alfred honestly couldn't figure out a way to bring his powers back out.

"You know, last I checked, this was a fucking partnership," Gilbert glared back at Ivan, all traces of his previous playfulness gone. "Not just the Hunter bossing us around."

"Gilbert," his partner said simply, looking ahead. "Don't get involved."

"No, what's your fucking problem?" Gilbert snapped at Ivan. Alfred was honestly impressed that the instructors hadn't so much as looked back at them. They didn't even have a half-demon so they apparently figured the four of them could handle this. "What, are demons too fucking scary for you to have one as a partner?"

"It's not the demons that scare me," Ivan said simply. The instructors turned into what looked like a park. Alfred sighed heavily. At this rate, he would have to try to go through with this fight without his powers.

"Besides, you're the one that's too fucking weak to do anything but shoot from the sidelines," Gilbert sneered and his partner glared at him this time. "Not you, West, I promise."

"Consider it a punishment for doing what you did last night," Ivan patted Alfred's back and Alfred growled lowly at him. Finally, they stopped walking and Alfred turned his attention forward. It was a plant demon this time, sprouting out of the fountain in the middle of the park. It was still pitch black, but it moved and wriggled with every second. The instructors moved to the side, their guns at the ready just in case.

"Stay back," Gilbert told Alfred. Honestly, he didn't have to be told that. Alfred stayed back with Ivan and 'West', as they began to fire. Gilbert ran forward, jumping into the air before slamming his fist down on the demon as he was pulled by gravity. Alfred hated feeling helpless, glaring at Ivan, who simply ignored him. It looked like he was trying to find something, ignoring Gilbert's presence entirely as he tried shooting different parts of the demon's body.

"Ivan, let me fight," Alfred demanded.

"I'm not stopping you," Ivan nodded.

"Ivan!" Alfred snapped as Gilbert was slammed hard in the stomach by a vine. Thankfully, he landed on his feet, but he coughed up some blood onto the ground.

"Would be great to get some back-up," Gilbert shouted back.

"Go ahead and fight if you want to," Ivan said simply. The demon slammed it's vines onto the ground, nearly hitting Gilbert if he hadn't rolled out of the way. The ground shook as new cracks formed. Ivan was still shooting around it, looking more and more irritated by the second.

Alfred felt his hair raise on end again and Gilbert froze, looking around for the source. 'West' stopped shooting but Ivan ignored them both. Alfred saw the change in the demon's behavior almost immediately. The plant stiffened, the vines appearing more like knives now than something that belonged on a plant. Alfred caught a glimpse of the demon from before, Francis, just a ways behind the creature, looking at him expectantly.

"Gilbert, move!" Alfred shouted, running into the line of fire for the time being. Ivan stopped his own firing, finally, when Alfred moved. He tackled Gilbert to the ground, narrowly avoiding a knife-like vine taking off their heads.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gilbert demanded. "What the fuck kind of a demon gives off this aura?"

"It's not the plant," Alfred said.

"No shit," Gilbert growled, pushing Alfred away as a vine slammed between them.

"I can explain in a bit," Alfred scrambled to his feet. "Ivan! Give me back my powers now!"

Ivan hesitated, but still shook his head. Did that idiot really think he was strong enough to do this one his own? It was just a fucking plant, Alfred could take care of it easily with some fire. He just needed to get to that point.

Alfred felt a vine curl around his ankle before he saw it. He barely even had a chance to flinch before it hoisted him in the air, causing his head to slam against the hard ground before he was hanging 10 feet in the air. Alfred kicked furiously at it and 'West' tried to strategically shoot the vine around him, but it wasn't anywhere close to dropping him. Ivan was almost ignoring him completely.

"Ivan!" Alfred snapped a the demon laughed, filling Alfred's brain with the sound of knives. It twisted and slammed Alfred into the ground, hard. The world rang as Alfred tried to suck air back into his lungs, desperately trying to ignore the broken ribs, arm, and leg that he'd just received. Blood was also leaking from the back of his head from what he could tell. He was lifted back up, into the air, the laugh the first thing to come to Alfred's head.

Alfred felt all of it come back at once, his strength, speed, healing. He felt his bones set as he regained focus fast enough to see the ground coming up. He was slammed into the concrete once again and cried out in pain. But he recovered quicker this time. He kicked flames at the vine around his ankle, causing the demon to screech and let him go. Alfred scrambled away, gasping for breath as he stumbled to his feet. Gilbert was at his side in a second.

"Glad you're alive," Gilbert muttered. "What's the plan?" The plant was still recovering from the pain, so they had a little time. Maybe a few seconds.

"Get its attention," Alfred muttered. Francis was there, which meant Alfred's father wanted a show of force, that was the only way this demon was going down. "I can handle the rest."

"If you're sure," Gilbert sighed before running to the side, slamming his foot or fist into every vine he passed. He was shouting at it, but that probably wouldn't work very well. Alfred gathered some energy, a ball of fire appearing in his hand before he slammed it into the creature, right in front of where Gilbert stood. Demons were stupid, it would think that it came from the closest source; Gilbert.

Now it started attacking, Gilbert barely having enough time to dodge safely. Alfred took a step back before jumping high in the air. He had to use up a lot of energy for this, but it would be worth it. He pointed his forefinger at the demon, his thumb to the sky, mostly for effect. He watched with interest as the blood from the back of his head, the wound already mostly closed, trickled down his forearm, collecting at the tip of his finger, a bit of flame joining it, licking at Alfred's hand, but he didn't feel it.

"Bang," Alfred muttered, almost breathlessly. This really took a lot out of him. The sound of a gunshot rang out from the force of the blood leaving his hand, forming into a tiny ball with flames surrounding it. It slammed into the center of the creature and it screamed. Alfred barely had time to land on the ground by the time the flames covered the thing's entire body. It was only a matter of seconds before it disappeared into black dust, the flecks vanishing into the sky.

Alfred panted heavily, about ready to fall over he was so exhausted. But that feeling of his hair standing on end wasn't leaving. He looked up at Francis only to see the demon calmly walking towards them.

"That was fucking awesome!" Gilbert smirked before realizing what Alfred was looking at. "Shit, are you serious?"

Francis simply lifted up his hand as he walked and a massive gust of air slammed past them. Alfred slid back a few inches with Gilbert, but the humans around them were flung back a few feet. Alfred couldn't see the barrier of wind, but he could definitely hear it. Francis was blocking them from having help from the other side.

"That certainly was impressive," Francis smirked as Alfred kept his guard up, his stance more than ready to fight. Gilbert mimicked him, but a little hesitantly. He'd probably never seen anything this strong. Hell, Alfred hadn't even seen something that strong until just last night.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked lowly.

"You're rather impressive as well," Francis mused, regarding Gilbert closely. "A lot of potential, I must say. Though that mark leaves a lot to be desired."

"You know him?" Gilbert asked carefully, backing away just slightly. Francis didn't seem to notice, going towards Alfred happily.

"My father sent him," Alfred said simply.

"That's finally the show I've been looking for," Francis smiled, but it was crooked. Alfred took an obvious step back as he took a step forward. "If you didn't hold back so much we could really see what you inherited."

"Get the fuck away from me," Alfred growled.

"Or what?" Francis chuckled. "You'll kill me? I wish you luck with that one. Many have tried and you know all too well how easily scars heal."

"What else do you fucking want?" Alfred snapped.

"Nothing, I just love watching you squirm," Francis hummed. "Besides, your father is busy and I hate being alone."

Alfred opened his mouth to retort but Francis flicked his wrist and a gust of wind slammed hard into his stomach, easily breaking a few ribs as he fell to the ground, sucking in a breath.

"Dammit!" Alfred yelled, punching the concrete below him hard. He looked up to see that Francis was gone. He glanced at Gilbert, who's ribs were still healing from being hit with the same gust.

"I can see what you mean now," Gilbert sighed heavily. "Having a demon for a parent's gotta be some bullshit. And that wasn't even your fucking dad."

"Gilbert, are you alright?" 'West' asked as he rushed to Gilbert's side.

"I'm fine, Ludwig, thanks," Gilbert waved him away. The instructors came running as well, but they were looking around for the demon, where he could have gone.

"Was that the demon from last night?" Ivan asked as he walked up to Alfred, who stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered.

"Did you seriously manipulate your own fucking blood?" Gilbert smirked. "Because that would be fucking awesome if you did. Can all half-demons do that?"

Alfred blinked. "Our blood's poisonous to demons, no idea why, though. Blood manipulation is usually a demon thing. I guess only pure half-demons can do it."

"Well, I'll make sure to bleed all over my enemy next time," Gilbert snorted. "Good job, kid."

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. "Thanks." Alfred had a feeling that they'd be seeing more of that demon soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is 17, by the way. I just noticed that I made Ivan the youngest and it kind of makes me laugh a little bit. He's the little baby at 16.
> 
> Also, I feel like I can mention this now. Francis' mention of hating being lonely is rather important. Demons keep traits from the wishes they were born from. A wish of rage keeps a demon angry all of their life. In Francis' case, he was born out of loneliness, leading to him being easily lonely. Which is precisely why we'll be seeing more of him around.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the action scene went well, action is so hard…Ivan's figuring out just what kind of power he has over Alfred, which is quite interesting. Hopefully soon he'll realize that it's a partnership, not a leader and a follower, but we'll find out.
> 
> That's it for now, so I'll see y'all next time


	10. Look Up At The Sky

There were apparently no class that day for Ivan, which Alfred didn't mind. All of the Hunters in training had some kind of assignment that day so classes were cancelled. And the library was closed early due to some kind of meeting, so they went home rather early. Of course, this was after Alfred and Gilbert were forced to sit around, bored out of their minds, in the 'playroom' while Ivan and Ludwig made their report or whatever. Alfred didn't pay much attention to stuff like that.

Not to mention Ivan apparently loved taking his time with everything he did. Maybe he just didn't want to go home. Alfred didn't really care. What was he going to do other than sit around until the Hunters needed him? He didn't really have anything to do, like hobbies. Maybe he could read some more. If he could actually get to that library. Find out more information about the demons that he so desperately wanted to get to.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Ivan came by and they started walking home. It was early enough that there were a fair amount of people on the street, unlike most of the time when they walked home. People milled around, coming home from work, school, whatever. Almost everyone minded their own business, which was fine with Alfred. He put his hands into his pockets, staring ahead as he walked beside Ivan, who didn't offer any attention to him.

That was when Alfred saw something that made him bite his own tongue so hard he could taste blood. It was a man, still dressed for business, walking with two children, a boy and girl, that looked enough like him to be his own children. They were holding his hands and they were close enough for Alfred to hear what they were talking about.

"Just wait until you see what I made for you in art today, Daddy!" the girl beamed, looking innocently at her father who smiled back wholeheartedly and nodded.

"I would love to."

Alfred felt a huge lump rise in his throat that he couldn't force down, his breathing coming out unevenly. When he felt his hands beginning to shake, he knew he couldn't stay there for long.

"I'm going ahead," Alfred muttered, not even bothering to give Ivan the chance to follow after him. The crowd was too big, too many people, a lot of them happy to go back to their little families and continue on with their lives. Alfred all but forced his way through the crowd. He couldn't care less about what the people in the street would say about him. He had to focus on breathing normally as he desperately tried to force away the thoughts that threatened to overtake him.

He bit back his tears as he finally reached the damn apartment complex and sighed out of relief. But he couldn't even go into the apartment, not that he wanted to. He'd finally left a crowded area only to be held in by four walls? No way…

As Alfred walked up to the building, he got an idea. Not a bad one, too. He started climbing the wall, trying desperately to shove away the thoughts that threatened to overtake him. It wasn't his fault! That damn happy family… They sat there smiling and laughing with each other, no doubt going home to a mother who would also smile. They wouldn't have any of the problems Alfred did, no, they'd be perfectly happy.

To them, parents were something happy, with fond memories like parks and proper meals and bonding…

While Alfred associated the word 'father' to a demon hell bent on torturing him and obsessed with power and associated the word 'mother' with a corpse he'd never be able to find.

* * *

Ivan blinked as he saw Alfred force his way through the crowd, almost in a panic. Ivan had been concerned when Alfred stiffened beside him all of a sudden, but even more so when he just ran off. Ivan didn't even have enough time to say anything. Alfred was careful around humans, sure, but he was definitely using his strength and speed to get through the thick crowd. Ivan glanced around, hoping to find what could have possibly upset Alfred that much. Maybe it was another demon that Ivan couldn't do anything about.

Ivan flinched when he saw a father walking with his children, all of them happy and laughing, and he turned forward. Well, Alfred couldn't have gone far. The contract ensured that the two of them wouldn't be too far from each other, no matter the circumstances. He had said he was just going ahead, in any case.

Ivan stayed on guard, just in case this was about a demon, especially that powerful one from earlier, but found no signs of danger. Once he reached the apartment complex, he looked around for Alfred, but couldn't find him. There was no possible way that he could have gotten into the apartment without breaking something. Hopefully he didn't break anything.

Once Ivan reached the building, he looked around, hoping to see something. Alfred could have been sulking anywhere. Out of curiosity, Ivan looked up, to the top of the building. There was a chance…When he saw movement, Ivan sighed and walked over to a part of the wall that seemed easy enough to climb. He couldn't exactly say why he was doing this, but he continued regardless.

He hoped that enough people were inside, seeing as the sun had almost completely set, so that not a lot of people saw him. And he really hoped he didn't look too ridiculous to the person whose window he had to climb over for the best route. By the time he'd made it to the point of slinging his leg over the side of the roof to get a stable grip, he could clearly see Alfred lying on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms, as he looked over another edge of the roof. Ivan huffed but Alfred didn't look up.

Well, he wasn't about to talk about what happened, so Ivan wasn't about to bring anything up. They were quiet for a while as Ivan sat near Alfred's feet, staring up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out, as best they could so close to a large city. Ivan smiled faintly. He rather liked looking up at the stars, it was a great distraction from the rest of the world around him. They were all so far away, away from everything Ivan wanted to avoid.

"Sorry I ran," Alfred spoke up first and Ivan blinked, not looking down.

"I found you alright," Ivan sighed. They were quiet for a while and Ivan finally looked down. Alfred still hadn't moved. "You know, I find that a good way to relieve stress is to look away from the ground and look up at the sky."

"Yeah?" Alfred snorted.

"The ground will only ever hold what makes you angry or stressed," Ivan said. "The sky, especially the night sky, holds so much more."

"I've never really been one for looking at stars," Alfred smirked, but he turned around to flop on his back anyway. Ivan could faintly see that Alfred's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Prove your point to me."

"Space is infinite," Ivan shrugged, looking up at the stars once again. "There's so much more to it than we can even see. It's all so far away, with no demons or humans or anything in between. It's only planets and constellations."

"Tell me about some of the constellations," Alfred said simply, his voice soft, almost like he was…afraid…What could he possibly be afraid of? It definitely didn't seem like a demon was near, at least.

"Well, the one everyone knows is the North Star, Polaris," Ivan said, pointing to where it was in the sky, hoping that could help Alfred find it. "It's the brightest star in the sky. Before the compass, travelers and explorers used it to navigate."

"That is kinda cool," Alfred mused.

"It's a part of the constellation Big Dipper," Ivan continued and Alfred let out a short laugh.

"Is that really the name for something?" Alfred laughed. "What the fuck even is a Big Dipper?"

"It's supposed to be a ladle," Ivan kicked lightly at Alfred's feet before looking back up. "Near it is the little dipper."

"I totally don't see it," Alfred snickered and the two drifted back into silence. Ivan looked down, watching as Alfred's eyes searched the sky, a frown across his face. He looked rather deep in thought. "Hey," Alfred muttered, not looking away from the stars, "I've got something to tell you. Figure I should eventually, if you haven't been told yet."

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"Don't freak out, alright?" Alfred sighed. "Elizabeta did this thing with my blood, where she can tell how much of me is demon and how much is human. Not everyone gets the perfect half, you know? And I guess I'm pretty special. My father is a demon…and my mother was a half-demon, which means that there's definitely a chance I could be more than half, right off the bat." Ivan looked at him curiously. Where was he going with this? Of course he knew how Ivan felt about half-demons and demons in general. Alfred being more than half demon… Alfred was quiet for a while, an unreadable expression on his face, before he spoke up again. "99 percent."

Ivan stared at Alfred in shock. There was no possible way that he was 99 percent demon. That didn't make any sense…That would mean that only 1 percent would be…human…

"It's pretty fucked up, right?" Alfred laughed humorlessly. "This whole fucking time I've been going around, saying just how different I am from my father, but I'm so close to what he is. I'm barely even human." He was working so hard to keep his voice even and calm. Ivan frowned and let out a long sigh. As much as he disliked Alfred and half-demons…

"You are nothing like a demon," Ivan sighed and Alfred blinked in surprise, sitting upright to face Ivan. "From what I have seen, that 1 percent is enough to set you apart. Rather than cause havoc in a crowded space, you willingly protect people. You are not like them."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Alfred smiled sadly, shaking his head, "but you don't get it. I'm just like him."

"Alfred-"

"If only the strong survive the weak must die," Alfred breathed out, looking up at the stars. "My motto, I guess you could say. I'm just as obsessed with strength and power as my fucking dad… If you knew what I've done, you wouldn't even want to be this close to me, I can promise you that."

"What is in your past doesn't matter," Ivan tried but Alfred just let out a barking laugh.

"The past is all that fucking matters," he snapped. "You don't get it, but your past defines you, makes you who you are. I'm so fucked up, you don't even know! There's a reason I don't make friends, a reason why I wanted to leave. Anyone who gets close to me gets hurt. Hell, I can't even look Mattie in the face after everything I've done! It's only a matter of time before you get hurt, too."

"I am stronger than that," Ivan said, attempting to shake away Alfred's words, which struck a rather large chord with him.

"No you're not!" Alfred all but shouted. "99 fucking percent! Demons aren't restrained by their body, their so powerful it's just a form they pick and choose. They're so strong they could break anything with just a fucking finger. The only difference between me and them is that my body has limits." Then he muttered, so quietly Ivan barely heard him, "God help me if I ignore those limits again."

"Fine," Ivan scoffed. "If you believe you're alone then you are alone." He stood up simply, brushing himself off. If Alfred wanted to be alone so badly, so be it. Ivan wasn't going to just sit there and be yelled at. "I'm going to make dinner. If you want any, lock the door on your way in." Alfred gave him a salute before flopping back and staring up at the sky. Ivan just sighed and turned around. Alfred didn't want any help? Fine, Ivan wasn't going to offer any more. And Ivan had almost figured that he'd grown a little soft to the half-demon.

Well, if Alfred was going to act like nothing was different between them, Ivan was more than happy to comply with his wishes.

After the awkward (and terrifying) climb down, Ivan walked purposefully into the apartment, keeping the door unlocked for the time being. Ivan clenched his hands into fists. Alfred thought that his past was bad? Ivan's was bad, too. Hell, he still couldn't look at a happy family, it just made him shudder.

Ivan set to making a rather simple meal. Some random pasta in a box meant to go well with hamburger meat. It was fast and made a lot, so Ivan didn't complain. By the time he was mostly done eating, Alfred finally walked in, locking the door behind him. They didn't speak to each other, filling the room to the brim with awkward silence. Ivan shifted slightly in his seat at the table, but he didn't move or say anything. Alfred took all that was left of the food, sitting on the opposite end of the table as Ivan, as they usually ate.

Ivan looked away, feigning disinterest. In reality, Alfred interested him quite a lot. He had trusted Ivan enough to tell him about his DNA, and then went on saying how he was a monster and couldn't be trusted…It didn't make sense. It was like Alfred wanted to be close with someone, but at the same time was afraid of it.

When Ivan glanced up, however, out of curiosity, he barely caught Alfred looking away from him, as if he was the one that didn't want to be caught looking. Ivan frowned slightly as Alfred ate as he normally did; scarfing down as much food as possible as quickly as possible. From what Ivan had been told, Alfred had spent most of his life on the street. It was only natural that he would treat food like that. Just in case he might not get some tomorrow.

"I'm not afraid," Ivan said suddenly, his voice like a knife in the silence. Alfred jumped before locking eyes with him, a surprised look on his face as he chewed and swallowed.

"You really should be," Alfred said hesitantly and Ivan simply shook his head.

"I am your partner, right?" Ivan said clearly. "That does mean I should stay by your side and help as much as I can."

"We're not, exactly, partners," Alfred shrugged. "If today's anything to go off of."

"I admit, I don't quite like your demonic abilities," Ivan sighed. "If I'm going to be honest, the fact that you are any part demon is vile. Considering how much of you is demon, it's terrifying as well. It will take some time to get used to. However, I am willing to work on it. Are you?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Alfred mumbled, looking down at the little food he had left.

"You should include yourself on that list," Ivan said. "If anyone has enough help, they could take down even the most powerful demon. It's impossible to do alone."

"You don't want to get wrapped up in my problems," Alfred shook his head.

"I already am," Ivan pressed, his mark even more present on his arm. He looked at Alfred's arm where the mark rested. "You can say all you want, but know that I have felt my fair share of pain, I have my own fair share of strength and I'm only getting stronger. You are the one that connected with my wish, regardless of what it was. We can and will work together."

"They're so strong," Alfred muttered, sounding terrified. He looked at Ivan with wide eyes. He really was scared. "If you really want to fight them, I won't stop you. But I can't guarantee that you'll be alright."

"I've never needed that promise before," Ivan said happily, standing up. "You should finish your food."

"Right," Alfred nodded, biting his lip and turning back to his food. "You know, I can kind of see where you're getting at. The stars really are pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact; I wrote quite of bit of this while listening to "The Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's.
> 
> In other news, save your docs kiddies because I made stupid decisions and had to write the entire thing twice. (Because my auto-save was a lazy ass bitch that decided not to save me this time.)
> 
> Anyway, they're bonding more and more and it's so nice! Ah… This does not mean, by any means, that they get along well nor do they know what they're doing. But they've agreed to try understanding, which is a great first step. Anyway, I'm excited for next chapter! Another character is going to be introduced, and even though she's minor, she's amazing.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all next time!


	11. Not A Killer

Alfred really wanted to get a little more sleep in. Truly, he did. But, when his consciousness rose a little bit and he turned over, hoping to find a more comfortable position, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Like something was watching him. It made him shiver and he blinked his eyes open. His back was to the door, so obviously something was staring at him from there. It could only be Ivan, but what the hell was he doing staring at Alfred when he slept.

"You enjoy the view?" Alfred muttered groggily as he flopped over and froze where he was. It wasn't Ivan that was staring at him. It was a girl with long, platinum blonde hair with a neat bow tied at the top as well as icy blue eyes that looked like they were staring right into his soul. She wore a rather dark dress and was very obviously hiding something behind her back. Her expression already looked like she was about to murder someone, but her aura was almost as terrifying as Francis'.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, her voice like needles and Alfred felt another shiver go down his spine. She wasn't a half-demon or even a demon, she was perfectly human. So why was she so freaking terrifying to Alfred?

"Sleeping?" Alfred offered. She looked…oddly familiar, or at least similar to someone Alfred knew, but he couldn't get his brain to process who. Not only had he just woken up, but there was some stranger in the apartment. Was Ivan okay?

"What have you done to my brother to convince him to let a beast like you stay here?" she asked icily, holding out a rather large looking carving knife. Alfred offered a small smile, which fell flat on the girl's deadpan face. He frowned. He could easily overpower her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Wait, did she say brother?

"Shit, are you-" Alfred cut himself off with a yelp as she slashed forward and Alfred tumbled backwards off the bed to avoid being slashed. Brother…Now Alfred saw it! There had to be some way that she was related to Ivan, but how? She was pretty, sure, and the way she seemed to take everything seriously was familiar. But she was just a damn teenager! How did she get in there, anyway? Unless this was some sick joke Ivan decided to play out…

"Ivan?" Alfred called out as he quickly got to his feet, swiftly jogging around the girl and into the small hallway. The front door was hanging ajar, the handle sitting on the ground while wind blew through the hole left in place. Ivan wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Ivan! This seriously isn't funny!"

Alfred felt someone pull harshly on his wrist with delicate hands and he was pulled back, his legs at a really bad angle, but damn was this girl strong. She placed the knife to his throat and Alfred opened his eyes wide. She totally intended to slit his throat! Maybe now would be a good time to fight back…

The door in front of them opened and Ivan appeared, his hair disheveled and his eyes drooped. It was almost kinda cute. He took in the situation and his eyes widened.

"Brother!" the girl all but cheered. She dropped Alfred without a second thought and he landed hard on the floor with a small squeak. She hugged Ivan tightly without a care in the world, the knife apparently forgotten in her hand. "I have missed you!"

"N-Natalia," Ivan muttered, lightly hugging her back. He looked over to the front door and gave a worried frown. "You…broke the door handle."

"That pesky thing was in the way," Natalia muttered into his chest. Ivan stiffly looked down to Alfred, who blinked, trying to take in the situation.

"Natalia," Ivan sighed, pushing her to arm's length away as he led her to the living room. He started speaking rapidly, in a language Alfred didn't know. Alfred rubbed at his neck before standing up, looking curiously at the two. Ivan was speaking lowly, almost like he was afraid, as he looked seriously at…Natalia.

Natalia barked back harshly in the language, which sounded…oddly…Russian? Alfred blinked in surprise as she pointed violently at Alfred with the knife still in hand. Alfred took a step back. What the hell did he do to piss her off? Ivan sighed and held onto her shoulders, talking to her seriously in the language Alfred had pretty much confirmed was Russian. She let out a defeated sigh and nodded, saying another quick word in Russian and Ivan nodded.

"Alfred," Ivan said, peaking Alfred's attention when he turned to him. "This…is my sister, Natalia."

"I never even knew you had a sister…" Alfred muttered, looking carefully at the girl, who slowly handed Ivan the knife.

"Natalia," Ivan pressed, looking at the girl carefully, "Alfred."

"I apologize for attempting to kill you," Natalia muttered, giving Alfred a slight curtsey.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll try to forget about it," Alfred muttered. This was one of the weirdest interactions he'd ever had in his life, to be honest. It was no wonder Ivan kept on saying he'd been through some shit if this was what he grew up with.

"Let's…" Ivan sighed heavily, "…have breakfast."

"I would love to have some of your cooking," Natalia was quick to hug Ivan's arm. "I love you so much brother."

"Yes…" Ivan muttered, walking past Alfred and into the kitchen. He gave Alfred a quick, pleading look that he almost missed. Alfred huffed, trying to relax his shoulders. He looked at where the door handle had been and shuddered. It was really that easy to break in, huh? Well, that sort of stressed him out considering the issue with demons… He'd never really thought about that. He kind of viewed any place he actually called home as a safe place. Then again, breaking down a door wasn't that hard. Even a little girl could do it. Granted, Alfred had a feeling that she was stronger than she looked.

It was awkwardly silent as Natalia clung to Ivan, despite him trying to actually get food items and start on making them what seemed like pancakes. Finally, Natalia released him when Ivan assured her he could make pancakes on his own.

"So, how long has it been living here?" Natalia asked simply and Alfred flinched with the harsh glare she sent his way. Damn, she was worse than Ivan, wasn't she?

" _He_ has been here for a few days," Ivan sighed.

"And he has a name," Alfred decided to take the chance and chime in. "Alfred, remember?"

"I do," Natalia said icily and Alfred narrowed his eyes at her.

"As I said before," Ivan sighed, staring down at the cooking pancake, rather than up at them, "he's a welcome guest. According to the school and everyone involved, he does live here now. He is my partner."

"Yes, but what happened to doing this on your own?" Natalia pressed. "You were so _sure_ when you left us!"

"I know what I said," Ivan said. "Maybe I was wrong."

"Then I could help you," Natalia said hopefully and Alfred watched the exchange curiously.

"Nyet," Ivan said hurriedly before speaking in Russian once more. Alfred didn't even know he could speak Russian. He never would have thought, really. This was an interesting side of Ivan to see. First last night and now…

Natalia replied in quick Russian as well and Alfred watched their facial expressions to try to understand what they were saying. Natalia seemed hopeful, almost pleading, slowly getting closer to her brother. While Ivan seemed to need to maintain a certain distance, just barely burning a pancake in his haste to get away. He looked worried and scared, but not just because Natalia was terrifying. No…there was something else there. He was scared for her, almost.

"Natalia, that is enough," Ivan said suddenly and Alfred jumped. Now he looked almost…angry. What had Natalia said? The last word Alfred had heard was 'Katyusha'. "I have made my decision now sit down. You are lucky enough I decided to cook for you, considering your uninvited visit."

"Of course, brother," Natalia nodded to him before carefully walking past Alfred and sitting at the table.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Alfred asked.

"It's none of your concern," Ivan muttered, focusing on his cooking and still not looking up. "Simply family matters. You wouldn't understand." Alfred bristled.

"Right, yeah, of course I wouldn't understand," Alfred sighed, walking over to sit at the table as well, but as far away from Natalia as possible.

In a matter of minutes, Ivan brought over the food, as well as plates and utensils, and they ate in silence. Alfred observed the two. Ivan had sat beside Natalia, who scooted her chair even closer to him. Natalia had her head down, though, not looking up at Ivan, like a kid who'd gotten in trouble. Ivan looked like he was trying to calculate what to say next. Alfred rested his head in his hand, slowly eating the food.

Natalia muttered something in Russian and Ivan muttered something back, affectionately, but his face still held a frown. Alfred wondered what they were hiding from him by speaking a language he didn't understand. But…if it really mattered, Ivan would tell him, right? That was what this partnership was about…right?

Alfred glanced outside and frowned. It was a little late in the day for them to not be going to the facility, wasn't it?

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred muttered. "What about school today?"

"It's a weekend," Ivan said bluntly and Alfred blinked. Of course, right. There usually wasn't school on weekends. Granted, the Hunters probably worked around the clock to properly help people. Students, however, needed the rest…

"Right," Alfred sighed. He must have lost track of the days. Then again, he normally didn't have much of a reason to pay attention to the day of the week, let alone the date… He finished eating and stood up to clean his plate. He figured the two siblings would need some time to talk things over, anyway.

He could hear them talking to each other in Russian as he ran the sink, cleaning his plate carefully. He had no idea that Ivan even had a sister…Granted, he hadn't exactly told Ivan that he had a brother, so they were pretty much even. How long was Natalia even going to stay? She came unannounced, surely she had school to go to once the weekend was over, and her parents probably missed her. Considering she came without Ivan knowing, the parents probably didn't know about this little trip, either.

"You should call Katyusha," Ivan said suddenly, in English, and Alfred nearly dropped his plate. He'd been focused a little too much on the Russian, apparently. Ivan stood up, carrying the rest of the plates to the sink. So, Katyusha was a person. Okay…that cleared up nothing…

"I didn't know you could speak Russian," Alfred said as Ivan joined him at the sink. Alfred looked over and sighed, bringing the pan over to clean as well.

"My parents were from Russia," Ivan said. "I grew up knowing both English and Russian."

"Cool, cool," Alfred nodded. He definitely noticed the past tense. So then, who was Katyusha?

"Don't worry, she won't be staying long," Ivan sighed as Alfred heard Natalia talking again. Probably on the phone. "Our sister will come and pick her up shortly."

"There's another one?" Alfred asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Katyusha is far different from Natalia," Ivan smiled dryly. "I love them both, but they can be rather overwhelming."

"How come you don't live with them?" Alfred asked. "Is it because of the school? Do they just not live close enough?"

"I decided to move away," Ivan said. "After everything, I could not drag them along with me on this foolish endeavor. I'm afraid Natalia's behavior is my fault. If I did not push her away so much…she would not feel such a need to be so close all the time."

"I don't think it's foolish," Alfred shrugged. "Hell, I've got pretty much the same idea, don't I? Your thoughts resonated with me, for whatever reason, so it can't be that stupid."

"Natalia has been trying hard to join me," Ivan sighed, staring at the dishes in the sink as Alfred scrubbed. "She's grown so strong but…"

"I get it," Alfred smiled slightly. "I've got a brother, but I don't want him wrapped up in this mess. It's my problem and he should stay out of it."

"She can't be here until tonight," Natalia said simply, walking up to Ivan and holding onto his arm to pull him away from the sink. He complied rather easily. "Come on, brother. I don't get to see you often, let's talk." She smiled, but it seemed forced, like it wasn't natural on her face. "It can do the dishes for you."

Alfred scowled.

"Yeah, next it can vacuum and clean out the fireplace," Alfred scoffed. She certainly was Ivan's sister, inheriting the hatred for anything demon-related… Whatever, Alfred could do this. If he could get Ivan to soften up to him, hell, he could get anyone, right? Maybe Natalia was a bit of a stretch…but…he could do this.

"I will finish, then we can talk," Ivan said. "You can come with me to talk about replacing the door handle. Perhaps next time you can call and I can let you in."

"That takes out the surprise," Natalia, pouted. "Please, do not take long. We rarely have so much time."

"Of course," Ivan smiled, but it fell quickly. Natalia turned to walk to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Go ahead and talk with her," Alfred sighed. Hell, if he brother was there, no matter how much they would undoubtedly fight, he'd want to talk with him. And Ivan seemed like he really cared about his sister. "I can handle this."

"I am sorry for her behavior," Ivan sighed.

"It's cool," Alfred smirked. "You used to be just like her."

Ivan chuckled slightly, but went to the living room, regardless. Natalia started speaking to him in happy Russian. Alfred just smiled, shaking his head. He let out a small sigh. Siblings were important…it just sucked when you pushed them too far away.

* * *

Alfred huffed as he sat down on the curb, glaring at the street. It was late, Ivan had kicked them out. More or less. Natalia had said that her sister was on the way and the repair guys had come to fix the door handle. Ivan had to stay with them, but he wanted Alfred to make sure that Natalia did go with her sister. So Alfred was stuck sitting by the street, waiting for Katyusha to show up. He didn't even know what to look for! Natalia was standing beside him, an air of authority as she looked down at him every now and then. The sun was setting as they continued their quiet time together.

Natalia, surprisingly, was the one to break the silence.

"You haven't hurt him, right?" she asked.

"What?" Alfred asked, glancing up at her. "Why the hell would I?"

"I don't think you've noticed, but your kind isn't exactly polite," Natalia scoffed and Alfred sighed.

"I'm not a demon," Alfred said simply and he bit his lip when he remembered his conversation with Ivan just the night before. "It's nothing like that."

"You were raised by one, that's all that matters," Natalia said.

"'Raised' wouldn't be the way I would put it," Alfred shrugged. "Ivan's been around the whole time you've been here and I'm sure you've had plenty of time to ask him about it. I'm not a killer, I swear."

"I trust my brother's decisions," she said harshly. "It's you I don't trust."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that part out," Alfred sighed. "Look, there's nothing anyone can do about this now. The contract was made, as much as all of us protest about it and-"

"Ivan always hated you," Natalia muttered and Alfred blinked. "All of the half-demons. They're just like demons, he would say. And I've never seen him change his mind, ever since we were little. He said demons and half-demons were dangerous, that he could be a strong Hunter. _Alone_. He pushed me away, even our older sister away. And then…you…a half-demon, comes into the picture. And he changes his mind? He decides he wants to work with someone, but not his own family? Not me? I have worked hard for years to get him to acknowledge that I am strong enough to fight with him and all you need is a few damn days?"

"Hey, I don't decide how your fucking brother thinks," Alfred scoffed. "If I did, we'd get along a hell of a lot better."

"If it were another human, I might consider it fair," Natalia all but spat. "But…a half-demon? One of the things he hated so much because they were even connected to demons?"

"He still fucking hates them," Alfred scoffed. "I'm not even an exception to the rule!"

"What is so special about you?" Natalia yelled. "He doesn't even let me sleep in that bed but you've already made a home there," her voice cracked slightly as she looked straight ahead, trying to keep her cool exterior.

"I don't know," Alfred muttered, looking forward to give her some privacy. "I didn't think I was anything special."

"If you dare let him get hurt," Natalia said coldly, "I'll kill you. I promise."

"Yeah?" Alfred smirked. "Good luck."

Alfred blinked when he saw the headlights of a car that pulled up to the curb. Alfred looked up curiously as the window rolled down. He stood up to see who was inside. She was rather small in stature, with short hair that matched her siblings and happy, yet sad blue eyes. She smiled brightly, her clothes bright even in the waning daylight. He caught her eye just as she was about to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. She threw open the door and all but flung herself out of the car.

Alfred noticed one thing as she bounded towards him to wrap him into the tightest hug he'd ever experienced. Damn, were those big boobs…

"You're the half-demon Natalia told me about?" she asked brightly, looking him over as she pulled away. One thing Alfred clearly noticed was the deep scar, almost like claw marks, across her cheek. Alfred cleared his throat and offered a small smile and a wave. Ivan's sisters really were interesting, huh? "I never would have thought at Vanya would…Oh, let's not worry about that now!" She hugged him again and this time Alfred braced for it. Damn, she could probably pick him up and swing him around if she wanted to.

"Hi," Alfred muttered as she pulled away again. She took notice of the mark on his arm and Alfred offered it to her since she found it so interesting.

"This is the mark you two share?" she mused, delicately running the pad of her thumb over it. It almost tickled. "It's so pretty."

"I don't think brother is anything like a snowflake," Natalia scoffed. "We should go, sister. Brother said to just go."

"Of course," she smiled sadly, patting Alfred's hand as she nodded to him. "Please, take care of our brother for us."

"Don't you want to see him?" Alfred asked, glancing up to their floor. "He's just upstairs…"

"No, I'm afraid he wouldn't want to see me," Katyusha smiled that sad smile again. "Send him my love."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as the two climbed into the car and drove away. "Weird…" Ivan really had pushed his sisters away if they didn't even want to talk to him that much.

Alfred started up the stairs, the workmen brushing past him to go on their own way. When Alfred reached the door, he found it slightly ajar, but there was a nice, replaced door handle waiting for him.

"Katyusha said hi," Alfred muttered, walking inside. "Should I close the door?"

"She did?" Ivan's voice asked curiously from the kitchen.

"She said she loves you," Alfred tried. Family ties were important, really. As much as it would hurt, Alfred would love for someone to tell him that Matthew even said hi to him.

"Close the door," Ivan said and Alfred sighed, kicking the door closed before turning around to lock it.

"You know, even though Natalia takes a while to get used to, I gotta admit that I like your sisters," Alfred said, walking into the kitchen, where he saw Ivan leaning against the counter, staring at the ground with a calculated gaze. "Katyusha was…sweet."

"Yes, she is," Ivan nodded slowly. "I'm happy she hasn't changed."

"You really shouldn't push them away," Alfred muttered. "I mean, they're family and they only want to help and…"

"Yet you push your own brother away," Ivan said cooly and Alfred bristled slightly, but sighed.

"Yeah, well, I had a damn good reason to," Alfred muttered.

"You don't think I did?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred now. "They are in danger in this line of work."

"You can always get stronger," Alfred shook his head. "You wanna know what's hard? Getting weaker." That wasn't necessarily his reason, but it was all that he really needed, wasn't it? He frowned.

"I did not leave my sisters because of a difference in strength," Ivan said. "I do not want them to waste their lives like I am. Your brother is a half-demon, correct? At least you have that in common, you are both forced to have the same goal."

"My brother may have been tortured," Alfred said simply, forcing his voice to stay even, "but he's so much different than me. You left your sisters to protect them. I left my brother because I killed someone and couldn't look him in the eye afterwards."

There was a quiet that filled the room after Alfred's words. He didn't even want to look up at Ivan's face. There, that was one secret out. But what would Ivan say when he found out just how many people Alfred had killed? What he'd done in his past… The kind of person he was…

"I'm gonna go to bed," Alfred muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred turned and started walking to his room. When he opened the door, he heard Ivan say, "The difference between a demon and a half-demon doesn't have to be that one is a murderer and the other isn't. The difference is that the half-demon is capable of feeling grief and guilt."

"I wish I felt guilty," Alfred shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia is 15. You know, the usual, badass 15-year-old that can break into a house so quietly that someone who grew up on the streets couldn't hear her in his own room. Katyusha is 19.
> 
> And that got really dark really fast. But, hey, if Alfred wants to blurt out his dark secrets, who am I to stop him? On the bright side, he's showing a massive amount of trust, which is huge. Especially if you consider how hard it really is for him to trust someone or anyone. I mean, growing up on the street for so long, having his father chase after him with pretty much the intent to kill gave him a lot of trust issues. But we also got a little bit of info on Matthew. It's tiny, but he'll come eventually, no worries. Most of the goal of this chapter was to show how far Ivan has come in just a few days by giving the comparison of him and Natalia. Pretty sweet, man.
> 
> That's it for now, so I'll see you later, my lovelies!


	12. A Low Day

The next day came and went in a blur. Honestly, Alfred hardly left his room for meals. Aside from that, he sat in silence…just kind of listening. If he tried hard enough, he could hear Ivan's sighs or footsteps as he moved around the apartment. He read a lot. As a matter of fact, there was a point in the day when there was a knock on Alfred's door and, when he opened it, he could see a book. Which he'd spent the later half of the day reading. And, of course, when it was dark enough, Alfred had climbed to the roof to stare at the stars. Maybe Ivan had a book on the stars Alfred could look into…But they were kind of nice. The quiet of the night, the soft twinkling of the far away lights, the way the heavens seemed to almost move as Alfred stared…

The only downside was being alone. But, at the same time, Alfred wanted to be alone. He wanted someone…anyone…Ivan to check on him and see if he was really fine. But he wanted to be ignored, to be left in peace while his mood passed. He'd been through it so many times, after all. He could handle it on his own. He thought back to when his brother would offer him hugs that he would never take…he wanted one. To wrap his arm tight and close around someone while they did the same, trapping each other in that comfort and heat. But Alfred had never felt that comfort before, he knew he couldn't give it.

Of course, Ivan wasn't omniscient. The only thing he offered Alfred was food and a book, not even a conversation as Alfred shut himself away from the rest of the world. Would it always be like this? Alfred hiding and no one bothering to help? Who knew….but maybe it would drive him crazy enough to maybe even try to make the first move and hug someone first…

The next morning, Alfred returned the finished book (it was on animal demons and not quite helpful but a good way to spend some time) and they ate breakfast in relative silence. Their walk to the school was in silence as well, Alfred staring at the ground as he followed Ivan, who read as he weaved expertly through the crowd. It was always so interesting how he could do that…

Alfred let out a small huff into the morning air. He went a whole day without talking and now he was having an internal monologue like some kind of sap.

He blinked when he heard the sirens, however. He looked up with Ivan and the rest of the crowd as they watched the ambulance race by, weaving through the stopped traffic. The firetruck followed soon after.

"Do you think that could be from the facility?" Alfred asked.

"No," Ivan shook his head thoughtfully, but he started shoving through the crowd quickly, his book almost forgotten in his hand. Alfred followed closely behind him as they weaved. Ivan was panting for breath when they finally forced through the thick crowd in front of the facility. The ambulance and firetruck had stopped just off to the side. In front of them, however, the show had just ended.

Alfred could clearly see the black dust dissipating into the air as he saw Lovino crack his neck, his own breathing recovering from his fight. Beside him was someone that looked strikingly similar to him, but with lighter, reddish hair, and light brown eyes. He was chatting with Lovino happily, a smile on his face.

That was when Alfred felt the familiar sense of… _fear_ as his hair stood on end.

"Seems we've been underestimating them," Francis mused in Alfred's ear. But when Alfred turned to try to find the demon, he was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. He shivered as he turned back to the two, Lovino glaring harshly at him.

The firemen and paramedics immediately went to check over Lovino's…partner, who quickly assured them he was fine and that no civilians were harmed. Lovino rubbed at his arm, where there were clear tears, but the human paramedics didn't give him so much as a glance before they went off their separate ways.

"What the fuck was that thing just now?" Lovino demanded, storming towards Alfred, who blinked in surprise. He was still processing what Francis had said. Underestimating? Did that mean that all of the demons so far had been meant for only Alfred to beat? Was that demon just now for Alfred to kill? "Don't give me that look, dumbass. And that demon was calling for you, saying it wanted you to kill it!"

"It did?" Alfred asked, dread pooling in his stomach. The other humans around apparently heard as they started disbanding, the rumor mill already running.

"Did you hear that?"

"Demons looking for half-demons?"

"They'll only cause trouble, won't they?"

"Another one?" Ivan asked and Alfred looked back at him.

"You better fucking explain yourself before I-"

"Come on Lovi, it's just the morning, we can work this out a little later, can't we?" his partner said flippantly as he walked up to them. He smiled brightly, extending his hand. "Ciao! I'm Feliciano!"

"Alfred." He didn't take the offered hand, neither did Ivan.

"Well," Feliciano chirped. "I already know Ivan, I've seen him around class, which means you must be that half-demon I've been hearing so much about! It's just a shame that we weren't able to see you fight today…Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, sure," Alfred nodded minutely, but he was distracted by his thoughts. His father was at it again, then? Strange that he had actually given Alfred time like a weekend to relax…Maybe that just meant that he was planning something big soon? Considering how easy it was for that bird demon to get inside of the facility, anything could get inside. It was just a matter of time and that put Alfred on edge. Everyone could be in danger just because he was around…

"Hello?" Alfred flinched at the hand waving in front of his face. Feliciano smiled at him and giggled. "You spaced out, silly! I asked you if you liked it here at the facility."

"Uh, yeah, it's…nice," Alfred muttered and noticed Ivan giving him an odd look. Alfred just looked away.

"We should get inside," Ivan said, walking towards the entrance, Alfred close behind him.

"Hey, pasta for brains!" Lovino snapped. "Don't forget the guns you dropped."

"Whoopsie!" Feliciano gave out a laugh that sounded almost like chimes in the wind. Alfred glanced back to see Feliciano pick up two pistols, but Alfred had already seen one on his belt. "Ran out of bullets," he smiled at Alfred, who simply turned ahead once again. He'd definitely take Feliciano into consideration when thinking about some of the stronger people in this facility.

Now that he thought about it, Feliciano and Lovino had managed to take care of the demon in the time it took someone to call emergency service and before they even got there. He'd never even seen Lovino fight. Not to mention there was the fact that he hadn't seen Gilbert fight seriously, considering all of the dirty tricks the demons played on him. His stamina and healing were pretty great, all considering.

Maybe, just maybe, they could be strong enough to help him?

But…what was he thinking? This wasn't just some demon on a street, this was a powerful demon that he had to fight. The only person strong enough to possibly take him down was Alfred.

"I'll be by at the end of the day," Ivan said and Alfred blinked, only just now seeing that they were at the 'playroom'.

"How about you take me to that big, fancy library again?" Alfred asked. Information was always good… "Instead of me just sitting around waiting for you to be done, we can both be productive."

"I will consider it," Ivan mused before walking away and Alfred huffed. Fine. The door was already open and he stepped in. He could see Gilbert already lounging on the couch, chatting with Kiku.

"Explain to me a few things because I'm still a little confused, jackass," Lovino said behind him and Alfred jumped, looking back at him. He could see Feliciano waving happily at them. "We can start with the demon I defeated. Why the hell was it calling out for _you_?"

"Um," Alfred scratched the back of his head, watching the door close, staring at the floor, looking anywhere but at Lovino.

"I've never met a demon before that was picky about who killed it," Lovino scoffed. "I'm not fucking dropping my questions. Maybe next I can ask in front of someone that you'll have to answer in front of."

"Please, just…don't, okay?" Alfred muttered. "You just don't get it. None of the half-demons here get it. I've dealt with that bullshit my whole life. When your father's a fucking demon you get shit like that every fucking day, pretty much. Something about making me stronger, I guess."

"Kay, great, we're getting somewhere," Lovino sighed, softening slightly with the explanation. "Next, what about that demon next to you? You know it? Why haven't you told any of the higher ups about it if it's so fucking close by?"

"He's uh…working for my father, I guess?" Alfred tried. He wasn't quite sure what Francis was doing, if he was going to be honest. "And they know, okay? I don't know what the fuck anyone else in here is doing, but trust me, they know. That's not the first time he's been around when a demon's been asking for me."

"You're fucking suspicious, you know that, right?" Lovino sighed., shaking his head.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Alfred shrugged.

"Hey! Lovino!" Gilbert cheered from where he sat. "I heard you kicked a demon's ass a few minutes ago! What, was last week not enough for you?"

"Especially not when lazy dumb-asses like you don't bother to come outside to help," Lovino huffed, turning on his heel to go back to the couch. Alfred let out a heavy sigh. Everything was just so complicated, wasn't it?

He didn't want to get friends, he couldn't get friends, and yet he was pushed into this situation where he was…getting close to people. And his father was hell-bent on making sure that he kept his distance as much as possible. Who knew what he would do if he found out that he got an actual friend? He just hoped that, once his father did make his move, nothing bad would happen to Ivan for being his partner…

* * *

Ivan tapped his finger on the table, trying to focus on his reading. But…at the same time…he glanced up again. Alfred was so interested in the book he was reading, he probably didn't notice how he was mouthing the words to himself, or how he subtly bit his lip when he started reading really fast when he was interested. For some reason, Ivan couldn't look away…

He could barely focus on what he was reading, which was the basic weaknesses of plant-based demon. Fire, naturally. Which dragged his thoughts right back to Alfred. It was strange to think that someone like him had control over such a volatile element. Granted, he could fight and he'd obviously been through a lot in his life to make him act like he did, but at the same time…he was quiet, didn't like causing a ruckus, and when he really smiled…there was nothing destructive about it…

"Uh, dude?" Alfred asked and Ivan blinked. He just realized he'd been looking right into Alfred's bright red eyes. "You wanna say something or just keep staring?"

"My apologies," Ivan muttered, turning back to his book, but he glanced up shortly afterwards and Alfred snorted. It was definitely strange to think that Alfred had really killed someone, maybe even multiple people. That wasn't too far-fetched to think about, really…

"Is what you're reading about not that interesting?" Alfred offered quiet small talk. They were pretty much alone in the library, but at least he was courteous…

"Not very, no," Ivan sighed. "But it's necessary information to know."

"Plant demons?" Alfred asked, reading from across the table. "They're important?"

"I should know how to defeat all demons by myself," Ivan said pointedly. "I don't need help."

"Hey, we both saw what happened when a bunch of people went on a mission without a half-demon," Alfred shrugged. He smiled, but it was only slightly forced. Ivan almost preferred it when Alfred's smile was pure. They were small, hard to really see, but he liked them.

"If I didn't have to waste my time taking care of you due to your stupid decisions, we might have had a better chance," Ivan sighed. "We didn't need Gilbert, after all."

"Did he really take down all of those wolves by himself?" Alfred asked, his eyes shining with a genuine curiosity.

"With the help of his partner, yes," Ivan nodded. It was actually very interesting just how strong the half-demons were. There were students with half-demons that were equally as strong, if not stronger than the half-demons partnered with adults that had been working for years. The half-demons were already at their peak, ready to fight with their partner, and willing to wait for them to catch up to their level. When Ivan looked at Alfred, he honestly didn't know how strong he was, how much Ivan had to catch up. "What…other abilities do you think you have?"

"Me?" Alfred blinked. "Uh…well…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, gnawing slightly at his lower lip. "From what I can tell, my healing is faster than everyone else, and my stamina and strength are a little better than everyone, too. Um…there's the fire, I guess. I'm not very good at controlling it, just kind of making things burn. There's the, uh, blood thing, I guess. I don't like doing it unless I have to, it really weirds me out. And, in the past…I've gone a little overboard with it. Other than that, I really have no clue. They say the really powerful demons can control other demons and all of this other stuff, but I've never…tried." He sounded almost scared, at the end. Like he was afraid to find out what he was capable of. Was he really that afraid of himself? Was he holding back that much? "What about you, huh? Any special skills you haven't shown yet?"

"I try my hardest with every mission," Ivan sighed. The only exception to that was the last mission they had in the park. He'd been forced to sit back and watch, shoot only when necessary, don't hit the half-demons. At first, it annoyed him. But…watching Alfred fight was…an experience. He just wondered what it looked like when he didn't hold back. "I attempt to learn new techniques, but I don't quite have a teacher for fighting styles."

"What do you even do in your classes?" Alfred asked.

"Learn how to rely on you," Ivan sighed and Alfred blinked. "We have our guns, yes, but it takes a while to down a demon like that. We learn how to avoid, how to take in a situation, how to…guide you through with orders so you don't hurt yourselves. That is what a Hunter is supposed to do."

"Well, damn, no wonder you didn't like me," Alfred sighed, stretching his arms over his head. "I'd punch whoever told me to do that in a fight. Tell you what, you do whatever you want during a fight. You're strong enough not to get hurt too badly, right?"

"I don't need your protection," Ivan rolled his eyes, glancing down at the book.

"If a really strong demon does come along…like…like my father," Alfred said and Ivan looked up, watching as Alfred worried his lip some more, "I…"

"I know my own ability levels," Ivan said. "I am not strong enough to face something like that."

"And if I'm not, either?" Alfred asked, honestly sounding very worried. "I'm the strongest one here, so of course I would be the one they'd want to go against someone like that, but…I know you don't need to be protected, we just went over that, but…I…what if I can't protect you? Or anyone else?"

"Then, there is nothing you can do," Ivan shrugged. "That is not something to worry about. If you fight thinking you are going to fail, or wondering if you are going to fail, then you will. Fight knowing you will win and there's a chance you just might. There's no use worrying over it now. Hunters and half-demons are very versatile, as I've come to know them. No matter what, they will figure something out."

"I hope so," Alfred sighed. "I just can't help but feel that it'd be my fault. I would be the one to drag them here. We already have demons popping around aiming for me and Francis is walking around anywhere right now. And it's all because of me."

"None of this is your fault," Ivan said simply. Granted, a few days ago, he would have thought otherwise…So much had changed, hadn't it? "It is the fault of your father."

"Who's going after _me_ ," Alfred pressed. "I know I sound paranoid, I really do, but…if a demon attacks, I'm responsible because I led it here."

"Alfred," Ivan said. "Listen to me. No one can blame you for the actions of your father. If what he brings causes destruction, that has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me," Alfred said.

"No," Ivan said. "It does not."

"We're never gonna agree on this," Alfred shook his head, leaning back. "When are we gonna head back to the apartment?"

"I'd like to read a little more," Ivan said, slightly annoyed that Alfred changed the subject. "We'll leave later."

"Kay, fine," Alfred shrugged and Ivan sighed. Alfred had opened up so much, but as usual, just as he opened up the most, he closed in on himself so fast Ivan could've missed it if he blinked. He had that habit. Of sharing something deep from his heart and then looking like he immediately regretted it, retreating to a safe place where he could argue and fight again.

He was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feli and Lovino are twins, so they're both 18. Not to worry, I'm not falling for that stupid stereotype of making Feli that useless, bubbly idiot. He can fight, trust me.
> 
> Remember when I said something about metaphors for child abuse? Yeah, they're starting up there already. Ivan's getting closer with Alfred, so he's understanding a little more and analyzing a little more to try to understand him. They've been through similar situations, but Alfred's was a little more extreme, after all.
> 
> Anywho, I'll see you all next time!


	13. Try Harder

Ivan sighed as he absently read through the book he'd brought with him that day. There was a break during class for lunch, but he wasn't quite hungry. This book in particular was about half-demons. Mostly speculation, a little bit of research, with some first-hand experience with pure half-demons. It wasn't written by one, naturally, as it seemed that most half-demons had a lot more to worry about than writing a book.

Ivan was…curious. Alfred's behavior over the past week had him painfully curious about him. Naturally, this book generalized a lot and most half-demon went through different experiences, but it was interesting to see nonetheless.

According to the book, most pure half-demons were left without parents. Either the mother died or disappeared could depend on the case, and powerful demons generally found a disinterest or dislike in their children once born. Some half-demons could be adopted or taken to shelters that were designed to help them, though most people avoided pure-half demons due to their destructive nature as children. They don't have a control of their strength and their abilities often go haywire, causing harm to those around them. Most grow up in constant emotional turmoil due to an unstable childhood, but as long as their demon parent does not get involved, they can grow up fairly normally. Most pure half-demons will not have children due to this psychological damage, and those that do have various reactions that range from treating their children as they were to fiercely protecting them to the point of danger.

Ivan sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk. Yes, those were cases where the demon parent wasn't involved. Alfred's case was different. From what Ivan could tell, Alfred's father had an interest in him, a focus on strength. But the book hadn't talked about if the demon was interested in their child. On top of that, Ivan was mostly sure that Alfred's mother had been killed. She was a pure half-demon as well…another thing to consider deeply.

"Hello!" a choice chimed nearby and Ivan slowly looked up from his book. Feliciano stood happily in front of his desk. The room was mostly empty, most of the other students having gone to get food. Feliciano and Ludwig, however, had stayed. How long had they been there for? "I figure that now that we've been properly introduced, we can try to be friends!"

"I do not make friends," Ivan said simply.

"Well, that's kinda obvious," Feliciano laughed jokingly. Ivan glanced at Ludwig, who seemed fairly uncomfortable with the situation, standing a fair distance away. "How about you have lunch with us? Better than staying inside all day. The weather's gorgeous, too! The sun's out and everything."

"I would rather not," Ivan said, turning back to his book. Normally, he was intimidating enough to make most people back off when he didn't want to talk, which was all of the time. Now, however, it seemed that even one of the most scared people in class was willing to talk to him. Granted, the show he'd missed the other day in front of the facility had Ivan wondering…While Feliciano did mostly cower and whisper hopes of safety to Ludwig during classes, it seemed that he hid an inner strength…

"Pretty please?" Feliciano asked, hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Feliciano, we are running low on time," Ludwig said simply, looking to the door. Ivan didn't say anything.

"We have plenty of time," Feliciano said with a wave of his hand. "Come on, we all know that you can't fight demons on your own. No one can, that's what all of this stuff about partners is all about, right? The three of us could make a pretty good team, I think. And our partners are also getting along pretty well based on what I've seen…"

"Thank you for the thought," Ivan said, looking down at his book once again.

"Please, Ivan?" Feliciano whined, placing his hands on top of the book. Ivan looked up, about ready to glare and tell him off, but Feliciano had a rather convincing puppy-dog face. Not that Ivan was falling for it, but he did seem rather desperate. "We're taking out our half-demons, too, considering pretty much no one does. And the school pays for our lunch, if you remember that card thingy they gave you."

"Yes," Ivan nodded. That was how he paid for groceries (as well as how he paid for that door knob). "I am not hungry." That was a lie, really. He was kind of hungry. The more he thought about it, the more food seemed like a fairly good idea. But he could wait.

"You should never pass up an opportunity for good food!" Feliciano chimed. Ivan blinked. Normally people were scared or intimidated by him. Normally, no one talked to him. Granted, Ludwig seemed like he was slowly inching away, but Feliciano wasn't flinching. Maybe…having friends couldn't be…that bad of an idea…And now that he was thinking differently about half-demons and their partners…

"A break…" Ivan sighed, shooing Feliciano's hands off his book as he closed it, "…might be nice."

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered, skipping over to Ludwig, who looked on with a raised brow. Ivan stood up and followed the two as Feliciano pulled Ludwig out the door.

"I am surprised," Ludwig said simply as they walked and Ivan shrugged. He couldn't quite explain himself, either. Maybe Alfred really had been an influence on him…

Once they reached the room where the half-demons were held, Ivan waited patiently, far away from the door, as Feliciano all but charged in. Ivan was growing used to the idea of half-demons, however being in a room surrounded by them was not quite ideal. It was only a matter of seconds before he was pulling Lovino out of the room, Lovino just as irritated as Feliciano was happy.

"Who the fuck said I wanted to go to lunch with that racist bastard?" Lovino snapped, glaring at Ivan, who simply looked away.

"You really got him out of the classroom, huh?" Gilbert smirked, happily waltzing out of the room to stand beside his brother. Ivan just sighed, rolling his eyes. Why had he agreed to this, again?

"Huh, weird," Alfred smirked slightly, walking up to Ivan. "You usually don't let me get lunch." So he really was in a good mood that day. He didn't seem as mopey as he usually was in the morning. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad, after all.

"Are you all done mocking me?" Ivan asked simply.

"Oh, I've got plenty stored up in my head," Gilbert said happily. "We'll just see how today plays out, huh?"

"Let's go!" Feliciano cheered, proceeding to drag Lovino behind him. Eventually Lovino wrestled himself away and settled to walking by himself. If Feliciano really wanted Lovino to follow him, he could have given an order. They had a contract, right? Ivan couldn't see their mark, but it seemed like they had that kind of connection… Gilbert walked ahead with Ludwig while Alfred and Ivan walked beside each other at the back of the group. Neither was quite used to having friends or quite knew how 'hanging out' was supposed to work.

"So, where should we eat?" Gilbert asked. "I'm fucking starving, so I'm not gonna be picky."

"We should go get pizza!" Feliciano offered brightly.

"I wouldn't mind," Lovino smirked.

"Do you ever tire of eating Italian?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano furiously shook his head.

"How could I ever get tired of the food of my people?" Feliciano asked.

"Italian sounds fine," Alfred nodded and Ivan absently nodded. He thought back to the book and he wondered. Most pure half-demons were left alone to raise themselves. It was obvious that Alfred had been homeless before, but that had Ivan curious. Alfred always ate like his food would be taken away from him at any second. Had he always been like that? With an unstable source of food? Had he actually been taken in as a child? Given proper food and nutrition?

Just as Gilbert was laughing at a joke with Lovino, all three half-demons suddenly stopped and shared a look for about half a second.

"Get down!" all three shouted at once and Alfred tackled him to the ground, thankfully into the nearby grass. Still, Ivan felt the breath knock out of his lungs as his head slammed into the ground. Ivan barely heard the sidewalk crack and break, almost sounding like an explosion.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked as Alfred scrambled to his feet, keeping himself between Ivan and…the demon. Was that what happened? A demon came up from the ground and Alfred made sure Ivan got to safety?

"Looks like you have another biggest fan," Lovino grumbled. Ivan glanced over, blinking as he saw both Feliciano and Ludwig in the same position as him, their half-demons getting to their senses a lot faster. Ivan felt his hip, where he usually had his gun…but he didn't have it on him that day… He felt his heart race a little faster. The demon in front of them was rather large, resembling a bear, almost. He easily towered over the three half-demons that stood in front of it. But it did seem to center its attention on Alfred.

"Let's just…get this over with," Alfred sighed.

"How about you let someone else have some fun," Gilbert smirked before he ran forward. Ivan could see that the people that had been around had made it to a safe distance, quite a few of them already calling emergency services just in case. In a matter of seconds, Gilbert managed to jump up and slam and punch into the demon's chest, causing to crash onto the ground. Gilbert landed roughly, smirking proudly. Alfred, however, kept a defensive stance.

The demon let out a screech so loud that Ivan had to cover his ears with his hands, closing his eyes tightly in pain. He even felt himself slide backwards slightly. He could clearly see Gilbert fly back a few feet, just from the sound wave alone. Ivan raced through his thoughts, trying to think of anything that he could possibly do to help in this situation. The demon flailed around as he got back to its feet, forcing Lovino and Alfred to keep a distance. There wasn't even a scratch on it.

"Guess I just have to hit harder, huh?" Gilbert smirked, walking forward again.

By now, the other two Hunters had made it to their feet and Ivan scrambled after them. Feliciano, the only one with enough sense to bring his guns with him, was firing at the demon in quick succession. Ludwig, however, was acting with Ivan, trying to find a weakness of some kind. From what Ivan could tell, it's feet were not very strong. They kept a solid base, but if they could keep it on its back…

"Alfred," Ivan said and Alfred blinked, glancing back at him while Gilbert and Lovino charged forward again, only to be swatted away by the demon's thick arms. "Get it off its feet."

"Right," Alfred nodded, but he seemed hesitant to go forward. Ivan couldn't hear demons speak, he didn't even know that they could but the half-demons apparently heard all of it. Who knew what it was saying to them.

"How about you fucking shut up!" Lovino yelled, kicking hard into the ground, causing the ground to shake, especially around the demon and causing demon to slightly lose its balance, its arms flailing and hitting Gilbert once again as it struggled to regain it. Ivan raised a brow at that, but they had to keep going, not ask questions.

Alfred took that as his chance to run forward, copying Gilbert's movements of jumping up and punching it to the ground, where he landed with a resounding crack in the pavement. Ivan could hear the sirens already. Ivan blinked, trying to think quickly for something they could do. Granted, working as a team was rather difficult…He thought to Alfred, who seemed hesitant to use his fire abilities. It didn't seem that he was fond of them. There was also the fact that he was uncomfortable manipulating his own blood. Granted, that required that he was bleeding in the first place, a rare occurrence for half-demons regardless of the situation.

"You know," Gilbert grumbled as he rolled his shoulder, walking past the hunters, "it'd be fucking grand to not be batted around for once."

As Ivan tried to figure something out, Alfred glancing at him, perhaps in hopes of finding some kind of orders. There wasn't a clear way to kill this thing, it seemed. Feliciano had run out of bullets, though they hadn't seemed to be doing much in the first place.

"Alfred, look out!" Feliciano shouted just as Ivan saw it. The bear was about to flail once again in an attempt to get to its feet. Ivan ran forward, more out of reflex than anything else. He…didn't want Alfred to get hurt. And, yet…when Ivan found himself in-between Alfred and the massive arm of the beast in front of them…he had some regrets. He instinctively put his hands up to protect himself as the limb slammed into him, sending him flying backwards, into Alfred. Ivan felt searing pain shoot from his left arm, feeling like it went through his entire body. He bit back a scream as Alfred wrapped his arms around his body as they landed hard on the ground.

"You really didn't have to do that," Alfred groaned.

"My apologies, next time I will not attempt kindness," Ivan muttered, trying to clench his hand into a fist to test his arm, but he cringed at the searing pain. He bit back another scream.

"Your arm…" Alfred muttered and Ivan shook his head, waving him away with his good arm. He looked back up at the scene, which was actually a fair distance away. Gilbert had set to jumping and kicking to keep the creature on its back, but it didn't seem to be taking much damage. "Don't move it, I'll be right back," Alfred muttered, running forward, his hands clenched into fists. He planned on finishing this quickly.

"I just wish he would realize how much faster this would go," a voice said right next to Ivan's ear and Ivan froze, his blood running cold, "if he would use all of his strength from the beginning." Ivan slowly looked over to his side, where the voice came from, and found that powerful demon from the previous week kneeling beside him. The half-demons were too preoccupied with the matter at hand, Alfred collecting quite a lot of flames on his way back. The demon made eye contact with Ivan and smiled, almost seductively.

"This is the first time we've met, right?" the demon…did Alfred call him Francis…said happily. "A pleasure."

Ivan was speechless. From this close…the demon practically radiated danger, fear, panic, loneliness. It was a wonder anyone could possibly fall in love with a creature like that and have children with it.

"We chose a specially tough demon for today," Francis sighed, watching the display. Ivan barely looked away long enough to watch as the bear was surrounded in flames, screeching as it disappeared into ash. "But it seems it really wasn't strong enough, was it? We'll do better next time." Francis patted his head just as the half-demons took in his presence, looking over at the same time. Francis waved to Alfred before Ivan felt his presence disappear and he vanished from sight.

Ivan just clutched his injured arm, breathing deeply.

Alfred practically sprinted over, looking around desperately before kneeling beside Ivan, looking him over.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Alfred laughed slightly, shaking his head. "First you get in-between me and a demon. I mean…seriously? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Ivan said simply.

"What did he want?" Alfred asked lowly. The paramedics were only just now rushing to the scene.

"For you to stop holding back, it seems," Ivan muttered. It was quite astounding, really. The half-demons had tried hitting it with all of their strength with barely a scratch. And yet it took Alfred mere seconds to incinerate it. Just how strong was he? Ivan was unable to ask any more questions as the paramedics found him and started looking after his arm.

* * *

"So, does this mean I get to cook now?" Alfred asked cheekily as he sat on the bed in the infirmary. Elizabeta was checking over him. He'd felt a few bones break in that last fight and she wanted to make sure that they healed correctly. Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert were also in the room, but she was looking over Alfred first, just in case. Alfred couldn't help but snicker slightly at the sight of Ivan wearing a splint on his arm. He did not look amused.

"It is a hairline fracture," Ivan said simply. "I will be fine cooking on my own."

"Aw, but can't you just not wait to see my major cooking skills?" Alfred smirked.

"Look at me," Elizabeta sighed, gripping his chin to get him to look in the right direction. He shone a light in his eyes. If he even got a concussion, it had probably healed by now, but whatever. "You, at least, seem fine. You heal a lot faster than these idiots. That was a strong demon, too, did you exert yourself too much?"

"Nah, it wasn't much," Alfred shrugged. He hadn't wanted to use his fire, but he couldn't quite get around it. Ivan had gotten hurt, too, which had made Alfred angrier than he thought it would. His rage had gotten the best of him again, but it helped in the long run. It was just a shame that part of the street would probably be under construction for a while now.

"Not to mention that demon was back," Gilbert said simply, inputting into the conversation. "You called him Francis before, right?"

"That powerful demon from before?" Elizabeta asked in interest.

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. "I have a feeling he'll be coming around again soon."

"He said something about trying harder next time," Ivan said simply. "He thought this demon was too easy for you."

Alfred blinked. So his dad really was back to testing him, huh? Alfred wasn't exactly failing, but he had to wonder why his father hadn't shown himself yet. He was obviously pissed at Alfred for what was going on, but he wasn't exactly dishing out punishment. Everything was pretty much the same as it always was, anyway, just with the addition of Francis. What was his father even planning anyway? If he was going to show his face, Alfred would just prefer that he did it now and get it over with. Before anyone else got too close and could get hurt.

And what made Alfred even more confused…Ivan was actually acting as a partner during that fight. Last time they had fought, they couldn't possibly get along and now Ivan was running in to protect him? Trying to help him figure out how to defeat that demon?

Alfred bit his lip as Elizabeta went to check over Gilbert, who probably needed it more than everyone else. He seemed to have a habit of getting beat around. When he did fight, he was rather strong, for a quarter-demon, at least. Lovino was strong as well, and fast on his feet. For allies…they weren't bad. But could they really handle his father?

Alfred didn't know…Not to mention the fact that his father was only going to send stronger demons. This one was too strong for either of them to take…and they were only going to get worse. Until they got to his father, who was stronger than everything else. Probably even stronger than Francis… But it wasn't like Alfred could just tell them not to fight. If anything, that would make them fight even harder.

Alfred looked at the splint on Ivan's arm and sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been four days! I'm so sorry! I meant to write faster, but life and school and job... Oh, well. I'll try to be faster next time. For now, voilà!
> 
> Woot! Another action scene look at me go! There'll be another one next time around, too! I've noticed just how slow this is really going. Like, you guys still have two main characters you have yet to meet. It's kind of funny, when I think about it.
> 
> Anywho, that's it for now! I'll see you all next time!


	14. Siren Song

Alfred was on edge. Francis had said something about sending another demon, this one stronger. Alfred was tired of other people getting hurt for his sake. He was going to finish this next demon quickly. Hell, if he kept getting through the difficult demons faster and faster, he'd get to see his father faster. Maybe end all of this if he was lucky enough. Though it was unlikely he was…

"Relax," Ivan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alfred jumped. He hadn't realized that they'd already finished their walk to the facility. Ivan looked at him with concerned eyes. "If a demon were to come today, the alarm would tell us before it got too far."

"Yeah, and who knows how many people would get hurt while it tries to find me," Alfred grumbled. He had wanted to stay home, for the sake of protecting people, but Ivan made a few compelling arguments. That, and it seemed his orders really were absolute and he hadn't given up on needing to have his way. Alfred did have to admit, there was a higher chance of them actually defeating the demon when they were surrounded by half-demons and Hunters who were trained to fight them.

"Everything will be fine," Ivan sighed as they continued their walk through the building. Alfred looked at the floor rather than the others inside. He bit his lip as he walked and Ivan sighed once again. Alfred was only really good for causing trouble, huh? "Tell you what. If today goes well, I will let you cook tonight."

"What?" Alfred blinked, looking up at him.

"Regardless of what happens, if everyone is fine at the end of the day, you can cook what you want," Ivan shrugged. "We can go to the store if you want to."

"I just might take you up on that offer, big guy," Alfred smiled slightly, nudging Ivan in the side lightly.

"I must go to class," Ivan sighed once they reached the familiar door to the 'playroom'. Ivan seemed hesitant recently to leave him in there, which made Alfred smile. Regardless, Ivan punched in the code and the door opened. He left without another word. Alfred nodded and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. He smiled as he walked over to the usual couch beside Gilbert, Lovino, and Kiku.

"Glad to see the gang's all here," Gilbert smiled, leaning back. "We get to be bored together all day. Unless they're free for lunch again, who knows? I'm up for another fight."

"We might heal easily but they don't," Alfred said simply. Ivan may have hidden his splint under his jacket, but it was still there. Ivan had been injured on Alfred's watch and he was going to make damn sure it didn't happen again.

"Aw, you actually care about that bastard," Lovino smirked and Alfred shook his head, looking away.

"I just think he's stupid for getting between me and a demon," Alfred sighed. "I would've healed from that wound by now, no big deal."

"I heard of the fight," Kiku interjected. "I do think that what he did shows a significant growth of character. And you caring for him shows the same thing from you."

"I figure I should just deal with what I got," Alfred shrugged. "I think Ivan thinks the same way. We're stuck together, might as well make the most of it."

Their conversation continued for a while, well into when class should have started. But all noise in the room ceased at exactly the same moment. Alfred felt the familiar shiver run down his back at the powerful aura just behind him. Alfred quickly tried to stand, but he couldn't even turn around. In a few quick motions, the demon behind him managed to pin both of his arms behind his back with one hand, the other swinging around to begin crushing his windpipe. Alfred watched as countless crimson eyes stared at them.

"Now this is interesting," Francis purred in his ear while Alfred tried to struggle out of his grip, and also to breathe. "For someone as accepting as Hunters, I find it rather strange that they have a room like this. Shouldn't you be sitting and learning like all the rest?"

"You're outnumbered," Gilbert said seriously, standing up and taking a defensive stance, though his voice wavered slightly. Anyone would waver in the face of an enemy this strong. Francis chuckled as Alfred started to get blue in the face. He released his neck just enough to let him breathe and Alfred gasped for air.

"There's no way to get out, is there?" Francis asked, looking around the room. Alfred growled, desperately trying to wrench his arms free. When he tried to swing a leg back, Francis moved his arms at the perfect angle for Alfred to feel the 'pop' of his shoulders coming out of their sockets. He bit back a cry of pain. The half-demons in the room stayed perfectly still as Francis continued his examination. "No way for you to tell anyone about what goes on inside of here. Shame…It's fairly easy for a demon to get in and out. I guess human genes really are a bother.

"What do you want?" Alfred whined as Francis kept a perfect pressure on his arms to ensure that they didn't pop back into place like they desperately wanted to. The pull was growing more painful by the second.

"I'm bored," Francis mused, his hand going up to lightly ruffle Alfred's hair. Alfred winced at the pain in his shoulders, unable to try to fight back. It felt like he was on fire inside of his bones… "And lonely. I have plenty of company here."

"How about…" Alfred gasped as Francis lightly tugged on his arms, "you go back…to my father?"

"Ah, yes, well, in light of recent failures, he has not been treating me quite kindly," Francis sighed. Alfred seemed to see Gilbert move forward at the same time as Francis. He watched as the gust of air sent all of the half-demons flying back a few feet, some into a wall, others tumbling onto the ground. He pulled harder on Alfred's arms. "If any of you thinks you can surprise me again, I'll only injure him further. I do have full permission from his father."

"Fuck off," Alfred muttered, screwing his eyes shut in hopes of being able to block out the pain.

"I am afraid I'll be leaving soon," Francis hummed, stroking Alfred's hair once again. "Your hair is quite lovely, just like your mother's."

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he produced the flames before he even realized what he was doing. The flames covered both him and Francis, though Alfred didn't feel a thing. Francis obviously winced and released his hands. Alfred tumbled forward, his arms refusing to work as he landed on his face. He whined as he felt his limbs crawl back to their original locations.

"I see, so that's what it takes you make you really angry," Francis chuckled. "But don't worry. It wasn't me that killed that lovely angel. I was quite fond of her and how she treated children. It was your father that detested how soft she'd gotten after having you." He hummed slightly and Alfred heard footsteps as he closed his eye tightly, trying to drown out the pain. He breathed deeply. "In other news, it seems that the next demon has already gotten to work. Good luck!"

Alfred heard the slam of metal before the room fell into quiet. It was so quiet that Alfred could practically hear his bones marching back into place.

"Alfred," Gilbert muttered, kneeling in front of him. He acted carefully, helping Alfred sit up straight while avoiding his shoulders. He looked Alfred over quickly and Alfred noticed Lovino standing behind him, Kiku not far behind. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I tried to help."

"It's fine," Alfred muttered, shaking his head. He cried out when the bones finally snapped back into place and winced, rolling his shoulders slightly. "I'm fine."

"He said the next demon was already here, huh?" Lovino muttered, looking to where the door was. Out of curiosity, Alfred glanced back and found that the door had been flown off its hinges, landing unceremoniously on the other end of the hallway.

"He said it was already at work," Alfred muttered.

"I don't hear the alarm," Kiku muttered. Alfred could hear the room buzzing with conversations. Alfred bit his lip, but that was when he felt a familiar pull…Ivan was too far away, but he was supposed to be in class. Alfred felt his blood run cold as he looked back at Gilbert, who had the same panic strewn across his face. They were on their feet and running in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ivan had no idea class could possibly be so boring. He'd read about rodent demons long ago, knew all about them. He huffed, resting his head on his hand as he stared absently at the teacher, making it seem like he was paying attention. He glanced around the room. Most of the other students seemed to be equally bored. Feliciano had actually fallen asleep on his desk and Ludwig had preoccupied himself with trying to wake him up without drawing too much attention to them. Ivan chuckled, shaking his head, looking back to the front. The teacher honestly couldn't have cared less, could he? He was Hunter, which was evident by the mark that covered his right eye…but he was far from interesting. Ivan almost felt sorry for the half-demon he had contracted.

And then Ivan heard it. Like a song coming from a trance. The voice…so beautiful and melodic, it seemed to make the world wash away, turn into a beautiful kaleidoscope of ocean color. The voice…he was…calling to him, enticing him to come forward. As Ivan looked around for the beautiful enchanter calling out to him, all he could see were crystal clear waters, emptiness. The lovely voice was nowhere to be seen.

Ivan blinked and, without a second thought, stood up, walking in search of this voice. It sounded so familiar, so wonderful, so entrancing. He couldn't ignore him, especially as his voice called to him so incessantly. Ivan found himself humming along to the song as he walked through the water too deep for him to see. The tides pushed him to and fro, but he continued on his quest. The voice only grew louder the further he got. He had to find the man that fit this voice…

Finally, after what felt like walking forever, Ivan thought he could see him. Through the clear water, a short ways away, he could see him, the enchanter with the voice of angels. Ivan smiled as he walked a little faster. He could see him…the man with the voice. Oh, and he was beautiful.

The gorgeous, sandy locks that seemed to sway in the current around them, eyes a far deeper blue than even the most intense trenches, and a pure, flashing smile that would make any man's knees go weak. Ivan let out a shuddering breath. The enchanter was looking right at him with those pure, aqua orbs, his smile enticing him forward as he continued to sing the song with no words, the song that seemed to drag Ivan's feet forward for him in this aquatic world.

Ivan was welcomed into an embrace by the man, whose bare chest fit comfortably against, Ivan's, his arms wrapped so securely around him like a blanket. Their faces were so close that all Ivan could see were the man's enticing eyes. Their lips connected and Ivan felt all of the air leave his lungs as his eyes fluttered closed at the euphoria. He felt his lips grow cold, all feeling leaving his fingers and toes as he struggled to deepen this kiss.

And then…

A vicious tug from behind separated them and Ivan opened his eyes wide. His enchanter looked at him in longing, his arm stretched out. Ivan attempted to reach out to him, but another sharp tug pulled him away and the beautiful world around him seemed to crack and shatter. He saw greens, browns, reds…grass, dirt, trees…the sky the only blue thing in sight as he was forced onto his side.

"C'mon big guy," he heard faintly over the song, the voices remarkably similar. That was when he saw the face…the face of his enchanter…but the eyes, they were red.

Alfred.

Ivan sucked in a breath, but when he discovered that he'd inhaled water, he coughed violently, turning even more on his side. His throat burned as he coughed up all of the water and he felt something warm cover both of his ears, the song silenced with the pressure around his head.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked hoarsely around his coughs.

"It's okay," Alfred's voice said, dangerously close to his ear.

What…was that? Ivan shook his head, desperately trying to organize his thoughts. He'd…been in his classroom, perfectly dry. Now, he was soaking wet, coughing up what tasted remarkably like salt water…He'd been following a voice…was it really Alfred's voice?

"Look up for me," Alfred said close to his ear again, around the pressure on Ivan's ears. Ivan did as he was told, looking in the direction Alfred guided him in. He nearly stopped breathing again at the sight. It was…a woman, but she was…hideous. Her facial features were that of a human face, but they were out of order, her teeth by her forehead pointed, ready to kill. Her skin was blue, as well as…a tail. A fish's tail. He was floating in a familiar fountain, the one in a nearby park. Ivan glanced around, noticing several other Hunters, students and instructors alike, suspended in air, completely surrounded by floating water.

Alfred gently released his hands and Ivan couldn't hear the song anymore.

"It's a demon," Alfred said as Ivan looked at him questioningly. "I've…read up on them before. They're called sirens. They're dangerously close to humanoid. But you can only hear them if you haven't really seen them for what they are. You can't hear it now. Half-demons, thankfully, are immune. This is the one thing we can't hear."

Ivan nodded, coughing a few more times as he rubbed at his neck. He'd almost drowned…kissing…He looked back at Alfred. The similarities were definitely there, but…

"C'mon, we gotta move," Alfred said simply, taking hold of Ivan's wrist and yanking him to his feet as they started running. Ivan shuddered as he felt the ground crack as they ran. He glanced back, seeing the finishing touches of what looked like a limb made of water crash onto the ground. "Thank God I gotcha so soon, doesn't look like anyone else is having much luck," Alfred mused, glancing back to the siren.

Ivan looked as well, looking at the Hunters stuck inside of the demon's trap. Half-demons stood by their Hunters, trying to reach into the water, but none of them reaching.

"I guess I'm just faster than them, huh?" Alfred muttered. Ivan shuddered as he saw Gilbert frantically shouting at Ludwig, who was deaf to his shouts. Lovino desperately tried to grab at Feliciano, but the water seemed too dense for him to get very far. "We have to work fast before they drown."

Alfred didn't hesitate to run forward, even though Ivan was still recovering from such a near brush from death. It was a wonder Alfred bounced back so quickly after dying. Ivan fumbled for the gun at his belt (since he had learned from yesterday's mistake), but when he attempted to shoot, it only clicked uselessly at him. Wet gunpowder…

He watched with baited breath as Alfred tried using his fire first, but it just fizzled upon contact with the demon's water. No…fire wouldn't work here. Alfred clenched his fists upon this realization, apparently intent on trying to punch the thing. But Ivan recalled what had happened with the bear. If this demon was stronger, who knew how long that would take, how useless the punches would really be.

"Alfred, stop!" Ivan shouted. He didn't want to see Alfred get hurt, especially now that the siren had its attention back on him, apparently intent on using another limb of water to bat at him.

"What?" Alfred asked, his head looking back at Ivan just as the limb slammed into his stomach. He was practically flown across the park before he slammed into a gazebo so hard the structure collapsed around him.

"Alfred!" Ivan started running for him. Alfred was near the front of the rubble, his eyes closed. He was passed out. Ivan glanced at the siren, who seemed to be gathering enough water to shoot it at a high velocity at him. Ivan bit his lip, knowing he couldn't run fast enough or do anything. Alfred wasn't moving.

Just as the siren shot the water, something fast ran by Ivan, sliding to a stop directly in front of Alfred. Ivan had to chance to see it as he watched…whoever it was deflect the water around them. It seemed that they had some kind of shield that they produced in front of them that caused the water to spray in all different directions. As the water stopped, the person ran forward at an impossible speed, jumping up impossibly high in the air, before slamming it's foot down hard directly on the siren's head. The siren fell onto his back, the head disappearing into black dust along with the rest of its body. The water and the Hunters fell to the ground, the half-demons fast to make sure they came-to.

The person turned around to look back at Alfred and Ivan had to rub at his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. He looked…exactly like Alfred. Well…with subtle differences. His hair was the exact same color, just longer, slightly curlier, but his build and eyes were exactly the same as he ran back to Alfred to look him over.

"Alfred, what have I told you about working too hard?" the half-demon muttered as Ivan jogged up to them.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked simply and the half-demon looked up, taking a defensive stance as he moved in front of Alfred.

"Depends. Who are you?" the half-demon asked.

"I am…" Ivan hesitated slightly, "his partner."

"His…partner…?" the half-demons' eyes went wide before he looked down at Alfred. He knelt down beside him and looked a little closer at Alfred's arm, where the mark stood. He carefully traced his hand over it before looking at Ivan, who sighed and yanked up his sleeve to show his identical mark. "Alfred, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Who are you?" Ivan repeated himself.

"I'm his brother," the half-demon muttered. "Matthew."

"You are Matthew?" Ivan asked. It did make sense, considering how alike they were…but Alfred talked about his brother like a memory, like he wouldn't be around any time soon. And yet…

"Holy shit, Ivan, you're alright," Gilbert laughed slightly jogging up to them. "Lud and Feli are making up after their near-death…experience…" he slowed down upon noticing Matthew, who nodded slightly to him. "Well, shit. This just gets more complicated by the day, doesn't it?"

"So it seems," Ivan muttered.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked, still on guard, his voice kind of small. He wanted to show confidence, but he was trembling slightly. "Why are there so many people around."

"Gilbert, half-demon, but you could already tell that," Gilbert shrugged.

"We are a part of a nearby facility that trains and employs Hunters," Ivan explained.

"H-Hunters?" Matthew's voice got even smaller, looking back at Alfred, almost glaring at him, but Alfred didn't so much as stir. "I…uh…should…go…I mean…"

"Why you gotta go so soon?" Gilbert asked. "You've gotta be his brother, right, which means you're just as strong as him. Why don't you stay a little-" Gilbert stopped and gave out a strangled sound of pain, gripping harshly onto his hand, the one that held a mark. Ivan watched in confusion as Matthew practically mirrored him, hissing in pain as he held onto his hand. Once the pain was over, Matthew carefully lifted his hand and Ivan blinked in surprise.

It was the same eagle on Gilbert's hand. Ivan glanced over to Ludwig, who held onto his own hand in surprise, looking over at Gilbert curiously.

"Holy shit," Gilbert muttered.

"What did you just…" Matthew shook his head, covering his hand once again. "How did you…You're a half-demon! How can I make a contract with you?"

"Hell if I know," Gilbert shrugged. "I say we roll with it."

"Roll…with…it…" Matthew breathed out the words.

Ivan shook his head. If Matthew was anything like his brother, Gilbert would be in for one hell of a surprise once he got to know him deeper.

"We should just…get to Elizabeta," Ivan sighed, turning to Alfred. "The infirmary will, no doubt, be busy soon. We can have her look over Alfred and Matthew when we get there."

"Wait," Matthew muttered. "I can't just…I don't even know what's going on!"

"Keep up, kid," Gilbert smirked, patting his shoulder as he walked up to him. "You gotta tell me, was my wish really what I think it was?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Matthew blushed slightly before ducking down to put Alfred onto his back. Ivan stopped in his tracks. Well…he was going to do that. Then again, all considering, he should probably try to keep his distance…in light of current events. Ivan sighed as Gilbert proudly lead the way, indicating Ludwig to follow them to catch him up on what had just happened. Ivan shook his head as he followed, hoping that everything would make sense soon.

And he hoped Alfred was okay, it wasn't like him to be out for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is 18!
> 
> Yeah, that's right, the siren took the form of Alfred for Ivan. You can't tell me that he hasn't felt at least a little romantic feelings for Alfred in the recent past. And we got Matthew! I've been waiting for him forever! And what happened with Gil! Did they really just make a contract? But Gilbert's a half-demon! All shall be discovered soon. There's just one main character left and he'll be coming soon, not to worry!
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! I'll see you next time!


	15. Stop Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Some mention of deep childhood trauma and suicidal thoughts near the end of the chapter. If you wish to skip it, don't go past the page break.)

Alfred felt like he was floating in sludge. But his head throbbed, so he had that going for him. By the time he managed to let out a groan to indicate his pain, he could…more or less, feel something beneath him. Something soft…a bed? Sheets? He groaned again, hoping that someone that could be of use was nearby. He felt someone pat his hand and he finally worked up the strength to open his eyes. But it was way too bright and so he snapped them closed once again.

He winced, faintly opening his eyes as sounds swam into his ears; people talking, the beeps of monitors…It was white all around him. He sat up quickly, glancing around. The first thing he saw at his side was Ivan sitting nearby, blinking in surprise with his sudden movements. Alfred relaxed. He was just in the infirmary. Really, he should be used to waking up there…

"What the hell was with that?" Alfred grumbled. He felt fine, all around. The throb in his head was going away fast, so nothing to be concerned with. Besides, it sounded like Elizabeta was already talking to someone. "Why'd you stop me?" he asked Ivan.

"That fight wasn't going to end well," Ivan shook his head. "What with your fire and its water."

"I could've still tried to beat it down," Alfred muttered. Something was…off with Ivan. Like he was keeping a secret, not a very…big one, though. Alfred listened a little closer to the conversation. It seemed like just Elizabeta and Gilbert.

"I saw what happened with the bear," Ivan said bluntly, glancing behind Alfred for a flash of a second. "Hitting it doesn't always work."

"Yeah, well, how did you kill it?" Alfred asked. "Did one of the other half-demons manage to get their Hunter out?"

"No," Ivan shook his head. "A…new half-demon showed himself. Gilbert's new…partner, it seems."

"What?" Alfred asked, finally turning his head over to Elizabeta's desk, where the conversation was going. Gilbert stood with his back to them, looking at Elizabeta's computer as she typed on it…he was standing by someone extremely familiar. "Matt?" Alfred barely breathed out, but he knew Matthew heard him. Matthew flinched slightly before looking back at him and Alfred stared at him with wide eyes.

How did he find him? Alfred had been so sure to cover his tracks! But still, his brother was standing right there, no doubt about it. Alfred was…breathless, speechless…he could barely even think. He glanced over his body, finding Matthew in hardly a better state than Alfred had been before he got there. Dirty clothes worn for weeks on end, mussed and knotted hair that wasn't even thought about, faint scars still healing from previous fights. And then, barely noticeable, on his hand, was a black…stamp. A mark. An eagle.

"What the fuck?" Alfred asked and Matthew winced, immediately covering his hand.

Alfred was on his feet before anyone else in the room could even move. He gripped harshly onto his brother's arm before dragging him out of the room and down the hall a ways before finally letting him go. Matthew met his eyes defiantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alfred snapped, but tried to keep his voice down, considering just how many people were around. "And what the hell is that mark?"

"I've been trying to find you for years and this is how you greet me?" Matthew argued right back. "You disappear without a word and you deflect everything onto me?"

"It's a fucking valid question," Alfred growled and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Matthew scoffed. "What I should be asking you is what is going on! You…you…go all lone wolf on me, leave without a fucking word and I know exactly what you were doing. You don't want anyone to get hurt or…whatever. But then I find you here, surrounded by Hunters? In a contract? Gee, Al, if you really don't want anyone to get hurt, you're doing a shit job of it."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Alfred hissed. "I tried to get out of it, okay? I really fucking did. I can't help it now. And we both know you know exactly why I left."

"Oh, yeah, it was all over the news, Al," Matthew snapped, pushing Alfred's shoulders roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was trying to get better, I swear!" Alfred all but shouted, but winced and quieted down. He glanced around, but it didn't seem like anyone was paying them any mind. "I…I fucking tried alright? He was just…just…I had to leave."

"I don't care about what you did!" Matthew let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't give two shits about that guy. What I care about is that you just fucking left! Without a word. Like you thought I wouldn't even bother to care? At least tell me what happened!"

"What difference does it make what happened?" Alfred snapped. "That guy is never gonna fucking know another day in his life because of me. His family and friends won't see him again and it's all my fault. Regardless of the situation, that's still a fact, okay? You shouldn't even be here!"

"I care about you, you jackass!" Matthew shoved him again. "Don't you dare think I don't. I've been trying to find you for years! The least you could do would be to treat me with hospitality!"

Alfred took a deep breath, clenching his fists and glaring at the ground.

"I care about you, too," Alfred muttered.

"Great," Matthew let out a long sigh. "I've been worried about you. Have you…?"

"No, not since I left," Alfred shook his head. "I haven't…stolen, killed, I haven't even hurt anything that's not a demon since I've left."

"Any clues yet?" Matthew asked.

"Nah," Alfred sighed, putting his hands in his pockets for now, kicking at the ground. "Look, you really don't have to be here. It's my father going after me, you don't have anything to do with this. Your father isn't trying anything on you."

"Your business is my business," Matthew said. "I thought we agreed on this a while ago."

"Yeah, worth a shot," Alfred shrugged. He let out a long breath before finally looking up at his brother.

"If you two have made up, Eliza's finally got her computer running," Gilbert called down to them, poking his head out of the infirmary door. "Got your blood results up."

"They did you, too, right?" Matthew asked.

"They had our mom, just not my father," Alfred shrugged. "Maybe you'll be lucky." Matthew started walking before Alfred held onto his arm, keeping them a fair distance away from the infirmary. "Did you know Mom was a half-demon?"

"No, I…I didn't," Matthew shook his head.

"They don't know anything about her," Alfred sighed. "But…she had to be strong. I mean, she was. She was a pure half-demon, she could even control water, based on what they're saying…But…if my father went for her, and knowing his complex…"

"But what made her go to two different demons?" Matthew asked thoughtfully, looking at the ground.

"On the bright side," Alfred offered a small smile that they both knew meant nothing, "she looks just like us. We got our looks from her, at least."

They walked together back to the infirmary, Matthew walking ahead. Ivan sent him a lightly confused look, but Alfred just nodded, sending him a small smile.

"While they look at that," Elizabeta hummed, pointing at the bed closest to the door. "You sit down, I'm not done looking you over yet."

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred sighed, sitting down obediently. But he glanced over at Gilbert, who was looking through Matthew's information with his brother interestedly. What kind of a wish enables a half-demon to make a contract with a half-demon?

"Don't worry, I've got my questions about it, too," Elizabeta sighed, looking him over for any scratches before looking for a concussion once again. "My best guess is that it's the human side of you. No matter how small, it seems that making a wish is enough as long as it's from someone at least a little human. We'll have to see if the bond is exactly the same, and that will require some experimenting, only if they both consent, of course."

"This means he really is sticking around, huh?" Alfred asked as Elizabeta stepped back, apparently deeming him fit to really move around.

"Yup," Elizabeta nodded slightly. "Now, about what happened. You were knocked out for about an hour. It's logical, considering you knocked down an entire gazebo with the help of that demon. What broken bones you had healed alright. I would still like to be able to properly set all of your bones someday. They all seem fine, naturally, and they function just fine, but some are a little off. I take it you don't normally sit down and wait for everything to properly heal. Your shoulders have recently been added to the long list."

"Yeah, not exactly my fault," Alfred huffed.

"72 percent?" Gilbert asked and Alfred turned to Matthew, who bit his lip, staring at the screen. "Are you serious? Is it even possible to have that much?"

"I've seen higher," Elizabeta shrugged, turning her attention to the screen.

"No way, seriously?" Gilbert asked. "It's gotta be you, Alfred, right? You're brothers, you share the same DNA, what's your percent of demon? Mines' only, like, 23 or something."

"24," Elizabeta smiled.

"It's…the same," Alfred muttered, standing up and walking over to stand beside Matthew, who sent him a questioning look. Alfred subtly shook his head and looked up. Matthew furrowed his brows and Alfred just shrugged. He glanced at the screen and saw that there was no information on Matthew's father, either.

"Well, with everything settled, I'm afraid everyone has to go back to where they're supposed to be," Elizabeta nodded, glancing back at Ivan. "That means you, too. Students go to class."

"How come you're even here?" Alfred asked.

"Cold-hearted over there was worried sick," Gilbert smirked. Ivan just glared at him. "Since he's your partner and all, he's got special permission to be out of class until you're back to prime health."

"Thanks," Alfred smiled slightly and Ivan nodded before leaving the room, a flustered look taking over his face if Alfred looked close enough. "Huh…"

"And, as much as I hate it, you three have to get back to where you're supposed to be," Elizabeta sighed. "I'll walk you there."

"You sure you can handle three big, bad half-demons?" Gilbert gave a wicked grin and Elizabeta smacked him upside the head.

"The great thing about half-demons is that I don't have to hold back," she smiled sweetly before starting her walk down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked, looking to Alfred. He was walking a little closer to Alfred than Gilbert, despite being partners. Alfred sighed. For whatever reason, a wish worked to make a contract, which meant that they had something compatible between them. They'd eventually figure it out…

"It's just where they stick us while the humans are busy," Alfred smirked slightly. "If you ask me, it's not that hard to break out of."

"What, is it like a playroom for kids?" Matthew scoffed and Gilbert let out a laugh. Matthew slunk a little closer to his brother and Alfred smiled. He remembered exactly how he felt when he was alone and new to this kind of thing. He was happy to be there for his brother, regardless of how well they got along.

"Pretty close," Alfred chuckled, patting his back. "You'll get used to it. I've got some friends for you to meet."

"Friends?" Matthew asked, honest surprise painting his face. Alfred gave a small shrug and a smile. Maybe things really had gotten better for him after all. He hadn't really noticed how much he'd changed until Matthew came in. 

* * *

It had been decided that Matthew was to stay with his new…partners, it seemed. Their apartment was spacious enough for a guest room, at least. Apparently most of the apartments where the rest of the Hunters lived had more space. But, still, Ivan was content with his living space. Alfred seemed to protest slightly, but after another hushed conversation consisting of a lot of arguing, he consented. For as much good as that did him. Matthew would have gone with Gilbert and Ludwig regardless of Alfred's thoughts on the matter.

Later that day, as they walked back to the apartment alone, they walked in silence. Alfred was looking at the ground, worrying his lip. Ivan huffed as he looked forward, hoping for them to be able to at least make it home before a scene. Granted, Ivan's apartment wouldn't prove very good for protecting them, but it was something, at least.

It seemed that Alfred got along…fairly well with his brother. If nothing else, Matthew silently understood Alfred, his little quirks. They didn't need to communicate on some matters. Little mannerisms Ivan still couldn't figure out, Matthew could easily decipher. And yet, they argued. Alfred had said that his brother wouldn't be around and yet there he was. Alfred was the kind of person to leave someone for the sake of protecting them, but Matthew was the kind of person who wouldn't be happy with that idea. That Ivan agreed on with him.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred muttered and Ivan looked over, noticing that Alfred was looking up at the sky. For the sake of normalcy, Ivan had stayed rather late to study at the library, Alfred with him. Studying helped relax and calm his nerves at the very least. He'd done plenty of research on sirens and their weak spot being their heads, naturally. "Would you mind looking at the stars with me today?"

"I wouldn't mind," Ivan mused. They arrived at the complex and Alfred let out a long breath. "Would you prefer we climb from the ground or take out your window again?"

Alfred laughed slightly, but it was shaky, nervous. "My window's a little shorter journey," Alfred smiled, biting his lower lip. What had him so nervous? "You really don't mind?"

"I enjoy the stars," Ivan shrugged and Alfred nodded. Without another word, the two of them climbed the stairs, reached the apartment, and in a matter of minutes, climbed onto the roof. Ivan sat cross-legged beside Alfred, who had his legs sprawled in front of him as he looked up at the stars, as if he was searching for something.

"So…uh…I guess…" Alfred huffed. "Since my brother's a part of the picture now, like, permanently…I guess I should tell you about him."

"You do not have to," Ivan shook his head.

"Well, we're partners, I mean, and you should know about…you should know about it," Alfred sighed. "My past, I mean. I dunno, if we're gonna go after my father together or…whatever we're doing…you should know about it." Ivan nodded numbly. He couldn't help but wonder…During Alfred's first days with Ivan, they acted nothing like partners. It made Ivan wonder about Gilbert and Matthew's relationship, how it was proceeding. If Matthew was anything like Alfred…he would be slow to open up. Then again, he had a partner that was already willing to open up to him…

"I believe it is fair I do the same," Ivan nodded and Alfred looked down at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"You don't have to," Alfred shook his head. "I mean, I just wanna get this off my chest to someone other than Mattie and I-"

"You saw my sisters and you deserve to know about my past as well," Ivan sighed. "You already know my wish, the least I can offer you is why that is my wish."

"Fair," Alfred nodded. "So…uh…you want me to go first or…uh…"

Ivan sighed. Alfred was rubbing his hands together, he was definitely nervous, not showing it. He was…ashamed? Embarrassed? Confused? Whatever it was, he wasn't confident. Ivan could go first. All considering, he could trust Alfred with his life. So, why not his past?

"I can go first," Ivan nodded, patting Alfred's shoulder before looking up at the stars. They were so…peaceful. "I guess I can start off with the fact that my parents were not exactly happy together. They fought. Often. They would usually drag me or my sisters into their arguments. They were usually careful about not getting us hurt, but there were few times when they were drunk…There was one night that the fighting was especially bad. I was hiding with my sisters in my room, listening to them destroy furniture in their arguments. I remember wishing with…all of my heart that they would just shut up. I was so angry with them, making my sisters so scared."

Ivan sighed, letting out a deep breath. He clutched tightly to his pants. His voice hadn't wavered yet, that was a plus.

"I watched it materialize with my own eyes," Ivan muttered. "Just like how they disappear, demons look like they're created from sand. It took the form of a small bear, a cub, almost. It looked right at me and nodded, like it…received an order. It left my room. The shouting from the argument turned into screams of terror, pain. When everything was quiet, I heard the front door open.

"The demon I summoned killed my parents," Ivan sighed. "I was a child, 8 years old." He didn't dare look down from the stars to look up at Alfred. It was one of Ivan's most…embarrassing, humiliating secrets. A Hunter hell-bent on killing all demons summoned one? Well…not just one… "We were so young that we were taken in by foster care. I didn't like them. They weren't my parents and they looked down at me like I was a freak. Like I would create another demon. I was so frightened and scared…I did and it killed them, too." Ivan paused for a moment, knowing that his voice would fail him soon if he wasn't careful.

"I was deemed…dangerous," Ivan said. "So they separated me from my sisters. They didn't want me to hurt them. But I…needed them, they were the only ones to not look at me like I was a monster… Another demon I created killed the people that separated us, but it did even more. My wish was for the sake of my sisters, but the demon…turned on them. You saw Katyusha, you saw her scars. There are more. Over both of their bodies because of me. It didn't even touch me before it went off on its own." Ivan sighed. He remembered their screams and cries clearly, no matter how long ago it was. It was his fault that they had deep scars across their bodies. And they still forgave him…

"Needless to say, we were separated for good, but I didn't fight it," Ivan muttered. "They kept in touch, even when I didn't respond. No matter where I went, there were rumors about me, about how I summoned demons to do my bidding, how I was a demon myself and…" he took a deep breath, fighting back the burn stinging the back of his eyes. "I couldn't see myself as anything but a demon after what I'd done. I wanted it to end, I…wished for it to end. But a demon you summon can't turn on you and kill you instead…

"I summoned that demon in the middle of school, watched as it tore apart my classmates. Hunters came that time instead of the police, before it could get away. They killed it. It was so weak that they didn't even need their half-demons. They were strong, unlike me, who cowered in a corner while those that survived pointed right at me for the person to blame. To them, I was a killer. I was a killer to myself." Ivan took a deep breath. "I am a killer."

Ivan shook his head. "The Hunters didn't care. They thought it was…" he laughed "…impressive that I could summon a demon like that on my own. I was…heartbroken, terrified, and so very angry. But they had managed to kill what fueled my fear for so long. When they asked me if I would like to join with them…I took that opportunity. My sisters, though they attempted to follow me as closely as possible, could not follow me. I made sure they stayed put. But they've managed to find ways around that."

"What was the last time?" Alfred asked, his voice rather small. Ivan shrugged.

"Three years ago," Ivan muttered, not looking down. He couldn't. If he looked Alfred in the eye now, his hard work at keeping those tears at bay would be for naught.

"So…that's what you meant," Alfred muttered. "I'm sorry. This whole time I've been saying that you don't know what it's like and you've been living with…I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," Ivan shrugged. "I did not expect you to."

"Hey," Alfred sighed and Ivan finally looked down, into Alfred's bright red eyes. They practically shone with sympathy. "I get it. When you think you're a monster, there's no one to turn to. When you believe you're the worst of humanity, there's no one who can relate to you."

"Does that make your story any easier?" Ivan sighed, biting his lip as he looked at Alfred. A part of him…a part of him wanted to get closer, to the point where their arms would touch. They could look at the stars together…The stars that were so far away that nothing touched them. None of their problems, which were so small from that distance. Ivan loved the stars so much because they could take him away, distract him. He didn't have to worry about Earth when his mind wandered space.

"No," Alfred shook his head sadly. "But I'll still do it. I owe you that much." Ivan nodded, turning his attention to Alfred. It was his turn once again to look up at the sky, where his problems seemed so small… "I'll start…at the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been five days and I'm sorry! I've been binge writing a bunch of stuff in prep for October and I apologize.
> 
> Anyway! This one was kinda long, wow. So I'm stopping here because Alfred's story is a little longer. It's going to be in backstory form because that's the best way for me to go about it. Ivan's story is great with him telling it so I'm keeping it that way. He's got some serious shit packing there. But, hey, it fucking happens. I feel so bad for him! But then we get to see Alfred soon. 
> 
> Anywho! That's it for now! More next time my lovelies!


	16. Scars Cut Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is entirely backstory, just so you know.
> 
> Another suicidal thoughts warning as well as suicidal actions, along with more childhood trauma, this one's a little more intense than the last one. It's where you can see a lot of the child abuse stuff. If you want to skip it, do not read this chapter. For this chapter as well as the previous one, you can contact me if you couldn't read it and I can give you a rundown because there's some kinda important stuff here.)

Half-demons can't die by simple things like starvation and thirst.

Even at young ages, they'll bounce back. In order for a half-demon to die, it requires a lot of stress on their bodies. It takes about as much effort to kill a half-demon as it does a demon. With this in mind, it's extremely common to find pure half-demon children alone on the street, growing up completely alone. Even without proper nutrients, they will, without fail, grow up strong.

Not many people are willing to take a half-demon child from the streets and help them. There are few that will adopt them, help them into childcare, etc. But more often than not, the child is alone. Should a half-demon encounter another on the street, they are likely to simply ignore the other. They have enough to worry about without adding another's problems to that list.

Alfred was used to being alone. He'd been alone all of his life. His earliest memories were of adults trying to kill him, prevent him from growing older. Naturally, they failed. And Alfred's anger rose. He didn't like humans. In fact, he hated them. They never did any good for him, they only wanted to hurt him. He hated the demons, too, for the exact same reasons. They would talk to him sometimes. Random words of encouragement, an appraisal of his strength, weird things. He eventually came to understand that those messages were from his father.

It was through the demons that Alfred understood what a half-demon was. Something stronger than humanity, strong enough to be on parallel with even the strongest demons.

By the time he was 10, the most interaction he had ever had were through those demons. Them and the weak humans that attempted to torment him, but only wound up getting seriously injured. Not like Alfred cared about them…if they couldn't heal in a matter of seconds, they were too weak for the world, anyway. He'd gotten used to killing the demons, and anything that got in his way. It was an activity, something that was sometimes fun. The ones that gave him information were the most interesting. He normally didn't care about what damages were caused to buildings, streets, or people in the process of taking them down.

One fateful day, as he was taking down a demon in the form of a cat, something…strange happened. He had his hand poised at the ready, blood pooling to make the perfect bullet at the tip of his finger, flames flickering around it. He was about to shoot when he heard a girl scream behind him. Alfred sighed. He could deal with that later…But then a rock slammed against the back of his head and he flinched, turning around the glare at the stupid humans that dared interrupt him. It was a little girl with a protective father standing in front of her. If that didn't make Alfred pissed off already, the father was holding a handful of rocks, throwing another one at Alfred's head.

"You really wanna play that game?" Alfred ticked an eyebrow up before pointing his finger at them. Now, they looked scared. Alfred smirked. "What, not so tough now?" He advanced towards them, the demon apparently fine with staying where it was. The humans attempted to move away, but seemed too afraid to try to run.

"No, stop!" someone shouted and shoved roughly into Alfred's arm, dislocating his shoulder as they both tumbled to the ground. Alfred groaned as he collected his thoughts and his shoulder popped back. He glanced over, finding that the father and daughter had run off.

"Dammit," Alfred cursed, glaring at the kid that dared run into him. Alfred all but froze when he realized just how similar he looked to this stranger, who seemed to have the same revelation. "Who the hell are you?" Alfred scrambled to his feet, pointing his finger at the kid, ready to shoot when necessary. They had the same golden hair, matted by dirt and blood, the same face, identical builds…it was…freaky.

"I-I don't want to fight you," the kid assured him, hands in front of his body as he stayed on the ground. The demon slunk between them, looking at them both in interest. Alfred blinked. Maybe his father had something to say about this… "I just don't want you hurting innocent people."

"They're humans," Alfred scoffed. "They're stupid and cruel and they already hate me."

"Don't give them anymore reason to!" the kid continued, looking at the demon warily. He didn't like to fight? Well, that just made him weak, huh? Maybe Alfred should kill him. Half-demon or not, it was obvious Alfred was stronger.

"I never would have expected her other son to show up," the demon's voice penetrated the air and both half-demons stopped to look down at it. It acted just as a cat, sitting down and grooming itself and its pitch black fur. "Strange coincidences, indeed."

"F…father?" Alfred muttered, hoping for some kind of guidance. Sure, his father wasn't around, only through messages, but he guided him. He helped him learn the meaning of strength, learn that everyone else was secondary to himself.

"Kill him," the demon said simply, looking at the other kid, who just blinked at it in surprise.

"Your…father…talks to you?" he asked simply and Alfred shrugged. He pointed his finger at Matthew's head.

"It'll make you stronger," the demon continued. Alfred couldn't argue with that. He didn't often try to kill other half-demons.

"Bang," Alfred smirked, the blood shooting from his finger at an impossible speed. Alfred always loved the way it looked, so powerful, all his own. It was great. Alfred blinked when the kid ducked down, barely in time, and the blood and flames splattered against the wall. Alfred smirked. He wasn't just standing by and letting himself be killed. Maybe this could get interesting.

Alfred ran forward first, slamming his fist into the other half-demon's face. The kid grunted in pain and held onto Alfred's arm, hoping to keep it away, but also to stop it from moving and hurting him further.

"Listen to me, please!" the kid begged and Alfred scoffed, pushing harder. The kid pushed just as hard back. "You don't have to live like this…You shouldn't have to be angry all the time."

"I'm not angry," Alfred spat back, flames sprouting out of his arm. The kid screamed in pain and a massive puff of air shoved Alfred a few feet away. He blinked in surprise before he smirked. He had an element on his side, too? His father had told him about that. This could get really interesting… "This is fun," he giggled slightly.

"Please," the kid said simply, his hands out in front of him, but not in a defensive stance like it should have been. This kid wasn't used to fighting at all, was he? "Just…listen."

"I've never had the time to listen," Alfred said, running forward before landing a punch into the kid's chest. The half-demon grunted and buckled before he was slammed into the wall behind him by the force. Alfred laughed. This was fun. He pointed his finger at him again, but found that all of his wounds had closed up. He shrugged, using a nail to cut into the skin at his palms. That blood would more than suffice.

"You're lonely, I want to help you," the kid pleaded before running forward, surprisingly. He took Alfred by surprise by tackling him into the ground. Alfred heard the cracks in the pavement as his vision swam. He reacted quickly, gripping onto the kid's neck and squeezing. The half-demon responded in kind. They sat there for some time, testing the other's grip. When Alfred's vision began to swim, he loosened his grip and the other half-demon took that to his advantage. He was too quick for Alfred to really see, but soon he was in a headlock and no amount of struggling was getting him out anytime soon. Granted, he could still use his fire…

Just as he started to ignite flames, Alfred gasped as he felt the oxygen leave his lungs, but the kid wasn't holding hard enough onto his neck to stop airflow.

"Try your fire again and I'll take away the oxygen for even longer," the kid hissed into his ear. "Nod if you understand." Alfred nodded. The air came back and he gasped. "Thank you. Now, I want you to listen to me."

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear," Alfred growled, trying to squirm around. He could handle pain, sure, but he didn't quite like the idea of not having oxygen. If he passed out, who knew what this half-demon would do to him?

"I don't give a shit," the half-demon grunted as Alfred tried even harder to get out of his hold. "You don't have to spend your life surrounded by so much hate. If you just…look at everyone else. They're happy. Don't you want that for yourself?"

"No," Alfred tried twisting away, but that wasn't working either.

"So you want to live your entire life this depressed?" the half-demon snapped. "I know exactly how you feel, I know exactly how much their words hurt. I might not be able to see your scars, but I know they were there! We don't die so easy, huh?"

That got Alfred to stop struggling. This…kid understood? Then again, he was a half-demon and it was obvious he wasn't one of those that was taken in. He was alone, he hated the world…he hated himself. Alfred flinched as he remembered just how many times he'd bled out because of his own hands, how many times he'd blinked and gasped for breath as he came back to life, disappointed and more depressed than before. This kid knew what it was like to be a monster, to want it all to go away for even just a short while. The scars on his arms weren't visible anymore, but damn did their memory cut deep. At first, it had been to try to die…but then Alfred just accepted them as short trips of escape, where he could be nothing, even if it was no more than just a few seconds.

"You don't have to hate," the kid continued. "Not yourself, not them, not the world. Please. It…it hurts me knowing just how many half-demons run around just like us. And I know you feel some kind of connection with me that I do with you."

"Don't listen to him," the demon scoffed beside them and both half-demons stiffened. "Hatred is what fuels the strong."

"I've seen strength," the kid muttered. "It's when you see someone who needs help and you offer it, even when you're in bad shape. It's when two people that care about each other, give their whole lives to each other. It's sacrificing parts of yourself for the good of others. It's not killing for sport or letting your anger fuel your life."

"If you stay so distracted by all of these common things, you'll never be strong," the demon purred, walking up Alfred's legs and looking right at him. He shivered. "Distractions make you weak. Distractions like love and caring."

"No," Alfred muttered, shaking his head and screwing his eyes shut. "Just…just shut up!" He couldn't figure this out…he…life was easy when it was clear that it was him against everyone and everything else. And this kid came by, talking from his heart about kindness and strength that Alfred hadn't even heard of. "I'm not like you…" Alfred muttered. "I don't know anything about kindness."

"Let me teach you," the kid sighed. His grip was getting shaky, it was too hard to hold for long periods of time and their adrenaline was going down fast.

"Why me?" Alfred asked, glanced back at the half-demon, who allowed his head to move. "Why not someone else?"

"I feel a connection to you…" the half-demon muttered, half-shrugging. Alfred bit his lip. He could feel a connection as well. But he was torn. There was some…unspoken connection with his father. He had to grow stronger his way or he wouldn't amount to anything. His father would be angry…

"You're exactly like her," the demon sighed, sitting in Alfred's lap. It continued to groom itself. "Your damn mother, she was always so kind-hearted, especially after you two."

"What?" Alfred muttered.

"I'm not his father," the demon glanced at the other half-demon, who blinked in surprise, "but you do share a mother. Though I'm hoping you don't share her ideals."

"You…you knew Mom?" the kid muttered, his voice cracking. Alfred glanced back and saw that the boy was close to tears. Alfred didn't know why, but he felt a fierce bout of protectiveness surge through him.

"Knew her?" the demon chuckled. "Why, I did a lot more than that to her." Alfred gritted his teeth and then the demon was engulfed with flames. It didn't even scream before it vanished into dust. The half-demon let Alfred go and they both sat on the ground, not looking at each other.

"Brothers," Alfred muttered, looking back at the kid, who nodded.

"Brothers," he agreed.

"Fine," Alfred straightened his back, "I'll go with you. We'll see how this strength in kindness thing works out, but I'll leave anytime, got it?"

"Got it," the half-demon nodded with a smile. "I'm Matthew."

"Alfred."

.

Domestic life made Alfred antsy. Very antsy. Matthew was able to get into contact with some charity organizations or whatever and they paid for an apartment for the two of them. Granted, it wasn't very well renovated, had no utilities, and was one room, but all that mattered was that they had shelter. But Alfred didn't like it.

He kept their torn-apart curtains from the dumpster drawn at all times so no one could see them, hated when the lights were on (the rare occasions when they worked), checked the lock on the front door nearly every hour, woke up in the middle of the night at the smallest noise. Because he'd lived his life until then being attacked nearly every day. He still was. When Matthew wasn't around, when he was on the streets, sometimes demons tried to hold Matthew captive, but he could definitely hold his own in a fight.

Never at home, though… A demon at one point informed Alfred that it was because his father realized the importance of sleep to strength. At least, while he was growing. Or something stupid like that. Regardless, Alfred knew his father could change his mind anytime and continuously checked that damn lock, even though he knew it wouldn't hold against any kind of demon.

Matthew had said that he wanted to go to school. Alfred vehemently disagreed and argued with him on a daily basis. Matthew wanted to be normal, desperately. To prove to the humans that they weren't really dangerous. They only used their abilities when they had to protect themselves. And, yet, Alfred still heard the sneers and the shouts on the street, still got hit by those strangers that felt strongly about him. He hated them, but Matthew calmed him down most of the time.

Matthew knew everything about Alfred. And nice versa. Just as Matthew knew that Alfred had killed humans in his rage, Alfred knew that Matthew had collapsed buildings while trying to kill demons. While Matthew knew of Alfred's nightmares, Alfred knew about Matthew's. Alfred's father played such an active role in Alfred's life, while Matthew's father hadn't even made himself known. While Alfred was obsessed with strength, Matthew knew the importance of kindness. He tried to tell Alfred constantly that kindness wasn't weakness. It wasn't showing anything to the enemy, it was showing something to allies. Alfred didn't quite get it, but he wanted to. After spending years together in the same run-down apartment, they got to know each other quite well.

Matthew was happier. He smiled sometimes, made some jokes, but Alfred didn't get it. He tried to smile, but it felt fake. He wanted to treat humankind with kindness, but they never showed the same respect to him. Anytime he started to feel bad for them or feel sympathetic, some humans would do something to piss him off and he'd be right back to where he started. An endless cycle. But it was their fault, wasn't it?

One day, while Alfred was lying down in their little apartment just…thinking, Matthew walked in with a newspaper in his hands. Alfred had never tried learning how to read, but Matthew was a fanatic. If he could learn something, he was all about it. It was almost endearing, how he could focus on something other than surviving. Then again, Alfred was sort of reaching that stage, wasn't he? It wasn't like the demons his father was sending were too hard to defeat. They were getting stronger, sure, but so was Alfred. That strength would help him later, he knew.

"Where'd you get that?" Alfred asked. Matthew rarely got a newspaper. They were still kids, no jobs, and no charity would just willingly give them money. Shelter was one thing, but money? Crazy. Alfred had stolen what he needed most of his life, but Matthew was completely against it. They went to food banks for food and donations gave them blankets. As much as Alfred's stomach grumbled for something better than the food at soup kitchens, he could live this way…

"Trash can," Matthew muttered. Alfred nodded, he could see some grease stains. "There are still some words I can't make out, but it's not bad. Some Hunters were nearby recently, taking care of a demon."

"Glad they didn't come this way," Alfred grumbled. The few half-demons he'd come to know were all scared of Hunters. If they ran into a half-demon, they usually whisked them away, no one saw them again. Alfred had seen half-demons with contracts. They looked as dead as him, and a mark wasn't exactly something Alfred wanted or needed.

"Also, I have good news!" Matthew quipped, a bright smile on his face, holding out his hand. Alfred blinked and Matthew rolled his eyes, dropping the newspaper onto the ground. "Come on, at least act excited for once."

"What is it?" Alfred asked curiously, leaning forward.

"Some guy gave me some money today," Matthew smiled brightly, a true, happy smile, as he opened his hand, revealing a few crumbled bills. "There's enough for us to go try and get food, isn't that great?"

"How much?" Alfred asked, getting onto his feet to examine the money closer. He usually didn't get this close to it. It was still kinda strange for him to think that humans used that to buy things…

"Uh…11?" Matthew shrugged. "That's a lot, though, right?"

"Should we go now?" Alfred asked. He hadn't run into a demon that day, so the danger was high, but they could hold their own in a fight…

"That's why I came back to get you," Matthew nodded happily. "There's a store close by, right?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go, I'm starving," Alfred actually cracked a smile and Matthew nodded. In the four years they'd known each other, Alfred never smiled much. He was sure Matthew kept track of the amount of times he did somewhere. But food was worth a smile. They two raced out of the apartment together, going to the nearest store. Naturally, the humans inside looked at them with distaste, but that didn't matter. They went for the bread first. They always liked the bread the best. It filled them up fast and kept them full. They wondered at how much money it cost. Alfred had never been good at math or numbers, but neither was Matthew.

"Maybe we should ask someone to help us," Matthew muttered. "If we wanna get more than one thing."

"You really think they're gonna help?" Alfred huffed. "We're fine on our own."

Alfred heard the shriek and they both froze.

"Holy shit, it's a demon!"

"It's those two kids!"

"They dragged it here!"

"Go to Hell!"

Alfred flinched as someone threw a can at his head, but he looked ahead at the demon. It was some kind of dog, it seemed, bounding right towards them. Alfred braced himself as the dog slammed right into him, making him slide back a few feet. Alfred didn't hesitate to punch it down into the ground. If there was anything Matthew had helped him with, it was that he had to try to eliminate damages, make sure no one and nothing got hurt. Give the humans less of a reason to call him a monster.

The demon whined as he slammed it into the ground and Alfred dug his nails into his skin, hoping no one was watching. He kind of liked his blood and fire abilities, they made him strong. But they made him even more of a freak, made people hate him more. So he tried to keep them down and out of sight. With a little fire and blood, he shot the beast down and it disappeared into dust.

"Good job, Al," Matthew smiled, offering a hand to him.

"Just wanted to make it quick," Alfred shrugged, watching as the scar on his palm slowly healed. "Let's get back to business, 'kay?"

"Freaks," a man shouted and another can was thrown at Alfred's head. He flinched and rubbed at his hand, glaring back at the man.

"Al," Matthew said warningly, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Alfred sighed, shoving his hand off.

"Get the hell out of here, you only cause trouble," the man spat.

"Hey, I got rid of the demon for you," Alfred snapped back. "Be grateful, you piece of shit."

"Al, don't fight back," Matthew pleaded.

"All you're ever going to be is a monster," the man growled. "Just like your parents. Just leave, don't make anyone else get hurt!"

"What did I do to you?" Alfred scoffed.

"It's your kind that's hurt the people I care about," the man snapped.

"Is that my fault?" Alfred growled.

"Alfred!" Matthew snapped, pulling on Alfred's arm. "Let's go, let's just get out of here. Let's go somewhere else."

Alfred begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled away with a sigh, looking away from the man that he couldn't care less about. They had made it out of the store without Alfred looking back until…

"Stay out, freaks!" the man laughed, throwing another can, but this time it hit Matthew, who whined, and rubbed his head, but kept walking. Alfred clenched his jaw tight and stopped walking.

"Al, no, it's not worth it," Matthew said.

"Go home, Mattie," Alfred muttered darkly.

"No, Al, let's go home!" Matthew argued.

"He deserves what's coming to him!" Alfred shouted, fire tracing his hand, burning his brother. Matthew flinched and yanked his hand away, holding it close to his chest. "Go home."

"I shouldn't leave you alone like this," Matthew shook his head.

"I'm not going home just to take it out on you," Alfred shook his head, his hands in such tight fists that they were trembling. "Go home now."

"Al-"

"I said go home!" Alfred shouted, more fire coming from him. Matthew stumbled and tripped backwards, falling on his ass as he blinked at Alfred in surprise.

"Fine," Matthew said in a quiet voice. "Promise me you'll come back tonight."

"Promise," Alfred muttered, turning back to the store, where the man was still shouting profanities at them. Alfred heard Matthew's footsteps leave him.

"What, are you gonna fight me now, demon?" the man sneered. "You're no better than your parents, are you?"

"No, I guess I'm not," Alfred muttered darkly. This man couldn't take a hint, couldn't just stay quiet. And he hit his brother. Alfred couldn't forgive him. Considering his growth, Alfred was nearly as tall as the man, who was significantly older than him, so walking up to him made the man lose just a bit of his bravado. Only for a second.

"Go ahead and prove to everyone just how much of a monster you are," the man snapped.

"I'd be happy to," Alfred punched the man in the face, without holding back. The man, who'd been holding the door open, took that door with him as he tumbled harshly to the ground, his face bleeding from many areas as he screamed and moaned in pain. Alfred was pissed off. Demons gathered around his feet, low-level, but perfectly loud in his ears.

"Go ahead."

"Finish it."

"Kill him."

"He deserves it."

"Show him just how strong half-demons are."

Alfred didn't even hesitate, scraping a nail across his palm and gathering enough blood and fire to shoot the man on the spot.

Everything was quiet for a while, perfectly at peace. Alfred felt a faint smile. Then he noticed the people. He hadn't seen how many came before. But because of the demon, police had come, people had crowded. The argument had escalated, more people came. Alfred felt his hands shaking as he looked around at everyone's faces. Not a single half-demon among them, only humans there to judge him. Police men cautiously stepped forward, talking into their devices for a Hunter. Alfred felt his eyes widen.

He really was a monster, wasn't he?

He trembled as he looked down at his hand, the blood swirling as it healed and he screamed. What had he just done? He was a freak, a monster. He let his anger get the better of him? Let the demons egg him on? What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't even deserve to live!

Alfred shoved through the crowd violently, knowing full well how many bones he broke as he ripped through. He didn't care, though. He had to get away, he had to stop the demon he was becoming. Matt couldn't know, he really couldn't know! Alfred felt like he had problems breathing as he tumbled into a little alleyway, the people previously inhabiting it scrambling away at the sight of him.

He was so fucking stupid! What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't killed someone in so long, he was doing so well! But he couldn't really be like Matthew, could he? It was just some disguise, he was a monster. And it was his job to get rid of monsters, right? He couldn't go back to Matthew and keep pretending that this was going to work…

Alfred barely even noticed when his nails started digging into his wrist on reflex, drawing blood as nails ripped at arteries. Alfred almost choked on tears as he felt that familiar wonderful feeling of numbness wash over him.

.

Alfred blinked his eyes open. It was dark, but he was still in the alleyway. He fought back tears as reality came back. Cars, humans, the cold, the reality of everything. He choked back a sob as he sat upright. It really was hard to kill a half-demon, huh?

He struggled to his feet. He had to leave. Matthew couldn't know, or at least Alfred couldn't see him again. He was a monster, a demon at heart. Matthew was too pure for that, shouldn't be wrapped up in Alfred's warped mind.

Alfred shook his head as he ran, his hands in tight fists. He hated his blood and fire abilities so much in that moment. The abilities that made him closer to his father.

That made him a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will stop here, whew. I didn't expect this to be so long, but it was. We'll get back to Alfred and Ivan in the present soon, I promise. For now, however, you've only got Alfred and Matthew. It was very intense so I'm sorry for anyone that was badly affected. I have alluded to this quite often before now, it's just been subtle. This was quite in-your-face about it.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you around next time!


	17. Not Your Fault

The crickets were loud that night. The two sat in silence, both of them looking up at the stars. It was late. Very late. But neither of them was very tired. Alfred worried the hem of his jeans as he stared. He couldn't help but think, after telling his story to Ivan, how different his life became so fast. He was used to wearing the same clothes for months on end, used to barely having enough food to eat, used to getting only a few hours of sleep every few days…And now? It was like he was spoiled. He had enough clothes to wear a different outfit every day. Ivan made him meals daily and, though he sometimes skipped lunch, he was never hungry. Not to mention he had a bed. A real bed…

Alfred had transitioned pretty easily, hadn't he? Then again, he'd always been a flexible sort of person. None of this transition changed much about him, though. He slept a lot, but the nightmares still came. He slept long and sometimes deep, but he felt like he never slept enough. He was still paranoid, especially after Natalia had broken the door. His father had still yet to break into a home of his or torment him in his sleep, but who knew when Alfred was going to stop growing.

Alfred had never told anyone this much about him. He was almost…scared to look at Ivan. Sure, Alfred had his brother, but Matthew just found things out about him, Alfred didn't tell him much. And Matthew was there for a good part of Alfred's life. But, then again, Ivan had divulged a lot of information to Alfred. They both had a past to be ashamed of, to explain why they were the odd ones out with no friends and such a serious demeanor.

"So you do hold back," Ivan spoke first, his voice low and…soothing. Alfred sighed, not looking away from the twinkling stars dotting the sky in patterns he still couldn't tell apart.

"I never knew I was 99 percent demon," Alfred shook his head. "It explains a lot. But I'm strong, really strong. As a kid, I used that strength like my father wanted…but now? I don't want to be a demon, I would never want to hurt anyone. And the blood and fire…that's demon stuff, not human stuff. I don't like using it. I'll only do it if I have to."

"You don't want to hurt anyone," Ivan echoed him with a soft hum. Alfred almost smiled it was so comforting. He'd laid himself bare for Ivan, hadn't he? He couldn't help but feel a little bit of a connection now. Alfred didn't have any secret with him. He wondered if Ivan kept any secrets… "I believe I have your brother to thank, then, for your behavior."

"Only the good parts," Alfred allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face. Why was he smiling? He wasn't…it was Ivan. Alfred had relived his past, had to pause on multiple occasions to collect himself, nearly broke down several times in front of Ivan…and Ivan just had this soothing tone about him that made Alfred feel…collected. Like he could deal with the swirling emotions in his brain. Ivan helped things make sense.

"You are not any kind of monster to me," Ivan said and Alfred heard rustling, felt his heat get a little closer. Alfred stayed looking up, trying to find those shapes Ivan talked about.

"But I am," Alfred shook his head, his hands trembling. He took a deep breath. Collected…right… "You…heard me. I don't even feel bad for killing him. It wasn't that that got me. I don't care about any of the people I killed. It's that fact that makes me a monster."

"This isn't your fault," Ivan said clearly, his voice a little closer and Alfred jumped, finally looking down. Ivan had been leaning closer and they were now nearly touching knees they were so close. Alfred sucked in a breath, hardly expecting something like that. "It's…your father. He was the one that attempted to create a demon, but he failed."

"What makes you so sure?" Alfred's voice broke, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ivan's. Even in the darkness, Alfred could clearly see the violet pools just a foot away now. Ivan really was helping him keep his shit together. His presence didn't quite make Alfred's swirling thoughts go away, but they helped him sort through them, slow them down.

"Half-demons hold a human soul," Ivan said. "I've read enough to know that and I'm sure you have as well. No matter how small of a portion of you is human, you have a soul. Demons hunt and kill for no other reason than its instinct. That is what they do. You may have their abilities and you may have been raised to think like them…but you are not a demon. You are capable of kindness, yes? And restraint. Positive emotions that demons don't possess. I've seen them in you."

"It's just…hard," Alfred breathed out. His head nearly fell so he was looking at the ground, but Ivan's hand delicately took hold of his cheek, keeping their eye contact.

"None of this is your fault," Ivan said simply and Alfred felt the tears, knowing he couldn't stop them. But he couldn't look Ivan in the face if he cried.

Out of instinct, Alfred clutched onto Ivan's shirt and buried his face there as the burning in his eyes transformed into water, pooling and falling, staining Ivan's shirt. He shook his head weakly as his hands shook, clutching Ivan's shirt as tightly as he dared to. Ivan slowly and shakily moved his arms to loop around Alfred's back, soothingly running his hands across his back.

It wasn't his fault.

Alfred gasped for breath as he registered the words. Really ran them through his head. He knew…he knew so well. He knew that it wasn't his fault. So many people told him. His brother one of the many. It was his father. But Alfred was the one that had done all of those terrible things, he had done that himself with his own hands. He killed innocent people, injured those that made him angry, caused damages without a second though.

But Ivan had looked him in the eye and seriously told him the exact words that rang in Alfred's head so loudly they were almost deafening. It wasn't his fault.

Alfred let out a small whine.

That could…really be…true. Maybe. His father was the one that instigated it, taught him from a young age. Alfred knew it was wrong, but it felt right. Was it really all his father's doing? He hadn't just gone along with it, after all. He had to adapt. It wasn't his fault.

Eventually, Alfred calmed down. The tears stopped flowing and, though his face was warm and red, he pulled away. Ivan looked at him just as seriously as before, looking him over to see if he really was okay. Alfred nodded minutely and offered a lop-sided smile. He tried that phrase again in his head. It wasn't his fault. It would take some getting used to…maybe he could get Ivan to say it a little more often. That would help, wouldn't it?

"Thanks," Alfred muttered, sniffing lightly.

Ivan nodded. "I am not sure what I did, but I am grateful to be of help."

"You don't need to know what you did," Alfred shook his head, placing a firm hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Just…you did good, 'kay?"

"Alright," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. He sighed, glancing up at the stars. "I am hungry, would you finally like dinner?"

"Dinner would be…great," Alfred nodded slowly.

The two stood, their legs a little numb from not moving for so long. Alfred wound up having to help Ivan back down into his room before Ivan went ahead to the kitchen. Alfred smiled faintly, staying back for a short while.

He frowned when he thought past that new phrase running through his mind. The fact that his father was still running around, waiting to torture him. More demons were waiting to test him as they normally did. Who knew what would happen to everyone because he was around…Alfred shook his head, trying to chase away the thought, but the guilt remained.

It…wasn't his fault…but he was still a danger to those around him. He couldn't shake it, no matter what Ivan said. He let out a breath through his nose. Not everything was alright…but it was a little closer…

* * *

Alfred was slow coming out of his room. Ivan had decided on a simple dinner. He didn't have much energy left in him after divulging his story and listening to Alfred tell his own. They both held their fair share of baggage, but the weight of it felt lighter now. Two people carried the burdens together, made it easier, more manageable. Alfred's reaction on the roof had been…unanticipated, but it wasn't bad. Ivan hadn't seen much of a range of Alfred's emotions, but he had seen a vast array in a short while. He'd learned so much about Alfred, but found that he didn't mind. Alfred's past was just as questionable as Ivan's, who was Ivan to judge someone? Especially considering Ivan hadn't grown up like him. They had different ways of thinking, how could Ivan possibly be qualified to judge him?

Just as the water for the pasta began to boil, Alfred came into the kitchen, looking at Ivan intently. Ivan nodded to him respectfully and turned to his work. Seeing Alfred's range of emotions and understanding his past certainly didn't help with Ivan's self-doubts. Since the incident with the siren, he knew something was different. Now, he couldn't help but admit it just slightly. There was something…attractive about Alfred, albeit small, but attractive…

Ivan got an idea in his head, but he squirmed at the very idea of saying it out loud. It couldn't hurt to try, though, right?

"In light of…um…the circumstances," Ivan sighed, "perhaps we could refer to each other on a more personal level."

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, his voice still soft, almost sounding drained. "Like what?"

"My sisters call me Vanya," Ivan said, flinching at just how stupid he really sounded. "It is…a nickname, of sorts. You are free to use it."

"Vanya," Alfred played with the word and Ivan shivered. Great…what had he done to himself now? "I kinda like it. I don't really have a nickname, though. Just Al, really."

"That is fine," Ivan nodded. He took a chance. "Perhaps I could come up with one myself, given enough time."

"I wouldn't mind that," Alfred laughed slightly and Ivan sighed, finally remembering that he should have poured the pasta in the water a long time ago. He set to work, fighting a losing battle with the blush on his cheeks.

The rest of the night was spent mostly in comfortable silence. They ate, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Ivan sighed as he was moments from sleep. Never had he expected to get so close to a half-demon…but he found that he really didn't mind.

* * *

The next day, the two went through their morning routine in another comfortable silence. Alfred felt…relieved. He had no secrets anymore, Ivan knew all about him. And his presence really was comforting now that he knew everything. Now that they were closer. Not everything was sorted out, naturally. And Alfred still felt his usual paranoia as he glanced at the door, but the comfort was still there.

Ivan read, as usual, as they walked to the facility and Alfred just looked around at the morning bustle of the city around him. It wasn't incredibly busy that time of day, granted most of the traffic was kids and parents going to school, but he looked past them easily enough, especially with Ivan nearby to anchor him.

It wasn't his fault…

Ivan seemed almost torn as he left Alfred at the 'playroom', but continued on his way silently. Alfred hummed, realizing they hadn't said a word to each other that morning. They had done more than enough talking last night. Alfred stuck his hands into his pockets as the door closed behind him. He blinked in surprise to see that Gilbert and Matthew were already sitting on the couch, but Lovino and Kiku had yet to arrive. Gilbert was enthusiastically talking about something, using his hands as emphasis. Matthew gave him an amused look, at the very least, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He watched with apt interest as Alfred walked up.

"And then I only had to punch it once before it disappeared!" Gilbert smirked proudly, punching the air to prove his point. "And let me tell you, that old lady gave us a night at the hotel for free."

"Really," Matthew snorted, glancing up at Alfred. "Hey, Al."

"Hey," Alfred nodded. He felt a little more…free now that another person knew about his past. Matthew and Ivan…He wasn't full of secrets. Granted, Gilbert didn't know anything, probably never would, but…

"What has you in such a good mood?" Gilbert smirked, leaning back.

"Nothing," Alfred shrugged, slumping next to Matthew. "Just…a good day."

Matthew raised a brow out of curiosity, but Alfred just shrugged. "So, how'd last night go?" he asked Matthew

"Living in that apartment complex, it becomes this huge party when someone new comes in," Gilbert smirked. "Feli just about cooked enough to feed a fucking army, but damn can Birdie put it away!"

"Don't call me that," Matthew shook his head.

"C'mon, learn how to take a joke," Gilbert snickered, lightly elbowing him in the side. Matthew rolled his eyes. "Everyone was happy to see you."

"Yeah," Matthew let out a little breath. He was smiling slightly, but Alfred saw the hesitation, the doubt. Alfred understood it. They were a danger, they were freaks considering just how much of them were demons…Alfred doubted they would ever really be welcomed with open arms, but the possibility seemed like a ray of hope.

"Hey," Alfred lightly punched his shoulder. "It's alright here, right?" The people here could fight, could take care of themselves. They weren't regular humans or half-demons that they'd seen on the streets. These humans could fight, protect themselves to an extent, and the half-demons hadn't lost hope like all of the others. They were kicking and screaming, they were going to go down fighting.

"It's…nice," Matthew admitted and Alfred nodded.

Gilbert sighed, lacing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, staring ahead at the TV, his position completely lax. Alfred looked at him in interest. He always wondered about quarter-demons, the lives they lived. It was a wonder if a pure half-demon could make it through their childhood unscathed and even less would want to have children. But the ones that did…they were a special breed. They wanted to care for and create life, help make children that didn't have to recover from their childhood, wanted to create a new generation to make things a little better.

He was a little jealous of all of the other half-demons around them. Pure half-demons were hard to catch, were rare for a lot of people. Some didn't even make it past childhood and most hid very well. No interest in having a partner. But the 'quarter'-demons. They wanted to help. They could recall parts of their past that left them smiling and they wanted to protect that for other people. Alfred wished he could have had a chance at that kind of life.

" _He may know you're a monster_ ," a voice hissed in his head and Alfred tensed. Matthew noticed immediately. There was no demon in sight, hell Alfred couldn't even feel their presence, but it sounded like something was in his head. That familiar voice that he could easily associate with his father, considering how many times he'd heard it. " _He might not mind. But that doesn't make you any less of a monster. Compared to him, you're a freak._ "

Alfred flinched. Why now? Why would he have to say that now? Why not last night when Alfred was doubting it? Why not in the morning? Why would he wait until Alfred was feeling so…happy?

" _Monsters don't deserve happiness. You know that. It's all your fault._ "

"Alfred," Matthew said clearly and Alfred looked him in the eye, shaking his head numbly.

Well…there went that good mood, huh?

Hell, Alfred couldn't even sense a demon anywhere nearby. There was no guarantee that that voice even was a demon. Maybe it was his own thoughts finally deciding to correct the mistake Alfred had made. He had been stupid to think that everything would be better now…

Gilbert noticed, glanced over out of the corner of his eye, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. There was no way someone like him could understand what Alfred was going through.

Lovino and Kiku finally came in and Gilbert easily struck up conversation. Alfred stayed quiet, looking at the news. Maybe there was something about demons he could focus on. Matthew had the same thought beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So that night finally ended, whew, that was a long one. And then poor Alfred's got problems really coming to terms with everything. Not everything is going to be solved in his head just by talking it out. He felt comforted, yes, and Ivan's presence does help him calm down and sort through his thoughts, but that hasn't "fixed" him, or whatever. It's up to you to decide if the voice in his head was his own thoughts or a demon, it could easily be either. He was starting to have a good day, but of course that normally doesn't last long for him if you've noticed.
> 
> Anywho, more next time, probably some more action, too…
> 
> I'll see you next time!


	18. A Little Annoyance

Alfred was…quiet. He almost seemed to be deep in thought, but Ivan had no idea what about. Feliciano and Gilbert were apparently intent on getting everyone in their small group to go out to dinner together, as disastrous as most knew that would turn out. Kiku and his partner were unable to go so it was just Lovino, Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Matthew, Alfred, and Ivan. Since it was originally Feliciano's idea, it was really no surprise that they were at an Italian restaurant.

Matthew, amusingly enough, was similar to Alfred in that he was surprised by luxury and seemed to eat like his food could be taken away at any minute. Alfred, however, was surprising in himself, not eating any of the food he had ordered. He absently picked at it with a fork, not listening to the conversation in the slightest. Matthew had noticed as well and, after a while, Ivan stood, looking at Matthew and indicating him to follow.

Matthew seemed hesitant at first, but followed Ivan, who walked to the bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty before saying anything.

"You know him better than I do," Ivan sighed, turning to the half-demon. "Do you know what is wrong?"

"I haven't known him for years," Matthew sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're the one that's with him all day. I would have thought you would know. He…has had down days in the past, they happened a lot. This just feels…different."

"It had seemed that this was going to be a rather good day this morning," Ivan said, recalling how Alfred had acted just that morning. He had seemed happy until Ivan saw him again. What had happened to make such a dramatic switch?

"It's not my place to ask and I'm not going to make a big deal about it," Matthew shook his head. "Drawing attention to it will only make it worse. He always bounces back, we just have to wait."

Ivan clenched his hands into fists. Yes, he knew that well. Alfred had these…moments and he always seemed to find a way to be happy again. But Ivan did not quite enjoy the idea of Alfred being miserable without help. It also raised the question to Ivan if it really was 'being happy again'. Like Ivan, it was entirely possible that happy was not his default emotion.

The two returned to the table, Gilbert making some joke about them going together. Neither Matthew nor Ivan laughed. There were definitely similarities between Matthew and Alfred. He was always on edge, seeming to guard himself from what was to come before he even know what was going to come. Gilbert was gently prying, trying to get him to open up in his own way. As obnoxious as he was, he was at least respectful of the fact that Matthew wasn't going to open up immediately. Ivan hardly knew anything about him, either, just what he acted like in Alfred's story.

Finally, the group split up, going back to their respective apartments. Ivan and Alfred walked in silence, Ivan occasionally glancing at Alfred, who was intently staring at the ground as they walked. It was dark out, Ivan could clearly see the stars and he sighed. He should start a conversation, but what was there to talk about? What even could he talk about?

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled and Ivan blinked, looking at him, but Alfred didn't look up. "I was…uh…kinda a downer today, huh?"

"No," Ivan dismissed simply.

"I just…uh…" Alfred huffed. "Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ivan said simply. He paused for a moment before chancing what he really wanted to say. "If you want to talk to me, I will always be here."

"Yeah, thanks," Alfred smiled faintly. "It's just not a big deal, I made a big deal about nothing…It was stupid."

"Nothing is really quite stupid," Ivan mused, playing with his keys in his pocket as they walked. "As long as you take it seriously."

"Yeah," Alfred breathed out, almost looking like he wanted to disagree, but he didn't quite have it in him.

"Maybe some rest will do us all some good," Ivan nodded. It was rather strange that there had been no demon sighting that day, all considering. It seemed like Alfred's father was more intent than before to test Alfred. Maybe he was planning something big…maybe he'd already done something they couldn't quit see.

"Yeah, sleep would be nice," Alfred sighed. Ivan looked up at the stars.

"If you are still interested," Ivan said, "I could teach you a little more about the stars. There are plenty of constellations to talk about." Alfred blinked, slowly looking up at the sky, as if he had just remembered that it was there. He smiled faintly again.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that," he nodded and Ivan nodded back, looking back up at the stars.

"We can start with Orion."

* * *

The next day seemed to be going a little better. Ivan smiled during class as he thought about the morning. Alfred had offered to help make breakfast. He wasn't bad at cooking…and Ivan found himself staring at Alfred longer than was really necessary. Alfred was just a…comforting presence. And when he actually smiled with no inhibitions and with pure happiness…Ivan shook his head. He had to focus. He was learning at this facility for a reason. That was to kill demons, not be distracted by his partner.

When Ivan glanced down at the paper he was meant to be taking notes on, he froze. Littered on his desk were a handful of tiny demons, all staring at him. He shivered, glancing around to see if anyone else in the room had noticed, but no one looked his way. A sliver of doubt made his way down his spine…did he create these demons? But he hadn't had…negative…thoughts…

They moved around his desk easily, intent on teasing him. They shoved his pencil off the desk. Ivan bit his lip and attempted to shoo them away with both of his arms. They seemed intent on slamming into his injured arm and Ivan winced slightly, retracting said arm, but the demons followed it, pathetically attempting to break it further, it seemed.

The teacher called a break and the demons seemed to vanish all at once as the other students stood up. Ivan blinked, glancing around for where the tiny beasts could have gone off to. He stopped when Feliciano and Ludwig came up to talk to him. He didn't want to draw attention to it just in case those demons came from his own thoughts.

After break finished, however, and class resumed, the demons were back. With friends. Some littered around his feet, nudging and attacking him to the point where they were an annoyance, not to mention the ones intent on further injuring his arm. He hissed at the demons, trying to shoo them away, but more came. And no one seemed to notice. They were small creatures, hardly bigger than insects, but their punches were beginning to hit hard.

One started pulling his hair.

* * *

Like target practice.

There were a lot of them, tiny demons the size of bugs. They seemed to try to swarm around Alfred, who was content with hitting them with flames to keep them away. No matter how many he killed, however, more just kept coming. It was so…strange.

"Where are they coming from?" Gilbert asked curiously, glancing over as Alfred hit five at once. They were rather obvious now, considering just how many were showing up. Most of the other half-demons didn't even give them a second glance. They were just small demons anyway.

"I don't know," Alfred huffed, kicking one away that he'd managed to miss. Even Matthew was assisting, hitting the little beasts with small waves of air to hopefully make them go away. But they kept coming. Alfred was about ready to stand up and start stomping on them to get rid of all of them. "This is annoying…"

"You'd think that, after everything, your father would be a little more willing to…send a bigger demon after you," Gilbert mused.

"As long as the little fuckers don't touch me, I'm fine," Lovino scoffed.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kiku offered.

"Nah, I can handle it," Alfred sighed. "There's just so many. Where the hell are they coming from?"

"Do you think this is your father?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Who else would spend the time to send so many of them at me?" Alfred sighed. "I just want to know what the hell is going through his head to make this seem like a good idea."

There really was no end to them. Alfred kept sending bigger and bigger blasts of fire, but more just kept coming. Like an infestation. Alfred gritted his teeth. What kind of game was he playing at?

The walk home was equally as annoying. Not only did Ivan have some actually crawling on him, but the demons seemed intent on attacking his injured arm. Alfred wanted to hit them with fire, but didn't want to risk hurting Ivan in the process. Ivan said that he was fine anyway, shaking off the pests.

"You think this is your father's doing?" Ivan asked, actively stepping on the small crowd around them feet as they walked. Alfred shrugged. It had to be, there really was no other explanation. Small demons like these were easy to find, and very plentiful. It didn't take a very big wish to create them. They didn't cause a lot of damage, though, so Alfred really had to wonder what was going through his father's head to send them.

"If it is, he's got something planned," Alfred sighed, blasting a rather large group in front of his feet. Thankfully, it was late at night when they started walking home, being forced to suffer in the library as they tried to read around the stupid demons. No one was round to freak out about the sheer amount of demons surrounding them. "I just don't know what."

"Could be anything, all considering," Ivan sighed, shaking another horde of demons off of his arm. Alfred was so annoyed by the demons. He kicked them away and stomped on them when he could and fire was satisfying…but he just had to know…why?

"They're gonna follow us home," Alfred gave a defeated sigh and Ivan nodded solemnly. "Any plans?"

"Don't burn down the apartment?" Ivan offered and Alfred chuckled slightly.

"I'll give it my best shot."

In a matter of minutes, they entered the apartment, only to find that the floor was practically covered in black demons. Alfred sighed heavily while Ivan stopped trying to swat the demons off of his hair. This was ridiculous. The floor seemed to squirm and move with all of the demons covering it. There was no way this was actually possible.

"No promises on the fire," Alfred grumbled, stomping his own path through the pests. There really wasn't anything they could do about this. Sure, they could try going through the effort of getting Hunters in here to try to get rid of them, but demons like this were so easy to make. Hell, humans probably made thousands in their lifetimes without noticing. They didn't cause any harm, either, aside from the ones hell-bent on hurting Ivan's arm.

"I have a feeling we will not be sleeping tonight," Ivan sighed heavily and Alfred groaned. He just wanted to go home and sleep. But, no…His father seemed to have other damned plans.

"Sorry you've gotta deal with this, too," Alfred sighed, slumping against the wall and pouting. He didn't even care how the ankle-deep demons started climbing up his legs.

"None of this is your fault," Ivan reminded him, stepping past him and into the kitchen. Alfred smiled slightly, but he couldn't help but notice that Ivan's response almost sounded automatic. It wasn't bad, but it seemed like he was all too ready to respond with that. Alfred thought for a moment, swatting a demon that got close to his face.

Ivan had told him about how he had summoned demons himself, demons that killed his parents. He might have viewed that as his own fault. Alfred knew he would be in that boat. It might have taken a lot of reassurance on Ivan's part to make sure he knew it wasn't his fault…Maybe he wanted to make sure Alfred knew it wasn't his fault, either.

Alfred stood and let out a small burst of flames, killing the demons on him, but sparing the carpet. He'd been using fire a lot more than usual, lately, and he was half-tempted to use his blood, but he'd faint before he could make a dent in this mess.

"Any idea on food?" Alfred asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "I suggest something with fire to get these brats away from out food."

"I doubt they'll let me cook in the first place," Ivan muttered. Alfred grimaced at the sight of several demons bouncing on Ivan's injured arm and expertly fired a few fireballs to knock them out. Ivan nodded gratefully. "We may have to try something simple."

"Let's just pray we don't accidentally eat one," Alfred half-joked. It was actually a possibility.

It was proven late in the night that they really weren't getting any sleep. Alfred and Ivan had settled for staying on the roof all night, reading whatever books Ivan could wrestle away from the demons. At least the roof wasn't an enclosed, claustrophobic space. There might have been a lot of demons, but now Alfred wouldn't have to worry too much about burning the furniture when he got too angry.

By the time the sun rose, they were a yawning pile of partly intertwined limbs. Alfred didn't quite mind, Ivan was quite warm, after all. He let out a sigh when Ivan had stood up, ruining the moment by saying they had to get ready for school. Somehow, they managed to make it work around the mass of demons. The walk to school was less friendly than last night, people noticing them and criticizing them. The number of demons surrounding them had gotten larger, impossible for anyone to ignore.

"Good luck," Alfred shook his head, smiling slightly as Ivan walked past the 'playroom'. He would be back shortly, anyway. They were to have an assignment that day, as far as Alfred had been told. He sighed as he stepped into the room filled with half-demons, all of them looking at him. He shrugged, swatting the demons away as he walked towards where his brother, Gilbert, and Lovino were sitting. Maybe Kiku had already gone off on his assignment…

"Damn," Gilbert shook his head with a smirk. "You dealt with that shit all night?"

"Did you sleep?" Matthew asked.

"No," Alfred sighed, scratching his neck and growling when he found a demon there. "Ivan and I probably won't be very helpful for the mission today, whatever it is." Then again, Alfred had dealt with worse, he was used to going days, maybe even a week or more, without sleep. It wasn't that bad to go just one night, but that didn't stop him from feeling tired.

"I've heard a little about today," Lovino shrugged. "At least I heard that there's a pretty big demon nearby they need someone to take out. Which means the most powerful half-demon will be sent over there. Lucky bastard."

"Hey, if you wanna come with, I won't stop you," Alfred shrugged, yawning. He had to admit, he was getting irritated by the demons, but by now he was numb to their constant annoyance. They were just kind of…there now.

"Let's hope we'll get lucky," Gilbert smirked to Matthew. "It's your first time, I'm sure they want to see just what you can do. Probably won't be that hard." Gilbert laced his fingers behind his head.

"At least this is something I'm used to," Matthew huffed.

"Trust me, it's weird with Hunters," Alfred said, creating a small burst of fire to get the demons off his shoulders.

"Gilbert," Ludwig's deep voice called over and Gilbert and Matthew looked over in curiosity. Alfred followed their gaze and rose a brow. Ludwig stood with Feliciano and Ivan behind him. "The rest, too."

"Wait, we going as a team?" Gilbert asked eagerly, seemingly ready to fight. The four half-demons made their way to their partners. Ivan definitely looked annoyed, batting his arms around every few seconds to get the demons away from him.

"We're going after the big guy over by the high way," Feliciano chimed, walking ahead of them. "It'll be fun, probably super easy. It's not that strong of a demon anyway, nothing like that siren, I'm sure."

"Let's hope," Ivan sighed.

"Well, it'll be interesting," Lovino shrugged.

"You don't have to fight if you're too tired," Matthew said simply and Alfred shrugged. He looked for an instructor, like last time, to lead them and make sure they were safe. But there wasn't one.

"Where's the instructor?" Alfred asked Ivan simply and Ivan sighed, nearly hitting himself in the head as he tried to get rid of a rather fast demon. Alfred easily shot it down with fire.

"Feliciano," Ivan sighed. "He is…advanced, been learning for a while. He is what can be considered a teacher's assistant. Close enough that we don't need an instructor."

"Really?" Alfred asked, looking at Feliciano, who started a bubbly conversation with Ludwig, who simply nodded along in agreement. In no time, they left the building. Alfred still found it odd that the demons were doing nothing to annoy the others, simply hovering around Alfred and Ivan, hell-bent on being annoying. But just to them. Alfred shook his head, shoving his hands into his demon-filled pockets.

Feliciano was more than happy to lead the way through the city. Eventually, the sidewalks grew deserted, to the point where they only saw people running away from where they were going. They walked past the ambulances and firetrucks and police cars that just saw the half-demons and marks and nodded.

They reached the evacuated highway, cars littered around, as they saw what looked like an extremely large lizard, large enough to take up the six lane high-way without its tail included. Alfred stood in a stance ready to fight, subconsciously stepping in front of Ivan. He hadn't expected something this big. Gilbert smirked, looking far too ready to fight and Lovino nodded, looking as if this was an appropriate challenge. Alfred and Matthew shared a glance.

Sure, Alfred knew that he and his brother could handle this. Easily, even with Alfred as exhausted as he was. The others? Alfred had barely seen them fight. But Feliciano didn't hesitate to pull out his guns and start firing as Lovino ran forward first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my God, this chapter was so hard for me to get through because I needed basically filler before the next part, which is where the plot really starts moving forward. Like, I'm stoked to write it, I just had to get through this bullshit first. Ugh. Anyway, it's done and I have things done and planned and everything is fine.
> 
> Anyway, please review! See you next time!


	19. You'll Be Perfect

Alfred barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting squished by the tail of the massive demon in front of him. It had sort of armor as its scales to protect it from bullets as well as the hits of the half-demons around it. Matthew was working on a plan to use wind to get it onto his back to finish it off, but so far the demon seemed to be holding its own rather well. Alfred had to wonder how the instructors possibly thought that four half-demons could handle this on their own.

Alfred watched as Gilbert ran towards the lizard before sliding on his back, stopping right underneath the lizard. The demon screeched as it was thrown off its feet. Matthew was quick to blast it with air and, soon, it was on its back, its armored scales scratching into the road beneath it. The impact had shaken the ground and Alfred couldn't help but look at Ivan to make sure he was okay. Ivan simply nodded, staring to shoot with Feliciano and Ludwig, causing the demon to screech even more.

They were a good team.

Alfred nodded as he ran forward with the other half-demons, who were already starting to hit the creature. Alfred took a deep breath, stopping a few feet away. He should end this fast. He still felt tired from such a long night and all of those tiny demons, which had seemed to disappear. His nails dug into the skin of his palm and he watched blood collect at the end of his finger that he pointed towards the belly of the beast. He took a deep breath, enhancing the blood with fire, before taking his shot.

As the blood shot through the air, Alfred stared in shock as the lizard's armor slowly encased its stomach. The blood and fire splattered against it painlessly. Alfred stared in shock with the other half-demons. They all barely managed to jump out of the way as the thing made it back onto its feet.

"Any bright ideas now?" Lovino huffed, looking to Alfred.

"Working on it," Alfred muttered. That trick always worked, what happened this time? That armor was the problem, but how would they get around it? His thoughts were already slightly sluggish from lack of sleep...

"The face," Gilbert panted, walking backwards towards them. Matthew stood near him, looking to Alfred. "It's gotta be the most vulnerable place. It can't cover anything up there if it wants to live, right? No eyes, no point. At the very least, go for the eyes."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "Good. Now how do we get that close?"

"We need a distraction," Matthew said. "Three of us keep its attention, the other one gets close enough to kill it."

"What do you say, a little blood and fire?" Gilbert smirked and Alfred nodded.

"I can do that, just give me a clear shot," Alfred said.

"Don't miss," Lovino called to him as they ran forward, Matthew hitting it with a blast of air. Alfred glanced back to Ivan, getting an idea. He ran to Ivan, who stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"We have a plan," Alfred nodded, breathless. He held out his hand. "Gimme the gun."

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"Do we really have time for that?" Alfred gave an exasperated sigh. Ivan was tired, too, that much was obvious from his eyes. He had to finish this quickly. "Just gimme."

"Fine," Ivan said, placing the gun in his hand. "There are no bullets left."

"That's fine," Alfred smiled, running back over. Gilbert and Lovino were both working to trip the demon and Matthew was helping them with gusts of wind. It looked like they were trying to tip it over again. Alfred dug his nails into his palm again, where there wasn't even a scar, and guided the blood into the barrel of the gun. He sat a tiny flame at the end of the barrel before stopping in front of the creature, taking aim.

He pulled the trigger, mostly for effect, but partly in hopes that there was still some gunpowder he could ignite. The shot came out faster than any of the others Alfred had tried before, and he felt the gun kick, hoping it didn't distort his aim. Thankfully, the blood slammed right into the demon's eye, making the face practically cave into itself.

The half-demons stopped as the lizard caught fire, the flames reaching all the way down its armored body, before it began to disappear into a black dust. Alfred smiled, looking down at the gun. He just might have to keep this around…

"Nice shot," Gilbert laughed, running up and patting Alfred's shoulder. "Damn, that was impressive."

"Ever shot a gun before?" Lovino asked curiously, walking up with Matthew.

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "Not my style."

"Looks enough like your style to me," Matthew laughed slightly. Alfred smiled back. He could tell just by looking at him; he enjoyed the fight. It was exhilarating, familiar, they could feel in control for once. The outcome of the battle relied on their own skill and nothing else. It was…nice. Alfred yawned slightly, happy this was over.

"Hey, Ivan!" Alfred smirked, calling out to his partner as he walked towards him. "You see that shot? Can you do that?" Alfred felt pretty damn proud of himself, too. Ivan was slightly ahead of the other Hunters while Alfred was ahead of the half-demons.

"I'll have my gun back," Ivan said simply, holding out his hand.

"Aw, you don't trust me with an unloaded gun?" Alfred laughed, handing it back to him.

"No," Ivan shook his head. He yawned as well.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but the ground shook slightly under them and he heard a distinct _crack_. He looked down, watching as a crack began forming rapidly at their feet. The fight must have weakened the ground more than they thought. As the crack grew, Alfred felt a bad feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. He reacted quickly, shoving Ivan away from the crack was the first priority. They practically stumbled to the ground, but somehow managed to keep their footing. When Alfred looked down again, he watched as the ground began to crumble, falling into a darkness below them. He looked up at Ivan and pushed him away again, hoping to stay on solid ground with him. But when he put his foot down, he was only met with air.

Alfred felt panic seize him and he gripped hard on the first thing he could find; Ivan's scarf. A lot of good that did him as he plummeted into this new hole, Ivan's scarf floating in the air as he fell before crashing hard on to the ground.

It took a few moments for Alfred's heart to restart and he gasped for breath. He took stock of his limbs as he groaned, coming back to consciousness. His arms and legs snapped into place and Alfred slowly rolled to the side so the rock jabbing his spine would disappear so his spine could get back into place. He groaned, shaking his head. He felt something soft in his hand and looked at it. Ivan's scarf…cool.

A little light filtered down on him and he looked around, trying to find out where he was. There were a lot of cars, parked in neat little lines. So…a parking garage?

"I'm surprised," an unfamiliar voice said. Alfred felt his blood run cold at just the sound of it. There was a loud staccato of dress shoes echoing through the garage and Alfred gulped, looking around for the source, but his head was swimming. He couldn't find it…That voice…it was so… "It took you a lot longer to wake up than I expected." …British.

"Who the hell," Alfred groaned, clutching his head as it began to throb, finally. He was waiting for that. All of his body ached. That must have been some fall… He felt a solid foot slam into his stomach and he cried out as he tumbled backwards, blood clearly coming out of his mouth. He let go of the scarf, watching as a foot stepped over it purposefully. He looked up at the person, the man.

He was dressed in a rather sharp suit and he wore a very arrogant grin. He had dark green, nearly black eyes, and a mess of blonde hair that nearly shone in the light from the hole Alfred had fallen through.

"That's no way to talk to me, lad," the man tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You'll address me as sir, understood?"

"Like…hell…" Alfred sneered, trying to stand, but the man's foot slammed hard into his shoulder, keeping him planted in the ground. Alfred cried out as his limps popped and broke with the pressure. Even after a fall like that, once the adrenaline started slipping away, Alfred felt the drowsiness come back, making his movements sluggish.

"Damn," the man sighed. "I was so sure I raised someone strong, not this weakling in front of me. Must be my own mistake, leaving you to your own devices long enough for you to fall for the humans' trap."

"What?" Alfred asked. His head swam, but he could make through a couple words.

"Please do try to keep up, I don't have the time to slow down for you," the man pressed harder. "I raised you better than that, didn't I?"

"You're my," Alfred groaned as the man pressed his foot harder still. He felt a familiar rage boil inside of him as he connected all of the pieces. This man was his father. The pain ebbed into the back of his mind as he used all of his strength to shove the demon off of him. The man raised a brow and gave an amused smirk, but Alfred didn't waste any time. He lurched forward, fully intent on tackling the man to the ground.

The man simply held out a hand and a spiral of flames slammed into Alfred, but he disregarded the pain, which would dull in a few seconds as he healed anyway, and shot his own fire at him. The man seemed amused, annoyingly, as the flames seemed to dance around his body, never once touching him. Alfred aimed his fist at him, intending to pummel him into the ground, but something caught his wrist that he couldn't see. Like air.

He felt the same feeling on his other wrist and ankles and, soon, he was slammed a few feet back, into a wall. His vision went black for a moment, but soon the blind anger returned as he fought against these invisible bonds viciously. He couldn't wait to tear off the head of the demon standing in front of him.

"I've yet to see that reaction out of him," Francis' familiar voice chimed and Alfred soon saw him stand beside the other demon. Alfred snarled.

"He's somewhat strong, I'll give him that," the demon laughed slightly, his voice sickly smooth. Alfred struggled even more with the bonds of air as the demon slowly walked towards him. When the demon was within reach, Alfred lost control. He wasn't even aware of the snap of his wrist as he slammed his fist forward, through the wind bond, and directly into the unsuspecting face of his father.

The invisible bond returned moments later, slamming his wrist hard into the rock.

"Oh, love," the demon smirked before landing an impossibly painful punch into Alfred's stomach. Alfred coughed up more than enough blood, feeling nearly all of his insides cave in as his heart momentarily stopped. The second it started, the demon punched him again, making it stop once again. "You'll learn soon how to behave."

Alfred growled, the blood rushing through his head as his body restarted once again.

"First, we need to fix a few minor problems," the demon hummed, gripping hard onto Alfred's right arm.

When Alfred saw the mark on that arm, the delicate snowflake, he felt the blind rage slowly leave him. He remembered just where he was, who he was, when he was. He almost lost himself to his anger… He felt a horrible knot twist in his stomach as the demon smirked, tracing his delicate fingers over the contours of the snowflake.

"Don't fucking touch me," Alfred ground out, wrestling with the bonds now that he was more sane.

"You're my property," the demon smirked. "I have every right to do as I please."

"Like hell I'm property," Alfred spat back.

"You'll see it my way in a few moments, poppet," the demon shrugged before placing his entire hand over the mark, completely covering it.

Alfred felt a shiver go through his spine before he felt the burn. He screamed at the immense pain, trying in vain to move his arm away. He felt the burn all the way down to the bone. He didn't doubt that he had scorched off all of the skin and muscle and anything else in the way. He didn't even stop screaming until the demon removed his hand.

Alfred panted, practically hanging by the invisible bonds on his wrists and ankles. He looked at his arm, watched the skin stitch itself together, without the mark. Alfred whimpered, feeling a strange hollow in his heart as he stared at the clear skin. The demon hummed happily before delicately placing his hand on Alfred's forehead, underneath his bangs.

"Just a little more and you'll be perfect, I promise," the demon smiled and Alfred felt tears fill his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't fight back, he was too…too _weak_ as his father did what he want to him. As always…

"Don't," Alfred muttered.

The demon tsked. "I'll chase away that behavior soon as well," he shook his head. "Francis, do me a favor and stall that blasted human that's coming."

"Ivan?" Alfred asked, panic gripping him. "No! Don't you dare touch him!"

"Humans really are pesky things," the man smiled as Francis went off to obey orders. "You'll see it my way in no time."

Alfred felt the burn. All the way to his brain, it felt like. Fire surged through his entire body. He could have sworn he screamed, but he honestly couldn't feel any of his senses in that moment. Flames engorged him, completely gripped him, took over his sight, his hearing, his smell, his taste, his very feeling. He tried gripping onto…something…

A faint memory of an apartment and bread. A man with white hair, but Alfred couldn't remember his face. He couldn't…

He tried to chase the memories, find something to numb the pain.

He fell to the ground and blinked for a moment.

Pain…He laughed slightly to himself. What kind of weakness was that? Was he stupid? He laughed even harder. Pain wasn't even real when you could heal so fast!

"Thanks, pops," Alfred laughed slightly, shaking his head. The presence of the powerful demon was completely gone. "I needed a good kick in the head."

* * *

Ivan slammed onto the ground, choking slightly as the scarf tightened around his neck before slipping off, into the darkness below him. He felt his heart beat erratically and almost forgot to breathe as he scrambled to his feet, looking at the others.

"There's a parking garage," Feliciano spoke first, pointing to a nearby structure, just on the side of the highway. "It looks like it goes underground."

"Let's go, that fall might have killed him," Gilbert muttered. Ivan nodded and ran with them, not bothering to think much as they raced to the garage. Something felt…wrong. The ground could have caved in anywhere, so why was it at Alfred's feet specifically? They didn't make it very far before pain completely seized Ivan as he froze. He gripped onto his arm tightly and let out a scream. The pain was so surreal, like a burn, but he knew there were no flames. He felt it down to his bones as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ivan?" someone's concerned voice asked somewhere, but Ivan couldn't do anything but scream in pain. Finally, it left and Ivan was left panting, holding onto his arm. That was where the mark was…The mark he shared with Alfred. He had a horrible feeling twisting in his gut.

"Someone eles was screaming, too," Matthew muttered, looking into the darkness that was deeper into the garage. They had barely made it to the stairs, but Matthew looked about ready to run down the slope where the cars went. Ivan panted and, with a shaking hand, removed his hand from his arm. He stared in panic.

"Oh, fuck," Lovino muttered.

His arm was bare. There was no snowflake to be seen.

"No," Ivan muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm going ahead," Matthew said impatiently, running faster than humanly possible down the slope.

"We have to get to him, something is wrong," Ivan said, getting to his feet quickly.

"Let's take the stairs," Ludwig stated. "It will be faster, especially for the humans."

"What could this be?" Gilbert panted as they started running, sprinting down the stairs. Ivan nearly fell multiple times, but continued on an impossible pace down the stairs. He had to get to Alfred, he didn't care how. This wasn't right, this was…so wrong. He didn't like this feeling in his gut he was getting.

A massive gust of wind stopped the group, forcing nearly all of them off their feet and backwards. Ivan blinked in surprise, but he couldn't see anyone other than their group.

"It was that demon from before," Lovino ground out. "Francis or whatever."

"I'd recognize that presence anywhere," Gilbert muttered darkly.

Ivan was back on his feet in seconds.

Ivan was the first to bust through the door to the bottom-most floor and he stumbled forwards as quickly as he could. He could clearly see light from the hole Alfred had fallen from and it illuminated a single figure in the middle, who was kneeling down. Ivan could clearly see Matthew as well, who carefully stayed just out of the light, staring in shock. Ivan walked forward carefully, the others behind him.

The figure stood, a scarf in his hands. Alfred. Ivan sighed with relief. He was okay.

"Alfred," Ivan sighed as Alfred started wrapping the scarf around his neck. Alfred looked at him, but there was something startlingly different about his eyes. They were a dark red, almost completely black, and dead. His face was completely straight as he hollowly took in Ivan's presence.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alfred asked, his voice…deeper, far less alive than it had just been.

Ivan stared in awe. Something was definitely wrong here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! I've been waiting for this forever! It's finally happened! And it was glorious! We got the final character. Not his name, but y'all know who he is. Arthur. He is hundreds of years old, born during the Black Plague. More about that later, promise. I apologize to all England lovers out there, but he's the hardcore villain here. He, by nature, is incapable of feeling remorse or sorrow or really anything that could possibly make him feel bad for what he's doing. Or done. He is power obsessed, fueled only by the idea of getting stronger. He'll never feel bad about any of this. 
> 
> Alfred, on the other hand, is stuck. His rage controlled him for a moment, but he controlled himself a little at the thought of his connection to Ivan. But what did Arthur do to his head? That's a question for y'all to find out next time! For now, and for a while, we will not visit Alfred's perspective. We'll be exclusively Ivan from now on out. Until some other thing happens. Mwahaha.
> 
> Anywho, that's it for now. See y'all next time!


	20. Memory Loss

"Ivan…run…" Matthew's voice spoke first in the silence that followed. Matthew was slowly edging towards him but Ivan just shot him a confused look. What had happened? Why was the mark gone?

"Alfred?" Ivan asked tentatively.

"Ivan," Matthew warned.

Alfred regarded him with apt interest, a smirk forming on his face as he looked him over. Like a predator looking at prey. It sent a shiver down Ivan's spine. He glanced back. Why hadn't the others walked in yet? But he saw that Gilbert and Lovino were blocking Ludwig and Feliciano from getting further. They could tell something was wrong, too.

"Well, don't leave too soon," Alfred snorted, adjusting the scarf slightly. "I'd like to have a little fun after so long." He made a show of stretching slowly as Matthew walked up to Ivan, trying to push him to the stairwell.

"Get out now," Matthew pressed.

"Why?" Ivan asked. "What is going on?"

"Gotta say I'm curious." Alfred's purposeful footsteps echoed loudly in the silence that followed. Ivan felt another shiver go down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something didn't sound right about Alfred at all. He sounded cold, calculating…like a…like a killer. "I know Pops did a number on my head, but how come I don't remember someone that knows my name and someone who looks just like me?" Ivan glanced over and found that Alfred was a lot closer than he anticipated. He wore a sickly sweet smirk on his face.

"You…met…" Matthew muttered, almost too soft to hear.

Before Ivan knew what was happening, Matthew roughly shoved him, causing him to fly back before roughly scraping against the ground on his back. Ivan blinked as he watched a wave of flames dance where he had just stood.

"Damn," Alfred chuckled and Ivan felt his breath speed up. What was…happening. What was wrong with Alfred? Did he not recognize him? How? "Been forever since I killed a human…trying to remember…why…"

"Alfred," Matthew said clearly. "Calm down. Think about this."

"Think about what?" Alfred scoffed. "Look, whoever you are, you're a half-demon, you get it." Alfred was in front of Ivan before he even realized it. Ivan didn't even have time to react before Alfred stepped with all of his weight on Ivan's injured arm. He cried out. "Humans are nothing but trash."

"Alfred, stop!" Matthew yelled. Ivan felt his breath leave him as Alfred pressed harder. Spikes and needles of pain dance all the way up his arm, into his shoulder. Ivan screwed his eyes shut, trying to curl around his injured arm, but Alfred was in the way. What was wrong? He didn't understand. Why was Alfred hurting him?

"How do you know me?" Alfred asked coldly, pressing harder still. Ivan screamed when he heard and felt the distinct _crack_ right through his forearm. He whimpered at the aftershocks of pain, the room around them painfully quiet. He had to find a way to stop this, to get Alfred off of his damn arm! His breathing came even more raggedly, he couldn't think straight, he felt dizzy. Alfred needed to get off of him.

"We share a mother," Matthew said carefully.

"Right, the weak bitch that got herself killed," Alfred laughed, the bells Ivan was used to hearing in that sound were chased away by the tears in Ivan's eyes. Alfred was only pressing harder.

"Alfred, wake up!" Gilbert shouted and Ivan winced. Now was not the time, dammit!

"I'm more awake than I've been in a long time," Alfred smirked. He lifted his foot up for only a fraction of a second, too fast for Ivan to even think to move. He slammed his foot down and Ivan screamed again. "You know, you sound beautiful screaming under me like that. I wonder…"

"Get the hell off of me!" Ivan screamed. He felt a familiar twist in his gut and he snapped his eyes open, watching as dust formed in front of him to create what looked like a wolf. He felt himself beginning to shake. No…no…that wasn't him, it couldn't be. He…he couldn't…not again.

"Cute," Alfred hummed. The wolf snarled at him at first, but as Alfred stared at it, the wolf stared back before obediently moving to sit beside him. "Been wondering if I inherited that from Pops. Awesome." Ivan couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes as he felt his arm be crushed. This couldn't be real.

"Well, I'd love to keep playing around," Alfred sighed and mercifully removed his foot from Ivan's arm, enabling him to pull it close to his body, curling around it as he trembled. "But I've got more interesting places to be. Hope to see you around soon, handsome."

Ivan didn't even hear the footsteps over the roaring of his thoughts. He'd summoned another demon and it hadn't even been useful! And Alfred was…he…no, that wasn't Alfred. Something was terribly wrong. His arm throbbed. He couldn't move, not like this.

"Ivan," Matthew's voice struck through his thoughts and Ivan jumped. "Ivan, it's okay, I'm right here. He's gone."

Ivan shook his head miserably.

"Gilbert and Lovino went for help, don't move," Matthew said, placing a hand that was meant to be reassuring on Ivan's shoulder, but that did nothing but make him flinch. Matthew carefully removed the hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this consoling thing."

"Ivan?" Feliciano's small voice tried and Ivan squeezed his eyes tightly shut. The pain was ridiculous, he couldn't…breathe…it felt like not enough air reached his lungs. Damn, he was so _weak_! "Here, breathe slowly with me, okay? In…" Ivan didn't even try, he couldn't…calm down… "Ivan. In…" Ivan begrudgingly complied, sucking in a slow, trembling breath. "Out…" He let out the breath too fast and he knew it, he just couldn't…stop…shaking.

"In…" he sucked in a breath. "Out…In…Out…In…Out…"

It became a cycle of breathing, enough for Ivan to forget about the damage, but he focused on the pain. Breathing and pain. That was his world, even as Feliciano's oddly comforting voice faded from his mind, he breathed and was in pain.

He didn't even notice that he'd been knocked out until he opened his eyes again.

He was on his back, staring at a bright white ceiling. He felt…numb. He probably was…His thoughts raced back to Alfred and…creating a…He started shaking again, he could hear it in the bed, hear it in his breaths.

"You're safe," a woman's voice cooed and Ivan hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes. He didn't want to open them. "I promise. You're safe, nothing is going to hurt you. Ivan, listen to me."

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. He was so sorry. For summoning another demon. With his eyes shut like this, he could practically see it, see the demons he created, hear the screams of the people it hurt…see the fresh, bleeding scars on his sister's body, ripping their clothing to pieces. "I'm sorry…"

"Ivan," the woman's voice pierced his thoughts and he opened his eyes in surprise. Elizabeta stood beside him, well, knelt. They were nearly face to face. She held a calm expression, smiled softly at Ivan. "I promise you are going to be okay."

"N-No…" Ivan shook his head, Russian tumbling out of his mouth in confession of what he'd done. He needed to say it, but he couldn't be understood. He had to admit to what he'd done. He just opened up the box he'd thought he'd closed by summoning that damn demon! All because of…Alfred…

No! That wasn't Alfred!

"Yes," Elizabeta pressed softly. "You're at the school, we've set your bone." Ivan still couldn't stop shaking. "It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. It's a clean break all the way through, and it was close to shattering. You are going to be fine, you'll have full use of your arm in no time."

"That's not my concern," Ivan shook his head.

Elizabeta smiled sadly. "I can't give you any more information until you're up for it. Right now, I need you to breathe."

"In and out, I know!" Ivan snapped and tried to sit up, but he was trembling so damn bad he all but collapsed back on the bed. "It's not going to do a damn thing!"

Elizabeta let out a short breath, looking at the ground. Ivan flinched. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but…it wasn't going to do anything to stop his trembling, make him feel okay again. He doubted anything would feel right again after that. They sat in a short silence as Ivan inwardly cursed himself, his shuddered breaths painfully loud in the silent room. He didn't even know what time it was!

"Why are…" Ivan stopped, attempting to control his voice, keep it even. "Why am I here? Why not a hospital?"

"This is something they want to keep quiet," Elizabeta said, her voice calm and even. Ivan had to admit, it was slightly comforting. He tried to focus on his trembling. Even though his left arm wouldn't move, he was doing an alright job of keeping his limbs from shaking. "No one wants the news to broadcast about…well…about a half-demon gone rogue."

"He's not rogue!" Ivan snapped, his trembling coming back with a vengeance. "He's not…That wasn't…"

"It was Alfred, I can tell you that much," Elizabeta nodded. "But it probably wasn't the Alfred we know."

"What?" Ivan asked. Breathing was hard. In and out. In and out.

"We talked with Matthew," Elizabeta sighed. "The way Alfred acted before coming to know him is…similar. We didn't know that demons could break a bond between a half-demon and a Hunter, we had no clue. But…there's a chance they can…erase memories."

"He didn't recognize me," Ivan muttered. But Alfred had gone off wearing his scarf, dammit!

"If memory loss is the case…" Elizabeta said carefully, "I'm not sure there's a way to get him back. It took Matthew years and Alfred wasn't even like when we first met him. He's dangerous."

"He's Alfred," Ivan pressed. He thought back to Alfred smiling and laughing, the pure ones that weren't a front, that showed he was actually happy. The nights where they stared up at the stars. A face that expressed a scared child running from his past. Ivan felt his trembling subside just a little.

"There's no guarantee," Elizabeta said softly. "You should…get some rest. When you're ready, some people want to see you. But don't worry, you have the final say of who walks through those doors to see you."

Ivan blinked, watching as Elizabeta stood up to mess with an IV drip. He blinked. How had he missed that he had one in his arm? He flinched slightly, trying to move away from it, but a feeling of drowsiness overtook him, made his eyelids heavy. Elizabeta's soft smile was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Ivan stared at the blanket that covered his legs, watching his finger tap his thigh as it had for the past…who knew how many hours. He was still very tentative to move the fingers on his injured arm. He didn't even want to look at that arm. Ivan hated being in the infirmary more than anything. Short periods of time with Alfred were fine, he could leave whenever he wanted. This felt like he was a prisoner, not allowed to leave until the adults said he could go. He was…trapped. It was worse than being stuck in that damned classroom all day. He just wanted something to read. Everyone wanted to talk, he just wanted to read, be absorbed in words for just a few minutes…

"Vanya?" a voice asked softly and Ivan jolted to look at the two at his bedside. He blinked. He'd almost forgotten they were there. His sisters. The school had informed Katyusha, seeing as she was his only adult emergency contact, about what happened. The two were apparently quick to reach the school, but they'd only just been allowed to see him. He smiled weakly, looking back at the blanket. He couldn't stand to look at Katyusha's face, see the scar that she tried so hard to cover up with cosmetics.

"Brother, are you in pain?" Natalia asked immediately. "Do we need to fix your medication?"

"I'm fine," Ivan nodded slowly, worrying his lip as he stared at the blanket, his finger still tapping on his thigh. He was allowed to sit upright now, after a couple hours. He didn't even know what time it was…He hated this.

"Whatever happened, I am happy you're okay," Katyusha offered shakily. She hadn't been told the details, only a few people actually knew the details. Ivan was even sure that Elizabeta didn't know about the demon he created. All the two knew was that he was injured and his partner was gone. That much was obvious. This interaction was awkward for the both of them. Unlike Natalia, Katyusha decided that he did need space and hadn't actually spoken to him in…years…

"I knew that half-demon was no good," Natalia muttered darkly.

"It is not his fault," Ivan said, struggling to keep his voice even and, in turn, making it sound much darker than he truly felt. "Please, sister, do not blame him."

"He broke your arm, didn't he?" Natalia pressed further.

"That is not important," Ivan shook his head. He noticed Elizabeta had returned to the room, rummaging on her desk. He switched to Russian for the sake of privacy. " _Do not blame him for any of this. I do not._ "

" _If you would just…tell us what happened! We could help, do something!_ " Natalia retaliated.

" _You will not,_ " Ivan said harshly. " _Am I clear, sister? You will not get involved with any of this._ "

" _I can help you fight_ ," Natalia pressed. " _Why can't you see that? I've been working so hard for you and I would never dream of hurting you!_ "

" _Enough!_ " Ivan shouted and noticed that Elizabeta had turned her attention to them. " _You will not interfere, do you understand? You will not get hurt again._ "

"I think that Ivan is up for some time to rest," Elizabeta said calmly, walking over to them. The glare Natalia sent her way was strong enough to melt ice. "This much stress is not good for healing wounds. If you would please…you can come back tomorrow."

Katyusha was quick to stand and Ivan glanced to her, to the scars scarcely tracing over her skin on her cheek. Marred her previously beautiful face.

"Fine," Natalia quipped, quickly walking out of the infirmary, Katyusha walking after her.

"If you're up for it, another guest does want to talk to you," Elizabeta offered.

"Thank you," Ivan muttered. He loved his sisters too much to let them get involved and it hurt him to fight like that, but… "I'm fine."

"Okay," Elizabeta sighed and disappeared from the room.

Ivan watched the door patiently until he heard footsteps near him and, finally, a familiar head poked in. Ivan flinched slightly, looking back to the blanket. The resemblance really was uncanny.

"Hello, Matthew," Ivan sighed.

"Hey," Matthew muttered, quickly closing the gap between them and sitting down in a chair. Ivan glanced up to find that Matthew was sitting with awkwardly perfect posture, his hands in his lap. "Look, I….I don't know if it's okay or…whatever. I don't get the psychology of this…"

"Is this about Alfred?" Ivan asked curiously and Matthew nodded, biting his lip. "I'm fine." He'd stopped shaking hours ago. Food had helped calm his nerves and…regardless of their interaction, his sisters soothed him quite a lot.

"I don't know how much he's told you," Matthew prompted. "About…uh…our past."

"He told me a lot," Ivan said carefully. A lot of the history did involve Matthew and he didn't know how much of it Matthew himself was comfortable with.

"He did?" Matthew blinked in surprise. "What did he…?"

"How you met," Ivan started tracing patterns with his finger on the blanket, but he kept eye contact with Matthew. "Your lives together. Why he left."

"Oh," Matthew nodded. "Okay, so then you know a lot. Good, I don't have to explain anything. That's what I hate about everyone else. I can't…get my point across quite well with them. But you understand him." Ivan nodded. Matthew was one of the few that still used the present tense with Alfred. Nearly everyone else Ivan had seen and talked to thought he was a lost cause.

"Your point?" Ivan asked curiously.

Matthew let out a long breath. "He told you what he was like before we met," Matthew said carefully, placing his hands on his knees. He wet his lips. "He was more like an animal, he relied on instinct, he thought of everything as the world against him."

"It was because of his father," Ivan nodded slowly.

"Okay, so hear me out," Matthew nodded. "From what I could tell, Alfred met his father down in that garage. And he did something. He…took away the bond you guys have," he moved his hand over the one with his mark faintly, as if to protect it, "and I feel like he did a little more. But I don't think it's complete memory loss. He didn't talk like he did when we met."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"I don't think his father wiped his memory," Matthew leaned forward. "At least, not of everything. His father wanted him to be strong, obsessed over the idea, and kindness was considered a weakness. _I_ taught him kindness, _you_ taught him kindness. That much I could tell from the short time I saw him. You changed him so much, in ways I never could. But he doesn't remember us."

"Do you think his father took away his memories of us?" Ivan asked.

"Take away the people he's met and made a connection with," Matthew continued. "He still has his experience, the strength he's gained since everything that's happened. When he was a kid, he loved his blood and fire abilities, and I know he was afraid of them when he left. But you got him back into them, for the sake of strength. And now he has even more abilities. Everything he's been through to make him stronger hasn't left him."

"Without memories of us," Ivan said thoughtfully, "he would still be full of hate and obsessed over strength. More so than when I knew him."

"Exactly," Matthew nodded. "And everyone here is saying that he's a lost cause, he's too strong to get back. He'll probably act like a demon and only attack occasionally, they can live with this. I think they're wrong."

"You do?" Ivan asked. Thank God someone else thought the same thing. Ivan refused to give up on Alfred.

"It may be hard, but I think we can get him back," Matthew pressed. "It'll be hard to get close to him now, he will act like a demon. That's what his father's raised him to be and with no conscience…But we have something up our sleeve, something a half-demon can't ignore."

"A wish?" Ivan asked. A small shiver ran up his spine. His last wish wasn't exactly positive…Could he make a wish to bring Alfred back?

"There's a chance that will work," Matthew said. "You made a connection with him before, what's stopping you from having that again? If we can make a bond between you two again, I think we can bring his memories of us back."

"That is…very risky," Ivan muttered. But the plan made sense…If there was any way to save Alfred, he would do it. "I will try."

Matthew smiled slightly as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm pretty sure I can get Gil to agree with this. And with Gil comes Ludwig. If we could get Feliciano and Lovino…"

"They shouldn't get involved," Ivan shook his head. "They could get hurt."

"And you don't think we will?" Matthew shook his head. "I understand where you're coming form, I do. But this isn't just our fight. Alfred's always been the kind of person that refuses to let anyone help if they'll get hurt. But that's not getting us anywhere. Humanoid demons act far differently from regular demons. Francis was working with Alfred's dad, after all. There's a high chance Alfred will stay around with them. How do you expect to get anywhere with just us two? Besides, with this mark, Ludwig and Gil are following me everywhere. Hell, they're somewhere in this building right now just because I'm here. It's 2 AM."

"If it's the only way…" Ivan muttered. He'd seen the others fight, he knew what they were capable of. But could they really go against two demons and Alfred in this state? Ivan rubbed his upper arm, thinking about Natalia. He didn't doubt she could fight, but was it really good enough to help?

"We're going to have to be able to do this," Matthew sighed. "I'm not losing faith in Alfred. This isn't his fault."

"I agree," Ivan nodded. "You should…you should probably rest, go home."

"Home," Matthew laughed slightly, looking at the ground before standing. "Yeah, I'll do that. Once you're ready, we'll get to work. There's no way this facility is okaying this kind of expedition, so we'll be on our own and in secret. Remember that."

"I don't doubt it," Ivan nodded dully. He watched Matthew leave and leaned heavily against the headboard of the stupid hospital bed. He had to get out fast, they had to implement this plan. Regardless of if it was stupid or hopeless, they had to try, they really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then, this chapter was a doozy, wasn't it? Lots happened. I almost wish the two halves were in different chapters, but the way it worked out here just kind of were the best. Anyway, this all happened, so whatever. Ivan is…going to be okay, but that kind of thing does induce and awful lot of shock and countless other things, especially the mental aftershocks of summoning another demon.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all around next time! Have a good day!


	21. Can't Do This Alone

It took a lot longer than it should have for Ivan to assure Elizabeta that he was fine to move around. He'd been just sitting around for three days and he was tired of doing nothing. He needed to move, to do something, or else he would go crazy. His own mental stability was inconsequential at the moment.

So, in the morning, he was finally given a suitable change of clothes for the day. They weren't his clothes, but he could deal with it. He walked into the classroom fairly early, his new cast, thankfully, hidden by his jacket. It also hid the fact that his mark was gone. That was something he, himself, didn't want to think about. Feliciano was the first to notice him and practically ran to greet him at the door to the classroom.

"Ivan! I'm so happy to see you're okay!" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am happy, too," Ivan nodded slightly. He attempted a smile, but he knew it fell flat.

"Well, you haven't really missed a lot," Feliciano mused, turning to guide Ivan to where Ludwig was sitting. "There wasn't any school after…you know…other than that, it's been some pretty basic stuff on half-demons we've already been told."

"Good," Ivan nodded slowly. They were teaching about half-demons now…Half-demons weren't the enemy, this school only seemed to teach them about their enemies. But with the way things were doing with Alfred…No, he wasn't the enemy.

"Are you sure you're fine to move around?" Ludwig asked simply.

"I am not what anyone should be worried about," Ivan shook his head. "Has Matthew talked to you at all about what we discussed?"

"No matter how much Gilbert asked, he said he would wait for you," Ludwig said simply. Ivan nodded faintly. They had already wasted so much time waiting for Ivan to 'get better', Ivan would have to propose his and Matthew's idea to them so they could start quickly. Sadly, class started before he could attempt to start his explanation.

Ivan sat restlessly through the length of the class. He couldn't focus long enough to figure out what they were even talking about, trying to teach him. He'd read enough to be far ahead of the class anyway. The second they were cleared for lunch, Ivan was on his feet. Feliciano was already chatting with Ludwig when he walked over to them.

"We should go to see the others," Ivan said simply. "Matthew and I have a…proposition."

"Is it about Alfred?" Feliciano asked delicately. Ivan nodded slowly. "And what about him? Do you really want to go after him?"

"I can't just leave him as he is," Ivan said. "He is my partner."

"Was," Feliciano pressed. "This isn't a situation any of us are equipped to deal with."

"Would you rather someone go after him with the intent to kill?" Ivan snapped. "I can guarantee you, in his current state of mind, he will kill anyone with those intentions."

"You don't think he'll kill us?" Ludwig asked.

"If you would let Matthew and I explain," Ivan sighed. He refused to leave Alfred to his own devices, even if it meant going after him alone. In that situation, he would most certainly die. The only question in that case would be if Alfred would feel guilty about it. "Please."

Feliciano and Ludwig shared a look. They were hesitant to be involved, which did make sense. They did see what Alfred had done in a matter of minutes. They had been going to this school, which told them about the dangers a half-demon like him could cause. Alfred was strong, that much was obvious, as strong as a powerful, humanoid demon, it seemed. They were students. No matter how strong they were, they had no right to do anything without breaking the rules.

"We'll listen," Ludwig said as the two stood. "You only have until the end of lunch."

Ivan nodded and the three of them walked quickly through the hallways. It felt great to move around and walk after being forced to sit still for so long. Once they reached the room full of half-demons, Ivan was quick to open the door and walk inside. He all but forgot the discomfort he'd felt beforehand of being even near the room. Matthew was sitting with Gilbert and Lovino at the nearest couch, their usual other friend apparently gone for lunch.

Matthew stood up when he saw the others, Lovino and Gilbert looking at them curiously but stayed sitting down.

"Did you already talk to them?" Matthew asked curiously and Ivan nodded. He wanted to get this done quickly. He didn't want to force Alfred through this situation for longer than completely necessary. Alfred would easily do the same for him. Matthew sighed. "They didn't agree?"

"What do you even intend to do?" Ludwig asked. "Out of all of us, you," he looked at Matthew, "are the only one strong enough to really fight him."

"Directly," Matthew sighed. "I know the state of mind Alfred is in right now. He doesn't think logically, we could trick him."

"What are we talking about?" Gilbert was on his feet, looking at them curiously.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going after him," Lovino scoffed, standing as well. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Do you just want him to go off on his own?" Ivan snapped. "With only his damn father as a role model?"

"72 percent," Gilbert said simply. "That's Matthew. 72 percent demon. Alfred's more I guarantee it."

"That doesn't matter," Matthew argued. "He's your friend, isn't he?"

"Alfred doesn't make friends," Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ivan practically seethed. If they weren't going to help him, he would be better off going on his own.

"Just…hear us out," Matthew sighed. "You didn't know Alfred before any of this. I knew him when we were growing up on the streets, I know the way he's thinking right now."

"How can you be sure?" Ludwig asked.

"How do we even know what's happening?" Gilbert asked suspiciously. "Do we really think he's lost his memory?"

"I can assure you he didn't recognize me," Ivan shook his head. The look in Alfred's eyes when they looked at each other, he didn't recognize him. If any part of Alfred knew Ivan, he wouldn't have hurt him like that. Alfred wasn't like that.

"He broke your arm," Gilbert said lowly. "As much as I want to fucking believe in him, or whatever you two have in mind, if he can look his own partner in the eye and break his arm, we can't trust him."

"This is not his fault," Ivan snapped. "This is all because of his father, not him. Do not treat him like he is at fault for any of this."

"So, what he's a victim?" Lovino scoffed. "Sure as hell didn't look like one."

"Wait," Feliciano sighed. "This is all because of his father?"

"Half-demons are far different parents than demons," Matthew shook his head. "And they vary. My father didn't care about me, he left me on my own. Alfred's father was something else entirely. He was obsessed with strength, demanded that Alfred was just as strong as him, if not stronger. To him, the mark on Alfred's arm meant weakness, getting friends, even if he didn't look like he was, was a sign of weakness that he couldn't stand for. Before Alfred met me, he didn't believe in kindness or showing any kind of emotion other than strength."

"His father was the one to take away his mark," Ivan said. "I don't know how, but he did. He must have taken away his memories as well. Of any reason for him to show kindness or restraint."

"So what can we even do?" Lovino shook his head. "Even if all of this is true, if a demon can somehow do this…what do you want us to do?"

"We need Ivan to make another wish, make another bond between them," Matthew pressed. "If we can get to the point where Ivan can make a wish that speaks enough to Alfred, there's a chance we can fix this mess without anyone getting hurt."

"How do you expect we do that without getting hurt?" Ludwig asked.

"We have to fight together," Matthew continued. "We have to fight to make sure we can get close enough to him to make a point."

"Is there a chance Alfred's father would be there?" Gilbert asked. "Or even that other demon, Francis?"

"It's a pretty high chance," Matthew sighed.

"We're not that strong," Feliciano shook his head.

"No one else is going to try this," Ivan shook his head. "The Hunters higher ranked than us view him as a demon now, don't see him as any better than a monster. They are treating him as an enemy, the students now are learning about half-demons to know their weaknesses to fight them well enough. Anyone that is 'strong enough' will go after him with the intent to kill him. I won't stand for it. This is not his fault."

"You want to fight him and two humanoid demons head-on?" Lovino snapped. "Are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

"I can't stand to leave him alone," Ivan said. "We've wasted enough time already."

"I'll do it," Feliciano sighed and Lovino immediately snapped a glare in his direction.

"You will not," Lovino hissed at him. "None of us knew him that well, we all know that."

"He considered you friends," Matthew retorted. "To someone like him, that means everything. He trusted you to be near him and not be weak. He trusted you to be by his side and not die. The only other person other than you guys he's opened up to like that is me. Not his father, not anyone else he's ever met. And you want to leave him to this fate?"

"I'll do it," Gilbert sighed and Matthew smiled at him with a quick nod. "Lud?"

Ludwig looked between Gilbert and Feliciano before giving a small sigh. He nodded and Gilbert smirked. They looked to Lovino, who looked about ready to set something on fire.

"I swear to God, if you even get hurt, we are leaving," Lovino growled lowly, looking at Feliciano, who smiled brightly and nodded. Ivan nodded gratefully to them.

"So, what's the plan?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, first we have to find him," Matthew nodded.

"How?" Gilbert asked.

"I have no idea," Matthew sighed.

* * *

Ivan didn't like the feeling of walking home alone. He was used to a presence at his side, but there was no one next to him late that night. He had stayed late to study, reading as much as he could about humanoid demons. As much as he could find, at the very least. The instructors and professional Hunters didn't even seem to pay him any mind. He was just a kid that had lost his partner. Well, he would just have to come back one day with his partner.

He looked up at the stars and frowned. The night was cold and lonely, but at least the stars were the same as always. Far away from anything that could possibly go wrong, away from all of the problems that bubbled on the Earth. Ivan stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. Would he really be able to go back to his apartment? He shook his head numbly. He'd grown so damn used to Alfred's presence that the lack of it was…impossible…

With a slightly shaking hand, Ivan pulled out his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number, only slightly apologetic of the time. But the person on the other end answered, like he expected her to. Ivan couldn't go back to his apartment, at least not until Alfred was back and in his rightful place.

Ivan only waited a few minutes before a car pulled up in front of the diner he'd been standing in front of. It was closed, only used as a landmark. Ivan was alone. But he looked up at the car sadly. No, he couldn't go home…

The passenger door opened widely, Natalia all but sprinting out of the car to pull Ivan into a tight hug. She muttered Russian nonsense into his chest. But when she looked up at him, she wasn't happy or prideful. She was sad. Ivan didn't call for help, he never actually called. They had to talk to him first. Ivan looked over to the car, the light turned on from the door. Katyusha looked at him with a soft smile, her scars glinting in the faint light.

"It's okay, brother," Natalia said simply, refusing to let go. Ivan smiled faintly, patting her back as he rested his head on hers. "You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Ivan muttered, hugging her back tightly. They stayed like that for a short while before Ivan cleared his throat and Natalia was quick to guide him to the car, all but forcing him into the passenger seat as she climbed into the seat behind him. He looked at Katyusha as the doors closed, the light going off in the car. She offered another small smile to him. "I'm sorry for the late hour."

"I'm always willing to help you, no matter the time," Katyusha said softly. "Let's get you a good rest for tomorrow. You'll need it, it's going to be a better day."

"I hope," Ivan sighed, looking up at the stars through the window. Oh how he hoped it would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending wasn't supposed to be that sad, I swear! I just got caught up watching a sad movie and shit happens, okay? Sorry this chapter's kinda short, but I couldn't put a lot into it. Next chapter a lot more happens, but this chapter couldn't have a lot. Oh, well, a sort of calming period was in order, don't you think? And Ivan needs time to come to terms with the entire situation. He's going to his sisters, too, how sweet.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now, see you next time!


	22. I'm Not Strong

"Guessing isn't going to get us anywhere," Ivan sighed, looking over Matthew's shoulder. They had decided to actually go out for lunch today and were sitting with a map at the table, everyone in their little group surrounding it.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Gilbert sighed heavily. "We're going off of literally nothing here."

"If you think about it," Feliciano mused, "Alfred's never seen his father, ever, but he's always seemed to be close by. And the one time he saw him was underground."

"It's a possibility," Matthew shrugged. "There's no proof that any demon prefers any conditions over any other…I wish I had at least seen a little bit of Alfred's father when he was around. I could feel his presence but…"

"I felt the presence of both of the demons," Lovino grumbled. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"If underground is our only idea," Ivan sighed, turning their attention back to the matter at hand. It already grated on his nerves that Alfred was so far away for so long. It just didn't feel…right. He shook his head.

"Everyone," Ludwig said simply and everyone looked to him. He wasn't looking at their map, rather he was looking up at the TV hung in the corner of the tiny restaurant. Some news channel was on and a helicopter camera was showing footage of the center of the city. It was torn to shreds.

Roads seemed to be torn up, cars turned over, scorch marks covering the ground. Glass from nearby buildings scattered along the ground. Several people were littered around, injured or worse. The caption read simply _Half-Demon On The Loose_.

"No," Matthew shook his head, darting to the counter, where the remote laid. He turned up the volume so they could hear the news casters. Ivan looked through the rubble to see if he could find the person that he knew would be there. His breathing was uneven, his pulse quickening. Alfred wouldn't…he…

"-just joining us, a strong half-demon, only minutes ago, appeared in the center of the city," the newswoman said simply, honestly sounding rather afraid. "Even after just a few minutes, the damage caused by the half-demon is immense, ranging close to a million in damages. Oh my goodness." Ivan saw it. A car rolled easily on its side, easily crushing several people under it. The camera zoomed in on the cause of the problem. Alfred stood, his clothing heavily worn and the edges ripped to shreds. He popped his neck, stretching his arms. Like he was just getting started. "An evacuation is in place, but the police urge people to not leave any buildings nearby. The half-demon only seems to be attacking who it sees."

"Still think this is realistic?" Gilbert asked.

"That is not Alfred," Ivan seethed. His hands were shaking. He hid them under the table. "That is exactly why we are doing this. He is not in control of his actions."

"Damn," Lovino shook his head. Ivan was the only one able to look away from the screen, glaring at the map in front of them. He needed to find Alfred, dammit! "I'm happy we're nowhere close to the center."

"Do you think he's looking for something?" Feliciano asked. "Is that why he's doing this?"

"He doesn't have a reason," Matthew shook his head, backing away from the counter, not even noticing when the remote clattered to the ground. "It's just fun."

"We need our plan," Ivan said, attempting to make his voice sound even. He shouldn't show a weakness now. Everyone on this team needed to be strong, even him. "Now."

"He's gone," Ludwig said simply, still staring at the television. "He went into a manhole cover."

"So underground," Gilbert sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"He's not going anywhere without leaving a trail behind," Lovino hook his head. "He's angry and wants everyone to see it. Or he wants everyone to see he's having fun, either way. We could go there…follow the trail."

"Not today," Feliciano shook his head and Ivan held back the glare he very badly wanted to send his way. Ivan was ready to go anytime. "We don't have a lot of supplies on hand and we don't want to look suspicious. The Hunters today will get some weapons and we'll store them with what we already have. And we'll get more tomorrow. That should be enough and they won't notice right away. We'll have time."

"We're gonna get it so much trouble for this," Gilbert shook his head. "Are we all ready for that? You guys have been told clearly not to go after him. Hell, if we don't die the least that will happen is a fucking suspension."

"That's for the Hunters to worry about," Ludwig shook his head. "As far as they are concerned, half-demons are just tools. The Hunters will be given the punishment."

"And you expect us to not give a shit?" Lovino scoffed. "Whatever happens to my brother happens to me, too. Does anyone even have a plan if you get expelled?"

"Easy," Ivan said. "After we get Alfred back I don't believe they have much else to teach us about how to fight. If I get expelled that would be easier."

"Let's just hope it turns out like that," Matthew sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I have an idea," Gilbert said suddenly. "It's…weird. We'll need Elizabeta's help."

"I trust her," Feliciano shrugged. "Why? What do you want to do?"

"It's something Alfred taught me," Gilbert continued.

* * *

Ivan stayed late once again, his bag heavy at his feet with four pistols hidden. But he had stayed to do research. He needed to know as much as he possibly could before they went to fight two of the most dangerous demons in the world and…Alfred.

Ivan groaned, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't…fighting Alfred. That wasn't Alfred, clearly. And he would hardly be the one fighting. That was for the half-demons to do. The Hunters were support. Until Ivan had to make his wish. He groaned again, all but face-planting into the book in front of him. He hadn't even thought of a wish that could possibly bring Alfred back. He doubted the wish he'd had before would work. He needed something strong, something from his heart…but he couldn't even understand his own heart as of late.

He stood up. He would have to find a book. That would be the answer…He took a deep breath, walking with purpose in the empty library. The librarian had apparently decided to trust him alone to turn off the lights. He was completely alone in the middle of the night. A while ago, he would have considered it soothing, but now? He didn't want to be alone.

He ran his finger over the titles in front of him as he tried to find a good enough book. Wishes, where would he even start trying to find a book like that?

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're focusing that much," a low voice said and Ivan felt his hands shake terribly, to the point where he had to hold onto his own pants to try to steady them. He turned his head to see a familiar half-demon lounging against a bookcase without a care in the world, a proud smirk present on his face. He was still wearing Ivan's scarf.

"Alfred?" Ivan's voice was strangely small, made him wince. He was showing just how…scared he was.

Alfred snorted, standing up fully. He stood differently from Alfred, walked different from Alfred…he wasn't…no…

"You know, I find I can't stop thinking about you," Alfred said casually as he walked towards Ivan. "I got so caught up about it that I had to…let out some pent up frustration." Alfred laughed. "You saw the news right? All for you, sexy."

Ivan shuddered, taking steps back as Alfred stepped forward, but he quickly found himself running into a bookcase. No, he couldn't show that he was afraid of this…monster that had taken Alfred's place. Could memories really change someone this much? He shook his head. A wish, this was a perfect chance, he had to think of some way to get a wish through Alfred's thick skull and everything would be okay…

"What? You don't like that name?" Alfred slunk close to him before Ivan could even move. He slammed a hand roughly against the bookcase behind Ivan, causing it to hake and books to topple over. He smirked. "What about Vanya?" Ivan froze, staring at Alfred in shock, a horrible feeling pitting in his stomach. He felt like vomiting. His hand were shaking so much worse. He was sure his entire body was shaking.

"How…" Ivan whispered. "Do you…"

"Demons know a lot of things," Alfred let out a barking laugh, mocking Ivan. Ivan flinched. "They especially remember shit about the humans that created them. How many did you create again, Vanya?"

"Shut up," Ivan said weakly, shaking his head. He was about damn ready to throw up as this proceeded. He could barely focus, he was supposed to be doing something to Alfred, but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was drawing a blank, focused on the blind panic he couldn't escape and the half-demon keeping him from moving with just one arm.

"Or what?" Alfred laughed teasingly. "You're fucking hot, I'll give you that. And you've got my interest." He roughly gripped Ivan's hair with his free hand, examining his face and hair closely. He got impossibly close so that his breath ghosted against Ivan's face. Ivan forgot how to breathe. "But you're fucking weak, Vanya."

"Don't," Ivan winced when Alfred gripped tighter, easily pulling out strands of hair but not caring.

"I didn't say you could fucking talk," Alfred growled. But he started laughing again, slamming Ivan's head back into the bookcase and still not letting go. "You're so weak! It's fucking hilarious! How the _fuck_ ," he spat in Ivan's face, "are you interesting to me? Sure you look better than any of the other useless fucks around you, but you're just like them."

"Stop," Ivan muttered. This was all he could do, he was useless. He barely remembered how to suck in a breath, he could barely make out words, he couldn't even stop shaking! He was weak!

"You disagree?" Alfred barked in his face, releasing Ivan's head to grip harshly on his broken arm. Ivan hissed, screwing his eyes shut. A rough and heavy hand hit his face so hard Ivan's ears rang. Ivan looked up at Alfred in…fear… "Don't fucking shut your eyes, weakling." Ivan's legs failed him and Alfred swiftly caught him, holding him up with a rough grasp at his shirt.

"Maybe I should crush it," Alfred smirked, looking at Ivan's arm. "That'll get you to scream for me, wouldn't it? Granted, I could think of plenty of things that would make you scream. I'd break your arm and it would never heal, right?" He slammed Ivan roughly into the bookcase again and this time it teetered so far that it fell over with a massive _BANG_. Ivan winced. He'd just noticed that Alfred was holding him just a breath above the ground. It wasn't even hard for him. "I fucking hate humans."

"Why…" Ivan breathed. He refused one thing and that was the burning in his eyes. He wanted to cry, his face burning and ready, but he wouldn't give Alfred that one satisfaction. No… "Why are you here?"

"To see you, Vanya," Alfred laughed faintly, like it was a great joke Ivan should have known. "You're _fun_ , and now I know what makes you tick."

"And what…" Ivan knew he would regret asking this, "…makes me tick?"

"I know all your little secrets," Alfred smirked, leaning close enough for the two to kiss, but Ivan turned his hand away. Alfred tsked, but didn't make a move. Strange. "Your demons have talked to me, after all. I know what you did to your parents, your sisters, everyone you've cared about. That was you, Vanya. All your fault."

Ivan glared harshly at the ground that he could see, but he forgot how to breathe again. His head spun. He couldn't close his eyes, he'd just see the memories. But he could hear them, hear his sisters' screams as the demons attacked them. Hear the screams of his classmates when Ivan sent it after them.

"And you were so fucking scared of me, you made another one," Alfred cackled, whispering these facts into Ivan's ear like they were sweet-nothings. Ivan shuddered. "God, you're such a fuck up."

"No," Ivan muttered, shaking his head.

"No?" Alfred smirked, dropping Ivan to his feet so suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground, his back harshly hitting the fallen bookcase. "Then fucking fight me yourself. Right now. Prove to me that you're not fucking weak. Because you are. And you won't."

They sat in silence as Ivan glared up at Alfred, but his entire body was shaking, he barely registered that he was breathing. Ivan was distracted by his own nightmares. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

"You can't," Alfred spat down at him and Ivan flinched. "Fucking weak. You're just gonna sit there? Damn, do I pick the perfect person."

"For what?" Ivan asked simply, not trusting his own voice to stay steady for more than just a few words.

"Well," Alfred stretched and Ivan faintly noticed how…wrong his limbs looked from this angle. Like they had been broken and never fixed… "If you weren't such a pussy and already groveling at my feet, this would have been a fun game. I'd've fucked you so hard into this fucking floor, until you were a fucking mess. It's no fun if you're already one." Ivan shivered.

It was hard to repeat the mantra in his head that this wasn't Alfred. It looked damn close to Alfred, the voice was the same…the only difference was that he wasn't holding back anymore. He wasn't weak anymore.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon," Alfred laughed and Ivan heard footsteps walking away from him. He hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes. "I'll have my chance then. And in front of everyone, too. How fucking fantastic."

More footsteps.

Silence.

Ivan let out a shuddered breath, broke the dam that had been threatening him for so long. A sob wracked his entire body, and another one. He stayed huddled on the floor, barely able to feel the outside. He was so fucking weak! Just a few words and he was a bumbling, shaking, sobbing mess on the floor that couldn't even fucking move!

"Ivan."

The voice sounded so far away. Ivan shook his head, curling tighter into himself, shutting is eyes tighter to fight away the outside world. He couldn't…he couldn't do this.

"Ivan."

"Don't touch me, go away!" Ivan all but screamed.

"Ivan, it's Elizabeta."

The words rang clearly in Ivan's head. He stopped fighting, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. He listened. That was all he could do while his world felt like it was falling all around him.

"The librarian found you, I need to take you to the infirmary. I've called…I've called your sisters."

Ivan let out a sob. His sisters were just what he needed. As long as he kept his eyes closed, as long as he couldn't see the scars. He needed…someone, something. He just had to trust them…

"I can't get you to the infirmary alone." Ivan shook his trembling head. He couldn't move and he knew it. "I'll stay right here with you, you're not alone. We'll wait for your sisters and move you to the infirmary, safe and sound. I promise. You're going to be okay."

She wasn't…asking. She wasn't asking what had happened. Ivan thanked everything in existence he didn't have to explain. She probably understood. How long and he been lying there before someone came for him? What time was it?

He saw Alfred's face and flinched, curling tighter into himself. No…no…that wasn't Alfred. That…that smirk was not his partner, the way he talked was nothing like his partner. Ivan struggled but he eventually came up with an image of Alfred smiling, laughing. The way he looked on the roof telling his secrets and his past. Those emotions weren't…weakness…Ivan would be sure to get those emotions back.

"I couldn't think of a wish," Ivan muttered under his breath. He was useless, wasn't he?

It happened in a blur. The sound of his sisters' voices. Ivan didn't even open his eyes but felt himself be lifted. Kind, soft, encouraging words got him to walk further than he thought he could. Before he knew it, he was sitting on something soft. Reality came back just barely, enough for him to realize he was probably in the infirmary. He shook his head numbly when the delicate hands of his sisters tentatively left him.

Why was he so weak on his own?

* * *

"Brother," Natalia said softly. "Please. Open your eyes for me. You are safe, I promise." Ivan bit his lip. He didn't want to. But this was his sister. He should be strong for his sister, stronger than he ever could be. He slowly opened his eyes to see Natalia kneeling in front of him. She smiled faintly, a hand on his knee. "See?"

Ivan nodded faintly. He was…winding down. He felt absolutely exhausted, but he wasn't sure if he could trust himself to sleep…

"Vanya," Katyusha said delicately and Ivan flinched slightly. No, he refused to let that name be poisoned for him by… He looked over to his sister, who was sitting beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to be okay."

"Am I?" Ivan shook his head. This was the second time in a matter of days that he was rendered practically immobile by Alfred…no, he _wasn't_ Alfred. The second time his emotions disabled him, the second time he was proven useless and weak.

"Brother," Natalia said clearly and Ivan looked at her. She looked him dead in the eye. "Strength doesn't mean having no emotions and being sound of mind. The weak hide behind a wall and don't let others behind it. Having the power to accept your emotions and live with them is what makes a person strong. It's what makes you strong and I am proud to have you as my brother. Not many people can get back on their feet after this but I know you can."

Ivan stared back at her. He'd hidden behind a wall for so long, shunned people for so long. When he thought he was getting stronger, he was really…weak….even to his own sister. But now? When he felt the most vulnerable and ashamed of his own emotions, she viewed him as strong. He smiled faintly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly.

No more walls…

Katyusha patted his shoulder and Ivan looked at her before smiling as well. Even with those scars etched across her cheek, she managed to smile and cry just the same. She never hid behind a wall…

He wrapped her into the hug as well. He felt more tears slip past his guard, but he didn't mind. He laughed slightly, shaking his head.

Was he really…strong…?

Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major emotional hurdle jumped for Ivan and I didn't even expect it to happen. Look at me go. And Alfred came back for some fun, look at that. I swear he is the most explicit this is gonna get. Basically, he doesn't have the shame or nerves that kept Alfred with his memories from going through his feelings with Ivan. Alfred liked him, obviously, but this Alfred lusts after him and definitely isn't afraid to play around and get what he wants. And he loves torturing people and knows just what pushes Ivan in the right places.
> 
> On the bright side, they have a plan in place. They should get Alfred back soon, but you never know.
> 
> I'll see you next time!


	23. Can You Shoot?

"You're really sure about this?" Elizabeta asked, typing away on her computer. There was no one in the infirmary that needed help, so their team had assembled there. Elizabeta was attempted to narrow down a place for them to find Alfred.

"We haven't changed our minds yet," Gilbert shrugged.

"It's been two days," Elizabeta dead-panned. She glanced back at Ivan, who simply nodded. She had been worried all morning about him going through with this 'plan' of theirs. He hadn't been in the best of shape the night before, considering Alfred, but he was feeling better now. Hell, he was feeling better after just talking to his sisters. He was going to help Alfred. He would never forgive himself if he left his partner in that state for the rest of his life.

"Just…keep going," Matthew nodded.

Elizabeta continued typing. She was taking into account where he'd been seen last (in town, not the facility) and how far he could have gotten in that time while remaining in the city. It was a valid assumption, considering he had been staying for quite some time now. She also factored in the fact that he was most likely underground so no one could find him, at least not easily.

"There have been minor earthquakes reported here," Elizabeta continued. "Barely strong enough for people to feel, but in the past few hours, they've been centered in this area." The map zoomed in on a single office building. She continued typing, a mess of text appearing to the right of the map. "It's five stories above ground, but it has a few basement levels for storage, apparently. There's no reason for earthquakes here, the readings have everyone confused. That is your best bet."

"What, is that idiot causing earthquakes now?" Lovino scoffed. "What pissed him off?"

"I have a few ideas," Ivan sighed. It was lunch break for now, it was up to them to decide if they were to leave now or wait until the very end of the day. Naturally, Ivan was itching to move now. "What are the chances he will move in the next few hours?"

"It's anyone's guess," Elizabeta shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on it throughout the day if you guys do plan on going to class."

"They'll look for us if we don't go to class," Feliciano shook his head. "As much as I want to go now, we'll get caught a lot easier."

"And if other Hunters get involved," Gilbert shook his head, "they're not gunning to save him, they're gunning to kill him."

"I agree we should attend class," Ludwig nodded. "They have no reason to follow us after, we have plenty of time to do what we need to."

"How's that weapon thing going, by the way?" Lovino asked. "We gave you more than enough to make it, right?"

"They're ready," Elizabeta shrugged, pulling out a rather large drawer of her desk. It was full of small spheres that almost resembled grenades, small pins keeping the contents from bursting. "I stayed pretty late last night working on them, despite a few distractions." Ivan looked at the ground.

"So we leave after class is over?" he asked. He could wait that long, as long as they could keep track of Alfred, make sure he didn't move much. He needed to bring him back in one piece or he'd never forgive himself. The monster Ivan had seen last night was not Alfred and he was determined to bring his partner back.

"Are you all ready for the consequences?" Elizabeta asked. "Whether or not you succeed, they're not gonna be happy about this."

"We thought of that when we first started planning," Ludwig said, hardly any hesitation in his voice. Ivan smiled slightly, nodding with them. They could pull this off, as long as they were careful and stuck with the plan. The second Alfred was back to normal, no matter if the demons were there or not, they would run.

"Class is starting," Feliciano sighed and the others nodded, beginning to file out of the room. Ivan was at the back of the group when Elizabeta stopped him.

"Ivan," Elizabeta sighed and Ivan turned to look at her. "Are you sure you can handle this? Every other time you've seen him since this happened…"

"This isn't about me or my mental stability," Ivan shook his head. "This is about Alfred."

"And if you come out worse because of this?" Elizabeta asked. "You might not be able to pick up the pieces this time."

Ivan shook his head. As a matter of fact, he felt stronger than before, mostly because of the conversation he'd had with his sisters, despite being short. And regardless of how he felt, he had to find a way to save Alfred. He couldn't leave his partner to be trapped in that Hell for all of his life. That wasn't Alfred at all, he deserved so much better.

It was immensely difficult to sit still in class, let alone pay attention. They finally stopped learning about half-demons, but the focus was turned to demons with affinities for fire. Ivan hardly paid attention during the entire rest of the day. He was impatient, antsy. He had no idea how this fight was going to go, but he had plenty of guns at his disposal and the new weapon that Elizabeta had helped make.

* * *

The second class was over, their small group of Hunters went by Elizabeta's infirmary to pick up her weapons before picking up the half-demons. They were mostly quiet as they walked out of the facility. Elizabeta had said that the small earthquakes were still occurring, so they still had a set destination in mind.

"So, what do you think this is gonna be like?" Gilbert asked simply. They weaved through the small crowd around the streets as they continued to walk. It wasn't quite the time of day where a lot of people were walking around, but enough people were to make a thick crowd. "I mean, we've never fought demons strong enough to look like humans, right? And we've never fought Alfred."

"None of us have trained for anything like this either," Lovino sighed. "Except maybe Matthew. Have you fought him before?"

"Once, when we met," Matthew said. "We were just kids."

"Well," Gilbert stretched, "I'm sure a lot's changed, then."

"We should have more of a plan than what we have now," Ludwig said. "Making a wish and running won't get us very far."

"Okay, then, let's make a plan," Feliciano mused. "Let's make a worst case scenario, say both of the demons are there with him, what then?"

"I say we keep Ivan and Matthew on Alfred, at least," Gilbert shrugged. "We should try to have a Hunter and half-demon pair on each one just to keep everyone safe. Ivan doesn't have a half-demon right now. You alright with that, Birdie?"

"Yeah," Matthew nodded. Ivan sighed. It was a risk to have their strongest half-demon go after the other half-demon, but there was no telling who was the strongest between Alfred and his father. Francis was obviously the weakest, at least from what Matthew said about the aura he felt coming off of Alfred's father.

"Lovino and I can go after Alfred's father then," Feliciano nodded. "No offense, Luddie , but we are a little stronger than you and Gil."

"I resent that slightly," Gilbert pouted.

"Your percentage is in the 20s," Lovino laughed. "I'm close to the 50s." Ivan raised a brow. That was rather high for a quarter-demon. He hadn't known that Lovino was that strong…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gilbert snorted. "But I've been with the facility for longer."

"Gilbert," Ludwig sighed and Gilbert scoffed, staying quiet. He crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "That should be fine, as long as you're sure you can handle it, Feliciano."

"I'll be fine," Feliciano shrugged with a smile. "I've been waiting for a demon to present a challenge. Guess this is gonna be it, huh?"

"Don't be too happy," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to shoot him?" Matthew asked Ivan as the other four continued their own conversation. It amazed Ivan how they could laugh as much as they could, considering they were going to a fight that would likely result in death. "If you need to?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Ivan said simply. He wasn't sure if he could shoot Alfred. He was dead-set on the idea that the half-demon in front of them wasn't Alfred, but separating the face was difficult. He would heal quickly, sure, but Ivan would still be struck with the guilt that he was the one to shoot his partner.

"And if it does?" Matthew asked. "I need to know that my temporary partner can back me up if I need it. The last time I fought Alfred, we were kids. We were both tired and alone. Who knows what he's going through now."

"I will help you when you need it," Ivan nodded. Matthew sighed, continuing to walk. Ivan eyed the mark on his hand, the eagle spread across the skin. He numbly rubbed his arm where the snowflake had been before. The best way he could help Matthew would be to come up with a wish, something to snap Alfred out of the mindset he had been dragged into. Ivan's last wish wouldn't cut it. He needed to be able to focus, unlike last time he'd seen Alfred.

Finally, they reached the intersection before the office building, which looked exactly like it did in the picture. They stood, staring across the street for a short while, all of them evidently afraid to take the first step.

Ivan felt a small rumbling beneath his feet, hardly enough to shake the pebbles on the ground, but it was slightly noticeable. The earthquakes.

Ivan was the first to cross the street when the coast was clear, the others following him close behind. Ivan took a deep breath, trying to search through his thoughts for a proper wish. The faster he could think of something, the faster they could run and hopefully make it out alive. He could think of something, he was sure of it.

Ivan was the first to enter the small office building. No one was in the main lobby, not even a receptionist. At first glance, everything looked spick and span, but a little closer look told Ivan something was wrong. All of the furniture was just out of place, just perfectly unaligned, the rugs were slightly kicked up, there were small scrape marks on the floor. The papers on the receptionist's desk were wild and scattered, some even on the floor. It was painfully quiet.

"They might already be here," Feliciano whispered quietly. Ivan pulled out a gun from the bag on his side. All of the hunters had bags with all of the supplies they could carry and possibly need. Ivan just hoped he wouldn't have to use the small first-aid kit with him. Ivan glanced at the elevator doors and found that the metal was just slightly indented, only if you looked at it from a certain angle.

He started towards the door marked for stairs. Matthew quickly walked ahead of him, though, opening the door and going through first. Ivan frowned, but it made sense. Just in case something happened, Matthew could take the hit and most likely not be killed. Ivan hated how fragile he was as a human.

They continued quietly and stopped when they felt the ground shake around them again, much stronger now that they were close to the source. Ivan felt his stomach begin twisting in knots and sighed. No, he wasn't scared, he couldn't be scared. He was just…nervous.

They reached the first of two lower levels, only to find that the door to this level had been flown off its hinges. Looking inside, just a little deeper, the lights flickered, but it was easy to see a massive hole in the ground. Ivan rested his finger on the trigger of his gun, for all good that would do him. Matthew was the first to look further into the hole, Ivan behind him. The others crowded around the edge, looking over. It was painfully easy to see the two humanoid demons looking up at them.

"Well, about damn time," an unfamiliar demon said calmly. He stood beside Francis, who smiled happily up at them. "We've been waiting long enough, after all."

"I really don't like this," Lovino muttered under his breath. Ivan noticed that all three half-demons were tense, most likely from the auras the two demons were giving off. Where was Alfred? Ivan looked around the room, but he could find anything.

Suddenly, there was an arm tight across Ivan's neck and Ivan pulled himself back, but found himself pressed against someone's body, another arm pressing against his forehead to keep him still.

"Been waiting to see you since last night, Vanya," Alfred said, his voice sickly smooth behind Ivan. Matthew immediately turned around, not worried about turning his back to the demons below them. The other four seemed torn about who to pay more attention to. "Do you know how _easy_ it would be to snap your neck right now?" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, let him go," Matthew said clearly.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Alfred barked. "That's fucking hilarious! I don't know who the hell you are, but only one person's allowed to have my face."

"Let him go," Matthew said lowly.

"Oh, wow, he sounds so serious," Francis said in interest, laughing slightly.

"Shut it," the other demon growled. "Remember who you're fighting."

"Of course," Francis sighed. It was a blur in Ivan's eyes, but somehow Francis had managed to jump up and all but tackle Gilbert to the ground, the others swiftly moving out of the way.

"Why don't you make me let him go?" Alfred teased, tightening his grip on Ivan's neck to the point where Ivan couldn't breathe anymore. Ivan let out a small, choked sound. Alfred just pressed tighter.

Matthew glared at him for a few moments before relaxing into a fighting stance, lowering his center of gravity. In a second, he shot forward and slammed a fist into Alfred's stomach, narrowly avoiding Ivan. Alfred was surprised enough to let go, thankfully, and Ivan stumbled away, pointing his gun at his partner. He had problems keeping it focused on the same place. He was still wearing the scarf.

A wish…right…he had to stay focused. He shook away all thoughts of last night. He couldn't be distracted by his own problems now. Alfred's were a more serious matter. He tried to think of a wish that would end this quickly.

"So you wanna play?" Alfred smirked before tackling Matthew onto the ground roughly. Ivan glanced back to the others, finding that Gilbert was having a hell of a time trying to get the upper ground on his own wrestling match with Francis while Ludwig tried to find a good shot. Lovino and Feliciano had, apparently, jumped down to the lower level. Lovino was trying to land a punch, but the other demon was too fast. He honestly looked like he was having fun, the bastard.

"Alfred, please, listen to me," Matthew begged and Ivan turned back to the fight. Alfred was hovering over Matthew, obviously having beaten him in strength. Alfred didn't look like he was listening, however. "You have to look past what your father's telling you, please just try to remember."

"Oh, he's told me," Alfred smirked. "He told me got rid of some annoying memories of mine. Memories that made me weak. I'm fucking happy they're gone. Why would I want them back?" He pulled a fist back to punch Matthew, but a massive gust of wind flew him off and into the stairwell. Ivan steeled himself. Alfred moved to charge, but Ivan pulled the trigger and a bullet flew into the half-demon's chest, just below his heart.

Alfred didn't even flinch, simply sighing as the bullet worked its way out of his healing chest and clattered onto the floor. He looked at Ivan with a smirk.

"You have some backbone now, eh?" Alfred laughed and Ivan winced. "Fine, I'll fucking play."

Alfred snapped and a spiral of fire moved towards Ivan at an impossibly fast pace. He rolled to the side, wincing as the heat rubbed against his legs. He was on his feet fast enough to see Matthew slam Alfred into the wall while Alfred was halfway to Ivan already, intent on doing who knew what. Ivan gritted his teeth.

A wish…He had to think of something in this chaos. Something that would speak to the Alfred they thought they'd lost.

He gripped tightly onto his gun, pointing it at his partner once again.

He fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fighting to come next chapter, but I'm stopping it here. Because fight scenes are hard and I want to contain it to mostly one chapter. Anyway, we finally get to see Arthur and Francis again, how fun. And we're gonna see everyone fight with everything they have, which will be equally as fun. Will Ivan be able to make his wish? Will they make it out alive? We'll have to find out next time!
> 
> See you then!


	24. My Hero

Ivan fired several times, which stopped Alfred in his tracks. He didn't seem quite amused at it anymore, more like he was annoyed. He glared at Ivan as he reached into his bag to get out another gun, dropping the other on the ground. Before Alfred could even stop towards Ivan, however, Matthew stood between them, making another blast of air slam Alfred into the stairs roughly. Alfred growled.

A wish…Ivan shook his head, trying to wrack his brain. He had to think of something.

"What, exactly, are you trying to accomplish?" the voice of the other demon said simply and Ivan flinched, turning around. How had the demon gotten so close so soon? Ivan felt his hand shaking. This demon…he…he was the reason for Alfred's hardships, the reason this was happening in the first place. "You can't shoot me," the demon laughed.

Lovino ran up to the demon, attempting to throw a punch, but the demon deflected it with a flick of his wrist. He smirked just slightly.

"I know enough about you from your demons," the demon said calmly. He flicked his wrist again and a massive fall of flames slammed into Lovino, knocking him back and burning him to the point where he cried out in pain. Ivan heard several shots and the demon didn't even flinch as they landed in his head and his arm, in his chest. He didn't even seem to notice, in fact.

"You know nothing about me," Ivan said lowly.

"You think you can save him," the demon laughed slightly. "You can't even save yourself or your own sisters, in fact. Vanya." Ivan shot his face several times, his jaw clenched tightly. The demon did pause this time and Lovino took that as his opening, running up to slam his knee into the demon's stomach. The demon was all but flown back into the hole in the ground. When Ivan looked back to Matthew and Alfred, he saw that the two were practically rolling down the stairs, wrestling each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

Ivan noticed something. Alfred had a slower reaction time than the demons, maybe by just a few seconds. If they could manage to get him down, Ivan could get close to him. But he needed a wish, dammit! He tried looking at Alfred, tried to think of something powerful enough for a wish, but nothing came to mind.

He heard a low, growling sound behind him and turned quickly. Demons in the form of wolves stood around him, some growled at Feliciano, who focused had hard as he could to help Lovino. Lovino, meanwhile, was having the shit beat out of him by the angry demon he was told to focus on. Gilbert and Ludwig were having a similar problem with Francis. Francis easily contained Gilbert with his use of wind, batting him around. Ludwig tried to find an opening, but Francis strategically kept Gilbert between them.

Ivan thought back to his reading. The weak spot for wolf demons…their mouths. Ivan looked at the wolves that began snarling at him. And he started shooting. He landed the first one expertly in the center of its mouth and it disappeared into dust. Three others followed after it, but Ivan was out of bullets. He dropped the gun again and pulled out another one, but by then, a wolf had managed to get close enough to almost bite at Ivan's feet.

Ivan slammed his foot into the demon's head, turning to shoot two others that nearly got that close as well. The demon under his foot growled and twisted out of the way, but Ivan shot it down shortly after. In less than a minute, the demons around him were gone, dust in the wind. Before he could move, however, it seemed that Francis had managed to get away from Gilbert. With just one hand on Ivan's chest, the demon slammed him into the ground, going down with him.

The world swam around him and Ivan coughed roughly, a thick, bitter liquid coating his tongue. But this gave Ludwig a good shot, the thick bullets slamming into Francis and making him roll off of Ivan and quickly get to his feet. Ivan rolled onto his side slowly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had to think of a wish…right…but these demons were doing a hell of a job keeping him distracted.

By the time he shakily got to his feet, demons in the shape of bears surrounded him, but the others were far too busy with their own matters to assist. Ivan breathed deeply. Weaknesses of bears? He tried to run through his mind, but he didn't have the time, the bears all moving towards him. He quickly rolled between a small gap between them before getting back to his feet. The head was a good place to start.

He started firing quickly at the back of the bear closest to him. The head didn't do anything, or the neck, or anywhere on its back. He pulled out another gun, not wanting to use the secret weapon quite yet. The bear had turned around and Ivan fired a few rounds into the creature's stomach. It vanished into dust.

The bears took quite some more time than the wolves, as well as a lot more moving to ensure he didn't get injured any further. But he'd managed to get them down. He looked around, but couldn't find Matthew and Alfred until he looked into the hole in the ground. They were continuing their wrestling match, Matthew putting in all of his effort to keep Alfred distracted. But Ivan couldn't see Alfred's father.

A hand gripped tightly onto his hair, lifting him into the air. Ivan cried out as he was turned around to look into the dark green eyes of the powerful demon. He was easily fighting off Lovino one handed, taking all of the hits Feliciano could land without so much as a flinch.

"What do you think you can do?" the demon growled lowly at Ivan, who just dropped his gun and reached into his bag to pull out the small grenade-like object. The demon snarled, stopping his fighting with Lovino to grip onto Ivan's arm and pull it away. But Ivan had already pulled the pin. He shrugged, still wincing as he felt his hair ripped from his scalp, and dropped the object to the ground.

After just a few seconds, it 'exploded', a thick red liquid covering Ivan and the demon. The demon, however, screeched in pain and dropped Ivan, who was already being held over the opening of the hole to the lower level. Ivan winced as he landed roughly on his feet and shivered, wiping the blood off of his face. He definitely didn't like the idea of being hit with their little blood weapons, but it was definitely effective. Ivan wondered just which half-demon he owed his life to because of that…

Ivan narrowly managed to duck out of the way of a spirt of flames from Alfred in the wrestling match. He pulled out another gun, running through his head what he could do for a wish now that he wasn't as distracted. But something dropped down behind him and he couldn't even glance back before he was slammed against a wall, staring with wide eyes at Francis, who actually seemed angry.

"You hurt him," Francis growled lowly and Ivan shivered. Francis pinned his hands, forcing him to drop his gun. He couldn't do anything with his own strength now… There was a blur behind Francis' head and the ground shook terribly, a loud cracking sound resonating through the room. Francis lost his footing and focus long enough for Ivan to swing his gun up and shoot Francis point-blank in the face. The demon stumbled away and Ivan was quick to duck away, helping the person who'd helped him to his feet.

It was Lovino, who was slow to get back to his feet, staring at the cracked ground blow him in awe. It wasn't just strength that did that…Maybe…just maybe…

"Can you do that again?" Ivan asked him.

"Let's hope," Lovino nodded, looking up as Alfred's father dropped to the ground with them. Blood still coated his clothes, but otherwise he seemed to be perfectly recovered.

"Nice trick," he said calmly and Ivan tensed, his gun poised at the ready. With a wave of the demon's hand, several demons in the shape of boars seemed to come out of the darkness. He hadn't created them…but he'd summoned them. Ivan let out a long breath. He wasn't sure how long he could do this…

Lovino immediately set back to distracting the demon, getting him into a fist fight Lovino was obviously losing. Ivan pulled another 'grenade' from the bag and slid it to the boars before they could split up too much. When it exploded, a few drops reached him, but the demons screeched and slowly disappeared into dust. Only a few were left behind that Ivan easily shot down.

"Lovino!" Ivan shouted, hoping not to distract him too much from his current battle. "Alfred!"

Lovino nodded minutely, but the demon he was fighting growled. Gilbert was effectively keeping Francis distracted with the same tactic. Feliciano and Ludwig were still on the upper ground. Ivan fired with Feliciano at Alfred's father to keep him distracted enough to give Lovino some spare time.

Lovino hesitated slightly before he looked at Alfred and Matthew. Alfred had finally managed to shove Matthew off of him, getting to his feet. Lovino slammed his foot into the ground and an obvious crack travelled across the ground, stopping at Alfred, who lost his balance. Lovino went back to the demon.

Matthew was quick to force a massive gust of wind at Alfred, slamming him into the wall. He used another one to slam him into the ground. Ivan ran forward. They couldn't last long like this, he had to think of something now to get them out of there.

He all but slid onto the ground, kneeling beside Alfred as the half-demon struggled to regain his composure after such harsh blows.

"Please," Ivan panted, leaning close enough to Alfred to speak right into his ear. He would hear him. He said the first words that came to mind, wishing they were from his heart. "I wish you'd come back to us, hero. I miss you."

There was a small pause between them and then a searing pain encompassed Ivan's right arm. He cried out, placing his hand over the section that burned the most. It was a familiar feeling…and in the same exact spot… A hand roughly pulled him up by the back of his collar, pulling him nearly off of the ground. Ivan was placed eye-to-eye with Alfred's irate father. If he wasn't shorter than Ivan, he would have been off the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the demon snapped at him as Ivan winced and groaned in pain, his hand still planted firmly on his arm. The demon rolled his eyes, releasing Ivan for just long enough to grip harshly onto his arms, nearly hard enough to break bones. Ivan looked down as well as the demon roughly pushed up his sleeve.

He watched as a black line just finished etching the last pedal of a large sunflower in the crook of his arm. The demon growled lowly. Lovino all but body-slammed the demon in the side and took him by surprise, so he released Ivan.

Ivan looked at Alfred, who looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his hand falling from his own arm, showing a mirror image of the sunflower on Ivan's arm. Ivan let out a heavy sigh of relief, stooping to the ground in front of his partner.

"I…van…" Alfred blinked, his voice low. His eyes closed shortly after, his breaths coming out shallow.

"Gilbert!" Ivan called out, pulling out the other three 'grenades' he had in his bag and tossing them to Gilbert's feet. The others seemed to understand the situation. Ludwig and Feliciano tossed down a few other 'grenades' to the half-demons.

By the time Ivan managed to get Alfred on his back to carry him, they had thrown half of the 'grenades' at the demons. Ivan ignored how Alfred's father made a move towards him and just ran for the stairs, stumbling over some of the rubble. The 'grenades' started to explode behind them and Matthew was on his heels. Ivan didn't hesitate or stop as he climbed the stairs, running across the main room on the first floor and forcing his way out of the building. He couldn't stop. There was no telling if the demon were going to follow or not, but his bet was on that they would be followed.

Alfred's weight was heavy on his back and he could tell he was slowing down, but he refused to stop. He forced his way through the crowds of people, all but ignoring their existence. He didn't look back to see if the others with him, he was sure they'd managed to make it. Before long, he could see the facility, and he ran faster.

The second they stepped through the main doors, however, the half-demons and Hunters inside all turned their attention to them. Some even pulled their guns, recognizing Alfred. He didn't get very far until quite a few senior Hunters stood in his way. They were ready to kill Alfred if they had to.

"I don't have time for this," Ivan growled, barely juggling Alfred on his back while he held out his arm, pulling up his sleeve, holding it beside Alfred's right arm as well, showing them the matching marks. "Let us through."

"They aren't…following," Matthew panted behind him and Ivan finally glanced back. Everyone was there, panting and exhausted. The half-demon's bruises were just beginning to heal.

"Where are we even planning on going?" Ludwig asked as the Hunters took stock of the mark and slowly moved away. An immensely powerful half-demon with the ability to destroy a city was something they couldn't allow, but the second he was in a contract, everything was fine.

"Something is not right with him," Ivan said lowly. It was true, in the short time he'd been holding Alfred, and even looking at him…something wasn't right. He was too light, his limbs didn't look right…and he'd fainted. "I am going to Elizabeta."

He walked quickly, his strength was starting to leave him. The hallways seemed to be longer than usual, but soon he reached the familiar room, where Elizabeta stood up immediately when he entered.

"You did it," she breathed. "They didn't follow you? The demons?"

Ivan shook his head, practically breathless as he carefully and delicately placed Alfred on the bed. Seeing him lying on the pure white bed, it was obvious to see what was wrong with him. None of his bones had been placed properly. It looked like nearly all of them had popped out of place. His hair was ragged and there were deep bags under his eyes, leading Ivan to believe that he actually hadn't slept since leaving. The scarf around his neck was dirty, but there wasn't a single tear to be seen.

"Damn," Gilbert sighed heavily and Ivan looked away from Alfred long enough to see Gilbert, Lovino, and Feliciano slump onto the ground, leaning against a wall. Ludwig stood, but still leaned against the wall. Matthew had joined Ivan near Alfred's bed. "I'm not doing that again."

"Nope," Feliciano shook his head. "I don't think anyone's that strong."

"Did you see Ivan with all of those demons?" Lovino smirked slightly. "You can kick some ass, I'll admit."

"I'm going to put him under," Elizabeta muttered and Ivan immediately turned his attention to her.

"Why?" Ivan asked, watching as she quickly set up an IV drip, along with another one, before inserting the needles into Alfred's arm, just above the sunflower mark.

"Matthew," Elizabeta said clearly. "When Alfred was like this before, did he sleep? Eat? Drink?"

"No," Matthew shook his head. "But it was just a few days, I…he's been through worse, what's wrong?"

"Whether or not he's been through worse, this is still bad," Elizabeta muttered, tracing her hands over Alfred's body, checking the bones, it seemed. "This won't kill him, but…it's bad. He over-exerted himself, already that puts us in a bad place. If you include all of these new injuries that didn't heal properly, lack of water, food, and sleep…"

"He's lucky he's a half-demon," Lovino grumbled. "He'd be long dead if he was a human."

"He's going to be fine, don't worry," she assured them. "He should just be under for a while, to replenish his strength. We all know he doesn't sit still once he wakes up. And I want to take this time to properly set his bones."

"You want to re-break everything?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Someday I want to help you, too," she said, nodding. "He's not going to reset them himself and this way leads to the least amount of pain. He might have been through worse, but that doesn't mean he should feel pain."

"How long until you let him wake up again?" Ivan asked simply and Elizabeta smiled slightly at him. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll only keep him under through tonight. His bones should be back to normal by then. After that, it's up to you if you want to bring him home to rest." Ivan nodded slowly. "Now, I know you're all tired, but it doesn't look like anyone's badly hurt and I have a lot to do. I need you to leave."

"Leave?" Matthew asked. "No, I'm not leaving." Ivan shook his head. He wasn't leaving, either. The other four didn't seem eager to stand up again, but they seemed perfectly fine with leaving as they forced themselves to their feet.

"I'm going to be breaking his bones," Elizabeta sighed. "You don't need to see that. Once I'm done, you can come back, I promise. And you don't have to be separated again, but just for now. For a few hours. He's not going anywhere."

"How can you be sure?" Matthew muttered. But after a few minutes, he turned and followed the others. Ivan turned to follow them, but he paused when he saw Elizabeta unwinding the scarf from Alfred's neck.

"Take it," she said delicately, holding out the object to Ivan. "It's yours, right? Does this mean he took it with him?"

"He kept it safe," Ivan sighed, carefully taking hold of it. He'd have to wash it, it was very dirty. But he almost didn't want to. Even with Alfred as gone as he was, he didn't let anything bad happen to the scarf…

* * *

"Wait," Arthur growled, holding out his arm. He stood up slowly, ignoring the screaming pain all over his skin where the half-demon blood had touched him. They'd completely ruined his clothes. Francis was more than ready to continue the fight, follow after them as they ran off with Alfred.

"Why?" Francis asked lowly.

"That bond is a little more difficult to break," Arthur sighed, readjusting his jacket. That other half-demon, with the ability to control the element of Earth, had taken him by surprise. He could fight fairly well on his own… "The last one was fragile. They seemed to know what they were doing this time. Even if we got Alfred back, I doubt I could make him see reason again."

"What do you suggest we do?" Francis asked, gravitating closer to Arthur like he always tended to do. Francis got far too lonely far too quickly, it was almost obnoxious. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think either of them are leaving us be?" Arthur smirked. "They'll come back to fight us again. Surely we can come up with a plan by then."

"Right, of course," Francis sighed, smiling and nodding. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Of course you hadn't," Arthur scoffed, walking ahead. "Keep an eye on them, as usual."

"Where will you be?" Francis asked hesitantly. He really hated being alone. Arthur smirked.

"Around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are hard and I hate them. But that's done and Alfred's back and everything should be okay! Should. We have more emotional stuff ahead for Alfred and Ivan, so we can look forward to that. And the snowflake has turned into a sunflower! I spent a while thinking of symbolism here, so bear with me if you want to read this.
> 
> The snowflake symbolized the delicate position they were both in when they met. They kind of viewed themselves as the "special snowflake" kind of people because of what they'd lived through. It also showed the cold demeanor they held towards the rest of the world. The bond was fragile, based on a strength neither of them had, and it was easily broken.
> 
> The sunflower, meanwhile, shows their growth and what they've become. The sunflower itself symbolizes adoration, loyalty, and longevity, which kind of goes along with what's happened to their relationship. But sunflowers also represent the sun, which shows the warming of their hearts and their newfound ability to enjoy happiness. While the snowflake was broken and melted, it made room for the sunflower, a much more powerful and meaningful symbol for the both of them.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling, I'll see you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Ivan didn't like waiting. After everything had calmed down, naturally, their group was yelled at by the more experienced Hunters. They could have gotten killed, they should have waited for someone more experienced to help them, they should have done it when it was approved, etc. Ivan ignored them easily. What they had done 'wrong' was outweighed by the fact that they had survived. And were hardly injured in the process.

While Elizabeta was busy, another doctor came by the check them over. She wanted to look into Ivan's already broken arm, but he insisted he was fine. It didn't hurt much anyway. He had a few scrapes and his ankles were slightly weak, most likely from his fall, but other than that he should be fine. Maybe a concussion. The half-demons were healing quite well from their battles and Ludwig and Feliciano had hardly been touched.

Most of the weapons they'd stolen had been confiscated and Ivan was happy that they had used all of their 'grenades' to get away. He didn't want to be yelled at for another good idea.

After that, Feliciano and Lovino decided to go home. Ludwig had suggested that as well, but Matthew insisted he wasn't going anywhere and Gilbert didn't seem quite willing to leave his partner alone. So Ludwig stayed as well. They sat outside of the infirmary and Ivan had actually managed to fall asleep, lulled by the small-talk of Gilbert and Matthew and by the warmth of his scarf back around his neck.

By the time he woke up, it was quiet in the hallway. He looked to the other side of the door, where Gilbert and Matthew were sitting. They had fallen asleep, Matthew leaning on Gilbert's shoulder. Ivan looked across the hall, where Ludwig was standing when Ivan had fallen asleep. But Ludwig was on the ground, asleep as well. Ivan smiled, shaking his head. They were all tired, weren't they? He yawned, glancing at the door. He wondered if Elizabeta was finished yet with her work.

He stood up slowly, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. It must have been late in the night, considering just how empty the hallways were. When he tried the knob on the door, it opened easily for him. He blinked in surprise and looked inside. Alfred was resting on the same bed peacefully, but his bones were set properly this time. He looked…normal again. Like he was actually sleeping.

"You're awake," Elizabeta hummed from her desk, where she was typing into her computer furiously, a mug of steaming coffee beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were finished?" Ivan asked, shutting the door behind him.

"You were asleep," Elizabeta shrugged. She yawned, taking a sip of coffee. Her hair seemed to be more of a mess and she'd pulled it back into a bun to help her focus even more. How long had she been working today? "You've been through enough today. You could sleep on a bed here if you want a good rest."

"No, I'm…fine," Ivan shook his head. "What are you working on so late?"

"Just…stuff," Elizabeta shrugged. "I finished with Alfred maybe two hours ago and I had to write down what happened. Naturally, I'm curious about him, considering just how much of him is demon. And it's good to know his healing rate and to take note of what's happened to him. For…research purposes, I guess? If another case like this pops up, I don't want anyone to be left in the dark. I should ask you about how that little invention of ours worked? Judging by your clothes, it seems to have worked well."

"I don't enjoy being doused in blood," Ivan chuckled slightly. "But, yes, it worked like we expected on the demons. We don't have any left, we used almost all of them to get away."

"Good to hear," Elizabeta nodded and yawned once again, shaking her head as she took another sip of coffee. Ivan looked back at Alfred. He seemed less tired by now, which was a good thing… Ivan sighed, looking at the mark clearly visible on Alfred's arm. Why a sunflower? That seemed almost as random as the snowflake. But he couldn't quite find it in him to dislike it. He liked sunflowers. And now that he had a bond with Alfred again…

"You know that they're going to want to prod," Elizabeta said and Ivan looked back to her with a questioning look. "He's proven he's every bit as strong as a humanoid demon. They're going to want to see what he can do. Can he control lower level demons? Can he manipulate more than just his blood? How much fire can he use?"

"We can decide what to do when that happens," Ivan sighed. "It's up to him to decide. He is still partly human, despite what the other Hunters seem to think. If he doesn't want them to prod, then I won't let them."

"And not a lot of people are going to trust him," Elizabeta sighed. "You know that. He was already on shaky ground to begin with, but now?"

"That is not his fault," Ivan shook his head. "That is their problem if they can't look past what his father did. He is not dangerous." He yawned and sighed, moving to sit down on a chair close to Alfred. The half-demon didn't so much as move. He was still on the IV drip, most likely to keep him sleeping for as long as possible. "I'll take him home tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeta asked. "There's no telling what state of mind he's going to be in when he wakes up, if he'll be like he was before, if he'll still not know who you are. If you need help, we can always stay here."

"He remembers me," Ivan shook his head. They'd shared eye contact before Alfred fainted. He recognized Ivan. Regardless of if Alfred would still act like he did before, Ivan was going to be there for him. And waking up at a place that he hopefully considered home would be good for him. No matter Alfred's state of mind, Ivan was going to be there for him. To help him.

"I'm not going to stop you," Elizabeta shrugged. "Physically, he's fine now. I've managed to reset all of the bones I could get to. He needs to eat and drink when he wakes up, but not too much. And make sure he doesn't move around a lot. His body can't really handle that yet."

"Right," Ivan nodded. Alfred looked so peaceful like this, resting like nothing was wrong with the world around him. His tranquil face left no indicator of the turmoil that seemed to constantly boil under the surface. Ivan hoped that Alfred was having peaceful dreams…

* * *

Ivan didn't even notice when he fell asleep beside Alfred's bed. All he knew was that he was woken up by the sounds of a crowd outside of the door. He blearily blinked, looking towards the door, which was still closed. It must have been morning, then, people coming in for work and school. Ivan yawned, sitting upright and sighing as his back cracked. Not his most comfortable night of sleep…But when he looked at Alfred's still peaceful, sleeping face, he smiled.

He blinked in surprise when he noticed that Matthew had moved inside, sitting on the ground beside Ivan, leaning against the bed Alfred slept in. Ivan looked around the room to see that Gilbert and Ludwig were sleeping beside each other next to the door. When had they moved? Elizabeta wasn't anywhere to be seen and Ivan yawned as he looked around to see if he could find any clues as to where she had gone.

"They're so loud," Matthew mumbled from where he sat. Ivan laughed slightly. It was a relief to have everything slowly returning to normal. He looked at Alfred again. He was back. But there was no telling what he would act like when he woke up. Whether he was still angry, felt horrible for everything he did, or maybe even didn't remember. Ivan had to be prepared to deal with that.

"Someone should tell them to shut the fuck up," Gilbert groaned. "What time is it?"

Ivan glanced at the clock on the wall. "Class starts in 20 minutes."

"We should leave soon, then," Ludwig sighed, slowly opening his eyes. Gilbert groaned again, throwing his head back.

"Don't you at least deserve a tiny break?" Gilbert tried.

"We learn something important every day," Ludwig said gruffly, slowly standing up and stretching. "It's not wise to miss a single day."

"Yeah, of course," Gilbert snorted. "You just fought two fucking humanoid demons, but no, you still have so much to learn."

"We should be thankful we weren't expelled," Ludwig nodded. "I don't regret what we did, but I should still be there to explain myself. You shouldn't complain. You can sleep again during class."

"How come we don't get to learn shit, anyway?" Gilbert sighed, slowly forcing himself to stand. Ivan noticed Matthew staring at the ground with a small frown. "I think we should be learning shit, too. We're the ones getting up close and personal, right?"

"That is not something I have a say in," Ludwig shook his head. "Matthew, I understand if you want to stay here with Alfred."

Matthew looked up before looking to Ivan. "That all depends on what Ivan wants to do. Elizabeta said last night that he could be moved, right? I think…he should wake up somewhere he feels at home, don't you? He shouldn't have to wake up here where everyone's waiting to ask him questions."

"Do you not want to be there when he does wake up?" Ivan asked.

"This isn't the kind of thing he'd talk to me about," Matthew smiled sadly, slowly standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "In this situation, I think you should be the one to be there for him."

"Thank you for putting your trust in me," Ivan nodded with a small smile. Matthew nodded back to him before walking up to the brothers.

"Should we get going?" Matthew yawned.

"You know, you're fucking cute when you're tired," Gilbert smirked, throwing an arm around Matthew's shoulders as they walked towards the door.

"You don't have to say that every time I yawn," Matthew shook his head with a small smile.

Ivan smiled to himself as the three left, closing the door behind them. He sighed, looking back at Alfred, who had barely even stirred. Maybe Elizabeta had gone home to sleep…She had said that Ivan could move Alfred whenever he wanted to. She had taken out anything connected to Alfred, so he was free to move around…

Ivan drummed his fingers on the bed. He did want to take Alfred home, that would be best. Any reaction he had to what happened to him should happen in privacy. But the Hunters would obviously want to investigate him. The only reason Ivan had brought him to the facility was because the only person with medical expertise to help Alfred he knew was Elizabeta.

Ivan sighed, standing up. There was a large enough crowd outside for him to possibly make it out just fine. After some careful maneuvering to get Alfred onto his back, Ivan walked to the door and carefully opened it. He walked as casually as he could with Alfred on his back, ignoring the confused stares of the people that didn't know what was going on. As he got closer to the doors to the outside, he walked a little faster. The crowd was thinning and he didn't exactly want to get caught and be forced to run. That might just wake Alfred up from his peaceful sleep. Then again, if the noise of this crowd wasn't waking him up, Ivan wondered just what would. Usually he was a light sleeper…maybe he just really needed this rest and trusted the people around him to take proper care of him.

Ivan managed to get outside without a hitch and joined the crowd on the streets. He flinched anytime a car honked, but Alfred just stirred slightly on his back and returned to sleep, his head resting on Ivan's shoulder. It was almost cute…Ivan shook his head, looking forward. Now was not the time to think about such things.

Eventually, Ivan walked into the apartment complex. At this time of day, hardly anyone was home, so he walked in content silence to his building, up the stairs. After some shuffling, he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He sighed when he looked inside, remembering the small demons that had plagued them the last night they'd spent together.

They had managed to wreck some of the furniture, shards of glass from the mirror in the bathroom scattered on the ground. Ivan closed the door with his foot, taking stock of the apartment. Dishes were broken on the ground, pots scattered all the way to the living room. Two of the chairs in the dining room were broken. Ivan didn't even bother looking into his bedroom, going straight to Alfred's. The door hung open, the handle fallen off completely. Bits of the comforter were shredded and clothes were scattered and torn across the room.

On the bright side, it looked like the demons were gone.

Ivan sighed, carefully juggling Alfred on his back as he moved the comforter to the side. It was only lightly torn, it could easily give proper warmth. He set Alfred down, the half-demon still sound asleep, and covered him with the comforter. Ivan smiled. There. He was home. He straightened up, and looked to the door. He really should take the time to see everything that was broken so that the facility could repay him…but he didn't want to leave Alfred alone.

He didn't want him to wake up alone…

Regardless, Ivan slowly left the room, but he kept the door open, not like it would stay closed anyway. Looking into the bathroom, he could see shampoo bottles and all of the other objects held in the cabinets strewn across the floor. When he checked his room, he found it in a similar state to Alfred's. The door knob was still intact, but the bottom of the door, sadly, was not. This was quite a lot to fix, wasn't it? Luckily, he was able to find a quick change of clothes to at least get out of the clothes covered in blood.

He returned to the kitchen to notice that the pantry was flown open, no food left on the shelves. There were some crumbs scattered here and there, but mostly the food was just…gone. He sighed heavily. Alfred would need food when he woke up… But Ivan was very hesitant to leave the apartment itself.

He returned to Alfred's room. He looked far away from waking up… Ivan worried his lip, looking back to the front door. If he was fast and just bought a few things…there shouldn't be a problem.

"I will be right back," Ivan nodded before darting out of the apartment.

He returned not even 20 minutes later, sighing with relief when he found Alfred was still asleep, though he'd moved to his side, facing the door. Ivan smiled slightly to himself before placing items in the pantry. He recovered a mostly intact glass and filled it with water, placing it on Alfred's bedside table.

Now he would just have to wait for him to wake up…

Ivan set to quietly cleaning the apartment, listening carefully for any signs of Alfred waking up. He'd managed to clean up the floor across the apartment, filling up a few garbage bags that he set beside the door. He could deal with taking that out later. He would also have to call the facility to get someone to fix and replace what the demons had destroyed.

After the floor was cleaned and Ivan disposed of anything that had been torn and rendered unusable, he returned to Alfred's side, looking him over carefully. With him sleeping like that, it was almost like nothing was wrong…Ivan was used to seeing Alfred sleep with nightmares and his face was usually far from peaceful.

Well, if Alfred was still asleep, Ivan would just have to continue to keep himself busy. It had been maybe a few hours now. Close to noon. Maybe he should make himself some lunch…

As he turned to leave, however, he felt a tug on his scarf. When he looked back, he could see Alfred's hand holding onto it tightly, his eyes just beginning to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another cliffhanger. I'm getting good at these, heh. What happens next is way too long for the rest of this chapter, trust me. Next chapter will be full of all of the emotional goodies that come with what happened. What's Alfred's current state of mind? Who knows! So we can look forward to that as well next time!
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now. So I'll see you next time.


	26. Breaking Easily

"Alfred?" Ivan asked tentatively, looking at Alfred carefully. He inched slightly closer as Alfred slowly opened his crimson eyes. It took him a moment to focus on Ivan and his eyes widened at their eye contact. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, they were a shimmering blue, tears pooling around his eyes. Before Ivan could say a single word, Alfred pulled him close by the scarf before tightly wrapping his arms around Ivan's torso, hugging him tightly and hiding his face into Ivan's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Alfred whispered, trembling, shaking his head. "God…I'm so sorry."

"Alfred…" Ivan muttered, delicately patting Alfred's head. He carefully maneuvered Alfred so that they were both sitting on the bed, but Alfred had refused to let him go. His whole body was trembling as a sob wracked his body. Ivan hugged him back. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do!" Alfred all but shouted. "Yes…I do…"

"No, Alfred-"

"I did so many terrible things," Alfred's voice shook. He tried to speak again but another sob wracked his body and he gave up, letting out a cry into Ivan's chest. "I-I really am a monster, aren't I?"

"No," Ivan said simply, pulling Alfred closer to him. So…he remembered, then? Did he remember everything? He was already hiding away any part of him that was a demon, shutting it away like he was terrified of it.

"I broke your arm, Ivan!" Alfred shouted, clutching onto the fabric of Ivan's shirt tightly, pulling Ivan impossibly closer. "I…I said all of those terrible things to you…You trusted me and I just…shove those things into your face? I'm a terrible person, no one should do that."

"It wasn't you," Ivan said simply, running a hand soothingly through Alfred's hair. "That wasn't your fault."

"It was me!" Alfred argued, but he still refused to look up, refused to move. " _I_ said all those things. _I_ hurt you. I shouldn't have…You shouldn't forgive me."

"But I do," Ivan said.

"No!" Alfred shouted. "You shouldn't! Hate me! Hit me! Kick me out! Never see me again! That's what I deserve, isn't it?"

"No," Ivan shook his head, watching his hand thread through Alfred's hair. He really needed a shower, too… "You deserve forgiveness."

"How can you say that?" Alfred's voice wavered. More tears came.

"This wasn't your fault, Alfred," Ivan cooed, stopping his ministrations to pull Alfred's head closer to him. He was safe, he wasn't alone. And if he didn't want to show anyone his tears, he didn't have to. "It never will be."

"How can you say that?" Alfred mumbled. "I…I…You didn't deserve what I did to you. God, no one did. I killed so many people…Ivan. I'm a monster…I should just die!"

"No," Ivan said simply. "No, you should not."

"I'll just do it again," Alfred shook his head.

"I trust you," Ivan said delicately. "You should live, Alfred, trust me."

"I'm so sorry," Alfred blurted, clutching tighter. Ivan allowed him time to let out more tears before he could speak again. "I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ivan shook his head. "But if you insist, I forgive you."

"Why?" Alfred breathed, sucking in a deep breath. "How could you possibly forgive me?! I did so many terrible things to you!"

"The way I view it," Ivan mused, running his hand through Alfred's hair once again, "memories make up a person. They make us who we are. Take away a single memory and you aren't the same person. He took away so much from you. The person who did all of those things…he wasn't you, Alfred."

"Can you prove that?" Alfred asked. "What if…what if this whole time…I've _wanted_ to do all of those things but I was just holding back? What if he made me stop holding back? What if, Ivan?!"

"I cannot be sure," Ivan sighed. "But I trust you."

"God, but you shouldn't!" Alfred snapped. "I'm a freak, a monster! I shouldn't be allowed to walk around free after everything I've done! I killed…so…many…people…Ivan…"

"I know."

"There's nothing I can do to bring them back," Alfred trembled. "There's nothing I can do for them, nothing I can do for their families. They're gone. Forever. And it's all my fault and…and…what the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"You are not at fault," Ivan shook his head.

"I consciously did that," Al snapped. "All of it! I sought you out, I tortured you, I…I tore apart the city, I killed so many innocent people. That was my fault!"

"It was his fault," Ivan said.

Alfred held onto him tighter, his fingers struggling to grip at his back, as if he was searching for something. He let out a few more cries and Ivan flinched. Alfred was in so much pain…it made Ivan's arm seem insignificant. Made the memories of his own breakdowns seem small, almost. But they did help Ivan understand Alfred's state of mind. It was hard to convince someone that they're wrong when they're sure they're right.

"I hate him so much," Alfred muttered.

"This was not your fault and you know that," Ivan sighed. "That wasn't you that did all of those terrible things. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Tell that to all of the people I hurt," Alfred huffed.

"I am one of those," Ivan nodded.

"What did I do?" Alfred asked, finally pulling back. He looked into Ivan's eyes with baby blues, tinted slightly red and puffy. Tears still streaked his face as he looked at Ivan with a lost expression. "I don't deserve this kindness from you. What the hell did I do to make you like me so much? Didn't you hate me, like, a few weeks ago?"

"I didn't hate you," Ivan shook his head. "More or less, I hated the idea of half-demons in general, no matter their parents. I can't tell you why I hated them so much. But I've never hated you. All you have shown me is proof that I was wrong."

"You've only gotten hurt because of me," Alfred shook his head. "How many times has your arm been broken now? Because of me?"

"The first time was my fault," Ivan said.

"That's not the point!" Alfred snapped. "Since I've come into the picture you've had to deal with so many demons coming to try and kill me! Kill you! I've even caused problems with…with your sisters! And I've turned your whole world upside down and made you sit and have these stupid talks with me because I can't handle this shit on my own! And now I've made you chase after me because I wasn't strong enough to handle my father myself!"

Alfred took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. He stared at Ivan, his blue eyes shocking and unfamiliar. Ivan carefully moved his hand forward and, using his thumb, wiped away the tears just below Alfred's eye on that side of his face.

"You are not weak," Ivan said. Alfred opened his mouth to argue, but Ivan continued talking. "Strength doesn't come from how well you can fight or how much weight you can hold. Strength comes from how well you can hold yourself up."

"No, no, no, no, you don't get it," Alfred shook his head. "I can't win against my father by believing in myself! I can't kill him unless I'm strong enough to beat him!"

"You are," Ivan said.

"Only if I act like a demon myself!" Alfred shouted. "I have to be just like him! I have to…to…control demons, control my fucking blood. I have to l-l-lose myself to fight him and I can't…I can't…I'm not strong enough…" Alfred refused to make eye contact with Ivan, though Ivan's hand still rested on his face. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Alfred," Ivan said simply. "Look at me." Alfred slowly looked up at him. Ivan didn't like his blue eyes, he wanted to see his normal, red eyes once again. "You are far stronger than he ever will be. Not just in brute strength. You know a kindness he'll never be capable of. That is why he took away your memories, so you would be weak enough to stoop to his level. I have never seen you as weak the entire time I've known you. You shouldn't hide, Alfred."

"But…V-Vanya. I'm scared," Alfred's voice trembled. Ivan felt something in him…almost break with Alfred's voice. The way he used that nickname, no longer with an angry edge to his voice. It sounded so innocent, now… Ivan paused, watching as Alfred's eyes searched his.

"You don't have to be," Ivan said. "You're not alone. You never will be. It's not just me. Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, they all went to help you. You are not alone, you don't have to be."

"You don't have to be dragged into my mess," Alfred shook his head.

"Your mess is my mess," Ivan said sternly. "We're partners, that's just a part of it. And everyone else has far more than proved that they can and will fight."

"I thought he…" Alfred's eyes widened and he immediately looked down at his arm, his fingers delicately tracing the sunflower that spread across his skin. "Your wish…yeah…I…I remember. The sound of your voice…you sounded so desperate and sad and I wanted, more than anything, to make sure that you never sounded like that again… It's so…pretty." Alfred laughed hollowly. "How did we manage to make something like this?"

"I ask myself the same question," Ivan mused, slowly retracting his hand. "No matter what's happened, we are still partners. I've made sure of that. You don't have to hide, Alfred."

"I-I'm not hiding…" Alfred grumbled, glancing at Ivan.

"You don't have to be afraid," Ivan pressed. "You don't have to hide who you are. You are strong but that strength is not a weakness."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone again," Alfred promised, staring intently at the comforter of the bed. "I promise, okay? I'm not like my father. I can't be…I just…I…"

"Then don't be like him," Ivan said. "You are nothing like him. But don't ever try to hide who you are. You should never degrade yourself like that."

"But I can't just," Alfred muttered.

"Alfred," Ivan pressed. "Do not degrade yourself like this. You are not a human, you are not a demon. No matter the percentage, you are both. Do not hide it."

"But I don't…" Alfred worried his lip. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Then don't," Ivan said. "I trust you not to hurt anyone, even when you use your full strength."

"How can you be sure?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"I know you, Alfred," Ivan said. "Please, stop degrading yourself."

Alfred took a very long breath before looking into Ivan's eyes. Ivan watched in faint curiosity as he watched them turn a faint shade of purple before transitioning back to their familiar crimson.

"I can get you food," Ivan nodded slowly. "You must be hungry."

"I'm fine," Alfred said, biting his lip.

"Regardless of whether or not you actually did anything," Ivan said simply, "you deserve food, Alfred." He stood from the bed, looking back at Alfred, who stared at him with slightly wide eyes. Ivan knew the feeling well, of not wanting to eat or drink or even sleep. Of wanting to die because he felt like he didn't deserve to live. But he would not make Alfred go through that pain anymore. He fully deserved his life.

* * *

"You know, I didn't pay much attention to the stars," Alfred mused. Ivan hummed. They sat beside each other, Alfred leaning against Ivan as they stared at the stars twinkling in the sky. It was soothing, no matter what the situation was. Always made Ivan smile and distance himself from all of his problems. Alfred apparently shared the same thought, staring almost absently at the constellations he still didn't know. "I didn't even sleep and I didn't bother looking at the stars."

"They are rather pretty tonight," Ivan mused.

"Pretty," Alfred snorted. He sighed heavily. Sure, he had maybe laughed a few times today, but that didn't make him okay, whatever okay really was… Ivan had him eat food and drink water and then Alfred cleaned himself up. He seemed pretty surprised about the state of their apartment, but an apology had died on his lips. The two spent the day in a relative silence, not talking much since Alfred had woken up.

"You know I really am sorry," Alfred muttered, tracing a pattern absently on his leg.

"I know you are, but you don't have to be," Ivan said. He knew Alfred would bring it up a lot, but he also knew he should never get annoyed. He was still apologizing to his own sisters after all…

"But I am," Alfred pressed.

"Then I accept your apology," Ivan said. "I don't feel angry with you for what happened, if that is what you want to know."

"Why aren't you?" Alfred asked.

"I've said it before," Ivan smiled faintly. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Alfred grumbled, drawing his legs closer to himself. "I was the one that fell even though I probably could have recovered from that…I didn't fight back hard enough against him…I was the one that let his memories just get erased like that. Hell, it's even my fault that you and I are even in this mess together! If I hadn't gone to that stupid school that one day…"

"I don't want to erase our meeting," Ivan said, looking down at Alfred, who had started looking down at the ground again. "Don't regret that, if nothing else. Our meeting is the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. I can't speak for you, but it must have meant something."

"It's meant everything," Alfred muttered quietly. "It means so much to me, but…it's my fault you've been dragged into this whole mess."

"Even if it was your fault, I forgive you," Ivan pressed. "But it's not. You can't blame yourself for what your father does. You said yourself that you're not like him."

"My dad wasn't the one that hurt you like I did," Alfred said. "My dad wasn't the one that said those terrible things to you. My dad wasn't the one that killed those people. I can't…" He took a deep breath. "This is entirely my own fault. I should just own up to everything I did."

"You would never do anything like that now," Ivan pressed. "You weren't yourself."

"I still did it!" Alfred snapped.

"Then apologize to them," Ivan said. "They can't understand what happened, but that's all you can do. This wasn't something you could help. If you had been in sound mind, you never would have done that."

"What if they don't forgive me?" Alfred whispered. "I killed their family, Vanya. I hurt them more than I could even say…How could they possibly forgive me?"

"You could always try," Ivan said. "And if they don't…then there's nothing you can do. Aside from keep moving. Take the weight of what you've done and move forward with it. If you let it hold you back, you'll never get anywhere. Use that weight to help you, make you stronger. How do you expect to do anything if you sit like this all of your life?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone again," Alfred said under his breath. "Ever. This weight's way too much to carry."

"Let me help you," Ivan tried.

"You don't deserve any of this," Alfred shook his head. "You should've never gotten hurt or involved. I…I care so much about you, Ivan. I don't want you to get hurt again." Alfred looked up, into Ivan's eyes, his red eyes dark with the rest of the night.

"I care about you, too," Ivan nodded. "But I am stronger than you give me credit for. I'm not so easily breakable."

"Why not?" Alfred whispered. "I break easily."

Ivan found himself at a loss for words as the two stared at each other. Alfred always talked about how he wasn't strong enough, but he continuously said that no one else should be involved, like he was the only one strong enough to handle his situation. He fought so hard to try to keep everyone safe, acting almost like a hero. And yet…he'd admitted himself that he was fragile?

"We have that in common then," Ivan muttered. He hadn't noticed that he'd been leaning forward and so was Alfred. "Perhaps we can try to keep each other together then."

"Yeah, sounds good," Alfred smiled faintly, Ivan would have missed it if he wasn't looking at him so carefully. Alfred was the one to lean forward the extra mile, the small but massive space between them. Ivan felt like static traced across his lips as Alfred's brushed against his. He pulled away, just a hair, inviting Ivan either to continue or pull away while he had the chance. He was still afraid.

Ivan recalled the way Alfred had acted while without his memories, with unconcealed lust. If that was meant to be his first impression of him…

Ivan smiled faintly, pressing forward as he closed his already lidded eyes. Alfred kissed back, slowly and carefully, but with a small twitch, like he was holding back. Ivan traced his hand along Alfred's jaw, pulling back just long enough to look into Alfred's eyes and whisper, "You don't have to be afraid."

Alfred kissed him again, breathless, their lips moving together quite nicely.

"Who's to say that…all of those things I said to you," Alfred panted, pulling away, but not too far that Ivan couldn't feel the puff of his breath on his face. "That that's not the real me? You don't have to do this…"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I thought that the real you would even think about doing that to me," Ivan shook his head. He gave Alfred's lips a small peck. "If I didn't trust you, you would need a far better trick to seduce me than this."

"Seduce you?" Alfred asked, a true smile tracing his face, which flushed a slight shade of red. "Is that what you call this?"

"You did get me onto a rooftop alone," Ivan smirked. "Who's to say that's not what you're doing?"

Alfred hummed, pulling Ivan closer and almost fervently kissing him, almost like he was desperate. Like he'd wanted this for some time just like Ivan but had been too afraid to act. He held Ivan close, like something he'd broken and was trying to put back together, keep safe.

"I am sorry," Alfred muttered into Ivan's mouth. "I'm sorry, if it's annoying to keep saying."

"I'll always tell you I forgive you," Ivan responded. "No matter how many times you ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, we get a kiss. Only, like, 25 chapters in. No big deal. Alfred is awake and he does remember everything that he did, but he does also remember Ivan and Matthew and all of those memories that got taken away. It's a major shock to him, everything that's happened. And it's not an easy thing to recover from. It's doubtful that he will actually recover. However, an emotional experience like this leaves a lot of emotions out in the open. You could say that they both took advantage of this opportunity to try starting… something. I don't blame 'em, really.
> 
> Anywho, that's all for now, so I'll see you next time!


	27. Think Positive

Alfred blearily opened his eyes and flinched at the bright light surrounding him. He groaned, burying his face in the soft material beneath him. They really needed to stop falling asleep on the rooftop, it wasn't comfortable. Wait… Alfred froze slightly. He was on the roof…the only soft thing up there...

He looked down, his eyes meeting with Ivan's shirt and he blushed slightly. His limbs were tangled with Ivan's and his head was resting comfortably on Ivan's chest, which rose and fell with his calm breaths. He was still deep in sleep. Alfred looked up at his face. He was cute in his sleep, no traces of nightmares…Alfred frowned, his eyes darting to Ivan's lips. They'd actually kissed last night, hadn't they? Alfred worried his lip. Part of him wanted to get up as quickly as he could, but another part of him never wanted Ivan to wake up.

Memories of how Alfred treated Ivan traced into his brain and he winced. How he'd treated Ivan when he forgot who he was. He trembled slightly, his hands clenching on the fabric of Ivan's shirt. He was terrible…Not only did he purposefully talk to him to trigger him, but he also talked about him like he was a thing to…to…fuck. He was a good looking person, sure, and Alfred did feel attracted to him…but to think the thoughts that he had…He'd even said most of it out loud.

But Ivan was the one that kissed back…

Alfred gave him a chance to run away, but Ivan didn't take it. He chose to kiss back, he chose to continue to promise to Alfred that he would always forgive him…

Ivan's eyes opened, seemingly confused by their position. Alfred froze for a fraction of a second before he sat upright, blood roaring in his head. He was so stupid just thinking about this…this…whatever it was…He had more important things to think about. There was…all of the damage he'd done that he had to try to fix, he had his own father to worry about still. It was still a wonder that he wasn't followed out of there when Ivan had risked so much to save him.

"Good morning," Ivan gave an amused chuckle.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded minutely. He shouldn't be so close to Ivan, he didn't deserve to, he…he…He was terrible…

"Hey," Ivan said, sitting upright and leaning close to him. He slowly and carefully traced a hand over Alfred's cheek, like he was almost afraid. Alfred knew it was his fault. He was probably going to hurt him again, wasn't he? "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's too early for talk like that," Alfred shook his head. Ivan's eyes still had sleep in them. "How about breakfast?" He offered a half-assed smile, hoping it would pass well enough. Ivan frowned and looked at him for an extra few seconds, before he nodded slowly.

"Okay," Ivan said slowly. He knew Alfred too well, didn't he? He could just _tell_ when something was wrong. But he didn't deserve to be dragged down in Alfred's shit, no matter what he said. He was too good to deal with that bullshit. "What do you want?" Ivan asked him. He asked him! Alfred was hardly sure he deserved the food after everything he'd done, but Ivan was asking him what he wanted to eat…

"Whatever you want," Alfred offered, nodding.

"Mind helping me back into the apartment?" Ivan asked and Alfred nodded with a tight smile. It took some awkward clamoring (made even more awkward by the fact that neither of them knew what, exactly, they were to each other), but they made it back into Alfred's room. Ivan was quick to escape into the kitchen. It made sense, everyone should want to escape Alfred at high speeds.

Alfred sighed, his hands in his pockets, as he looked around the room. There was damage around it and the apartment, most likely caused by all of those tiny demons his father had sent. So much damage all because Alfred was involved in it…He just…This was all his fault and Ivan was actually able to look at him in the eye and say he forgave him? Or even that it wasn't his fault? It was his fault…All of this…

But…

Alfred slumped on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily. Ivan pressed it into his damn skull that it wasn't his fault. The possibility! That it was his father's fault…It made sense, didn't it? It was his father that was ruining his life, making it impossible for him to live a normal life.

But it was Alfred's fault when he allowed people to get close to him, knowing just how dangerous that could be. It was Alfred's fault when the people close to him got hurt because he didn't warn the people around him well enough. He could protect them if he just distanced himself.

He absently ran a hand over the mark on his arm, not looking at it. He did a hell of a job keeping people at a distance, didn't he? He thought about Matthew, who also refused to leave him alone, even tried to make sure that Alfred could possibly feel normal…And everyone else. They went and fought for him. Alfred sighed and dropped his hand, staring at the floor. Why…

Why did he make friends? Why did people want to be his friend in the first place? Why did his life have to be so hard?

That wasn't his fault, it was his father's fault. That was something he wouldn't deny. His hands shook as he looked at them. But it was his fault when people got hurt. Like Ivan, who'd been through so much pain because of Alfred. That was entirely his fault, Alfred was to blame…

Alfred tensed when he heard Ivan's footsteps. He wished he didn't have to live with his enhanced senses, his enhanced strength, speed, agility…But Ivan insisted he didn't hide who he was. As much as he hated it…

Ivan walked around Alfred and sat beside him, running a careful hand over his back soothingly.

"You don't have to keep it all inside," Ivan said calmly. He was just so full of patience, wasn't he? No matter what Alfred did, no matter how much he hurt him…Ivan just smiled and said it was okay. What did Alfred do to deserve someone like him? "But you don't have to tell me."

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled.

Ivan ruffled Alfred's hair slightly, brushing past the hair near his ear just enough to lightly press his lips against his temple, causing shivers of static to run down Alfred's back. Ivan had this ability to do so much to him just by…existing, by doing such simple actions. Even just those deep violet eyes looking at him with so much care and concern…

"Why do you forgive me?" Alfred asked quietly. "How can you forgive me?"

"That wasn't you," Ivan cooed. There it was again. That it wasn't Alfred. But in his memories…Alfred looked back to the floor. Alfred remembered everything so clearly, making the decisions he did, saying what he did. He did it all so consciously. He remembered everything, what his father made him forget, what his father had him do, what he did when he thought he didn't remember. It was like he really was the one that made those decisions. Like it really was him… Alfred twiddled his thumbs, watching them in apt interest.

Alfred couldn't consciously say out loud anymore what was and wasn't him. It was just a mess of memories in his head.

"Bruises and broken bones heal," Ivan said gently, pulling Alfred out of his thoughts. "Scars might remain, but they fade. I don't care about the bruises or scars of the past. What matters to me now is if you will be with me while I heal and if you will put effort into making sure you don't create any more."

"Can I even make that promise?" Alfred asked weakly, looking up at Ivan. The soft pull of his eyes made it impossible to look away, no matter how embarrassed Alfred felt of his past and what he'd done.

"I trust you word," Ivan said. "As long as you're the one that speaks it."

"What does it mean if I can change so easily?" Alfred snapped. He was terrified of the chance that his father might just do what he did again. It was too damn easy to turn Alfred's world upside down. Just when he was starting to rebuild…every time, without fail, his father would ruin it, make it impossible to put back together. "You said it yourself, that wasn't me. And who knows who I am now…"

"Who you are is something you need to define for yourself," Ivan said delicately. "If you ask me, the reason he was able to do what he did was because you weren't sure who you were. If you decide who you are, and stand by that decision, it will be much harder to shake you, impossible to change you without your own permission."

Alfred looked at him for a very long time, not even sure when he was thinking or not. He hummed slightly, but looked back at the floor, away from Ivan as he twiddled his thumbs again.

"How about food?" Ivan offered. "It will make it easier to think, I promise."

"Okay," Alfred muttered. Ivan stood up slowly and waited for Alfred to stand before he walked out of the room. Alfred followed him into the dining room, where two plates sat with some scrambled eggs and fruits. Alfred smiled faintly. He may not deserve the food, but Ivan worked to make sure that Alfred had food. He wouldn't dismiss that effort.

They were quiet for some time, but comfortably so. They ate together, Ivan looking at him almost constantly, his eyes full of sympathy and care. Alfred smiled faintly. What did he do to deserve someone like him to constantly be on his side? Ivan wasn't budging, no matter what Alfred said or did to him. He wasn't moving from his side. He was just as stubborn as Matthew.

Maybe just as stubborn as Alfred himself.

"So…uh…" Alfred thought briefly for a topic of conversation, almost hesitant to break the quiet. "The school. Shouldn't you be at the school? Or did they…" Did they kick Ivan out because of Alfred? They were connected now, in a contract…

"They want me to return," Ivan said simply. "The others are back already. But I'm not going until you're ready to go back."

"You shouldn't hold yourself back for me," Alfred shook his head. Ivan was staying from his learning for this? Who knew how much he'd read in the past few days because he was so focused on Alfred... "You shouldn't do that…"

"In any case, you're my partner," Ivan offered another smile. "I couldn't go far away from you if I tried. Don't worry about it. I won't go back until you're ready to. But don't press yourself and don't lie to me."

"I'm not worth it," Alfred shook his head, taking a bite of food numbly. Honestly, he couldn't quite taste the food or feel full, but it would make Ivan happy to see him eat, wouldn't it? It wasn't like he would die if he didn't eat… Alfred frowned.

"As much as I've already done for you," Ivan shrugged, "worrying over you is the least I can do."

"You really shouldn't," Alfred muttered. He hated the fact that Ivan had been through much for his sake, because he couldn't handle himself. Ivan didn't deserve any of that pain or suffering, but he still did it and was able to smile and look Alfred in the eye afterwards. Alfred sighed, looking at the plate. He'd managed to finish most of the food, so that was a plus…

Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door, harsh and impatient. Alfred stood before Ivan even had a chance, standing between him and the door. Alfred's mind raced with all of the possibilities behind that door; some demon intent on killing them, his own father, Francis, hell, even some kind of human that found out where he lived. Alfred wasn't about to let Ivan get hurt for his sake.

"Let's see how it is," Ivan offered with a small sigh. "The eye hole?" Alfred blinked, looking at the door. They knocked again, harder, rougher. Alfred felt a bad feeling pooling in his stomach. That door had been broken before, by a little girl no less… "Alfred-" The door was shoved open.

Before Alfred had a chance to even see who it was, he made sure Ivan was directly behind him and was ready with flames dancing around his hand. Killing a demon was easy, he could do that. The problem would be if a human was behind that door.

Sure enough, the people that came inside were Hunters Alfred could recognize from the facility. He tensed, but the flames disappeared. What did they want? He glanced back at Ivan, who stared on in confusion.

"Wh…" Ivan tried to move around Alfred, but he stayed perfectly in his way. Ivan huffed. "What are you doing here?"

A Hunter in the front, who straightened himself out after he realized that Alfred wasn't about to hurt him at the drop of a dime. He was well dressed, obviously not ready for a fight. The half-demon just beside him had obviously seen better days with the way he dressed and he didn't exactly look happy. Alfred sighed heavily. All of the Hunters had their half-demons with them, a strange sight, really. He figured they thought they needed all of the help they could when he was involved.

"Dr. Héderváry may have said you needed rest," the man in the front said crisply and Alfred immediately didn't like him, "and we can respect that for a human who's been through what you have, though it's necessary that we look into the half-demon."

"What do you wanna know about me?" Alfred asked simply, still tense. They could easily want to try to kill him after everything. Not that he didn't deserve it but…Ivan was right there…and still…

Alfred shifted his weight so that he could act on a dime if he needed to. He wasn't about to let anyone kill him.

"Mr. Braginski," the man said simply, clearing his throat. He clearly ignored Alfred's presence in general, like he couldn't speak for himself. Alfred snorted loud enough to make the man pause slightly, meet his eyes in a heated glare, "considering the latest events, we have decided we need to look into your half-demon's abilities. His closeness to humanoid demons may help us in our endeavor to understand them better."

"He's recovering," Ivan said bluntly.

"Half-demons don't take long to recover," the man said simply. "It looks fine now." Alfred flinched.

" _He_ ," Ivan pressed, "is recovering. Perhaps you don't understand the fact that mental scars heal slower than physical."

"It's been through worse," the man dismissed. "I'm afraid this is a matter of national security at this point. As you know, Mr. Braginski, that half-demon has caused far too much damage to be left alone for so long. We don't require you to come, but the half-demon will be coming with us."

"Where he goes, I do," Ivan said tensely.

"Then you'll both be coming with us back to the facility," the man smiled and it set Alfred on edge.

"For what?" Alfred asked. Was this so that he could be under surveillance? No, he said something about understanding the humanoid demons. He was close to them, maybe this could help them figure out some way to fight them effectively. Understand them better…But still, that would require Alfred to use his new-found abilities, the ones that made him so close and so similar to his father…

The man barely glanced in his direction, waiting for Ivan's response, but ready to act at any time, apparently.

"What do you intend to do?" Ivan sighed. He tried to move around Alfred again, but Alfred stayed perfectly in front of him. His slight movements made the crowd in front of him flinch. As much as Alfred appreciated being an object of fear in this moment, it still made him feel guilty. People shouldn't be afraid of him…if he'd done nothing wrong…

"We need to understand its abilities better," the man said smoothly. "For the sake of security, should something similar to the previous event happen again."

"You will not harm him," Ivan said clearly and Alfred sighed heavily, glancing back at Ivan. They shared a short look, Ivan's questioning gaze on Alfred's blank stare. Ivan wanted to know if Alfred actually wanted to go. It wasn't like they had a choice without causing a scene and most likely getting Ivan kicked out of school and banned from the facility. He would never be a Hunter with that…Besides, Alfred did want to understand more. Controlling demons scared him, but he didn't want it to. If he had any chance of actually fighting his father, he needed to understand exactly what he could do. He nodded minutely at Ivan, who nodded back.

"Of course," the man sighed heavily. Alfred dropped his guard just slightly and Ivan took advantage of that, walking ahead of him and Alfred followed him closely. He still couldn't say he trusted these people 100 percent, so he was going to keep protecting Ivan. The group flinched back slightly, even the half-demons with them.

"Oh," Ivan said simply. He looked at the man in charge. "It seems our apartment has experienced some damage from some demons. I'm sure the school wouldn't mind helping repair the damages?"

* * *

Alfred clenched his jaw as the door closed solidly behind him. He didn't like this…feeling alone. He made sure Ivan stayed on the other side of that thick glass that those stupid Hunters and scientists were taking notes behind. Elizabeta was there, too, concerned for his health and there just in case she was needed.

They wanted to test Alfred's control over demons. Weak demons.

Apparently they had a habit of capturing demons here and there, keeping them in sort of cages. They were going to let them loose to see if Alfred could really control them in his current state of mind. At least they were able to realize that he was crazy or whatever when he did it before.

The room in front of him had a sort of bland, white light. But it was lined with all sorts of cages with demons clattering against them. They grew more violent when they noticed Alfred. He pretended that he couldn't hear what they were saying. Strangely enough, there was no news regarding his father or how he felt about this entire situation. What was his father doing right now? If anything, now would be the perfect time to strike since he was so vulnerable. Then again, this might just make him 'stronger' or whatever…

Alfred sighed as one little door swung open. It was made of a thick glass, obviously air tight to keep the demon inside. Once it opened, the demon didn't hesitate to lunge out. It looked like some kind of large cat. It stood with a small grace before it lunged at Alfred, claws out.

Alfred tensed, ready to fight, but stopped himself. That wasn't what he was trying to do. If he could control the demons with just a few, passive thoughts, he could get along better than if he was going to fight all of them. Just drive them away…

He stared hard at the demon, not even flinching when the claws came close to his face. He didn't know what he was thinking, but the demon darted to the side, prowling behind him. Alfred sighed. It didn't feel…right. He didn't like to go back to his mindset from…before, but maybe it was necessary. How did he do this last time? Confidence, obviously, which was a little hard to come by. And force. No passive thoughts. If there was a chance they could disobey him, they would.

The cat stood in front of him and Alfred sent it just one look, a harsh stare, and it sat down in front of him, staring at him in interest. It wanted orders…Alfred sighed. Okay, so that was one…

Wait…Alfred frowned as he looked at the cat. He'd noticed it before, when he controlled the demon Ivan had created. He could sense it, a powerful wish, almost radiating off of it…It wished for a man…a specific man and his family to starve so it could have food…No…that was someone else's wish. Wait…

Alfred barely had time to react before all of the other doors were opened and he staggered backwards slightly. He hadn't expected them to do that…

They all made violent moves towards him, but he stopped them with one look. He had more important things to deal with than that. He had an idea. All of the demons stopped at his one thought and, though that shot shivers up his spine, he could ignore it for now. The cat still sat right in front of him.

He knelt down in front of it, his hand out experimentally. He'd never really touched one before. Sure he'd hit them, but touch them to see how they felt? Never…He could feel the horrible, negative thoughts of death around him being surrounded by the demons, but he could feel a flurry of wishes, of hopes. He could sense the wishes humans had made to make these. And some of them…well, some of these wishes were made by half-demons. He could just…tell…It was surreal.

Alfred's hand touched the cat's head and it felt like ash, smooth but it fell apart under his touch.

"I hope you managed to find food," Alfred muttered under his breath to the cat. The wish was so powerful that it made him shake, the wish that poor man had used to create this demon. And he wished that the man had found a way to get better, to think more positively.

Alfred flinched when the blackness under his hand flashed to a blinding white. He stood up, standing away from the demon as it stared at him. The white soon covered its head before flowing like water through the rest of its body. Just like demons that he'd killed before, the white seemed to wash away like sand. And the demon no longer stood before him, it was completely gone. Alfred stared in complete awe.

"Alfred," the door behind him flew open, the person panting.

"Matt," Alfred immediately looked over with a small smile on his face. He felt something…warm in his heart. Whatever was hollow before had somehow been filled. By that one, positive wish. Matthew stood in surprise, apparently half-expecting Alfred to be in some kind of trouble. He seemed troubled by the amount of demons looking at them, watching, but not moving.

The door closed harshly behind Matthew, the humans still afraid of the demons that wouldn't hurt them.

"What is going on?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"That's not important," Alfred all but ran over and gripped onto his brother's hand before pulling him to the nearest demon, a little bear cub. It had been a very weak wish. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Matthew asked.

"Touch it," Alfred encouraged.

"What?" Matthew stared at him owlishly.

"Trust me," Alfred pressed, looking at the demon expectantly and releasing Matthew's hand. "I'm…controlling it or whatever. It won't hurt you, I swear."

"Okay…" Matthew said, slowly bringing his hand up to the cub. He placed a few fingers delicately on its head and flinched slightly at the touch.

"Can you feel it now?" Alfred asked, his voice a whisper, lest he break his brother's concentration.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"The wish," Alfred pressed. "Can you feel it?"

"I…" Matthew frowned, but his eyes widened as he stared at the blackness of the bear under his hand. "She wanted the store to burn down. It…it kicked her out…because she was a…half-demon? I didn't know half-demons could create demons."

"I didn't even know we could hear the other wishes," Alfred smiled brightly. Matthew shared a look with him. "Keep going. Make a…a positive wish to it."

Matthew looked back at the bear and sighed, but there was a small smile on his face.

"I hope you found someone to accept you," Matthew muttered, almost sadly. The bear's head turned white under his hand and Matthew immediately stood upright, stumbling away. Alfred smiled as the white completely overtook the demon and it waved at Matthew happily before the dust blew away as usual. "What did I just do?" Matthew asked shakily.

"I have no idea!" Alfred laughed slightly. "But do you know what this means?"

"There's more than one way to fight a demon," Matthew smiled back.

Alfred nodded quickly. "I just wish everyone could do this," Alfred sighed happily, "just think about how many people this could help, could save."

"Al…" Matthew blinked, looking behind him. Alfred looked over his shoulder, almost blinded by the mass of white behind him and his jaw dropped. All of the demons he'd had under his control vanished into white dust, leaving them alone in the room.

"Holy shit…" Alfred muttered dumbly. "Did I…do that?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Matthew said and Alfred looked back at him, only to feel a stinging slap across his cheek. "That's for making me worry about you, jackass." Alfred couldn't help but laugh, holding onto his face, even though it barely hurt. As guilty as Alfred had felt for all of the trouble he caused, for all of the worry and chaos that happened around him almost constantly, for the fact that the people he cared got hurt because of him…

He felt overwhelmed by the positive wishes that he was able to still make. By the fact that all it took was a happy wish and the demons would vanish before they could cause any problems.

The world might be dark and gloomy and full of regret…but it wasn't completely black anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Alfred's perspective back for this long chapter. He's still trying to figure out his own thoughts and what he's supposed to do and still dealing with everything that he did, since he does remember it. But at least Ivan is there for him, patiently helping him through all of this thoughts and problems. Sadly, the other Hunters at that facility are still racist idiots so there's that. But there's that thing with the wishes? What does this mean for them and everyone?
> 
> We'll find out next time, lovelies!


	28. I Can't Ignore It

Chapter 27.

Alfred all but tumbled out of the room with Matthew, almost excited to see what Ivan thought about what he managed to do. As much as it shocked him and he didn't think he was actually capable of such a positive wish, he couldn't help but feel the happiness settle in his chest.

"Ivan, did you see that?" Alfred asked excitedly as Matthew followed him. The entire room either sat or stood, staring dumbfounded either at the window into the room or at the two half-demons. Ivan was staring at Alfred in shock.

"What did you do?" Ivan asked. He wasn't scared by the fact that Alfred could control demons so easily, he didn't seem apprehensive of Alfred like the others around them that seemed to almost shy away from him.

"I…I don't know!" Alfred shrugged. He noticed Gilbert was standing near him as well, still trying to process, apparently.

"Hell, if I knew you could kill demons just by touching them, I'd have tried that a while ago," Gilbert snorted.

"That's not it," Alfred said, looking at his hands thoughtfully. "It was…I could hear their wish."

The scientists around them looked at them in apt interest or started taking notes and Alfred rolled his eyes. Whatever, the more people that knew about this, the better. This could help so many people!

"I could hear it, too," Matthew nodded.

"Demons can't make wishes," Ivan said carefully, stepping closer. Alfred all but ran to stand in front of him.

"Not their wish," Alfred pressed. "I could…I could hear the wish of the person that created it. I could feel what they did, hear the words they'd used. And…And I made a positive wish to counteract it or whatever. And then it just disappeared!"

"And the rest?" Ivan asked. "How did you do that? You didn't even touch them."

"I guess I just made a really strong wish," Alfred shrugged. The feeling in his chest started to dull slightly. The happiness was starting to leave. He just wished that he could keep making those positive wishes…it felt so…amazing. Alfred glanced back at Matthew, who was talking to Gilbert about it and Alfred sighed heavily. Right…he almost forgot…

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked quietly, away from the prying ears of the people around them.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered. "I just…I should tell Matt something. It's important." Ivan nodded and, thankfully noticing that this was a private matter, allowed Alfred to walk up to Matthew alone. "Hey, Matt, there's something I should tell you."

"Yeah?" Matthew asked carefully. He knew Alfred's tone better than anyone else, he knew this was important. "Just a sec, Gil?" Gilbert nodded and Alfred started towards the door. The scientists all started making a racket and he rolled his eyes. They wouldn't let their little test subject go without a fuss. Whatever…

"Keep your panties on," Alfred grumbled, "I'll be right back, just gimme a little privacy."

"What is this about?" Matthew asked as Alfred didn't even wait for permission before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway before responding, checking to make sure no one could hear.

"I learned something, while I was…uh…you know," Alfred stuffed his hands into his pockets and Matthew nodded. "It's…um…your dad. I know who he is."

"You do?" Matthew asked, his eyes wide. "How did you…Who is…" Matthew paused. He didn't know if he really wanted to know…Alfred sucked in a breath, he was going to find out anyway, with or without Alfred's help.

"May not have looked it, but I hung around my father a lot, too," Alfred shrugged. "Just a lot of bullshit about my strength or…" Alfred cleared his throat "…whatever. He hung around that Francis guy a lot, right? They've got this…thing, I dunno. But, I heard a few things, Matt."

"And?" Matthew asked, a mix between eager and apprehensive. "Do I know him?"

"It's Francis," Alfred spilled and Matthew blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Makes sense," Matthew muttered, looking at the ground. "A lot, actually. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Alfred urged. "Apparently, Francis was with Mom first, you know, because you're older. Arthur noticed how strong she was and basically took her for himself. She didn't go without a fight, based on what I heard. But apparently Arthur's good at flirting or something. I don't know."

"Arthur?" Matthew asked.

"My father," Alfred muttered. "But, uh…I don't know. It makes me think, you know? Like, our mom had to have had a reason for doing what she did, right? I didn't ask, but I could infer. She loved us both a lot. That was what made Arthur pissed enough to…kill her…and…stuff. But there had to be a reason why she went for those two demons, right? She was a good person, I know it! I just gotta know why she decided to do what she did."

"And Francis…" Matthew said hesitantly.

"He's not as volatile as Arthur," Alfred shrugged. "I mean…he's a demon, but he wasn't made out of a wish of rage or strength. I think it was loneliness, the more I think about it. But as far as I can tell, he doesn't want to hurt you or anything like that. Out of both of them, I think Francis makes the most sense for Mom. He…cares about you. He has been watching you…I think he really did love Mom."

"And Arthur?" Matthew asked carefully. "Do you think he did?"

"I can't tell," Alfred muttered. "He's in love with strength and power, which explains his attraction. She had to be strong to get him to pay attention to her. But he killed her the second she showed weakness, right?"

"Yeah…" Matthew nodded. "Well, thanks. It's…reassuring."

"No prob," Alfred shrugged, turning on his heel to get back to that stupid room filled with scientists. Who knew what they wanted to find out about him next.

"Hey, Al," Matthew called, standing where he was. "I trust Mom. She had to have a reason."

"Yeah," Alfred sighed, going back inside of the room. Matthew came back a few minutes later, apparently intent on staying by him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So how did you two manage to get out of that room?" Ivan asked Gilbert curiously. They sat beside each other, watching and ready to interfere should the scientists decide to go too far. Since Matthew was around, they decided to run their stupid tests on him as well. Currently, they were in what appeared to be a gym, testing their strength. None of them seemed to have any interest in Gilbert, who seemed to hardly take any offense to it.

"Eliza," Gilbert shrugged. "The second she found out what they were forcing you guys to go through, she ran to tell Matt. No way was I letting him go up to a bunch of scientists alone."

"You know he is stronger than you," Ivan snorted and Gilbert pouted.

"I mean, a little extra help is always nice," Gilbert mumbled. "And who are you to talk? I mean, you're even weaker than me."

"I guess I have the same thought process as you," Ivan shrugged. "At least I've proven that I'm not completely useless."

"Yeah, you can fight, I'll admit," Gilbert smirked, leaning back on the chair. "Guess all that reading you do on your own does some good, huh?"

"You could do your fair share of studying, too," Ivan said simply. "I think it's ridiculous that the people we have fight our battles for us don't even know what they're fighting."

"Lud does the studying," Gilbert said, scratching at the back of his head. "Usually, he tells me where to hit. And, usually, our fights aren't big or hard enough for us to be on our toes as much as we are. It's one thing to go out once a week and kill some demon they think we're capable of fighting, but it's another altogether to go fight what we've seen almost constantly. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Alfred or even you, but damn do you guys get into a lot of trouble. Not even Birdie gets into that kind of trouble and he's a pure half-demon, too."

"I'll admit he's a trouble magnet," Ivan sighed, watching as Alfred laughed when Matthew couldn't lift the massive weight he'd managed to get off the ground, "but it's just a part of life for me now." The scientists looked like they were in a panic when Matthew and Alfred started throwing the actual weights at each other. Ivan smiled faintly. It was good to see Alfred actually enjoying himself and having fun. He almost wished he had seen Alfred's face when all of those demons had vanished. He was so excited about it…

"I'm just glad he's not our enemy anymore," Gilbert sighed. He smiled. "Just watching them like this…makes me think, ya know? The whole time I've been here, all of the half-demons have been the same strength and nothing's changed. None of us were strong enough to do anything. But then they waltz right in and they're strong enough to make some changes. They're not big but…God, I sound like some stupid loser, don't I?"

"I like to think of it as they're giving us all strength," Ivan mused. "I sound just as lame. Before Alfred came, I could barely even handle one weak demon, I didn't have the strength mentally or physically. But now? You saw that fight. That was way more than what I thought I was capable of."

Ivan couldn't help but laugh slightly as Alfred started messing with some of the scientists, obviously lifting up equipment that wasn't supposed to be lifted, even lifting Matthew for the hell of it. It was almost like none of his past happened, like he had a normal childhood. Almost.

"How much has Matthew told you?" Ivan asked curiously.

"About?" Gilbert asked.

"His past," Ivan shrugged. "Before he came here and you made your…contract."

"At first, not a lot," Gilbert laughed lightly. "We were all kind of freaked out about that contract thing and he was so used to being alone. But after a while, especially after what happened to Alfred, he opened up. I'm sure he doesn't have as much shit going on in his head as Alfred, right? Matt's dad pretty much ignored him, but Alfred's dad…you know."

"He's told you and Ludwig?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Pretty sure the only people out of the loop are Feli and Lovino, but they don't seem to mind. It's some pretty heavy shit, too. I mean…I've never thought to ask my mother about what it was like to be a half-demon. I've always kind of assumed that it wasn't that bad, that there was someone to raise her…but I don't know. It's interesting to think that someone who went through so much shit would actually want to have children."

"Their mother was a pure half-demon," Ivan muttered.

"After all the shit she went through, she even had kids with a demon," Gilbert sighed. "Just…strange to think about, you know? I'm kinda jealous of you humans, to be honest. You don't have to worry about shit like this. About what demon did…whatever with what human to make you possible. It makes me uncomfortable to think about my grandparents, you know?"

"There's a chance that a lot of humans have some small part of demon inside of them," Ivan shrugged. "Demons have been around for centuries, haven't they?"

"Thank God," Alfred groaned as he left the room with Matthew, walking calmly up to Ivan and Gilbert. "They're letting us go eat, they at least think we're slightly human."

"Should we see if Lovino and Feli can come?" Matthew offered.

"Great idea, Birdie," Gilbert cracked a large smile, standing up and wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders in one, fluid moment. "Let's spring Luddie while we're at it."

"Are you still alright with this?" Ivan asked Alfred as Gilbert lead Matthew ahead of them and they followed, at a slower pace.

Alfred shrugged. "I mean, if I can help people fight demons better, I guess that's a good thing. I just wish I could learn more about that positive wish thing…That could help so many people, you know? If they can do it and it's not just half-demons."

"Even then," Ivan smiled, "just think of how much better everything would be if we didn't have to fight every day."

"That'll be the day," Alfred stretched his arms languidly.

* * *

Alfred smiled slightly as nearly everyone in their group laughed at some joke Gilbert had made about something he wasn't quite paying attention to. He hadn't eaten much of his food, either. He was…distracted. He sighed shakily, trying to look away, look at Ivan, look at anyone else…but he couldn't look away.

Since about five minutes after they had sat down, a father and son had walked into the little diner. The kid smiled happily and chatted with his father. He had a Band-Aid on his shoulder that told Alfred that he was out of school because of a doctor's appointment. The dad smiled back down at his kid, looking at him with apt interest, hanging on every word. They smiled so much at each other.

Alfred felt his hands beginning to shake. Everyone laughed again and he smiled shakily again. He couldn't look away, dammit!

"Ivan," Alfred blurted out, not even aware if he interrupted anyone at all. He finally turned to look at Ivan, who was apparently already looking at him with slight concern. Matthew, too, but Alfred knew he couldn't really help much in this situation. Alfred was out of his seat in a second and Ivan followed him. Alfred went in an awkward ark around the father and son and Ivan seemed to notice, walking faster to walk between Alfred and the pair. They stopped when they walked into the empty bathroom and Alfred let out a long sigh, leaning against a wall. He wanted to punch something…so bad.

"Alfred," Ivan said carefully.

"How do you do it?" Alfred asked, his voice shaking more than he thought it would. He cursed himself silently when he felt his face grow hot, his eyes sting. "How can you look at…look at…without…"

"I don't," Ivan said carefully. "It hurts me every time I see a mother or father." Alfred looked at him in apt interest. "I used to scream at anyone that tried to adopt me or my sisters, I was terrified for them. But, Alfred, you don't have to be afraid of them."

"I know!" Alfred all but shouted, but winced and quieted down. They were in a diner, right…He sighed heavily. "I know…but I can't help it! I see…I see a father and I just…I can't help but think of him. And I can't just…If I think of him, I'm just so useless and I can't…Goddammit! I'm shaking!" Alfred took a long, deep breath. "I don't want to let him affect me as much as he does. But I can't help it…"

"I understand," Ivan's cold, delicate hands traced Alfred's chin and he looked up, into Ivan's eyes. "I do. All you can do is work through it and I am so sorry. I wish there was a better way out of it, but there isn't."

"Why not?" Alfred muttered sadly. Would he really be like this all of his life? Forced into a shaking puddle at the very sight of a father figure? He inwardly groaned, he really was weak, wasn't he?

"If everything came easily, you couldn't possibly get stronger," Ivan chuckled just slightly, the corners of his mouth only just tipping up. Alfred stared at him. "You are not weak for feeling like this, Alfred, I promise." He tucked his fingers through the hair just behind Alfred's ears. "But if you try to run away from it, you'll never feel like you're as strong as you are. Of course, I don't mean for you to go out looking for a way to conquer this fear, but I know for a fact you're strong enough to survive when you think it's about to overcome you."

"And if I'm not?" Alfred asked with a sigh.

"You are," Ivan nodded simply. "Would you like to stay here for a little longer? I wouldn't mind staying with you if you want to."

"I…uh…I'll be fine," Alfred huffed, looking at the door, almost in fear.

"You know," Ivan smiled faintly, "if you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay here for a little longer. It might take me a moment to recover."

"Sure," Alfred smirked slightly. Ivan nodded simply and turned to glance at one of the mirrors. What did Alfred do to deserve someone like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! Gosh! Not quite a filler, but it kind of felt like one when I wrote it, mostly because it's so slow, but whatever. The pace might pick up soonish, but not right now. Who knows, actually. I'm mostly making this up as I go along.
> 
> Anyway, we'll find out what happens next time. Until then.


	29. I Love You

It had been a few days. A few long, uneventful days. Alfred was on edge. He could tell that Ivan was on edge, too. Hell, Alfred had been expecting his father to go after them from the second they ran away. But his father was being strangely silent. Alfred hadn't fought a demon sent by him in almost a week now. He almost wanted to, to see if he could take control from his father, see just how well that wish thing worked…

Ivan went back to classes after the scientists were content with their information about Alfred. There wasn't exactly a lot to learn about him after they got past the controlling demons and his blood thing. They couldn't figure anything else out about his blood he didn't already know anyway. Lovino and Kiku were more than happy to see Alfred come back, saying he'd practically been brought back to life or something. Being around so many friends again was…interesting.

Of course, Alfred couldn't look them in the eye in good conscience. He'd caused so much damage and had actually killed. Sure, he'd killed before he met them, but that was when he was so damn certain he'd never kill again. Now? He had the hands of a killer. He didn't want to contaminate the others. As much as they smiled at him and said that it was okay, all in the past, he knew they were lying. Even Ivan was lying. There was no possible way to forget what he'd done. People who had seen the news would run away from him on the street, the Hunters in the facility held onto their guns when he passed by…No, he had been turned into a monster.

And no one would forget.

One day, Feliciano had managed to convince Ivan to come over to his and Lovino's apartment for dinner, which was apparently a very long event. For once, Ivan and Alfred wouldn't be alone in the library until late, they'd have to go over to the apartment right after school ended. Alfred honestly couldn't say he wasn't excited. Seeing everyone smiling and happy was nice, even if he couldn't laugh and smile with them like he used to. Hell, he could barely do it before…

The first Hunter students came by to get their half-demons, some treating them like partners, others treating them like objects. Alfred sighed heavily. It was weird to think that Ivan had actually once treated him like that.

"You think way too much," Lovino groaned beside him and Alfred blinked, looking over at him. "It's like I can see the fucking wheels turning. You should learn to calm down your fucking thoughts sometime."

"It's not like I can help it," Alfred shrugged.

"It's a lot to think about," Matthew mused. Alfred sighed again. Matthew was the closest one to really understanding his situation, the closest anyone could get to real empathy. But he didn't even know half of it. Hell, Francis actually cared about him and didn't actively try to kill him to make him stronger. Alfred huffed as the door opened and Feliciano practically skipped inside. If Alfred didn't know any better, he would have thought he was just some innocent kid.

"You all ready?" Feliciano smiled, Ivan and Ludwig walking behind him. Ivan's eyes immediately darted over to Alfred, an affirmation to see if Alfred was still doing okay. Alfred nodded back to him. He almost expected it to get annoying after a while, but it never did. It was nice to know that someone would consistently care about him. Alfred just wondered what he'd do when Ivan stopped…

"I'm fucking starving," Gilbert chimed, stretching as he stood.

"You're always hungry," Lovino said bluntly. Matthew laughed as everyone else stood. Alfred was quick to stand beside Ivan, latching onto his hand as he tended to do. Like…an anchor. The most affectionate they'd been in the past few days was mostly just this…touch. Alfred had slept and cuddled against him a few times, and there was maybe a hug here and there…but that was it. No kiss like the one they'd shared on the rooftop that one night. It wasn't exactly a pressing matter, something either of them felt a need to do. Alfred just didn't think about it much. And Ivan never brought it up, apparently intent on Alfred moving whenever he was ready. Ivan was always quick to reciprocate any actions Alfred made.

"We should get started so we don't wind up staying up too late," Feliciano mused, walking back into the hallway, past the rest and leading the way. "Should we do meatballs or sausage in the sauce…"

"I don't want any of that bullshit he calls wurst anywhere near our food," Lovino snapped and Feliciano giggled.

Alfred followed everyone contentedly. It was strange how quickly they could recover from everything that they experienced. They had fought two powerful demons and a crazy half-demon just a week ago, and yet they were able to smile and laugh and exchange jokes. He was almost jealous. He wished he was that flexible…

A shiver ran up Alfred's spine and he froze in place. He knew that…aura. That suffocating feeling that seemed to surround and choke him. The other half-demons in their group stopped with him. He even noticed a few other half-demons in the hallway do the same. They were all hyperaware, wondering what the source of this powerful aura could possibly be. Gilbert knew, Lovino knew, Matthew knew.

Alfred started shaking.

"How cute," that familiar voice ghosted in his ears and Alfred was only aware that he'd let go of Ivan's hand when he tightened it enough to have crushed bones. He clenched his teeth tight. What was he doing here now? Of all times…now?

He appeared out of shadows in front of them and it was like the entire hallway dropped several degrees. Some lights exploded above them and Arthur chuckled, looking up at them amusedly. Arthur stood at the other end of the hall, still a fair distance from Alfred. But no one was going to get in his way to him, that was almost a guarantee.

"I've been told just how drab this place is, but I didn't expect it to be this bad," Arthur clicked his tongue as he walked purposefully, with a grace that should only belong to an animal of prey. As he walked, humans and half-demons alike pressed themselves against the wall, as far away from him as possible. As soon as his back was to them, they ran. No half-demon had the guts to fight something like this, not even the highly trained ones. Besides, they all knew exactly what he was there for.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked coldly and Arthur stopped in front of Alfred's friend group. Alfred clenched his teeth. His friends weren't moving out of his path. They stayed planted between Alfred and his father. Alfred nearly felt his heart stop when Arthur glared at Ivan, cold enough to make Alfred feel ice creep up his arms and legs.

"I'm just here to say hello to my beloved son," Arthur cooed simply. He vanished into shadows for a moment before he appeared directly in front of Alfred, behind his blockade of friends. Alfred felt his heart stop as he tried to stumble back, but Arthur placed a cold, soothing hand on the nape of Alfred's neck, keeping him close. Alfred felt so…cold. Like frost was gripping his heart. He could barely breathe, his lungs were so stiff with the cold.

Alfred honestly couldn't think of a way to get away. Being back, face-to-face with his father made all of his thoughts vanish into thin air, made his brain freeze up. Alfred could have sworn that he had seen his own breath. Arthur raised a brow at that.

"You've gotten so strong," Arthur said soothingly, running another hand through Alfred's hair, his fingers getting stuck on the stiffness of it. Was it really this cold? Alfred could see Arthur's breath as well. "I'm so proud of you."

Alfred felt all of his joints lock into place, effectively freezing his entire body. His eyes were wide. What…what had his father just said? Arthur stood in front of him, his face soft and…and…caring…and…he said he was…proud. He looked like he meant, it, too. Alfred couldn't find the strength to move any part of his body, he didn't even have the strength to breathe.

"Now, now, love," Arthur hummed, placing a warm hand on Alfred's chest. It was almost burning hot, searing into his skin. Alfred winced, sucking in a breath. "It'd be no good if you die for no reason, now wouldn't it?"

"What do you care?" Ivan's voice snapped Alfred out of his trance. Ivan was putting himself in danger just by talking! Alfred glared at him for a fraction of a second. He could see his breath too…Was it really that cold?

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Arthur said simply, his hand delicately tracing Alfred's chin and snapping Alfred's attention back to only him, forgetting about the rest of the space around them. Arthur honestly looked like he cared about Alfred, his deep green eyes looking over him as if he were taking stock. "It's because I love you," Arthur cooed.

"What?" Alfred's voice came out so small he couldn't even hear it. His breath puffed into Arthur's face. Never mind that it was obvious Alfred was taller, just the presence of his demon caused his entire body to shut down…Caused him to remember what he desperately wanted to forget…Made him so weak he couldn't even think.

"I love you, Alfred," Arthur smiled softly. "My son."

Alfred was vaguely aware of someone else's voice, but a ringing in his ears became so loud, he couldn't even notice. His entire body felt numb, maybe from the cold, maybe not. Alfred didn't see his own breath anymore. Arthur's fingertips were burning hot, marking his flesh but Alfred couldn't feel the pain. Alfred couldn't feel himself choking, couldn't feel anything in his body. Not his whirring thoughts, not his heart failing to beat. All he could feel was a numbing cold and the fire on his father's fingers.

"You've gotten so strong," Arthur smiled again, but this time there was something else to it. Not just the blind kindness that he'd been showing since Alfred had seen him. There was a hint of a smirk to it, a small fire in his eyes. "I look forward to when you get even stronger, love."

Arthur finally stopped touching him, leaving Alfred standing, alone, in the numbing cold. Where he couldn't feel anything, even if he tried. Alfred couldn't see anyone other than his father as he walked away. He chuckled before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Ivan fought back a shiver of cold. It was freezing enough to snow inside the damn building! It had happened when Arthur was face to face with Alfred. It set Ivan on edge, watching how Arthur blatantly took advantage of Alfred, whispering sweet, meaningless messages into his ear. It was obvious just what Arthur was doing this for, he wanted to distract Alfred, wanted to put him through another test of strength, this one not physical.

But that didn't explain the biting cold around them. Ivan didn't move out of his best interests. Arthur obviously didn't intend to fight, he just wanted to talk to Alfred. If Ivan even tried to interfere more than a few words, he'd be killed in an instant. Everyone there would.

Arthur turned on his heel and started walking back where he came from. Ivan noticed with a drop to his heart that Alfred wasn't breathing. Everyone else in the hallway had their breaths puffing in their face. Alfred was frozen, standing still, blue tinting his fingers and his face, his eyes wide and not breathing.

"Alfred!" Ivan immediately ran towards him, ignoring the cold as best as he could. He didn't even watch as Arthur disappeared. "Alfred!" Ivan shouted, but Alfred wasn't seeing him, a blank stare going right through Ivan. "Please, Alfred, you need to breathe," Ivan said simply, his hands going to Alfred's shoulders, making sure he didn't touch where Arthur had. He carefully traced his hand to Alfred's chest. It wasn't moving as he breathed…his heart was beating strangely from the lack of oxygen.

"Alfred," Matthew muttered.

Ivan cursed, his fingers stiff and hard to move in the cold. Just what the hell was causing it, anyway?

"Alfred," Ivan said, staring Alfred in the eyes. He watched as Alfred's eyes unfocused and focused again. He blinked a few times before sucking in a deep breath. Immediately, his legs failed him, his knees buckling underneath him, as he fell towards the ground. Ivan caught him easily under his arms, and guided him carefully to the ground. "Alfred…please…just keep breathing. It's going to be okay."

"He…he…he…" Alfred wheezed, his blue hands gripping hard on Ivan's shirt. He was much colder than Ivan was, like he was…emanating the cold… How was he doing that?

"It's okay, I know, you don't have to say it," Ivan said simply, careful not to touch the marks on Alfred's face still left from the burns Arthur had left behind. He'd told Alfred that he loved him. He did it on purpose, the damn jackass! It set Ivan on edge, but he couldn't be angry about it now. Alfred needed to get back to Earth, and fast.

"Ivan," Alfred's voice cracked. It looked like he wanted to cry, but his tears were already frozen. Ivan sighed and delicately placed his hands around Alfred's back, inviting Alfred to hug him back. Alfred lurched forward, his frozen hands stiff against Ivan's back. He let out choked cries, but no liquid came from his eyes. "He loves me," Alfred muttered.

"I know what he said," Ivan said simply. There was no way to talk sense to Alfred in this state, he was practically hysterical. Arthur had known just what he was doing when he came in here. Ivan stared in wonder at the ground as he watched ice appear beneath them, surrounding them in a jagged circle. How was Alfred doing this? His element was fire, wasn't it?

"He loves me," Alfred said again, through his cries. Ivan held him close and tight.

"Alfred, it's okay," Ivan said simply. "I am right here, he's gone. You are safe right here, I promise."

"I can't feel anything," Alfred confessed, pulling away slightly, he looked absently at his blue hands. Any normal person that cold would have frostbite, enough to not be able to use those fingers again. But Alfred wasn't normal and Ivan wasn't that cold yet. This was just as cold as a simple blizzard, he'd been through colder.

Ivan took hold of his hand, delicately tracing over his fingers. "I count five fingers on your right hand, can you move them?"

"Ivan…" Alfred whimpered.

"Alfred," Ivan said carefully, looking Alfred in the eye. "Can you count your fingers?"

"Five," Alfred nodded slowly, looking down at his hand. "Five…but…I…I can't feel your hand…I…"

"Sh…" Ivan hummed and took Alfred's other hand, giving it the same treatment. "How many fingers on this hand, Alfred?"

"F-Five," Alfred muttered and Ivan nodded slowly.

"Good," Ivan nodded, moving Alfred's hands together, almost like a praying position. Alfred's hands were starting to take on a color more like skin, less blue. "Count your toes for me. Feel them, and tell me how many you feel."

"Uh…" Alfred closed his eyes in concentration. "O-One…two…five…seven…ten. Ten. I…I have ten."

"Good," Ivan continued. It was starting to feel warm, they couldn't see their breaths anymore. "Open your eyes." Alfred obeyed. "How many did you open?"

"Two," Alfred nodded. The ice underneath them melted. Ivan looked down at Alfred's hands, the blue almost completely ebbed away by now.

"Very good," Ivan smiled faintly. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"But what about…" Alfred faltered again.

"All I can tell you is my opinion," Ivan said simply. "He lied to you."

"And if he didn't?" Alfred asked shakily, tears just beginning to unfreeze and stream down his face in sheets he couldn't control. He hugged Ivan again, clutching him tightly.

"You need to decide that," Ivan sighed. He watched as Elizabeta ran towards them, the hallway almost completely empty, aside from their friends.

"I came as soon as I heard," Elizabeta panted, almost sliding onto her knees to look them over carefully. She looked over Alfred without touching. Alfred didn't move. "There's no sign of frostbite on him…How are the humans?" she glanced to the others in the group and Ivan followed her stare. The others stared with wide eyes, hardly believing what they'd just witnessed. Ivan sighed.

"I'm fine," Ivan nodded.

"All good over here," Feliciano muttered. Ludwig nodded.

"Alfred," Elizabeta said carefully. Alfred stifled some of his tears as a recognition of her voice. "Was that you? The cold?"

"The cold?" Alfred asked slowly, pulling away to give her an odd look.

"When you were numb," Ivan said carefully and Alfred's eyes shot to his, "the entire hallway dropped in temperature. We could see our breaths. You had frostbite, that might be some of the reason why you couldn't feel anything."

"How could that be me?" Alfred asked shakily.

"I don't know," Ivan shook his head.

"We should get to the infirmary," Elizabeta stood up. "Everyone. I need to make sure the cold didn't seriously affect anyone. No complaining."

"So much for dinner, huh?" Gilbert sighed as they walked by.

"Do you need help standing?" Ivan asked calmly. Alfred blinked a few times before he slowly shook his head.

"It's just…I just…" Alfred shook his head. "I need a minute. To…uh…to think."

"That's fine," Ivan said simply. "Do you want me to go ahead, or should I stay?"

"Stay, please," Alfred muttered. "You're warm…"

"I'd be happy to," Ivan smiled and Alfred hugged him again, tightly. He trembled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how fast this chapter came out. This took me less than an hour to write, I kid you not. It's been planned for a while, but yeah. A lot of that child abuse stuff is coming out strong. Arthur's trying to think of new ways to test Alfred's strength and make him stronger, not just physically. If Alfred can make it past that, he can do anything. There's also the question of what he just did, but that's to be answer next time.
> 
> See you all then.


	30. Butterflies In Your Stomach

Alfred stared at his hand in wonder. The cold…that was him? But…

Elizabeta chatted with the others, looked them over to any problems they might have had, but he didn't listen, didn't hear a single word. Ivan sat next to him after he was cleared, keeping a warm hand over Alfred's. Alfred let out a long sigh and looked at the mark on his arm. He seemed to always choose a short-sleeved shirt. Always gave himself a prime chance to look at the mark that rested there. The sunflower. It was so foreign, but when Alfred looked at it, he could clearly hear the wish Ivan had made.

Ivan had called him a hero…But…but Alfred was far from a hero. He was a coward, wasn't he? He couldn't even move when he was faced with his own father.

"Now," Elizabeta knelt in front of Alfred where he sat on one of the cots. He blinked in surprise, not expecting her so soon. Then again, he must have thought for quite some time now… "We need to look into what you just did. The higher ups don't know about it yet, so that gives us a luxury of time. As long as it doesn't happen again. Just like with Lovino."

"They don't know?" Alfred asked carefully, looking to Lovino, who shrugged.

"Why the fuck should they know?" Lovino asked. "I can figure it out on my own, I don't need them prodding at me like a fucking science experiment."

"So you really do have an element under your belt," Alfred muttered. "I thought that was only for half-demons, not quarter-demons."

"Who the hell knows," Lovino shrugged.

"Focus," Elizabeta said carefully. "What you just did…There was ice at your feet."

"I don't know how to explain it," Alfred muttered. He wasn't exactly up for critical thinking right now. In fact, he was trying to avoid thinking as much as possible. He was focusing on experiencing, on seeing. If he thought, he would think about…well…what he didn't want to think about.

"Your mother, she was a pure half-demon," Elizabeta muttered and immediately went over to her computer to look up data. "What if she had an element on her side?"

"What, like water?" Matthew asked curiously, looking over her shoulder. If Alfred hadn't just been through what he had, he would have been just as curious about his mother. He wanted to know all about her…but…his mother reminded him of…

What if his mother had really loved him?

Alfred choked slightly and tightened his grip on Ivan's hand. Ivan immediately moved closer to him, but didn't say a word. Didn't draw any attention while the others were looking. Alfred was grateful, he couldn't show a weakness like that in front of his…his…friends…

"Just as I thought," Elizabeta nodded and Alfred took a few deep breaths to calm himself just as the others looked over at him. "She had the element of water under her belt. But it still doesn't make sense, how could you possibly have two elements?"

"Hell if I know," Alfred shrugged numbly. He really wasn't up for a conversation like this. He wished he could…sort out those swirling thoughts in his head, but he couldn't right now. He didn't have the time to feel those kinds of emotions. And he couldn't open up like that in front of everyone…Only Ivan and Matthew had ever seen that part of him. He had to be consistently strong for everyone else.

"Do you think you could do it again?" Elizabeta wondered.

"Not right now," Ivan said for him and Alfred huffed, but didn't say a word. He really couldn't do it right now. That was…thinking outside of the box, a lot of effort he couldn't muster up. What just happened to him…God…he had to think about it a little more.

"Right, of course," Elizabeta nodded.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Feliciano offered with a small smile. "I think we all deserve some rest after something like that. Come to think of it," Feliciano yawned, "Lovi, I think it drained a lot of my energy, I say we go ahead and go home for some rest."

Lovino shared a long look with him before he let out a long sigh.

"Sure, I guess, if you're tired, I'll go," Lovino grumbled, but he was at the door before Feliciano even started walking.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow!" Feliciano chimed, waving as he left.

"He's never been good at subtlety," Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. Gilbert glanced at Matthew, who was looking right at Alfred, who shrugged sheepishly. He didn't want to get his brother worried over him even more…he wondered briefly when he'd decided that he trusted Ivan with his emotions more than his own brother…

"Al, I can stay if you want me to," Matthew muttered.

"No, I'm fine," Alfred lied easily. That was something he was used to doing. Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's hand. "Honestly, bro, just don't worry about it."

"Just promise me you'll talk if you need to," Matthew sighed.

"Let's get going, then, Birdie, I'm beat and starving," Gilbert whined. "I'm sure Luddie could whip us up something good."

"Maybe you could try cooking for a change," Ludwig muttered as they started walking out.

"Maybe you could try letting me in the kitchen without following me like I'm gonna break something or get your pretty counter dirty," Gilbert snickered.

"I would if you could clean up better after yourself," Ludwig said.

"For crying out loud, I'm the one that got you to start cleaning when you were little," Gilbert groaned. Matthew gave Alfred one more long look before he followed the other two out.

Honestly, Alfred didn't want to move. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to think, or feel or…remember. It was easier to just exist. But now that everyone was gone and it was silent, he had more time to think, a dangerous concept, really.

"Do you want to go back home?" Ivan asked carefully as Elizabeta stood awkwardly at her computer.

"Home…" Alfred hummed. It was funny…he'd only ever had two homes in his life, only two places that felt like impenetrable fortresses against the 'forces of evil' that plagued his life. It was a lot easier when he lived with Matthew, when they were kids and his dad only wanted to kill him. Life was so much easier when all Alfred had to do was run and fight and hide. But now? What was he supposed to do?

Especially after what his father had said to him…

But Alfred didn't want to move. He wanted to curl into a little ball and just stop existing.

"We can go whenever you're ready," Ivan said carefully. He was just…so…patient! Why hadn't he gotten tired of him yet? Why hadn't he gotten mad at him yet? Why wasn't he disgusted by him and what he'd done? Why hadn't he tried to leave yet? He took the time to form another contract…he did that willingly? What did Alfred do to deserve someone like him?

"Why don't you hate me?" the words tumbled from Alfred's mouth before he could stop them. He stared at Ivan with wide eyes. "I-I didn't meant to ask that."

"I'd never be able to bring myself to hate you," Ivan cooed, his hand not touching Alfred's running lightly through Alfred's hair. "None of this is your fault, why should I blame any of it on you? You're just reacting to it, and I could never say you're reacting wrong."

Alfred stared at Ivan in shock, tears springing to his eyes, but he forced them back.

"Your emotions are valid," Ivan said simply. "I don't think you should hold them back. It doesn't take a lot of strength to hold in your tears. Everyone can do it. But to let them out?"

Alfred hugged Ivan for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Ivan was just so warm, so comforting, so…unconditional. Alfred didn't have to do anything to deserve him, he would just always be there… Hot tears slipped past his guard and he winced, but he let them fall. No one could see and he would stay quiet so no one could hear. No one would know. Alfred wasn't strong enough to let himself cry in public, nowhere near.

* * *

_Alfred ran as fast as he could, all but tripping over himself. His feet were so small, his legs were so tiny! His entire body screamed at him in pain and he cried out. He couldn't run fast enough, dammit!_

" _You shouldn't have to run away from me." That sickly sweet voice…it made Alfred shiver. He tripped and tumbled to the ground roughly. He nearly screamed as he fumbled, trying to get his arms to work properly. The shadow of the demon completely covered him. "I love you, remember?"_

_Alfred couldn't form words, his neck freezing over his voice. He wanted to scream so badly. He looked back, staring into those poisonous, green pools._

* * *

Alfred's eyes snapped open into complete darkness and he was finally able to let out a scream. Hands were on his arm and he shoved them away with all of his strength, tumbling away. His legs caught on something he couldn't see and he fell harshly to the ground with a huge thump. He had to get away…he had to…

"Alfred!" Ivan's voice shattered his thoughts and Alfred let his arms fall dumbly to the ground. He breathed deeply, his eyes wide in the darkness. But he could see a lump in the shadows, sitting at the end of a…a…bed… "Alfred, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" Alfred panted, staying right where he was. He could feel himself shaking. "I hit you…"

"No…no…I'm fine," Ivan sighed and swiftly got off the bed to sit next to Alfred, but he seemed hesitant to touch Alfred. Alfred wasn't even sure he wanted to be touched…if he deserved it…

"I could have hurt you," Alfred's voice was small. The memory of his nightmare drifted to the back of his head, weighing heavily. But he couldn't remember it anymore.

"You didn't," Ivan said. "You wouldn't."

"I…I thought you were…could've been…" Alfred trailed off, staring at the ground intently. His eyes were starting to adjust now.

"I know, it's okay," Ivan said simply.

"I'm sorry," Alfred groaned, hiding his head in his arms, which he rested on his knees. This happened way too much for their own good. Almost every night. Normally, Alfred was alone in his room, normally he didn't scream. But recently? Alfred didn't want to sleep alone. Ivan was more than happy to sleep beside him in Alfred's bed. Alfred didn't want to be alone, he didn't like it. Especially today…there were too many things to think about for him to go to sleep alone.

Ivan hummed, forgiving him just as easily as he always did. Alfred sighed. He stretched out one hand, stretching the palm to the sky. He produced a small flame easily and it casted shadows over their faces, but at least Alfred could see Ivan now. He looked tired, but far from exasperated. He was always so patient. Alfred frowned as he moved his other hand beside that one, turning his palm up again. He tried to focus, tried to think…cold…but nothing came up.

"You don't need to try so hard," Ivan offered, yawning slightly.

"You can go to sleep," Alfred sighed. He wasn't about to go to sleep anytime soon.

"I'd prefer not to be alone," Ivan said simply and Alfred shook his head. "Don't try thinking about just the cold. Think about water."

"That's…really hard, thanks," Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "I'm trying. I'm just so used to _fire_ and _heat_."

"Think about it this way," Ivan said as he crossed his legs and looked at the fire closely. "Fire flows in the air, travelling up. Watch it, it's constantly moving. And the smoke as well acts like water, too, flowing up in to the air. Fire and water are different, yes, but I think if you look at their similarities, it might be easier for you to figure out."

"The only time I've done it is when I was panicking," Alfred muttered.

"So then associate it with a different intense emotion," Ivan offered.

"Like what?" Alfred scoffed. "I mean, rage is already taken with fire…"

"It's up to you to decide," Ivan said softly, lightly running circles over Alfred's hand not currently balancing a flame. Alfred smiled slightly, letting the flame drop. "Do you really associate your flames with rage?"

"And panic," Alfred mused. A flow…huh? Alfred stared at where his hand rested, waiting for something to happen, to produce something…but…Alfred groaned. "I mean, my past wasn't exactly conducive for positive emotions."

"And your life right now?" Ivan asked, continuing his ministrations. Alfred exhaled deeply. He took hold of Ivan's hand delicately, tracing up his arm until he found his shoulder, then his neck, then rested at his cheek.

"Getting better," Alfred said simply. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ivan's, pulling back just slightly. A chance to run away, to not get involved. But Ivan acted just like he did last time, bridging that gap between them once again. Their lips moved together perfectly, it almost felt like they were morphing into one person. Fluid…emotion…

"Your hand is cold," Ivan whispered, pulling back just slightly.

"So it is," Alfred smiled, giving Ivan a peck before looking down at his hand. Could he do anything but the cold? There was the ice...Could he do something else? Alfred closed his eyes, thinking about the feeling that fell into the pit of his stomach when he kissed Ivan, when he thought about Ivan. The butterflies, the feeling like he should smile…

Alfred lit a fire with his free hand to get a better look and blinked in surprise at the sight of a little shard of ice resting in his other hand. He looked at Ivan with a small smile on his face.

"Is it only ice?" Alfred asked, mostly to himself. Could he just do…water? Maybe… He focused on the ice itself, tried to see if he could make it a liquid faster than it was melting in his hand. But he couldn't come up with anything. "How could it just be ice? That doesn't make any sense."

"A half-demon giving her elemental abilities to her son is already a weird situation," Ivan mused. "We thought it was weird with Lovino, but now you?"

"You know, sometimes I really wish I had the chance to be ordinary," Alfred grumbled. "Normal parents, no weird abilities, no amazing strength. It'd be great to just relax like that."

"I'd trade this for boring any day," Ivan chuckled slightly. "But we need to work with the hand we've been dealt, don't we? There's no use thinking about 'what-ifs'."

"Yeah," Alfred sighed heavily, dropping the ice onto the ground. It would take a while to be able to control it very well in the first place…and then there was the fact of if it would even be useful against his father, if he could even face him without breaking down.

"Do you want to try sleeping again?" Ivan asked quietly, giving Alfred a small peck on the lips. "Or should we try making a midnight snack?"

"Food would be good," Alfred nodded. "To be honest, I don't think our neighbors are up for more screaming and falling tonight. Maybe I can try sleeping again tomorrow."

"Then let's get started," Ivan stood up and dusted his hands on his pants before holding one hand out to Alfred.

"You don't have to stay up if you're tired," Alfred sighed, but took the hand, the fire disappearing into thin air.

"I'm not tired," Ivan said with a simple nod before he turned and left, Alfred following him closely behind. "What should we make?"

"How about some waffles?" Alfred offered. "I'm really feeling waffles."

"We had waffles last night," Ivan scoffed.

"That doesn't mean I can't want them…" Alfred grumbled.

"Fine," Ivan laughed, rifling through the pantry for the right supplies. Alfred smiled at him. He focused on the feeling he was currently experiencing in his stomach and hummed, watching as a group of ice crystals danced across his palm. Maybe he could get the hang of this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, so now we have the reaction chapter. Whew. This is actually getting longer than I thought it would. In regards to one person that asked how long it would be, apparently I lied about it being 30 chapters? Maybe it'll be between 35 and 40 now…Damn, go me.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! Join me next time!


	31. Not Your Toy

"You know, if you keep doing this, you're really gonna make me cold," Gilbert noted, but Alfred ignored him, staring at his palm as ice crystalized in his hand, but it was still small. "You know you haven't made anything bigger than that, right?"

"Yes," Alfred said and Gilbert smirked.

"I mean, you're getting farther than Lovino," Gilbert shrugged.

"It's hard to get used to a new ability," Matthew interjected while Lovino was busy registering just what Gilbert had said. They sat at the usual couch in the 'playroom', Alfred currently avoiding Elizabeta while he tried to figure out how this things worked.

"I can't exactly practice it without breaking something," Lovino snapped.

"Obviously you need to get good enough so that you can fix what you break," Gilbert shrugged.

"Well, how does it feel officially being the weakest one in our group?" Lovino asked with a smirk. "I mean, you don't even have an element."

"I don't need an element to be awesome," Gilbert chimed, a finger in the air.

"Yeah, sure," Alfred snorted, using fire to make the ice melt faster in his hand. He frowned as he tried again, but he just got the same little clump.

"Whatever, if I got the ice powers, I'd be way better than you," Gilbert said as he stretched.

"Try making a shape," Matthew offered. "Don't focus on size, but what you make."

"Like what?" Alfred asked.

"Try your mark," Lovino smirked. "I mean, most people make art out of flowers, right?"

"Something wrong with a sunflower?" Alfred raised a brow but looked to his hand again, melting the current clump of ice. A sunflower, then? Alfred closed his eyes to focus, trying to center his thoughts on that feeling in his stomach and chest when he just…thought about Ivan. He smiled faintly but, when he opened his eyes, he saw a deformed circle.

"Is that supposed to be a sunflower?" Gilbert cackled and Alfred elbowed him in the gut, not even very lightly. Gilbert coughed, wincing. "Damn, you don't need to break any ribs."

"Art's not exactly my thing," Alfred huffed, allowing the ice to melt again. He leaned back, taking a break for now. He was feeling rather cold…But not quite numb yet. "Thanks, though Matt."

"That one was a little bigger," Matthew tried.

"Right…" Lovino laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Are we still doing that dinner thing tonight?" Gilbert asked. "I've been craving pasta since you guys brought it up yesterday."

"Sorry for the change in plans," Alfred said sheepishly. He felt bad for ruining a few parts of their lives. But they weren't exactly shoving him out of their lives at this point…so that meant he wasn't all bad…right? Maybe…

"Eh, don't worry about it," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. "We're totally going now, though, right? I could do with a relaxing night."

"My brother's always more than willing to have a crowd over," Lovino sighed. "You should know. Ludwig comes over on a fucking daily basis and you and Matt always follow close behind."

"Gilbert drags me," Matthew protested.

"Regardless!" Gilbert smirked. "I want pasta."

"Then you'll get your damn pasta," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"When does class even end?" Alfred asked. He didn't like being cooped up in a room and waiting, especially when it wasn't his own home. It made him feel extremely vulnerable. After all, both Francis and Arthur had proven that they could easily break into this facility without anyone noticing them.

"Probably soon," Gilbert shrugged. "I think it's stupid that they don't put a fucking clock in here."

"Eh, don't think too much about it," Lovino sighed. "It's already obvious that we're better than them. They need us, anyway."

It was only a few minutes until a few Hunters and students came by to pick up their half-demons. To be honest, it was still a weird concept to Alfred, treating them like they were pets to pick up at a kennel or something like that. But the very thought made Ivan's skin crawl as well. Ludwig and Feliciano also agreed, so it made Alfred feel confident, at least in his choice of friends. They were the only he'd really had, and they were strong, morally and physically.

Soon, the three Hunters came into the room. It was kind of funny, since they'd come back from fighting Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, it was obvious just how strong they were. They didn't exactly need this school anymore, at least not for the purpose of strength. They were there to learn, but learning to fight was nearly irrelevant now. Alfred just hoped that this sense of strength didn't lead to over-confidence.

"Let's get started on our pasta!" Feliciano cheered as they started leaving the room. Alfred smiled, striding beside Ivan and taking hold of his hand immediately. That comforting aura was always nice…But Alfred did wonder…he knew better than anyone that Ivan had his own problems, but he hadn't let Alfred know about any of it. He'd been selflessly ignoring them for the sake of solving Alfred's problems.

"You talk about this like it's a special occasion," Lovino scoffed. "You're lucky I don't get tired of pasta, idiot."

"Who could ever get tired of pasta?" Feliciano laughed.

"Not me," Gilbert smirked, threading his fingers together behind his head. "And we all know Lud never gets tired of your pasta, Feli."

"Shut up," Ludwig scoffed. Alfred smiled faintly. It was like retrying yesterday, this couldn't be so bad. His father may be a jackass, but recently he seemed to want to do things in person. And it wasn't his style to show up more than one day in row.

* * *

Ivan liked Feliciano and Lovino's apartment. It was nice. Larger than Ivan's apartment, but with the same feel to it. It was homey, covered in those cheesy motivational, framed quotes. The kitchen was heavily used, but cleaned well enough, probably because of Ludwig. Ivan rather liked it. It practically screamed with cheer and Lovino seemed to lighten up in the happy air. It was most likely a plan Feliciano made to get his brother into a better mood without even having to try.

Alfred seemed cheerful, too. Well, as cheerful as he was recently. He was smiling, that true smile. It was, no doubt, subconscious, but it was rather cute and endearing. And today was going well, everyone was joking, acting like there was nothing wrong. Knowing that, even thought they had been through big fights and were going to go through big fights in the future, they could have this time to be happy and have fun. Matthew was smiling, laughing at some joke Gilbert had made. Hell, Ivan was laughing. Alfred always stayed close, either leaning on him or taking hold of his hand. Small ways to make sure they were always touching. It was comforting…

"Okay! Looks like it's about done!" Feliciano cheered, pouring the rather huge pot of pasta into the drainer in the sink. He nodded happily, looking to Lovino, was absently smiling while stirring the sauce, which he protected from any unwanted ingredients.

"Finally," Gilbert groaned, leaning back. Matthew giggled. "I've been waiting forever!"

"It's hardly been that long," Ludwig rolled his eyes. It had taken every ounce of his self-control, apparently, not to clean up after the brothers. But even he was smiling at the thought of food. It had taken quite a while, Feliciano enjoying chatter. Not only that, but it was a lot of pasta they made. It took a while to make sure it cooked properly.

"Whatever, I'm starving," Alfred smirked.

He stood up from the couch first and Ivan smiled, moving to stand, but he stopped when he saw Alfred's face fall and then contort. His eyes went wide, he clenched his jaw, and he stood almost protectively in front of Ivan. The other half-demons immediately took the same attention, looking around.

"Why again?" Alfred's voice faltered as he looked around desperately.

"Is it your father?" Ivan asked immediately, standing up. Alfred nodded minutely. Why was he back again? So soon? No one had expected it. Did he just want to see if he could kick Alfred some more? Ivan curled his hands into fists. He didn't have anything to fight with except for a single pistol hidden under his clothes. He kept one out of principle now.

"You really think you can just walk around acting like nothing happened," Arthur's voice was clear in the room, even though he wasn't there. The front door opened and Arthur sauntered in happily, shutting the door politely. Alfred obviously was tensed, but he was shaking. Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder, ensuring him that he was there and he wasn't leaving.

"Why are you back?" Feliciano asked, his voice steely. He was more than ready for a fight. This demon had invaded his home, his safe space, after all. Lovino looked equally irate. Gilbert and Ludwig were on the defensive, knowing all too well that they couldn't handle this fight on their own. Matthew, on the other hand, was looking right at Alfred, making sure he was okay. Ivan nodded to him before turning his attention back to the demon.

"I can't say hello to my beloved son again?" Arthur asked, smooth as ice. Ivan noticed that Alfred wasn't feeling cold…Who could tell what Alfred was thinking, Ivan just wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay. Ivan stepped to his side, refusing to act like something that needed protecting. He knew his strength and it was far below anything that demon could do, but he could at least feign strength.

"Beloved?" Gilbert scoffed. Alfred's shaking grew worse, Ivan bit his lip. "Hardly."

"Who are you to define love?" Arthur smirked and started walking slowly towards Alfred, who straightened his back at the sudden move. Ivan wasn't exactly in any place to tell the demon to go away, but he had to find…something to do. Arthur looked at them with amusement. "I have to say, I was surprised when Alfred took such an interest in someone like you." Ivan clenched his jaw. "Still am, to be honest. You're weak. Sure, you could fight those demons single-handedly when I sent them, and you are quite a specimen, but mentally? You're pathetic. And you're just a human, you won't get any stronger than now, won't you?"

"Shut up," Alfred growled, but his voice was weak.

"Oh, I'm terrified," Arthur laughed and stopped maybe a foot in front of them, "You two make me want to vomit."

"If you're only here to give petty threats and play mind games," Ivan said simply, working hard to keep his voice even, "then you should leave."

"Please shut up," Arthur frowned, looking at Ivan with undisguised distaste. "You're so disgusting."

Arthur pulled his arm back to throw a punch, directed right at Ivan's face. Ivan stared with shock, completely surprised that Arthur was going to such lengths against him. Ivan had no way to block, no way to dodge, no way to help himself.

He flinched, he couldn't help it. If a demon hit him dead-on with the intent to kill…well he just might die. He'd felt their attacks when they fought them first.

When Ivan opened his eyes upon feeling no pain, he blinked in surprise. Alfred was in front of him again, Arthur's fist inside of his hand.

"You will not touch him," Alfred growled and, this time, it came out strong, almost animalistic. Arthur scoffed and moved his hand forward. Alfred slid back.

"Is this any way to treat your father when he pays you a visit?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"You have never been a father to me," Alfred said.

"Do you really think you're stronger than me?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what you've been training me for, Pops?" Alfred asked, his voice dangerous. It set Ivan on edge. Had he heard that from an enemy…he would have ran away as fast as possible.

"You're so single-minded," Arthur shook his head and just _glanced_ in the direction of the others, who were all clumped together, most likely for strength. Ivan could only stare in shock as a massive column of flames shot towards them. Alfred seemed to move faster than light, leaving Ivan alone in front of Arthur. But he stood in front of the others and the column…stopped.

Below Alfred, when the flames died, was a puddle of water, trails of ice on the ground leading back to where he was standing a second before. Ivan blinked in surprise. Arthur grimaced.

"You're not touching them, either," Alfred said. "You want to torture me? That's fine. But don't you dare touch anyone I care about."

"That line of thinking will only make you weak," Arthur scoffed, glancing at Ivan, who felt a shiver run down his spine. "How boring, you're no fun to play with anymore."

"I'm not your toy," Alfred snapped.

"Playtime is over," Arthur laughed, turning on his heel and walking to the door. "You say you're stronger than me? Prove it. Dying is only for the weak. Show me how weak you think I am."

He opened the door and vanished into shadows just feet from the entrance. Ivan felt himself fall back onto the couch, staring with wide-eyes. He was so close to dying…Again…

"Holy shit," Alfred muttered, falling to his knees. He was trembling terribly and Matthew was at his side immediately, but he looked like he didn't know what to do, his hands hovering around Alfred's shoulders.

"Damn," Gilbert let out a long breath. "You guys really need to learn how to calm down."

"I'd honestly love to have a day to recover," Lovino sighed, leaning against a wall.

"He looked about ready to kill you," Gilbert said, nodding to Ivan, who just nodded back. "Looks like we've got another target on our hands."

"Sorry," Ivan said quietly. "Don't mean to cause you more trouble."

"Oh, it's not more trouble," Feliciano offered a smile, waving his hand. But it didn't seem real, not after that. The air had been so…tense. "There comes a point with this that I see everyone as a target, pretty much."

"How did I do that?" Alfred asked, his hands covering his mouth and muffling the words.

"You used the ice," Matthew mused. "Like it was second nature…"

"I had to protect you guys," Alfred protested, acting like he had to defend himself for what he did. "I've let you guys get hurt too often." He hugged his legs close to his body. "And I won't let him keep ruining my life. I won't."

"Keep up with that," Gilbert smiled. "Soon you just might get stronger than him."

"The pasta got cold," Feliciano mused. "How about we heat it up and try to get back on track?"

"I'll help you," Ludwig said, walking with him back to the kitchen. He was just as shaken as anyone, and it was almost like he didn't want to admit that he was just as scared as everyone else.

"I should go talk to the neighbors," Lovino sighed. "I'm sure the other half-demons felt that presence, too."

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled.

"No need to apologize," Ivan sighed, leaning back on the couch. "In fact, I should be thanking you."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess," Alfred grumbled as Lovino left, shaking his head.

"We'e been over this," Ivan smiled slightly. "It's too late to think about what-ifs." Alfred smiled faintly before looking at Matthew, thanking him and offering him a small side-hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's back again? And so soon? Yes, because he's a little prick. And we'll see more of him and Francis soon. I do love their characters and writing them. Characters that are evil for evil's sake are great fun. And Alfred's found a little more strength inside of him, look at that.
> 
> Also, writing wise, I have finished this story, clocked in at 36 chapters. So I'll try to update once a day since that's now done!
> 
> Anyway, more exciting stuff next time, so look forward to that.


	32. Attack First

Chapter 31.

"I think we can all agree," Gilbert said, stubbornly refusing to look at the needle in his arm, "we either need to act first or they're going to act soon."

"And this is why you insisted we do this again?" Elizabeta sighed heavily, carefully pulling blood from Gilbert, who winced slightly. The rest of their group either stood around the infirmary or sat on the beds, watching. Alfred made sure he sat between Ivan and Matthew on the bed beside Gilbert, who was the first to give his blood. If they wanted to stand a real chance against the demons that seemed intent on fighting, they had to get some weapons to fight well enough against them.

"They're going to attack sooner or later," Lovino shrugged, his sleeve already rolled up for easy access for Elizabeta. "We need to be ready."

"Can you even control your element that well?" Elizabeta sighed, finally pulling the needle out of Gilbert's arm and the half demon let out a long sigh of relief, rubbing his arm. She didn't need a lot of blood for her little invention. A little blood could go a long way. But for their plan, they needed a lot of blood.

"I'm working on it," Lovino frowned. "Maybe if this stupid facility would send us after more demons we can actually fight, then maybe I'd learn faster."

"Since our last escapade they won't let us out on those missions for some time," Ludwig said simply and Gilbert grimaced.

"They should have already made you guys certified Hunters by now," Gilbert grumbled. "You fought two humanoid demons at the same time and came back without so much as a scratch."

"That was because of you guys," Feliciano mused. "Not us. Well, maybe Ivan. But no instructor was there to actually say we were any good."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lovino snorted. Elizabeta stuck a new needle into his arm. He didn't flinch nearly as much as Gilbert.

"There's also Alfred's ice to think about," Elizabeta hummed.

"We proved yesterday that if I want to be better than him, I need that extra trick up my sleeve," Alfred grumbled.

"He didn't seem to like your ice, either," Ivan said thoughtfully.

"Maybe because it remind him of Mom," Alfred shrugged. "I just wish I could do anything other than ice, but I can't do anything with just water, no matter how hard I try."

"And Matthew?" Elizabeta asked curiously, not so much as looking away from her work. "Can he do it?"

"I haven't tried very hard," Matthew shrugged, patting Gilbert's shoulder as he slumped heavily on the bed beside him. The bed was getting slightly cramped and Ivan grew slightly uncomfortable on the very edge of the bed. "But so far I just have one element."

"Just," Gilbert rolled his eyes and Matthew laughed slightly. "You know, I'm starting to get tired of being the weakest half-demon here."

"Then get stronger," Lovino said bluntly.

"Yeah, what, in the few days we have before they attack?" Gilbert scoffed. Alfred stiffened and Ivan patted his knee absently.

"I don't like the idea of sitting and waiting for them to attack," Ludwig said simply and Elizabeta pulled the needle from Lovino. Matthew's turn, then. Going through all four half-demons gave each of them more than enough time to recover from the blood drawn. Once it was Gilbert's turn again, it would be like he hadn't lost any blood to begin with.

"I don't either," Alfred sighed as Matthew stood up.

"Then we should find a way to stage an attack, to start it first," Ivan offered. "We're already getting our weapons together. Get them to attack and it's the same as making the first move."

"So we invite them to kill people?" Lovino asked.

"No…I think you could be going somewhere with this," Feliciano nodded thoughtfully. "We know the way both of these demons work. No matter how strong they are, they follow the wish that made them, right? Arthur wants strength, Francis wants to feel less lonely. If we narrow it down to the basics, we should be able to come up with a plan to get them to attack first."

"And then what?" Ivan asked. "Use Alfred as bait?" Ivan didn't like the idea of using Alfred to get the demons to appear. Arthur already caused him enough anxiety without even having to be around. Just them talking about fighting the demons caused Alfred to get tense and who knew what he was actually thinking. Ivan was just thankful that Alfred managed to get a few hours of sleep last night before being woken up by nightmares, let alone making it through class so that they could get together after school to do this.

"I don't mind," Alfred shook his head and Ivan glared at him. Alfred shrugged with a sheepish, shallow smile. "Look, if this is one of the only ways we can get rid of them, once and for all, I'm for it."

"What makes you so sure we can actually kill them?" Ivan asked.

"Well, there's the technique Alfred figured out a few days ago," Matthew shrugged as he hopped off the bed, having given his own blood. Alfred stood now to sit on the bed. "I know we still have a lot to look into on it…but that could be helpful."

"What, you mean, like, make a positive wish on them?" Alfred asked. Ivan blinked. That could work…but as far as they knew, it only worked on lower level demons. And Ivan wasn't sure if Alfred was even capable of making a positive wish when his father was that close to him.

"I know we still need to see if it really works," Matthew sighed. "But it's worth a shot."

"I still wanna see that in action," Lovino smirked. "Hell, if I could do that, just imagine how easy fighting a demon could be."

"I still want to see if humans can do it," Alfred said, watching the needle as it went in with interest. He didn't so much as flinch at it. Ivan smiled faintly. "If we could get humans to figure out that they can do it, hell, our demon problem could be solved, right?"

"That's very wishful thinking," Elizabeta smiled softly at him. "But most humans can't even get a cohesive thought out when faced with a demon."

"I know the feeling," Alfred sighed, watching her syringe fill with his blood. Ivan sighed, watching him closely. Would getting rid of Arthur really help him? Probably not a lot…the chances that his paranoia would go away were slim to none, those nightmares certainly wouldn't go away. There was permanent damage done to Alfred's personality that couldn't be reversed. But eliminating Arthur would at least make sure that more wasn't done to him. But what would it do to Alfred to see his own father get killed? Maybe even by his own hands?

Ivan wasn't sure if he even wanted to force Alfred through that experience. But at the same time, no one in their group was capable of killing Arthur, let alone Francis. Matthew could fight, yes, but Alfred was still leagues ahead of him because of how he'd been raised since growing up

* * *

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred said and Ivan blinked, looking at his partner. Or…well…maybe more. They hadn't exactly talked about it. But they were holding hands as they walked back to their apartment. It wasn't as late as it usually was since they'd decided to skip studying, at least for today, and so a lot of other people were mulling around. They could figure out just what Alfred was in a matter of seconds and created a wide berth around him.

"Yes?" Ivan hummed.

"I've been thinking," Alfred sighed and Ivan raised a brow. He sounded almost sad. What was weighing on him that Ivan hadn't already noticed? "All we really talk about are my problems. Like…I don't know, don't take this the wrong way. You're great and all. Whenever I have a problem, you drop everything to help me, you make sure to tell me that you don't mind and that everything can be okay. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Ivan asked.

"Sorry for being so blunt, but I know you have your own problems," Alfred said and Ivan blinked. "You've got shit up your sleeves just like me, and everyone else. And I know it weighs on you. Hell…I…that demon thing that happened when I first went over to my dad's side. You shouldn't have to just brush it off like it's nothing because you think I have bigger problems to worry about."

"Your problems are bigger than mine," Ivan said. Just remembering the fact that he'd created another demon on his own sent shivers down his spine, made his mind want to only focus on that, made his hands tremble…Ivan stopped walking and Alfred did as well. Ivan shook his head. "Thank you for your concern, but my problems aren't that big of a deal."

"They are," Alfred pressed. "Look my mental health is shit and I know it. And it's…fucking amazing that you're around to help me when it takes a turn even further south. But you've gotta let me be there for you. At the very least so I can stop feeling like shit for everything I did to you."

"I already told you not to worry about that," Ivan shook his head. He tried to chase the thought away of that demon he'd created. He'd been doing a great job of ignoring that memory, but Alfred just had to bring it up…No, he didn't blame Alfred…But at the same time…Ivan did forgive Alfred, but that didn't mean he didn't remember what happened. Just the memory of being triggered like that…

"Ivan," Alfred said slowly, softly, looking Ivan in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up, and in public, too. But it's not fair to you. Your mental health is important, too. It's important to me. At least let me try talking to you like you can talk to me."

"My problems can wait until yours are solved," Ivan offered, patting Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred just looked at him. "We both know they're not going away any time soon, if ever," Alfred said bluntly. "Neither are yours. You can't just ignore them."

"I can do what I want with my own problems," Ivan sighed.

"When was the last time you even talked with your sisters?" Alfred asked and Ivan stiffened. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this whole thing…"

"I've talked with them in the last week, don't worry," Ivan sighed, patting Alfred's shoulder. "My relationship with them is…improving."

"I just don't want you to bottle all of this up," Alfred sighed. "It's not healthy. You're there for me, let me be there for you. I'm sorry if I'm shit at it, but at least let me try."

"Maybe," Ivan muttered. Alfred rolled his eyes and tried to say something, but Ivan's attention diverted the second he heard someone scream. Alfred tensed, ready for a fight. When Ivan looked over, he could see what looked like a massive bear demon running through the street, shoving people roughly to the side. It was the first demon other than Arthur they had seen since the big fight.

"I have an idea," Alfred said before quickly running forward. Ivan didn't have any guns on him (the school had taken them away since he was technically suspended from fighting), so he was forced to try to stay calm and follow Alfred, as close to the demon as he could chance to get.

When Alfred ran forward, however, he held out his hand towards the demon. The demon slowed down after a while, looking confused, before it stood still, right in front of Alfred. Ivan flinched, watching as the people around stared and grimaced, some looking ready to yell.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred called back to him and Ivan walked forward quickly. Maybe if a human was close enough to him, no one would try anything against him. "Try making a wish."

"You want me to make a wish?" Ivan asked, looking at the bear. It let out a huff of a breath and Ivan blinked. He tried not to get very close to demons in the first place, but this was close enough to touch…

"Please?" Alfred asked. "I want to see if a human can do it. If you can't, I'll do it, simple as that. I want to show everyone here that they don't have to be afraid. That they can beat demons themselves."

"I will try," Ivan muttered. Alfred nodded. "What do I do?"

"I don't know if you'll be able to hear the wish, but try touching it," Alfred said. Ivan glared at him. "What? It won't attack you, I swear! Not while I've got control. As far as I can tell, this one wasn't even sent by Dad. If it was, I'm sure it would be even harder to get control of it. But this guy isn't budging, I swear. Now try touching it."

"You are going to get me killed some day," Ivan sighed, walking forward carefully. He didn't want to touch the demon, not at all. But Alfred seemed to have all of the confidence in his own powers. Ivan was closer than an arm's distance away from the bear when he stopped.

He took a deep breath before slowly extending his hand. When he touched the bear it was…surprisingly solid. It felt solid, but grainy, as if it really was made of black sand. The demon snorted at him and Ivan stared at it, wondering if he'd hear something anytime soon.

A sudden feeling of…loneliness over took him and Ivan stared at the demon in shock. A wish…of loneliness…Ivan looked closer at it, almost as if to see if it was lying to him. The feeling was so overwhelming, Ivan almost felt sorry for the poor creature, forced to live a hateful existence because the human that created it wanted to find someone to love…Ivan traced his hand over it.

"I wish you managed to find love," Ivan muttered, mostly towards the human that had made the wish. Under his palm, Ivan stared in awe as the black turned to a blinding white. The white washed over the entirety of the demon slowly and then, the demon didn't feel as solid anymore. The sand seemed to blow away in the wind, until all of the white was gone, and there was no demon in front of him anymore. Ivan looked at the empty space in awe before he looked back at Alfred, who was beaming.

"No way, you did it!" Alfred cheered and lurched forward to hug Ivan. Ivan laughed slightly, hugging Alfred back. He looked at the people around them and swallowed thickly. They either looked outraged or confused.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Ivan chuckled into Alfred's ear. The half-demon immediately straightened up and looked around at the crowd. Alfred laughed weakly.

"Do I have to?" Alfred asked weakly. Ivan raised a brow at him and Alfred sighed before going forward to explain to the humans around them what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter. I literally had what happened last time and then the last big fight and pretty much nothing in between planned. So whatever. But, yeah, so this is this. I couldn't think of a way for me to write Alfred talking to the humans, so we're gonna skip that part. But more will happen next time, I promise!
> 
> I'll see you all then!


	33. I Want To Help

Alfred sighed where he laid, warm and securely curled up against Ivan in his bed. He was warm and…probably safe. He had checked the lock, a few times…and he was with Ivan, which made him feel like he could do anything. But he didn't want to sleep. When he was asleep, he had no control of his thoughts, his dreams always ran away from him. He had to be strong, especially if they planned on attacking soon…And nightmares would only make him weak-minded…

"Alfred," Ivan said, lightly rubbing his back. Alfred smiled fondly, his eyelids drooping. "You need your sleep."

"So do you," Alfred said, moving his head to look Ivan in the eye. They'd both adjusted to the dark a long time ago, but it was still hard to find Ivan's eyes exactly.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Ivan assured him. He had seemed more confident after making that demon disappear without even having to use a weapon. But Alfred still didn't want to drop what they were talking about before the demon showed up. He wanted Ivan to feel better, to feel like he could trust Alfred with his problems. Alfred could trust Ivan with everything, trust him to even know when something was wrong without Alfred saying a single word. Ivan trusted him with so much already…but he just didn't want to admit that he wasn't okay…

"I just want you to be able to talk to me like I can talk to you," Alfred mumbled. Ivan sighed and turned on his side to face Alfred, making the half-demon shift away from him slightly and readjust. They were still just an inch away from each other.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Ivan asked and Alfred stared at him for a short while. He wasn't good at this…talking thing. Ivan was a lot better at it, but Alfred had to try his best. Ivan didn't deserve to just have his problems swept under the rug.

"I dunno," Alfred shrugged eventually. "Anything. You shouldn't need to just shove your problems away just to help me with mine."

"I'm fine, Alfred, I promise," Ivan took hold of his hand under the covers and Alfred sighed, looking away from Ivan's eyes. "I really am."

"There's a difference between fine and okay," Alfred grumbled. Ivan chuckled slightly and Alfred looked up at him. Ivan smiled softly.

"It means a lot to me that you care so much," Ivan squeezed his hand. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I saw your face when I was…with my father," Alfred sighed. "When my mind was gone, I…I have those memories. I have your face etched into my memory. The face that I purposefully triggered on multiple occasions, the face of the person I care about more than anything in the world fall apart. Ivan, I can't sleep with good conscience knowing I did that to you. I can't just go on with my life without trying to fix what I did."

Alfred wasn't even exaggerating. Half of his nightmares were Ivan's face as Alfred betrayed him. The face he made when he summoned another demon, the face he made when Alfred just laughed, the face he made when Alfred shamelessly 'flirted with him', the face he made when Alfred tried to re-break his arm, the face he made when Alfred left him cold and alone, left to suffer with no help. Those memories burned into Alfred's brain and, no matter how many times Ivan smiled and said he was fine, Alfred had every right to feel guilty.

"I forgive you," Ivan said, as easily as ever, but he wasn't looking Alfred in the eye. Alfred frowned.

"This isn't about me being sorry," Alfred said carefully. "I am…but…that's not what this is about. Whether or not you forgive me, I did terrible things to you. You shouldn't have to bottle it up." Alfred had a few qualms with talking about it so frankly with Ivan, and he still felt guilty about bringing it up in public, but some things had to be said.

"Well, regardless of what it did," Ivan mused quietly, "it gave me plenty of excuses to go back to my sisters and talk with them. So I could always thank you for that."

"You shouldn't thank me for anything I did," Alfred said bluntly.

"Let me think out loud," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at Alfred again, the smile still not completely gone. "Alfred, what happened is in the past. To be honest, I would prefer to keep it there."

"It's not in the past for me," Alfred sighed. "My nightmares are of my father and what he made of me. You might want to forget about it…but I can't." Damn, Alfred was making this about himself again, wasn't he? Was he just manipulative, making Ivan worry over him so much? Alfred flinched and moved to plant his face into the pillow.

"I really don't mind helping you with your thoughts," Ivan said soothingly, softly playing with Alfred's hair. "To be frankly honest, it helps me sort through my own. I might not say it out loud, but I am working through everything just fine."

"Really?" Alfred asked, turning his head to the side to look at Ivan once again. Ivan smiled and nodded. "Swear? Because I'm not gonna drop this until I believe you."

"I know bottling it up isn't healthy," Ivan chuckled. "I know. But it's how I am choosing to deal with everything. I've had a lot of experience dealing with something like this."

"Experience doesn't mean you're any good at it," Alfred said simply. Ivan smiled, giving Alfred a quick peck on his lips.

"If I deem it too much to deal with," Ivan said, "I promise, you'll be the first person I talk with."

"You swear?" Alfred asked and Ivan smiled, giving Alfred another quick kiss, this time on the forehead.

"I swear," Ivan nodded. "Now, you should try to get even a little sleep. Nightmares or not, you need sleep. It's only healthy."

"Wake me up if you think it's too much?" Alfred asked.

"Always," Ivan nodded.

* * *

There was a small crowd in front of the facility the next day. Ivan quirked a brow in curiosity, Alfred equally interested as they walked up together. It looked like it was mostly experienced Hunters trying to stop someone from coming inside, but he couldn't see who. The younger Hunters and their half-demons blocked his sight. It must have been some civilian with something to say…

Ivan sighed, shoving through the crowd. He really was curious about who it was. It was only when he made it mostly through the crowd that he heard a familiar voice that nearly made him stop in his tracks.

"And why can't I come in?"

Ivan's eyes widened and he shoved through the crowd faster, with more strength. When he made it through the crowd, just in front of the Hunters stopping the 'unwanted' visitor, his heart dropped. He had been hoping that he was wrong…

"Natalia?" Ivan asked and Natalia immediately spun on her heel to tackle Ivan into a hug. Ivan sighed, but reciprocated anyway. Alfred came through the crowd just a few moments later. All of the Hunters around them tensed and Ivan rolled his eyes. One problem at a time. "What are you doing here?" Ivan asked his sister.

"I came to see you!" Natalia offered brightly, but Ivan didn't miss the harsh glare she sent Alfred's way.

"This is not the best place to see me," Ivan sighed. "Why come here? And why now?"

"I'm old enough to be able to attend school here!" Natalia said stubbornly, moving away to stand up straight, as if to show off her prowess. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want you to be caught up in my mess," Ivan said clearly. So many people were watching them… He rolled his eyes. "Come with me, we can talk in privacy." He walked right through the experienced Hunters in front of him. If she was with him, they would let her through. And they did. So it was just a quick trip through the hallways until they reached just about the only place Ivan knew with a lot of privacy, the infirmary. Elizabeta wasn't there yet…thank God.

"I've only been allowed in here once," Natalia mused and Alfred laughed as he closed the door behind them.

"Natalia," Ivan said simply and Natalia looked at him with fire in her eyes. She wasn't leaving, was she? "You shouldn't be here, you should be at your school. Does Katyusha even know you're here?"

"No," Natalia said simply. "And I'm not going back to that school, I've already learned everything I need that they can teach me. I need to learn how to hunt demons."

"No, you don't," Ivan said simply.

" _Do you really thing I'm only doing this for you?_ " Natalia slipped into Russian, surprisingly enough. Alfred sighed, leaning against the door, knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand the conversation. Ivan sighed.

" _Then what are you doing this for?_ " Ivan asked.

" _I know what demons are capable of, I've seen it with my own eyes, if you've forgotten,"_ Natalia said coldly and Ivan flinched. Natalia softened in apology. " _I want to fight them for the sake of people that can't fight. I know I can fight and I can fight well, if you would just give me a chance, I could prove to you that I can hold my own! Just let me learn how._ "

" _And if you get hurt?_ " Ivan asked. He would never be able to forgive himself if he let his sister get hurt.

" _That's part of the job, isn't it?_ " Natalia rolled her eyes. " _You've already gotten hurt. It won't be your fault if I get hurt, it'll be my own. You don't need to take responsibility for me anymore. I don't need to be babied anymore._ "

"You don't need to do this," Ivan muttered, piquing Alfred's attention once again.

"This is my decision, not yours," Natalia said simply. "Just like how your decision had nothing to do with sister or me, right?"

"This isn't a good time," Ivan sighed heavily. With Arthur, Francis, and Alfred seeming to be about to explode, now was not a good time for Natalia to be involved. This wasn't her mess and she didn't need to get involved. "I don't want you to get involved with what's happening now. Give it a few weeks, Natalia, and I'll give you my own blessing. But now is not the time."

"Why not?" Natalia scoffed. "Does it still have to do with your half-demon?"

"His name is Alfred," Ivan said simply, reminding her. "If you want to be a Hunter, you will have a partner of your own and you need to treat them as such. And it does, but I don't mind. This isn't anything you need to be involved with."

"You're involved, that's all I need," Natalia pressed.

"So it was you that caused that mess up front," Elizabeta laughed as she walked into the room, causing all three already in there to jump. She laughed even more, smirking at Ivan. "You can't go one day without causing trouble, can you? I heard about what you two managed to do yesterday."

"Yes, and I'm surprised no one has tried to investigate it further," Ivan sighed heavily.

"What did you do yesterday?" Natalia asked pointedly.

"It's a long story," Ivan shook his head. Natalia raised a brow. "Alfred has discovered a new way to eliminate a demon. Without violence. We're still looking into it."

"I thought you did a pretty good job at it yesterday," Alfred shrugged.

"You are not helping," Ivan rolled his eyes and Alfred snorted.

"Do you not think I'm strong enough to deal with this…mess you have?" Natalia asked impatiently.

" _I'm_ not strong enough," Ivan pressed. "Hell, no one is except maybe Alfred. This isn't something you need to get involved with."

"And if I want to protect you?" Natalia asked.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you," Ivan said.

"Tell you what," Elizabeta said, standing between the siblings. Ivan huffed at the same time as Natalia. They didn't fight often, but this was always how it turned out. Ivan loved his sister, but he could be such a handful. "Natalia, right? How about you stay here for the day? I can teach you about what I'm learning, we can see if maybe you have an interest that's not fighting. Both of you need to calm down before you continue this conversation. So Ivan can come back at the end of the day."

"Dude, if you weren't about to step in, I would've," Alfred smirked and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Ivan nodded. "But, sister, promise me you won't get into trouble."

"What trouble can I get into in this facility?" Natalia rolled her eyes.

"You would be surprised," Ivan sighed heavily. He checked the time on the clock on the wall and sighed heavily. Class would start soon. "Come on, Alfred."

"See you around," Alfred said, nodding to the girls as they left. He kept pace with Ivan as they walked through the hallways. "You know you two don't need to speak in Russian around me. I mean, your secrets are my secrets."

"It's not a big deal," Ivan sighed. "She just needs to understand when she shouldn't be involved. She's so young."

"All of the students here are so young," Alfred shrugged. "She's been through the same shit as you, more or less. I say give her a shot. If she can break into our house, then I think she can hold her own against a demon."

"Maybe," Ivan sighed as they reached the door to where the half-demons were held. "But I don't want her to be involved with your father. I want to keep her safe as long as possible."

"I have a feeling, someone like her," Alfred whistled, "she'll get involved, whether or not you want her to."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ivan sighed.

* * *

Ivan was about to fall asleep in class, but what else was new? He'd read so much that, even though he hadn't read very well in the past couple of weeks, he was still far ahead. And the information the instructors were feeding him seemed to be wrong, now that he'd been able to fight so much with Alfred. Alfred seemed to have a tendency to defy everything Ivan had ever been taught.

There was another way to get rid of demons, there was something to do with positive wishes, a mark could be recreated after it was destroyed, half-demons are worth much more than they are given credit for.

A loud noise made Ivan alert immediately and everyone else in the class looked to the door of the room. The alarm went off moments later. There was a demon in the facility. Ivan was on his feet in a second. Could it be Arthur again? Or even Francis? He shared a looked with Feliciano and Ludwig and they were out of the door before the instructor could even tell them to stay put. Ivan ran as fast as his feet could carry him, hoping to get to where the half-demons were as soon as possible. But when they reached a fork in the path, he stopped in his tracks.

He could see a cloud of dust that came from…something. Maybe an explosion, maybe something else. There was fire…But that wasn't the direction of the room with the half-demons. That was the direction of the infirmary.

Ivan didn't hesitate to pull a gun out from his pants as he ran towards the infirmary as fast as his feet could carry him. Natalia had to be okay, he'd been so stupid to allow her to be so close to Alfred, especially now!

When he was a few feet from the infirmary, he could easily see that the door had been blown off its hinges and flames were scattered across the hall. A couple of Hunters stood around with their half-demons beside them. There was a small explosion from inside the infirmary and someone flew out of the room, screaming.

Ivan stopped just a foot from him. He was screaming in pain, covered in blood. It took a few seconds, but Ivan recognized him as Francis as he slammed into the wall in pain. Seconds later, a knife was thrown from the room and landed directly into the center of Francis' chest. Ivan looked to the infirmary, hoping to see his sister in one piece. But he saw her in the doorway, still kneeling from when she threw the knife.

She met Ivan's gaze just as Ivan saw Arthur still in the room behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more cliffhangers, mwahahahaha. Anyway, we are getting close to the end, I promise this time. (Part of the reason is because I've gotten inspiration for another story already…) And Natalia is placed in the middle of things. This time, however, now that Francis is involved with Arthur, things are about to get big. In the middle of the day in the facility. No one's gonna hold back now. Huehuehue.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you all next time!


	34. Conceal, Don't Feel

Alfred froze at the familiar feeling, the sense he knew all too well. There was a demon in the facility, and he recognized it first. Then Matthew. Eventually, the entire room full of half-demons was dead silent. Alfred had a very, very bad feeling about this. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for a few days?

Then there was an explosion and he was on his feet. The alarm started going off. Alfred couldn't just…sit still, could he? But…he felt his hands shaking, that familiar feeling twisting in his gut. He couldn't just…if this was his father, could he really face him again, like he did at Feliciano and Lovino's apartment? That was just…blind luck…but if people could be in danger again… Arthur had said he wasn't holding back anymore, he could hurt civilians. He could hurt Ivan…And Natalia was in the facility today, too…

"Alfred," Gilbert said, snapping Alfred from his thoughts. "Can you punch through that door again? Like you did before?"

"Uh…" Alfred felt the shaking get worse. Everyone would count on him to be able to do this. To be able to face his father without fear…He wasn't sure if he could handle that pressure.

"Look, my brother is out there and those demons aren't gone yet," Lovino shouted at him and Alfred just stared. There were two demons in the facility…he could feel them. Francis and Arthur were there, doing who knew what. But there had still only been one explosion. "You have to get us out of here, we have to fight. I'm not letting my brother out there alone!"

"I…" Alfred shook his head numbly. Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred felt a sharp tug on his heart. Something had happened to Ivan… Alfred stared at the door for an extra minute before he stormed forward, planted his feet, and slammed a fist into the hard metal. He felt his hand break and splinter and he winced, but the metal had given way. Maybe just two more hits…

Another tug on his heart and Alfred felt small tears spring into his eyes. Something was happening to Ivan and he had to make sure it didn't continue. He punched the door again and whined as his bones reassembled again. But he didn't wait before he punched it again and the door flew into the wall of the hallway. He started running as fast as his legs could carry him, right to where he knew Ivan would be.

He tumbled around a few corners, running right up to where his heart was pulling him, to the infirmary. There was smoke filling the air and blood was pooling on the ground. Alfred felt his blood curdle at the sight of the dead Hunters and half-demons alike. But Ivan wasn't among them. He charged into the infirmary, where smoke was billowing out of the expensive equipment. Elizabeta was out cold, tucked safely under her desk, at least safe for the time being. In the furthest corner Ivan was being pinned against the wall by Arthur, and being choked by the looks of it. Francis was easily fending off Natalia, who was doing her best to fight back, but she was clearly untrained. They were all covered in blood and Alfred could see the remains of the little grenades they'd put together.

Alfred didn't even think before he sent a spiral of flames that landed directly on his father, burning his entire body and forcing him to release Ivan, who tumbled to the floor, struggling for breath.

"Hey, asshole, I told you not to touch him," Alfred said darkly. It was almost eerily quiet, the only sound the footsteps of the newest wave of reinforcements coming in. Matthew was behind Alfred in seconds.

"Gilbert and Lovino are looking for Ludwig and Feliciano," Matthew reported. "We don't know where they are."

"I'd say they put up a fight," Arthur chuckled darkly, "but I'm not quite in the habit of lying."

"I told you not to touch them, either," Alfred snapped. The initial adrenaline was draining and it fully caught up with Alfred that he was standing in front of his own father. These encounters usually didn't last long in the first place. Ivan struggled to his feet, looking to Natalia, who had just been caught by her arm, forced to stand still by Francis. Alfred had to be strong, he couldn't let himself shake or cry this time. He had to force back those emotions. To survive fighting his father…he'd have to throw away the humanity that was holding him back, that was the only way.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Arthur asked half-heartedly, like he was bored, but he didn't look away from Alfred for one second.

It took Alfred just a second to remember what it felt like…when he gave in, when he forgot his humanity. To not care about what he did to himself as long as he fought and he won. He would just heal anyway.

Without even a breath as warning, Alfred surged forward, lacing the floor with ice as he moved to help his speed, and he slammed a burning fist directly into Arthur's face, causing the demon to slam into the wall and hurdle through two others after that. Alfred ignored the pain in his arm as the ones reset, the nerves reconnected, the skin on his hand regrew. But he couldn't give his father a chance to get back up and fight back, so he launched forward to attack again.

* * *

Ivan was frozen where he sat on the ground. One second, Alfred was saving him, he was breathing again…and the next, Alfred had blank eyes, and moved faster than even the demons around them. Ivan shuddered…No…this wasn't right. Alfred couldn't possibly be…no…

Ivan slowly got to his feet, steadying himself. He watched the other demon, Francis, carefully. He was holding back Natalia, only due to an order Arthur had barked at him a minute before this fiasco. The concern tracing his face was obvious. He cared about Arthur…Matthew mirrored his face, knowing just what Ivan knew about Alfred. He was fighting just like when he was under Arthur's control.

"Let her go," Ivan said, forcing his voice to stay steady as he pointed his gun at Francis' head. He knew it would be ineffective, but…the demon slowly released his sister, who snarled at him.

"Arthur," Francis muttered and Ivan flinched at the sound of…loneliness echoing from his voice. He sounded terrified that he would be left alone. Ivan had no doubt in his mind that Alfred intended on killing his father today. The only question was if Alfred would still be there, afterwards.

Francis ran through the holes Arthur had left behind and Matthew tensed, looking at Ivan with wide eyes.

"I know where Feli and Ludwig are," Ivan nodded to him, ignoring how hoarse his voice was. "Go help him." Matthew nodded hesitantly before he ran after Francis. Ivan flinched as he heard the continued sounds around them. It sounded like giants wrestling more than two seemingly humans fighting… "Sister…" Ivan looked over Natalia carefully. She had a broken leg, but it looked stable enough to stand on. And it was amazing her arm was in one piece. "You need to leave."

"I'm not just going to leave you," Natalia spat. "Not now! I can still fight."

"You will hold me back, Natalia, please," Ivan tried. He couldn't live with himself if he let Natalia stay any longer, let her get hurt…or worse. Demons appeared in the room around them and Ivan tensed and stood in front of his sister. He panted, knowing he wasn't strong enough to actually fight them. They were bears, a group, looming towards them with interest.

Ivan bit his lip, going for luck he hoped he had, and made a wish.

"I wish Natalia will make it through this safely," Ivan said, loud enough for hopefully the demons to hear. Sure enough…they filtered to white and slowly disappeared and he sighed heavily.

"What did you do?" Natalia asked in awe.

"Use that as your weapon," Ivan said simply, looking around the room. The knives she'd brought with her (somehow without anyone noticing) were scattered around the room, along with the blood of the half-demons. "Coat your knives in that blood, it's poisonous. If you think you will die, leave. That is an order, sister. If you can't fight a lot at once, make a positive wish and mean it. They should disappear if it's strong enough. Tell anyone you pass about it. If we get separated…take care of yourself."

"I swear, brother," Natalia nodded. Ivan looked to Elizabeta. He needed to get her to safety. He flinched when he heard more of the commotion. He also needed to help Alfred, but he knew that if he got involved with that fight now…he'd likely be crushed in an instant. Nothing was holding Alfred back. He had to count on Matthew for that now.

"Help me with her, don't hurt your leg further," Ivan ordered, going to pull Elizabeta to her feet. She was bleeding from her head and he winced. Maybe there would be an ambulance outside already. He moved her arm around his shoulder and Natalia copied him after she'd scooped up most of her knives and covering them in blood. They made it out of the room and stared walking over the bodies. Ivan hoped none of them were still breathing.

"Where did those two Hunters go?" Natalia asked, distracting herself from the pain in her leg. Ivan guided them through a few turns, towards the front of the facility and away from the fight. Hunters and half-demons ran past them, towards the fight. Ivan couldn't guarantee how long they would survive.

"While you were fighting with Francis," Ivan said, adjusting Elizabeta's arm, "Arthur managed to badly burn Feliciano. It looked third degree to me. Ludwig had to get him to safety. If Gilbert and Lovino haven't managed to find them yet…I don't know what happened to them."

"You said you knew where they were," Natalia said.

"Matthew wouldn't have gone after his brother unless he knew the others were safe, I made his decision for him," Ivan said simply. Yes, he felt guilty, but there wasn't a lot he could do. Someone needed to look after Alfred. "They'll be fine and we'll find them, after Elizabeta is safe."

Natalia nodded simply and they were silent the rest of the walk, aside from some whines on her side from her leg. The paramedics might want to keep her after they see her…and Ivan wasn't quite sure which he would prefer, to have his sister as back-up, or to know that she would be safe from anymore harm. They reached the front doors.

* * *

Alfred didn't feel anything, not the ground or the walls that he scraped by, not his bones crunching and reassembling, not the heat of the flames or the cold of the ice. He felt nothing but satisfaction as he watched his father finally begin to panic. Arthur had managed to shove him back a few feet, trying to recollect himself. His clothes were in tatters, his perfect image perfectly ruined. Alfred smirked, laughing at the back of his throat. He ran forward, using that same ice trick at his feet to propel himself forward. He punched Arthur in the stomach, but Arthur had the sense to grip onto his back to keep him there, before punching Alfred in the exact same place.

Taking advantage of the contact, Alfred started freezing Arthur's body over. One good thing came out of his weakling of a mother…huh…

Arthur screamed as he stumbled backwards and Alfred slammed a column of flames into him, not caring about that stupid burning smell anymore. As he started walking forwards again, that person that looked identical to him stood directly in front of him. He had scrapes across his face just beginning to heal.

He was speaking, but Alfred didn't hear him, all of the sound around him just muffled. Alfred moved past him, shoving the boy roughly to the side. Alfred had a target and he was going to eliminate it. Arthur was on the ground when Alfred reached him and Alfred smirked, punching into his chest as he fell to his knees. Arthur's screams were the only sound that reached him and they sounded delicious.

 _This_ was for the years of pain. _This_ was for the torture on his mind. _This_ was for making him into a monster.

Alfred cracked a smile, laughing lowly again as he continuously punched Arthur into the ground, coming up with a reason for every single one of them.

 _That_ was for…for…

Alfred froze when the image of a boy showed up in his brain…white hair, violet eyes…Alfred blinked, slowly shaking his head.

Arthur didn't hesitate to take advantage of his weakness, slamming a fist into his face. Alfred flew back, hitting the ground roughly. There was a struggle and, when he looked up, he could see the boy that looked like him fighting both Arthur and Francis, using wind to keep himself from injury.

"Alfred!" his voice cut through Alfred's thoughts…Matthew…Matthew's voice cut through his thoughts. Alfred cursed himself as he felt himself trembling again. Damn…he was so weak! He couldn't do this unless he let go of his emotions…He had to…get back to where he was. That was the only way he could kill his father…He had to do it… "Alfred, please! You're not going to get anywhere like that!"

"And why not?" Alfred shouted, forcing a barrier of fire over him and his brother, shoving away the two demons for the time being. "This is the only way I can beat him! Let me go back!"

"Do you want to become the monster he's trying to create?" Matthew snapped and Alfred blinked at him. "He wants you to do this, Alfred. Don't you dare confuse strength and weakness, not now! What you just did, running away from your emotions like you always do and thinking you could do this on your own, that was weak."

"Then I can't be strong," Alfred shook his head. He flinched as Arthur attempted to break the barrier with his own flames. Alfred surged more power, trying to keep them out.

"You snapped out of it," Matthew nodded. "You can do this. You're the one that found out that you can use more than one element, you're the one that found out a different way to get rid of a demon. You don't have to fight."

"I can't think of a single positive wish while looking him in the eye," Alfred scoffed.

"Then find the strength to fight him head on," Matthew said coldly. "We don't have time to have a fluffy, brother moment. So either you get strong now or I'll kill you myself with this is all over."

"Got it," Alfred shook his head, letting the barrier drop. He had to look his father in the eye, he had to stop hiding…well that was a lot easier said than done. But he couldn't run…No time to think, just do.

He locked eyes with Arthur, who looked positively pissed off with the current run of events. With a snap, he tried to surround Alfred with flames, but Alfred was quick to encase himself in ice. It melted, but the flames had disappeared.

"Don't get weak on me now," Arthur scoffed and Alfred noticed Francis was keeping Matthew busy with their own fight, blades of wind cutting into each other at a lightning fast pace. "This was just starting to get fun."

"I'm not your toy," Alfred said lowly. "And I'm not gonna be your toy ever again."

"We'll see about that," Arthur laughed and Alfred shoved a column of fire towards him before running forward with the help of ice once again, landing a punch in the demon's chest. Alfred didn't have the time to process the tears forming in his eyes, didn't have the time to keep them from falling. It wasn't dignified, but this was how he would have to fight…How he'd have to survive.

"Come on, old man," Alfred growled. "Fight me for real."

"Be careful what you wish for," Arthur said lowly and Alfred didn't have the time to dodge the blast of blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this fight is lasting a while. Two whole chapters…Sorry for making Feli and Ludwig go missing, but they had to. Don't worry, they'll be back and Feli is…mostly fine. And Gilbert and Lovino will be back, too. It's all falling into place, no worries I promise. Other than that, we have some interesting shit going down here, will Alfred be able to hold himself together? And will the idea of positive wish making really work on humanoid demons? We'll find out soon enough, won't we?
> 
> See you next time!


	35. Let It Go

Ivan ran through the hallways, scraping his hands against the walls as he tried and failed to make turns. He had to help in any way he could. If he couldn't get to Alfred, he had to help others still in the facility. It was, frankly, very obvious that Ivan couldn't even survive in the fight going on right now. With the way Alfred and Arthur were fighting, Ivan could be crushed or burned or even worse within seconds.

So Ivan just had to make sure that no one else was burned or crushed or worse. Simple. He gave Natalia the same job and, begrudgingly, allowed them to split up for the sake of covering more ground. They had been delayed only slightly by the medics insisting on giving Natalia a splint for her leg, but she was back to moving in minutes.

Ivan tried to stay focused, he really did. But he could hear the sounds of the fight, which had managed to carry into the library, no doubt destroying everything they touched. Ivan just had to hope that Alfred was sound of mind and able to fight his father. If Ivan was lucky, he could try to join in on the fight and do what he could…but he had to help in any way he could first. While he worked up the courage to enter the same room.

He stopped running when he saw a group of wolves just entering a room. Ivan had to hope that there weren't any people in there…but a whimper and a shout after a demonic growl proved him wrong. Ivan pulled is gun just in case and followed the wolves in side. He took stock of the room, maybe five people inside, two of them badly injured from the wolves.

"I wish their wounds will heal quickly," Ivan said, loudly enough for the people in the room to hear. The wolves vanished into white dust in front of their wide eyes. He nodded to them. "It works for you, too. Get to safety. There are ambulances at every exit."

Ivan didn't even wait for their nods before he left the room, continuing on his way. He had to get moving quickly. The sounds of the main fight seemed to be getting worse, but that could have just been his imagination. Ivan shook his head, running over some of the dead bodies, responsibility of Alfred's father. He tried to ignore them, he really did. There were a few half-demons scattered around the bodies as well. They, no doubt, tried to stop the demons. Now? No one was daring to get close to that fight. They valued their own lives too much.

Ivan hadn't noticed he was running _towards_ the library until he stopped just in front of the hole where the sounds of a fight resonated clearly. Ivan got a bad pit in his stomach, his gun trembling in his hand. He'd fought both Arthur and Francis once and he was honestly amazed that he made it back in one piece. He wasn't so sure he could be that lucky a second time.

Ivan blinked when he heard Alfred shout in pain. No…he couldn't just sit around and act afraid.

Just as he was about to take a step forward, someone's voice stopped him.

"You're a fucking idiot, aren't you?" Lovino scoffed and Ivan turned around. He barely had the time to catch a grenade tossed his way. He looked up to see Lovino, who was standing beside Feliciano, Gilbert, and Ludwig. Feliciano had bandages covering his cheek down his neck and he was leaning slightly on Ludwig, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

"Going after two demons with just a gun?" Gilbert shook his head. "Thought you knew better."

"As much as I would love to chat…" Ivan sighed heavily, looking back to the mess in the library. There was a rather large explosion.

"Yeah," Feliciano sighed.

"I've been feeling the pull from Matthew our whole time outside," Ludwig nodded, looking at Feliciano, who rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm fine," Feliciano scoffed. "So what if the medics disagreed with me? A little pain never hurt anyone."

"We should go," Gilbert said, looking to the library again. When Ivan looked back, he could see the smoke from the latest explosion and then, someone flew through the opening and slammed roughly into the wall. "Matt!" Gilbert shouted, running forward. He slid to the ground to look him over. Matthew winced as he tried to shake his head to think clearly again. Ivan tensed, holding onto his gun and pointing it at the opening. If Matthew had been flung from there, Francis was, no doubt, soon to follow.

He wasn't disappointed as he saw Francis walk through the small pile of rubble at his feet, taking in the sight of everyone else. He looked…worn down, almost sad. He was at least surprised to see them.

"I'm guessing I'll have to keep all of you away as well," Francis sighed heavily. Without giving anyone a chance to retort, he flicked his wrist and a blast of air slammed into the group. Ivan crouched low to the ground and only managed to slide back a few inches. The others, not so lucky. At least Gilbert had managed to help Matthew onto his feet. Francis looked back at him sadly. "I really don't want to have to do this."

Another blast of wind was aimed towards Matthew and Gilbert, but Matthew held up his own wall of air to block it, slowly standing upright once again.

"Yeah, this seems to be weighing down on you pretty hard," Matthew sighed, sending his own blast of air into Francis' stomach, causing him to fly back into the room. "Ivan…Al needs you in there. He's trying to hold himself together, but…"

"R-Right," Ivan nodded, looking into the room. The sounds of a struggle weren't getting any quieter. It sounded like Alfred was taking quite the beating. Ivan stored his gun for the time being and kept his hand secured on the grenade. He'd have to hope that the others managed to bring more.

As Ivan entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the smoke. There was a lot of fire scattered around and Ivan coughed. He wasn't sure how long he could stay in this room in the first place. The next thing he noticed was the debris. It didn't look like a single bookcase was left standing. Some were burnt beyond repair, others broken to pieces. Books and pages were scattered around, providing the perfect kindling for the growing fire.

Then, Ivan finally noticed Alfred and Arthur, through the walls of smoke. Arthur had Alfred pinned to a wall with one hand, using the other to punch him with all of his strength, no doubt burning him as well with the fire consuming his entire arm.

Ivan pulled the pin on the grenade and slid it across the ground. It stopped just a foot from the two and, after just a second of waiting, an explosion of blood coated them both. Arthur screeched, stepping away. Alfred wiped his eyes before looking for the source, making eye contact with Ivan. They shared a nod as Ivan pulled his gun back out. He had to be ready. He checked behind himself, but Matthew was easily keeping Francis occupied, Gilbert providing backup.

Ivan looked at Lovino, Ludwig, and Feliciano. They were here to fight and help, after all…

"Ludwig, go help Matthew and Gilbert," Ivan nodded. "That should be enough to help Matthew with Francis. Feliciano and Lovino, do you think you can handle Arthur again?"

"We've got it," Feliciano nodded as Ludwig reluctantly left to start shooting at Francis, serving as a distraction.

"The shit I do for you people," Lovino shook his head before running forward.

* * *

Alfred was just as surprised about the blood as Arthur. One minute, Alfred was trying to find a way to get out of being pummeled by his own father, the next, the demon was screeching and stepping away from him. Which gave Alfred plenty of time to catch his breath. He'd made eye contact with Ivan, a comfort of sorts. And the others were there, too. And they looked alright. Alfred didn't have the chance to check up on Matthew before he saw Arthur starting to run towards Ivan, who was giving orders to the others.

Alfred stuck out his hand and a patch of ice appeared at his father's feet, causing him to stumble and slip. Alfred smirked at the distraction and noticed Lovino, just in time, run and deliver a punch to Arthur's chin.

"Thanks," Alfred nodded to him and Lovino smiled back.

"Anytime," Lovino said.

Alfred had to ignore the part of him that was screaming that no one else needed to get involved. No one else should have to suffer through this pain because of Alfred. But right now he was a little too happy that people were willing to fight and help him. Right now he knew he couldn't continue like this on his own. He was only just starting to feel his ribs healing, after all…

Alfred slammed a wall of fire at his father, who easily tossed it aside. Lovino followed by forcing his foot into the ground, the earth beneath it trembling until a massive crack formed, shaking the ground at Arthur's feet. Alfred ran forward and tackled him to the ground with all of his strength. Had Arthur been a human, his skull would have been crushed by the force alone. But Alfred didn't hesitate. He punched Arthur in the face several times before the demon summoned enough flames to get him off.

Arthur got to his feet faster than Alfred, no doubt because he couldn't feel pain. Alfred had to admit, he was a little jealous, but he couldn't afford to lose himself again. Matthew was right…if Alfred defeated Arthur like he originally intended, Arthur would have won, regardless if Alfred killed him or not. Alfred refused to be made into a monster again.

Luckily, before Arthur could act, Ivan and Feliciano were already shooting at him, making him stumble backwards. He growled in annoyance and Alfred smirked. Yeah, he could be thankful for the teamwork right now. Alfred kicked up a column of flames, effectively knocking Arthur back to the ground.

"Ivan!" Alfred shouted, getting an idea in his head. It took quite a lot to kill a humanoid demon. Alfred had been fighting for who knew how long. And he was getting tired, but Arthur wasn't. He had to get creative when it came to killing one of them. "How many bullets do you have left?!"

"Seven, I think!" Ivan shouted back.

"When you get down to one, toss it to me!" Alfred shouted just as he saw flames coming towards him. He barely managed to duck half-way out of the way, his leg and arm burning. He screamed, but managed to roll away, getting to his feet, a little wobbly. Alfred turned to Lovino, "You guys don't happen to have more of those grenades, do you?"

"That would make this easier, huh?" Lovino shook his head. "We gave our last one to Ivan." They both managed to duck out of the way of more flames. "Believe it or not, it's pretty hard to constantly come up with wishes to kill those demons."

"I believe it," Alfred grumbled, barely ducking away as Arthur tried to punch him again. Matthew had been the one to come up with the idea of trying to use wishes on their fathers. But Alfred couldn't think of anything positive when he looked Arthur in the face.

Arthur reacted fast to Alfred's dodge, gripping hard on Alfred's arm and snapping it in two.

"Allowing yourself to get distracted again?" Arthur scoffed with a smirk, his voice coming between Alfred's screams. The pain was searing and Alfred tried to focus on it. He couldn't run away from pain anymore, it would make him weak. But the tears springing to his eyes again from an injury like this, that Arthur _wasn't letting heal_ made him really want otherwise.

"Jackass," Alfred said through clenched teeth as Lovino managed to tackle him away. Alfred stumbled to the ground again, whimpering as his arm started setting back in place. Or…around the right area. Alfred panted as Lovino fought with his life, trying to keep Arthur away from him, at least as Alfred healed.

Alfred's eyes widened as Arthur tossed Lovino to the side like a ragdoll and started walking towards him again. More gunshots from the Hunters, but Arthur continued walking. Alfred stumbled to his feet before using ice to slide over to Lovino, helping him to his feet.

"You have a plan?" Lovino groaned. "Or are we just trying to survive here?"

"I have a plan," Alfred nodded. He knew, if he wanted to, he could tell them that Arthur was only really after him. Arthur had shown zero interest in anyone else, only 'accidentally killing' those that got in his way. Everyone else could run if they wanted to. But Alfred had a feeling that they would all stay, no matter what he said.

"Then you better fucking act on it," Lovino slammed his foot into the ground again to cause another small earthquake that made Arthur stop. Alfred darted closer to Ivan, but not close enough for Arthur to want to go after him.

"Ivan, how are the bullets?" Alfred asked. He had no idea how many guns Ivan had, but Alfred knew that if Ivan had any more, he would have already given Alfred a gun. He didn't want to leave Ivan defenseless for longer than strictly necessary.

"I hope you've got something good in that head of yours," Ivan sighed, tossing the gun to Alfred, who easily caught it. He nodded gratefully.

"And what do you expect to do with that?" Arthur laughed, getting to his feet again and shoving Lovino away with a blast of flames. "You'd do better against me with your bare fists."

"Is that so?" Alfred smirked, sticking the gun into the back of his pants for now. Hopefully, it would stay there. Alfred tackled Arthur to the ground, wrestling him into a submissive position and punching him when that failed. Arthur wriggled out of all of his grips easily, resulting in them, in essence, rolling on the ground with each other. Alfred got quite a few punches himself, in the face, chest, stomach, shoulder, rather close to his groin.

Alfred growled in frustration, finally getting on top of Arthur again.

"Sit still!" Alfred shouted, slamming his head into Arthur's as hard as he could. They both sat, stunned, for a few moments, but Alfred had the brains to pull out the gun and point it right at Arthur's face, his hand shaking. He knew what he had to do in order to finish this…but that didn't make it any easier.

Arthur laughed. "What do you think that's going to do? You want to shoot me? Fine, it won't make any difference, love."

"Don't call me that," Alfred slammed the butt of the gun into Arthur's face, causing him to shut up, at least for a second. Alfred was still bleeding in multiple locations and so he used that, gathering it and pooling it into the gun. His father hadn't noticed.

"You know, for a second, I was almost afraid you were stronger than me," Arthur said smoothly, chilling Alfred's spine. His hands were shaking even worse now, as he coated the last bullet in the barrel with his own blood. Alfred wasn't sure how long adrenaline would keep him one piece, before he started breaking down again. He would have to act fast, but… "Then you started holding back again."

"I wasn't holding back," Alfred said, trying to keep his voice even. "You just can't get it through your head that I'm not a demon like you."

"Yes, sadly you're still plagued by what little human DNA managed to worm inside of you," Arthur sighed heavily. "What will it take for that little bit to go away, I wonder?" He sounded almost like he was having a conversation over coffee, like this was just a business meeting. Alfred gripped the gun tighter, but that just made the shaking worse. His aim was all around his father's face. "Oh, I know! I could always kill that pointless human you've gotten so fond of. Haven't you learned by now that love is for the weak?"

"Don't you dare touch Ivan," Alfred growled. His hand stopped shaking, stayed right between Arthur's eyes. He would have to take his shot now. He hesitated for just one moment, looking into those poisonous, green eyes. No positive wish came to mind, only wishes of death came to him.

Alfred pulled the trigger of the gun, using fire to make the blast even bigger. The bullet slammed out of the gun, directly into Arthur's skull. For once, Alfred saw the demon's skin open. Arthur's face froze in shock, staring up at him. Instead of blood, black dust poured from the wound. The blackness slowly started taking over Arthur's face. Alfred felt the shaking come back as the dust raced over Arthur's entire body.

Alfred stared at the ground as the dust blew away, into nothing.

"Bang," Alfred muttered, his breathing coming out far from even.

"ARTHUR!" Francis' broken scream cut through the air, everything else filtering to silence. Alfred looked up with wide eyes. Francis looked a perfect mix between outraged and heart broken. He looked like he wanted to beat Alfred within an inch of his life, but also like he didn't have the strength to move again. "Arthur!"

He was tackled to the ground faster than Alfred could blink. Matthew kept him pinned to the ground as the room sat in frozen silence. A humanoid demon had been killed…

"I'm sorry," Matthew muttered, keeping his face low and close to his father's. "I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish that you would never have to feel loneliness again." Just like Arthur, Francis' face turned to dust first, but his dust was a glowing white. Matthew stared in shock, as if he was surprised that even worked. Once Francis had vanished into thin air, the room feel into a suffocating quiet, everyone almost afraid to breathe.

"You made a good choice, Matt," Alfred said. He hadn't even known he was crying until he heard his voice break. He dropped the gun to feel his face, completely wet with tears he hadn't known he was shedding. The trembling got even worse and Alfred stared at the ground, where his father had been, teasing him like normal just seconds ago. He felt a sob wrack his body and he struggled to stand, to get away.

The head rush had him crashing to the ground before he even straightened his legs. He was out cold before he could feel arms catching him.

* * *

Ivan barely had the time to catch Alfred. He was already hesitantly walking towards him after his father had vanished. Alfred must not have heard his own scream when he did it. Must not have been able to notice how badly he was shaking. Must not have been able to feel his own tears. Yet, his words to Matthew came out fairly even. When he moved to get onto his feet, Ivan started running. He saw Alfred's legs buckle and managed to catch him just in time, breathless. Matthew stared at them with wide eyes, staying perfectly still where he sat.

Ivan looked over Alfred to make sure that he was alright. All of his wounds were healing just fine and his face was wet from the tears. The gun had dropped to the ground shortly after the demon had disappeared, not that Alfred would have been able to hold it with how badly he was shaking. Ivan let out a shuddered breath, glancing where Arthur had vanished in front of all of their eyes. In front of Alfred's eyes.

"You made a good choice, too, Alfred," Ivan whispered, brushing Alfred's hair to the side. "You did what was best for you and I'm very proud." Alfred was breathing evenly, a difference from before.

"So, what now?" Lovino aked loudly, almost so loudly that it echoed in the room. "Eliza's out of the picture for now. Can we even trust the other doctors here? Do we need them?"

"We could wait until she's better," Matthew mused hollowly, not quite staring at anything. Gilbert was at his side, carefully rubbing his back. Matthew didn't respond to the touch.

"I can take him home for now," Ivan sighed. "They'll be at our door the second they figure out what he managed to do."

"Same," Gilbert shook his head. They all sat for a while in their state of shock. It was…strange…quiet…empty. Ivan wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. Those demons had plagued them for weeks and now…they had disappeared into nothing. And so…easily…Well, not easily. Ivan looked down at Alfred. No, Arthur probably wasn't gone for him yet. Nightmares like that don't just vanish overnight.

"He'd want to wake up where he calls home, huh?" Feliciano offered simply.

"Probably," Ivan nodded. His bones were badly set again, he'd need Elizabeta's help again, wouldn't he? But after all of the physical stuff was done…would he go back to like he was before the fight? Or would this change him much? He couldn't tell… "We should go. Recover."

"I can change your bandage when we get back to the apartment," Ludwig told Feliciano.

"And what about everyone else?" Lovino huffed. "Are we just gonna let them think that two demons are still running around? There's no proof, no body."

"We can tell them," Feliciano nodded. "Really quick, then you can help us through the crowd, meet the others at the apartment. We should be fine."

"You should get Alfred far away and quick," Gilbert suggested. "The press already hates him. And if news gets out that demon was his dad?"

"I'll go out one of the back doors," Ivan nodded. Surely he could get through easily enough. Ivan shuffled Alfred around so that he was on Ivan's back before he stood up slowly. He was feeling a bit weak at the knees himself, but he needed to make sure Alfred made it to his home, safe and sound. He owed that much to him.

"C'mon, Birdie, I'll help you up," Gilbert said and Ivan glanced back. Matthew was staring blankly at Gilbert as they slowly stood up. Matthew looked back at the ground.

"Did…did that… _kill_ him?" Matthew asked quietly, almost like he felt guilty.

Ivan turned back forward, adjusting Alfred on his back. No, this battle with the demons was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay! Final battle over! I hope the climax wasn't to…anticlimactic. I did my best to pace it out well enough. Anyway, both demon are dead, physically, but both Alfred and Matthew are still deeply mentally affected by them. I will make this very clear, Child Neglect is still Child Abuse, and Francis is 17 years guilty of that. And Matthew only just learned who he was a few days ago and that Francis actually 'cared' about him, for all that was worth. Matthew might have seemed the most level-headed of the brothers, but he's still a little fucked up in the head. I just don't get to go into it much because of the perspective I chose to use.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! Just the epilogue is left! See you then!


	36. Epilogue

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the white dust," Ivan mused, leaning against a wall of the alleyway.

"I'm just happy I'm not seeing any more of the black dust," Alfred sighed, standing from his kneeling position. He'd managed to corner what seemed like a lion-shaped demon and all it took was a quick wish and it had vanished, just like all the rest.

"You do know you can take a break if you want, right?" Ivan asked simply and Alfred glanced back at him. Ivan nodded. Of course. Alfred kept himself distracted as much as he could. Practically worked himself to exhaustion. He focused solely on positive wishes, as many as possible. He was 'cleaning up the streets', or whatever line the press was using now. Alfred didn't give himself the time to think. Ever since he'd woken up, he'd spent weeks doing nothing but making positive wishes.

As if that would make up for what he did.

"There's bound to be more demons in this part of town," Alfred offered a fake smile before walking out of the alleyway. Ivan sighed again, following him close behind. He always tried to stay as close to Alfred as possible, if not because the public seemed to panic if Alfred wasn't 'under control', then to make sure that Alfred stayed safe. Didn't work himself too hard.

They were deep downtown, on Ivan's day off of school. He still went, though he often found that he could handle more than they gave him credit for. They seemed way too hesitant to accept that Alfred and Matthew had done what they did. But Ivan had the luxury of having certain days off of school. The days the normal students went off with instructors to fight lower level demons. The older Hunters were too afraid to try positive wishes, but some of the younger ones were willing to give it a shot. Some of them succeeded. Feliciano and Ludwig also had those days off and were more than happy to go off on their own with Lovino, Gilbert, and Matthew to get rid of as many normal demons as they could.

Matthew at least seemed to be doing better than Alfred with the shock. Then again, Gilbert was closer to Matthew…

It only took a few minutes until Alfred managed to find a small group of demons in the shape of rabbits hiding out in front of a grocery store. Alfred seemed almost happy to see them. Ivan followed him, not even bothering to pull out his gun he carried with him just in case. Alfred could handle this well enough on his own.

With so much practice going against demons, Alfred didn't even have to say a single word out loud to get rid of them. He could hold them still using abilities from his father, which he seemed to use quite liberally now, and now managed to just _think_ wishes and the demons would just disappear. As far as Ivan could tell, that was exclusively a half-demon ability. Maybe even just an Alfred ability.

But in just a few moments, the demons were dust. Alfred nodded to himself proudly.

"How about we take a break?" Ivan asked. "Have some lunch?"

"No, I…I'm not hungry," Alfred shook his head. "And there's a lot of demons still around, I can feel them. No time to just…laze around, right?"

"Of course," Ivan smiled. "I wasn't hungry, either."

"I mean…" Alfred blinked and turned towards him with wide eyes. "If you…er…I guess…um…I'm sorry. You need to eat."

"You do, too," Ivan said. "We can go home, take a break, no one's going to count it against you. I promise."

"I already waste so much time sitting around while you're in school," Alfred sighed heavily. Yes, that seemed like the one time Alfred would sit still, because he was forced to. That and when he got so tired that he passed out. "God, I keep just…I'm sorry," Alfred ran a hand through his hair. "It's not bad that you're in school I just…"

"You shouldn't just keep ignoring it," Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "You need to talk about it."

"Do you really wanna do this here?" Alfred asked, glancing to the random people on the street. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm fine, okay? No need to fuss over me, I promise."

"It's okay to not be okay," Ivan said simply. He didn't need to be so strong all the time. Ever since Alfred woke up, he ignored what happened to him. He ignored Ivan's attempts to talk about what happened. It was like Arthur never existed. It wasn't like Ivan was about to bring it up, considering the high chance it had of triggering Alfred.

"I'm fine," Alfred gave a fake smile. "Promise, big guy."

"Of course," Ivan nodded. "In that case, should we look for more demons?"

"Yeah," Alfred's smile faltered just slightly. "I'll get on that."

* * *

Alfred found himself screaming before he could stop himself this time. He panted as he cursed himself, Ivan sitting up beside him. It was pitch black in their now shared room, the middle of the night as usual. Alfred groaned. He was usually so much better at keeping himself quiet. But Arthur had told him that he loved him again…And Alfred just…just…shot him in the face.

"I'm fine," Alfred mumbled before Ivan had a chance to ask. He was half tempted to get out of the room…but there was an incredibly high chance Ivan would follow him anyway…He'd been doing so well for the past few weeks, holding back his own screams from his never-ending nightmares.

"You really don't seem fine," Ivan sighed and Alfred hugged his legs close to himself. He tried to think of the possibilities to change the subject. This was a lot easier when they were outside, where things could distract both of them, especially demons. It was also a lot easier when Ivan wasn't around. With the exception of Matthew, no one tried to force him to talk about his emotions, but Matthew never did it in public…

"I don't want to talk about it," Alfred said stiffly. Maybe that would get Ivan to calm down. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. It was sad enough that he was this affected by someone who was dead…

"Okay," Ivan nodded and Alfred blinked. That worked? But it left a little hollow in his chest. "If you do want to talk, I'll always be around to listen."

"You've seen me cry enough times," Alfred grumbled. He hadn't even realized he said it out loud and he flinched, but Ivan's face didn't change.

"I don't need to see it if you don't want me to," Ivan said.

"You're so fucking…patient…" Alfred shook his head, glaring at the sheets. "How?"

"It's not your fault," Ivan said and Alfred clenched his jaw and his fists. "How could I blame you for something you couldn't help?"

"I could help a lot of things," Alfred muttered and sighed. "Whatever, just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked delicately. Alfred nodded mutely and Ivan nodded back. He patted Alfred's shoulder lightly before lying back down. Alfred huffed. Who knew when, or even if, Ivan would get back to sleep. But Alfred knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. It was hard enough closing his eyes every night when he knew that only nightmares would greet him.

He _could_ talk. Hell, he probably should talk about it…but he was scared. Scared of what would come out of it. He tried to counteract all of these negative thoughts bubbling and stewing inside his head by defeating all of those demons with positive wishes. It worked sometimes, the warm feeling in his chest at seeing the white dust. But sometimes Alfred could swear that the dust was black. That the demon disappearing was his father, staring at him like he usually did.

Alfred buried his head in his hands. There was no…no…climax to it or anything. Arthur hadn't changed during the fight. One second he was teasing him as usual, the next he was gone forever. It felt like a false sense of security. Alfred just…just… _knew_ that one day Arthur would waltz through their front door and try to kill him again. Alfred _knew_ that the demons around him were sent from his father, _knew_ that they were aiming to kill him.

Alfred looked up at the ceiling. Arthur wasn't really dead, he couldn't be…After having the demon hanging over him all of his life…he couldn't be dead.

He'd said he loved him.

Alfred darted out of the bed as soon as he noticed he was shaking.

Ivan hadn't moved.

The sky…Arthur had never been in the sky, the sky was a place Alfred could escape to.

Alfred darted to his old room, where he could easily climb out the window and get to the roof. He'd stay up there until he could think properly.

But if he went outside, there was always a chance that Arthur could send another demon after him.

* * *

Ivan wanted to say something…he wanted to talk to Alfred about it, maybe convince him to really talk about what was going through his head. It didn't seem like he slept much at all. Hell, he almost seemed afraid to go to bed, and he would check all of the windows and the lock on the door before going to bed. He was getting more and more paranoid as the days went on and shut down at the very mention of Arthur. Those tactless Hunters that thought they were in charge never noticed the change in Alfred's face when they talked about his father. Ivan had to be the one to pull him away and try to find a way to calm him down. But Alfred was able to shut down in record time every single time.

Now wouldn't be the time or place to try anything. They were invited to Feliciano and Lovino's apartment for dinner again. Alfred didn't want to let anyone know that anything was wrong, so he decided to go. But that fake smile plastered on his face wasn't fooling Ivan, at least. He would try to laugh at jokes, but Ivan saw his eyes dart to the door, as if he was afraid.

"You haven't gotten him to talk?" Matthew asked Ivan delicately. They sat alone on the couch, the others in or around the kitchen. Alfred was forcing himself to be more social than he normally would be. Gilbert seemed to think that the best way to help Alfred would be to distract him with funny stories. But Alfred only gave fake laughs when he knew Gilbert wanted them.

"No," Ivan sighed. "This is…different from the other times. He's…I'm afraid he's shutting down completely."

"I can't say I know what he's thinking," Matthew leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't even know if talking about it will help anything. But I got close to shifting away, to shutting down. Gilbert was able to help ground me."

"How am I supposed to ground him?" Ivan asked. He was desperate. He wasn't going to give up on Alfred. The main source of the problems in his life was gone…but that was a part of the problem in itself, wasn't it? Ivan was getting tired, running out of ideas. And he was afraid that if he stopped trying, Alfred might give up on him, too. At the very least, Alfred was able to really look him in the eye still. Even though the only things to come out of his mouth were lies about how he was okay.

"Arthur's never going to go away," Matthew said the demon's name quietly, as if he was afraid Alfred could somehow hear him around the small crowd. "This is different from before. Way different from when we were kids. I don't know what to do."

"All I can think of is to just stay by his side," Ivan shook his head. "But that hasn't been working so far."

"It might be," Matthew shrugged and Ivan straightened up when he noticed Alfred look at him. Ivan offered a smile, but Alfred's expression didn't change. He turned and laughed at something Gilbert had said. "You never know what's going on in his head."

"I just wish I could do something," Ivan sighed. Maybe he should go and make sure Alfred was doing alright. If needed, Ivan could make an excuse about why he had to go home. "He doesn't deserve to feel like this, it's not even his fault."

"If we're lucky, one day he'll realize that, too," Matthew shrugged. "You never know."

Alfred looked at him again and Ivan stood up. Something was wrong. Alfred was stiffer than normal…Ivan easily walked over, offering a thankful glance at Matthew, who nodded with a smile.

"You should have seen Lovnio's face!" Gilbert cackled and Lovino growled, pointing his knife in Gilbert's direction. Gilbert put his hands up defensively, but continued laughing anyway.

"He smelled like tomatoes for days afterwards," Feliciano mused. Ivan smiled slightly, standing right beside Alfred. Almost immediately, Alfred tightly latched onto Ivan's hand. Ivan blinked, looking at Alfred, who stared at the ground intently.

Ivan nodded faintly before making a show of pulling out his phone, pretending to look at a text. He let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Feliciano asked curiously and Ivan blinked up at him. He was perceptive, probably perceptive enough to know that Alfred had to leave, but he probably didn't know how to bring it up.

"My sister, Natalia," Ivan said simply. "She's managed to squirm away from Katyusha and I think she might be at my apartment. I should find her before she manages to hurt her leg even more." It was a believable lie. Natalia had managed to hurt her leg severely while trying to save people during the fight. Katyusha practically threw a fit, yelling at Ivan for going along with the whole thing to begin with. She hardly let Natalia out of her sight and Natalia felt like she was being smothered. At least she was safe. Once she was fully healed, Ivan could most likely look forward to seeing her in the school…for now, however, she was a good enough lie.

"If she made it to the apartment again, she probably managed to break the doorknob again," Alfred mused and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we'll have to leave early," Ivan apologized. Feliciano shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry, go ahead," Feliciano seemed relieved. So he had noticed.

"Maybe we can try again next week," Ludwig offered and Ivan nodded.

"That sounds nice," Ivan said as Alfred already started walking towards the door, pulling Ivan with him. Ivan was…surprised. Had something triggered him while Ivan wasn't paying attention? Unlikely, he wasn't shaking… "Thank you for all of the effort you put into this." Ivan barely managed to get the words out before Alfred pulled him out the front door and closed it. Alfred sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," Alfred muttered. "You can go back."

"I already lied enough that I can't go back," Ivan said simply. "Do you want to go back home? We can talk on the way or when we get there? If you want to…"

"I…uh…" Alfred groaned, but he didn't let go of Ivan's hand. "Let's go." Alfred started walking before Ivan could register he'd started moving. But he didn't complain, following Alfred wordlessly through the streets and the people moving on with their own lives, safe and sound. They stayed quiet the entire walk, Alfred with his lips closed into a tight line as he lead Ivan.

Finally, they reached the apartment and Alfred impatiently used his own key to let them in. Ivan locked the door behind them as Alfred sighed heavily, leaning against the wall.

"Did something happen?" Ivan asked tentatively.

"I just…" Alfred groaned. "I've been thinking."

Ivan waited for Alfred to say more, but he didn't. Ivan nodded patiently.

"About?" Ivan supplied and Alfred blinked, looking him in the eye. Ivan really wished he could figure out his thoughts, find some way to help him without forcing him to talk. But Ivan couldn't be helpful without knowing _something._ But he had to be patient.

"I just…" Alfred ran his free hand through his hair. He refused to let go of Ivan's had with the other. "He's not going away…"

"Arthur?" Ivan asked hesitantly. Alfred stiffened, but nodded slowly. Ivan breathed out slowly and nodded. "You know you don't have to talk about it."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Alfred mused. "I just…everyone else, they don't have a care in the world. Everything's fine. They won a fight and everything's great now. Congrats, everyone, we beat an enemy we didn't think we could, now let's move on, build off of it, and not let it affect us in the long run!" Alfred threw his head back, hitting it painfully on the wall behind him. "I can't do that, I just can't. He's not leaving, Ivan…I just…"

"You can tell me what you're thinking," Ivan nodded encouragingly. Okay…so a small breakthrough… "It doesn't have to make sense and I swear I'll listen to you."

"I've already burdened you enough," Alfred muttered.

"Your burdens are my burdens," Ivan nodded. "Nothing is ever too much, I swear. You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry I'm making this so hard for you," Alfred blurted and winced.

"Didn't I already tell you I'll always forgive you?" Ivan smiled faintly and Alfred stared at him with those deep red eyes, shining with tears Alfred refused to shed.

"That was a different thing," Alfred said quietly.

"My response will never change, no matter what it is," Ivan promised. "You can tell me anything."

Alfred took a deep breath, but he didn't look away from Ivan.

"He said he loved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! All done! There is not going to be a point in Alfred's life when he'll get over this. That's not the point of the story, too. So that is why his problems weren't "solved", even though they never will be. At the very least, we get to see him remembering that Ivan will always be there and won't leave him. But they'll probably have conversations like this throughout their lives.
> 
> But now we're done! I've enjoyed this story and explored way more things than I first assumed I would. But it was a good emotional stretch for me. I haven't really written anything like this before, so it was quite interesting. 
> 
> With that in mind, I, of course, have another story I'm in the process of writing and should start posting soon. It'll be RusAme again, titled "Playing With Fire", so you can look out for that.
> 
> And with that, I'll say farewell for now!


End file.
